Rules and Broken Trust
by TwistedSistas4Bosco
Summary: Authors: Malinda4242 boscoslut... Bosco's new partner becomes his worst enemy. Can anyone save him? CompleteRated R For Adult Subject Matter
1. Rules and Broken Trust Chapter 1

Rated R for violence and extreme sexual content, including rape. If you are not of age, this means 18 plus please leave! If you don't like extreme stories, please find the door and exit, this ain't for you! Now, on with the story!  
  
RULES AND BROKEN TRUST  
  
"You got any plans tonight Bosco?" Vinny questioned removing his vest and carelessly dropping it into his locker.  
  
Bosco had been paired with Vincent Vetresco for the past month while Faith Yokas was still recovering from her injury, and Sasha was out with a broken arm. Vincent, aka 'Vinny' was transferred over from a Chicago division a couple months back.  
  
Vinny stood six feet, four inches tall, weighed approximately 230 pounds, with sandy blonde hair. The man had an incredible muscular build on him, and he used it well to intimidate suspects.  
  
"The usual, home, beer, hot shower, game," Bosco mumbled running his fingers through his curly locks before standing and beginning the task of removing his uniform.  
  
"You like the Giants?" Vinny asked as he shut his locker.  
  
"Yeah, I guess, I am more of a Green Bay Packers fan though," Bosco responded as he unhurriedly unbuttoned his shirt. He wasn't in any hurry to get back to his lonesome apartment.  
  
Since the shooting in Nobel's apartment building, Bosco had found himself withdrawing from any kind of socialization with the other officers. He wasn't exactly 'Mr. Popular' around the 5-5 anymore, the whispering behind his back, the silence when he entered a room, the stares; he had his fill with that while on the clock.  
  
"I have two tickets for the Packers/Giants game tomorrow night. I am a huge Giants fan, part of the reason I moved up here," Vinny began. "Anyway, a buddy of mine bailed on me last minute. You up for it?"  
  
" No thanks Vinny. I appreciate the offer and all, I'm just not up for it," Bosco said looking up to Vinny and offering him a slight smirk of gratitude.  
  
"Come on Boscorelli! It is a Saturday, the Packers, the playoffs, what else you have to do? You too good for your new partner?" Vinny joked pretending to punch Bosco on his shoulder. "Come on, get out of that apartment of yours for once. My treat! I am still kind-of new around here, I don't want the tickets to go to waste," Vinny pleaded.  
  
Bosco hesitated briefly while removing his shirt before turning to Vinny, the beginnings of a smile on his face, "You know the Packers are so gonna kick ass, don't ya?"  
  
"Care to put your money where your mouth is Bosco?" Vinny said laughing. "Loser buys a few rounds of drinks after work next week," Vinny said moving his hand out to shake on it.  
  
"You got it pal. I should probably tell you now, Heineken is my brand," Bosco said cockily grinning now; extending his arm out to shake while pointing his finger at him.  
  
He'd really begun to like Vinny in the last few weeks; the guy went out of his way to make him feel like he was not a paharah.  
  
A few minutes later finished changing, he threw on his jacket, and Bosco began walking out of the locker room, his mood lifted for the first time in three months, a grin on his face. "See you tomorow night! Hey, Vinny, you driving or me?"  
  
Vinny looked up, "I'll drive, that way you can relax. Get your head in the game."  
  
"Sounds GOOD to me!" Bosco grinned and walking out found he was actually looking forward to getting to know his new partner off the job.  
  
Vinny watched him leave, a satisfied grin on his face. Then he went back to his changing, looking down he saw Bosco had accidentally left his shirt out of his locker. Picking it up, he put it in his bag, and left the locker room. "Forget his head if it wasn't attached."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Saturday Evening. Meadowlands Stadium  
  
"Here you go Bosco," Vinny said returning from the concession stand with another 32-ounce beer. It was mid-fourth quarter and the Giants were up by 3, and it was their ball. Vinny had only one beer; Bosco was on his third. He had a pretty good buzz going on for him, and overall was feeling really good.  
  
Bosco was wearing his traditional Packers jersey, tucked in to a pair of baggy blue jeans.  
  
"Did I miss anything?" Vinny half-shouted over the noise of the crowd, easing himself into his seat next to Bosco, grinning over at him, glad to see him enjoying himself.  
  
"Your quarterback was just sacked twice in a row," Bosco said arrogantly. "I'm telling you, the Packers will pull through. They have the best defense. Thanks for the beer Vin," Bosco said taking it out of Vinny's hand.  
  
"No problem, I like how that Packers jersey you have looks, might have to get me one like it," Vinny commented.  
  
"Fumble! HELL YEAH!" Bosco shouted standing up, guzzling his beer and holding the cup in the air.  
  
"Did you see that? In your face! I told you the Packers would pull through. I gotta hit the head before they start their drive," Bosco said motioning for Vinny to move out of his way. Vinny leaned back at let Bosco by, smiling down at him, his eyes following the 'little man' as he strutted off.  
  
"Gonna be 'on your face' you keep drinking like that!" He laughed.  
  
Bosco flipped his hand back at him, laughing, "Don't worry, 'DEAR', I can handle it!"  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Yes, no line," Bosco mused out loud as he rapidly walked into the restroom. He had been holding all the beer he had consumed since half time. Bosco stopped at the closest urinal, un-zipped, and began relieving himself.  
  
He let out a slight moan and leaned his head on one arm on top of the urinal as the pressure was released from his bladder, closing his eyes, then, "Whoa, maybe I'd better slow down," he was a little dizzy from the beer, "don't want to puke on the way home!" quickly opening his eyes, blinking, shaking his head to clear it. It had been awhile since he'd drank so much so fast. The tensions of the last months, finally draining away, with the alcohol. "Better not let Ma find out," he grinned, "she'd kill me." Paying no attention when the door behind him swung open and closed, two men entering the bathroom.  
  
A few brief moments later, he felt something metal being pushed into his lower back.  
  
"Don't turn around! I'm taking your wallet, and your watch, don't make any sudden moves," the voice said behind him.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me? You picked the wrong guy pal," Bosco said shaking and zipping, before turning his head slightly to one side, "I'm a New York City Police..."  
  
"I said no sudden moves," the eager man said taking the metal pipe that was in his hand and swinging it hard across the side of Bosco's face.  
  
Becoming instantly disoriented by the blow, he fell against the wall, yelling out with the pain, "GGGGAAAHHHHHH!" Grabbing his face where the pipe had made contact, he felt wetness, as he looked at his hand stunned to see blood, he turned his head to look at his attackers, but the man moved in on him again, swinging the pipe, sriking him hard across the back. Bosco arched his back against the pain, "AAAHHHHH". He fell to his knees, grabbing to try to remain standing, he was holding on to the urinal. The man pushed him down to the floor, standing over him as he lay on his side, facing the wall, moaning in pain.  
  
Then the man reached down, saying to someone behind him, "Didn't I tell you? These little assholes always think they tough!" As he reached into his front pocket, removing the wallet, "And putting it there don't help dumbass! Not when I got this," the man said taunting Bosco with the pipe by waving it around.  
  
Bosco pulled himself towards the wall, trying to get further away, his face bleeding and his back in agony, thinking that the man was going to hit him again, but the man just laughed.  
  
"Pussy," he spat out, then, "You little guys all alike, think you're ten feet tall. Don't take much to make you cry for mama does it!" then, turning to the man behind him, said, "See, how easy it is? Just look for the little guys, cocky ones like him are the easiest!" Then grabbing his arm pulled his watch from his wrist, and then he hit him again, this time across the ribs, causing him to scream in pain, "EEEEEEEAAAAAAAAA" and then leaving him gasping for breath, as he left the bathroom.  
  
Bosco lay there on the cold tiles, shaking from the pain as he tried to keep from passing out, his head pounding, his back and side on fire, he was moaning, when suddenly someone was standing over him.  
  
Bosco thinking that the man had come back for more, shrank away. Cowering, only semi-concious he heard, "Bosco? WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?", as darkness overcame him.  
  
TBC! 


	2. Rules and Broken Trust Chapter 2

RATED R for violence, sexual situations, rape  
  
RULES AND BROKEN TRUST  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Bosco, what happened?" Vinny crouched down and gently rolled him over. He noted a rather deep laceration above Bosco's right eye, and another one across his right cheekbone. When he realized he was unconscious, he checked for a pulse, even though he saw the rise and falling of his chest. Standing, he swiftly checked the stalls to make sure the restroom was empty, than went for help.  
  
"Hey, radio for an ambulance! I have an off duty officer down!" He shouted half-panicked at the first person he came into contact with, a passing security guard.  
  
The guard nodded in understanding, and immediately got on his radio calling for help as Vinny speedily returned to Bosco.  
  
He squatted back down over Bosco's beaten body. "Bosco, can you hear me?" He anxiously questioned, "Come on man wake up!"  
  
The guard came running in seeing the situation and called for back up. He walked over behind Vinny and peered over his shoulder at Bosco.  
  
"What happened? Is he okay?" The concerned guard questioned.  
  
"I don't know. He left his seat to use the restroom. I came looking for him, and found him like this," Vinny said looking up answering.  
  
"You know him?" The guard asked examining him suspiciously.  
  
"Yeah, he's my partner," Vinny said looking down at Bosco. "We're NYPD."  
  
"I need to see some ID," the guard asked extending his hand out, keeping his other hand on his nightstick.  
  
"Sure, no problem," Vinny responded reaching into his back pocket, pulling out his badge and wallet, holding his shield up for the guard to read.  
  
"Okay, what about his," he asked as he made sure it was real, checking the name against the license inside his wallet.  
  
Vinny carefully checked Bosco's pockets, finding his wallet missing. "No, it's gone."  
  
"Anything else missing?" The guard asked. "Watch, rings, necklace..."  
  
"Um, I don't see...yeah, his watch is gone, but I don't remember anything else," he replied.  
  
"Come on Bosco, hang in there," he looked up at the guard, "Where the hell are the EMT's?"  
  
"They'll be here," the guard replied. "Just takes a minute to get around here, you know?"  
  
"Yeah," Vinny replied, looking down again at his partner. "Damn it!"  
  
"Hey, I'm sure he's going to be alright," the guard started, then the door burst open and more guards, with NJPD came through the door, seeing them there, "Hey, guy got mugged, He's on the job. EMT's been called. This guy is his partner, Vetresco."  
  
"See who did it?" One of the officers asked him.  
  
"No, I came in after it happened," Vinny replied. "He was only in here a couple of minutes, I didn't see anyone."  
  
He looked shaken, as the officer asked him, "What's his name?"  
  
"Boscorelli, we're out of the 5-5," he replied. The EMT's came through the doors at that time.  
  
"What happened?" One of the medics questioned, setting her bag down next to Bosco. It was getting to be the question of the evening, and Vinny was starting to lose his patience.  
  
"What happened? I'll tell you what happened, he got his head bashed! That's what happened! What the hell does it look like to you?" He quickly stood up. "You going to ask me more stupid questions or are you going to see about my partner? For Christ's sake he's bleedin'!"  
  
The other officers moved toward him, "Hey, calm down okay, they didn't mean anything, just lets move out of their way, let them work."  
  
Vinny took a deep breath. "Sorry," he commented before he stepped aside as the EMT's went to work on Bosco.  
  
"That's okay," the officer said trying to calm him, "I'd be the same way if it was my partner."  
  
"Looks like he took a good one to his left cheek, deep, and another to his eyebrow, get me a couple of pressure dressings," said Romano, the older male EMT.  
  
"Here," replied Samuels, his partner handing him the package. "I'll start the vitals." She was checking his eyes, while Romano started moving his hands over Bosco's chest and back, checking for any other damage.  
  
"Looks like he was struck more than once," he remarked pulling the jersey loose from his jeans,  
  
"Yep, damn, couple of more times, might have a broken rib, lets turn him," he and Samuels gently rolled Bosco over before Romano commented, "Yep, another one on his back." Shaking his head, "Damn fella, he got you good!"  
  
Looking up he remarked, "Johnson, you got to catch this guy, this is the second one tonight! Six in the last month! Somebody's going to get killed!"  
  
"Yeah, tell me about it," Johnson, the NJPD groaned. "Bastards always pick the same type too, small guys. Use the same thing on them, we think it's a pipe, but no one can identify them, gets them when their backs are turned. This is the worst though, and a cop to boot! Mayor's gonna have all our asses, especially when Bloomberg gets up his ass!"  
  
"You guys telling me he ain't the first?" barked Vinny. "Why isn't there a warning out? Let somebody know! He wouldn't have been alone if there was!" Vinny completely disregarded the fact that knowing someone like that was out there would have actually been a challenge for Bosco.  
  
"We wanted to put out a warning, but the management was scared of bad publicity," replied Johnson sarcastically, "Can't wait to hear them try to cover this one up!"  
  
Vinny was ready to throttle someone, and just as he started to comment on their idiocy, a grown escaped Bosco's lips as he began to come to.  
  
"Hey, welcome back," Romano told him. "Take it easy, you got quite a knock there."  
  
Bosco was looking at him, confused, "How...what?" He put his hand up to his face, "Aaaa," he decided that wasn't such a good idea, dropping his hand again limply.  
  
"You got mugged," Samuels added, "and no, I wouldn't touch that if I was you." Samuels looked at Romano, "His vitals are stable, pulse is a little fast, but okay." She sat back, "You know where you are?"  
  
Bosco rolled his head, cringing at the pain that ripped through him. "On the floor," he said it a barely audible whisper.  
  
Samuels looked up at Romano, who laughed, "Hey, you asked the question! No, she means do you know.."  
  
"I know what she means," Bosoc groaned, he looked around him, orientating himself, "Football game."  
  
"Good, well I guess he'll live," Romano looked up at Vinny, "We'll take him in, get him looked at..."  
  
"NO," Bosco grunted loudly as he weakly tried to sit up, "No hospital. I'm fine."  
  
"Man, fine you are not," Samuels put her hand on his shoulder preventing him from rising, "You were hit a couple of good ones with a metal pipe or some kind of weapon. You might have something broken, and you sure as hell need stitches!"  
  
"NO HOSPITAL!" Bosco yelled as he pushed her hand off. "I said I'm fine!" He sat up, looking at the blood on his hand, he closed his eyes a moment in pain, "I'll be okay. If I need to I'll go to my doctor tomorrow."  
  
Taking a ragged breath, wincing as he moved his right arm, he pulled his jersey down into place with his left hand. "I'm fine," he mumbled sounding as if he was trying to convince himself. Then he looked up seeing the group of cops and guards standing there, most had left to look for the suspect or suspects, but there was still a handful that remained behind.  
  
He turned red in the face, and then added, "I just want to go home, okay?" When he spotted Vinny, he looked even more upset. Trying now to get up, the EMT's backing away from him as he rose.  
  
"Sir, are you refusing treatment?" Samuels asked, concern in her voice, "I can't stop you, but I strongly recommend..."  
  
"YEAH, I'm refusing treatment," Bosco was grimacing in pain, trying to remain upright, leaning on the urinal behind him, "I'll sign, just leave me alone, okay!"  
  
"Okay," Samuels got the paperwork out, "Just sign here," she sighed, looking at Vinny for help.  
  
"Bosco, man maybe you ought to go with..." Vinny tried.  
  
"NO!" Bosco yelled, "I'M LEAVING!"  
  
"Okay, okay, take it easy," Vinny frowned at him, "Just trying to help you."  
  
Bosco didn't look at him, he signed the papers, and then asked, "Can I go now?"  
  
"Sure, you're done here, might want to make a police report though," Romano said, "You're not the only one who's been mugged like this." Then he made a huge mistake by adding, "Five other little guys like you have been hit with the same weapon, might help if you got involved; being a cop an all." Bosco gave him a glare, he was shaking with pain, embarrasment, and anger, "NOT MY PROBLEM!" Then he pushed his way through the others and banged open the door, pausing as he became dizzy, holding the frame, then standing straight again he was gone, the door swing closed behind him.  
  
"Kind of a touchy little guy, ain't he?" Johnson remarked watching as the door swung shut, then turned to Vinny, "See if you can get him to make it his problem, okay?" "Sure," Vinny distractedly said, following Bosco out.  
  
"Hey, wait up!" Vinny caught up with Bosco, "Where the hell you going in such a hurry? I got the keys remember?"  
  
Bosco glanced his way, then, "Fuck this shit! Want me to help them. LITTLE GUYS like me!? What the fucks up with that shit!! Guy hit me from behind, had nothing to do with anything but some bastards didn't do their fucking job!!!" "Hey, don't let it worry you, okay?" Vinny, "Guy's an asshole, but he's right, you need to make a report, bastards stole your wallet and your watch, or didn't you notice, being so busy leaving an all!" Bosco paused, "I noticed, I also noticed all the assholes standing around, instead of finding my shit!" Then he started forward again, stopped, shaking his head, his eyes becoming glazed.  
  
"HEY, you okay?" Vinny grabbed him as he nearly fell over, "Come on, you need to go to the hospital." Bosco grabbed his arm, "NO HOSPITAL!! Just want to go home, okay? Please, I'll be fine, it's not the first time." He was shaking, his voice weak, "Vinny, man come on, okay, just take me home."  
  
He was looking up at Vinny, his eyes pleading with him, "Bosco, don't okay? That ain't gonna work with me like it does with Lieu," then rolling his eyes, "Oh hell, alright, but I'm not leaving you alone, I'll stay on the couch, just incase, and if you say no, I'm taking you to Mercy an you can deal with Procter instead!"  
  
"Oh, hell, no, no Proctor!" Bosco tried to laugh, as Vinny began to help him to the exit, "Please, anything but her, she's got cold hands! And Mary scares me!" Vinny started to laugh, "Oh I am soo going to tell her that, next time I see her!"  
  
"Hey, you're suppose to like ME okay, Partner!" Bosco cracked, "Be on my side! Hell right now, except for Sasha and maybe Ty you're the only one who is!" Then he grew serious, as his words reminded him of his work situation, and the reason's for it. He grew quiet, Vinny looking down at him, "I am on your side, and I do like you, I just love you to death!" he laughed, seeing Bosco get serious. "Yeah, I like you too, partner," Bosco was getting loopy again, the pain in his side and back taking over, "But love...naaa! That could take years!!" Vinny laughed at his joke, "Na, won't take that long, you'll see, soon you'll be sending me flowers, you'll love me so much!" Bosco laughed, then as they reached the parking lot, he stopped, bent over trying to catch his breath, the long walk out of the staduim had taken it's toll on his beaten body.  
  
"Vinny," he panted, "I don't think I can walk all the way the hell across that parking lot, you go get the car, I'll wait here." "Bosco, I'm not leaving you here, come on," he put his arm around him, holding him up and Bosco put his arm around Vinny's back, then they made their way to the car, by the time they reached it, Bosco was nearly out again.  
  
Vinny opened the back door, helping him into the car, Bosco crawled in on his hands and knees, lying across the seat.  
"You going to be okay back there?" Vinny asked worriedly. "anhana," Bosco mumbled, "mmfmme." "Yeah, you sound fine," Vinny replied, then looking around him, he looked back at Bosco, "Wait..."  
  
Going into the front seat, he reached into the glove compartment, taking something out. Leaning over the seat, "Here, take this, it'll help with the pain," he tried to hand him a pill. "Whatissnntt," Bosco muttered. "Just a pain pill," Vinny said, "Not much stronger than aspirin, really, come on take it, help with the bumpy ride home..." Bosco reached out an took the pill from him, not bothering to look at it, put it in his mouth, swallowing. Vinny nodded, then he got out of the car, closed the back door, returning to the front seat, starting the car. Looking at him a moment in the rear view mirror, then turning back forward, he drove them away from the stadium.  
  
TBC... 


	3. Rules and Broken Trust Chapter 3

Rating R for language, sexual situations, including Rape.  
  
RULES AND BROKEN TRUST  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Vinny shut off the ignition and removed his seat belt, adjusting his rear view mirror back to the correct position. Vinny then turned, leaning into the back seat lightly shaking Bosco by the shoulder. He had been out since they left the stadium.  
  
"Bosco man, wake up, we're here," Vinny said shaking him with a little more force this time, stirring Bosco.  
  
Bosco let out a low toned cry as he tried to roll over on the backseat. His hand instinctively trailing up to his abdomen, clutching his ribs, the soreness making itself known.  
  
"Why is it so hot in here?" Bosco complained. His body was sweating profusely; his head and lower back soaked with perspiration.  
  
"Oh, sorry about that Bosco, I stopped on the way home to check on you. You were moaning and thrashing around some. I think you were having a nightmare or somethin'," Vinny said apologizing. "I cranked up the heat when I noticed you were shaking," he added.  
  
"Oh," Bosco said as he slowly made his way to a sitting position, wincing several times at the discomfort he was in.  
  
"Still hurt that bad? Sure you don't want a hospital Bosco?" Vinny said with concern in his voice when he noticed Bosco's eyes were not fully focused, and he had a look of confusion on his face.  
  
"No man, I'm good, just a little sore is all," Bosco lied rubbing his temples. "Where are we?" Bosco questioned when he looked out the side window.  
  
"My place. I made the mistake of driving to yours first, and I realized you didn't have any keys on you. Perhaps the S.O.B. that roughed you up took them? That is not good Bosco, we need to get a locksmith over to your place right away, he has your address ya know. We don't know what kind of sick bastard we are dealing with here," Vinny said, leaning forward, looking Bosco directly in the eyes.  
  
"I have a spare key under my mat," Bosco mumbled, touching the bandage on his cheek, in obvious pain now. "I swear I didn't think he took my keys! I must have been hit on the head harder than I thought," Bosco said flinching when a sharp pain shot through his back. He arched his back slightly and rubbed it stiffly.  
  
"That is already leaving a nasty mark Bosco, your cheek and eye are both swollen and already changing color. I am worried about you partner," Vinny said reaching for the glove box again, removing another pill from the plastic orange container. "Here, take another one of these and you can sleep it off upstairs. I want to keep my eye on you anyway, you could have a concussion," Vinny said handing Bosco another pill.  
  
Bosco hesitated at the offer. Nothing sounded better than the comfort of his own bed. He felt like he could sleep for days. Good thing it was only Saturday, he would be able to sleep all day Sunday, he thought to himself as he popped the pill in his mouth, and swallowed it down with only saliva.  
  
"I won't take no for an answer partner," Vinny said looking at Bosco's curly hair and smirking. "You know when you sweat your hair gets all curly and shit," Vinny said laughing. "I bet the ladies love you for that!"  
  
Bosco allowed a tiny grin to form on his face. "They love me all right, but not for That," Bosco said quietly, adding, as he tried to focus on Vinny's face, "Thanks for everything Vinny."  
  
"No thanks needed, that is what partners are for!" Vinny said snatching his keys from the ignition and opening his door. "Now do I need to carry you up or can you walk on your own? We are looking at three flights and a broken elevator," Vinny said, looking back over his shoulder, giving Bosco an uncertain look. "No, I can walk!" Bosco laughed quietly, it hurt too much to make much noise. Vinny nodded, "Okay then, lets get you up there." Getting out and opening Bosco's door, he helped him out, following him into the building.  
  
Bosco slowly made his way up the three flights of stairs to Vinny's apartment. Vinny offered him assistance, but he appreciatively declined. Vinny deliberately slowed his pace behind Bosco, as he watched the stiffness and limp in Bosco's stride.  
  
Look at the way he is struggling. Poor guy, he is obviously in much pain. Good thing I have some of those painkillers left from my accident. I am surprised I could wake him up from only one. Yep, two should definitely do the job; help him get some rest. Vinny Vetresco is as loyal as they come. I take care of my partners, and this one is without doubt a keeper.  
  
After what seemed like an hour, Bosco finally made it up all three flights, the look of exhaustion clearly written on his face. Bosco had to stop on numerous occasions on his "journey" up to catch his breath. On one instance, Bosco had stopped mid-flight and began to sway back and fourth. Vinny heaved his arms out for support, but Bosco leaned forward and flung one hand up gesturing he was stable.  
  
"Welcome to my humble home," Vinny said as he unlocked his door and eased it open, motioning for Bosco to step in first. "It's not much, but help yourself," Vinny added turning on the closest lamp, instantly lighting a path for Bosco.  
  
"I really appreciate this," Bosco said as he awkwardly removed his coat from his bruised and battered body. Glancing around, he couldn't help thinking Vinny was a neat freak. The place was spotless, not an speck of dust in view.  
  
"Hey, no need to mention thanks Bosco, I already told ya," Vinny said reaching forward to take Bosco's coat. "I'll hang it in the closet. You hungry? You want something to eat? A hot shower perhaps? I don't have much but I am sure I can scrounge up something from the fridge. I'll throw some blankets out for you, couch is a hide away bed, I'll pull that out for you too," Vinny said opening the closet and grabbing the closest hanger.  
  
Bosco nodded his head in understanding. "Sounds good Vinny, you know a hot shower sounds really good about now."  
  
"Light switch is on the left side of the wall when you walk in. That second pill I gave you should kick in here soon. With a hot relaxing shower, you will be sleeping like a baby in no time," Vinny said pointing down the hall.  
  
"Oh Bosco..," Vinny said stopping Bosco in his tracks. "Aren't you gonna ask who won the game?"  
  
"Packers right?" Bosco said giving Vinny a grin.  
  
"How did you know?" Vinny questioned surprised.  
  
"Better team always wins," Bosco replied before turning and proceeding down the hall, an enormous smirk on his face, then he winced as his cheek flamed.  
  
Bosco carefully made his way down the tapered hallway, using the wall as a support. Once in the bathroom, he began the chore of removing his clothing. Inwardly cursing when he saw the blood stains on his favorite jersey. Once he was down to only his boxers, he stood in the mirror, leaning in and examining the damage imposed on his face and ribs.  
  
As Bosco bent over the tub and begin turning the handle for hot water, Vinny faintly knocked on the door twice, while opening it a crack. "You decent Boscorelli?" His voice came from the other side of the door.  
  
"Huh? Yeah Vinny," Bosco yelled over his shoulder, not bothering to turn around. Vinny strolling in with a towel, seeing Bosco leaning over the tub in his boxers, he stood there motionless, a shocked look on his face.  
  
Before Vinny could look away, Bosco turned and was facing him. "What? You got a starring problem?" Bosco said semi-sarcastically.  
  
"Uh no. But man; your back; he just really fucked you up! I didn't realize it was that bad. Did you see it?" Vinny asked as he set the neatly folded towel down on the counter.  
  
"No, but I can still feel it!" Bosco grumbled, "Like to give him some right back!"  
  
"I hear you on that! Damn! Oh, fresh towel," pointing to the counter, "and do you want me to cook or what?" Vinny said turning to exit.  
  
"No man, I think that pill is already kicking in with the other one. If I can get through this shower, I think I'll be out before my head hits the pillow," Bosco said in a gravelly tone.  
  
"Alright then partner, don't slip and fall! See ya in the morning," Vinny said giving Bosco one final glance before shutting the door behind him.  
  
Soon enough, Bosco was passed out on top of the covers on the couch, just as he'd said he would be. He had left his clothing in a pile on the bathroom floor, and had a large white towel securely wrapped around his waist.  
  
Vinny stood over Bosco for a good twenty minutes, watching him breathe, observing every detailed facial expression. Vinny gently but firmly, slapped Bosco on the cheek a few times. Obviously the shower and pills had done their duty, and Bosco seemed to be sleeping calmly, undisturbed by Vinny's treatment. Grinning now, Vinny stole the opportunity to run his hand from just above the towel, wrapped around Bosco's waist, up his chest. Then, stopping at his nipple, he gave it a rough pinch.  
  
Poor Bosco, I told you I'd take care of you. You should be out till noon tomorrow, you deserve the rest; you work so hard. The other cops don't seem to respect you like I do. They just don't appreciate you, and they sure the hell don't deserve you! Stick with me Boscorelli, we will be partners for life, you'll see. Look at you in your sleep, so vulnerable and innocent. I wish you were awake to enjoy this as much as I am. Rest up Bosco, sweet dreams.  
  
Vinny sighed as he unfastened his belt, quickly unzipped, stroking the shaft of his own penis. Gently, carefully, his hand lightly sliding up Bosco's leg he made his way under the towel, grasping him, massaging Bosco's penis in a rhythmic stroking.  
  
I knew it Bosco, you are one hell of a man. I am so turned on by you! Everything about you does me in. Your cocky attitude, your walk, your voice, the way your hair curls when you sweat, your smell, your body. I am so into you. I can hardly wait Bosco. The moment will be special, as it should be.  
  
Soon, he had to let go, or end his own pleasure too soon. Vinny moved to his head, stroking Bosco's hair, still damp from the shower. "Little man with curls, feels soo good, makes me want to explode." Kneeling beside him, he paused, savoring his moment, then, grabbing the towel he'd brought with him, he leaned over and pressed his forehead against Bosco's hair, knowing he wouldn't wake, knowing that the drug he'd given him would keep him quiet and unknowing. Stroking himself to completion, Vinny whispered to him, "Soon, love, soon."  
  
Then finished, he stood, pulled his pants closed, readjusted the towel over Bosco's exposed leg, and walked away. Smiling in contentment.  
  
Have to make sure breakfast is ready when he gets up. Then we need to get that cheek looked at, can't have scars on that beautiful face.  
  
TBC... 


	4. Rules and Broken Trust Chapter 4

Rated R for content  
  
RULES AND BROKEN TRUST  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Bosco's sleep was interrupted the next afternoon by the blinding filter of sunlight through Vinny's shades. At first Bosco was disoriented, unable to focus due to the intense annoyance.  
  
A moment later, severe pain and soreness registered. Squinting, he tried to open his eyes, and found the right one was swollen shut.  
  
"What the fuck!" He exclaimed as he shut his eyes against the light. He reached up to his face and discovered a bandage across his cheek, another on his eyebrow. The movement of his arm caused his ribs to protest with sharp pains, as well as his back.  
  
Attempting to sit up, he discovered that wasn't going to be an easy task. Easing his way up into a sitting position a slight moan escaped his lips. He looked down to see bruised and raw flesh on his side.  
  
"What the hell? Damn, my back is killing me!" He swore as he squirmed in discomfort.  
  
Looking around at his surroundings he was temporarily confused; a little worried about why he was in a strange place, beat the hell up. The splitting headache instantly made him feel lightheaded.  
  
He then realized he had fallen asleep with just a towel around his waist, and had not even bothered to pull the blankets over him. 'I took a shower?' He thought, then realized he was on a couch bed.  
  
"No wonder I'm so stiff," he groaned again, his muscles protesting as he pulled himself up using the arm of the couch for help. "OOAAAAwwww! DAM MITT!" He moaned loudly holding on to the sides of the mattress to stay upright.  
  
Sitting there, his feet on the floor, he took a closer look around the apartment, and it all quickly came back to him. "Son-of-a-bitch! Motherfuc...if I get my hands on that jagoff!"  
  
"Vinny? Hey Vinny," he called faintly down the hall of the one bedroom apartment, not wanting to wake him up if he was still out.  
  
He tried to stand up, a little too fast for his heads liking.  
  
"Damn what the hell did that jagoff hit me with? I feel like I got ran over by semi-truck, and it dragged me five miles!" Squinting around the living room again he noticed a grandfather clock, immediately swearing.  
  
"Oh shit! One thirty?" He was supposed to be at his Ma's for lunch and had told her he would be there around eleven o'clock.  
  
Attempting to stand again, he swayed. Finally steadying himself, he headed down the hall to the bathroom. Entering, he looked for his clothes and found them washed and folded on top of the hamper next to the sink.  
  
"Geesh Vin, you didn't have too do that," he said with a small smile on his face. Checking himself in the mirror, he observed the handy work the asshole did on him.  
  
"Oh crap, worse than I thought. Feels worse this morning too, without all the beer. Wonder if Vin has anymore of those pills; that sure helped. Have to get me some of those, that shit was good!" Bosco was looking down examining his chest.  
  
"Shit, this is so not good! I'm gonna have to get a release for this, no way Lieu will let me work the streets," he winced, gingerly feeling the area. "Fucking house mouse shit, I HATE desk duty!"  
  
Turning in the mirror to try to see his back, he could make out some of the angry dark bruise.  
  
"Okay so maybe it wasn't such a hot idea to not go in," he curved more to try to see the rest.  
  
Sighing, he went to the toilet to relieve himself. As he was standing there, looking around at the bathroom, "Hum, nice place you got here, wonder why the elevator's broken?", something lying on the floor behind the hamper, caught his eye.  
  
Finishing, he flushed, and then reached down, picking up the fallen piece of clothing, intending to put it in the hamper for Vinny.  
  
"Huh, must have forgot this," it was a uniform shirt, complete with badge, then he realized it was HIS. "What the hell?" Puzzled, realizing this was his shirt from yesterday.  
  
He lay the shirt on the counter and picked up his other clothes, dressing, slowly, groaning as he pulled his shirt on, but he got it done. Putting his socks and shoes on actually proved to be the hardest thing, sitting on the side of the tub, bending over was causing sharp and burning pains to shoot through his back and side, and it made his head pound.  
  
When he was finished, he took a minute to sit doing nothing but breathing, waiting for his 'pains' to subside. Then standing again, looking in the mirror he passed his hands through his hair to smooth it and grabbed his uniform shirt, exiting the bathroom.  
  
Running into Vinny, "OH CRAP! SHIT!!" Bosco yelled, "MAN DON'T DO THAT!", as he jumped back, his heart pounding, his head joining in on the rhythm section. Grabbing his side, "OOOWWW!"  
  
"Sorry!" Vinny laughed, "You okay?", reaching his hand out to steady Bosco.  
  
"I will be when my heart gets back in my freaking chest!" Bosco laughed quietly now, taking a deep breath, and blowing it out. "Damm that hurts!" then, remembering, held up the uniform shirt, "Hey, where'd you get my shirt?"  
  
Vinny looked surprised, "Oh, you left it on the bench yesterday. Since you'd already left and your locker wasn't open, I threw it in my bag, didn't want it to disappear, its got your shield on it."  
  
"Thanks," Bosco grinned,"yeah, don't want to lose another pay, because some jerk thinks that shit is funny. I already lost enough with that suspension a few months back. Oh and you didn't have to wash my clothes, but thanks, that was nice."  
  
"Hear that," Vinny nodded, then, "Losing pay for stupid stuff is crappy, and I was washing mine so...plus, didn't think you'd really want to wear those after lying on that stadium heads nasty floor, plus your jersey and jeans were covered with blood, that head of yours really bled," he paused, then added, "Oh, Hey, I went out and got something to eat, you interested?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, thanks, I didn't think of that, glad now I did shower," Bosco remarked, making a face. Vinny laughed, shaking his head.  
  
"But, no thanks on the food," Bosco replied, moving past him, walking into the living room, "My heads messing with my stomach, I probably couldn't keep it down. I think I will go in to see the Doc this afternoon," then, pausing, looking disgusted, "Oh crap it's Sunday! I forgot about that, damn."  
  
Reaching the living room, he started trying to put the couch back together pulling the pillows off.  
  
"Hey, don't worry about that," Vinny moved to take the pillows from him, "I'll get it later. Why don't we go into the ER. Proctor can probably get you looked at without much trouble. Besides, I need to talk to her, tell her how you're scared of her, says she has cold hands!"  
  
Bosco laughed, "Man, don't make me laugh, it hurts too much, but yeah, that's probably what I'll do," then he turned to Vinny, "Hey, Vin, thank you, for, "he paused, "you know, everything. I really appreciate it."  
  
"No, problem," Vinny smiled, "That's what partners are for."  
  
"Well, anyway, thanks," he responded, then, "partner." Smiling back.  
  
For the first time in a long time, Bosco felt like maybe he did have a friend again at the precient, someone he wouldn't have to worry wouldn't have his back because of how he'd screwed up. Of course there was Ty, and even Sully, but he didn't really hang with them anymore, or anyone else, and now with Sasha out, he just figured it was too much trouble to make small talk, or stare down the other still pissed off cops.  
  
"Well, I guess I'd better call a cab," he sighed, "need to get going, told my Ma I'd stop by today, Man is she going to flip out!"  
  
"Hey, let me take you," Vinny offered, "I have to head that way anyhow, got some things to do uptown."  
  
"No, you've done enough already," Bosco protested. "Really, I can catch a cab."  
  
He was heading for the door, when Vinny hollered at him, "DAM MITT BOSCO!! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BE SO SUBBORN?"  
  
Bosco, backing up shocked, said, "Hey, what's your problem?"  
  
"YOU! First, I go get food, which you refuse, then you don't want help getting to the hospital," Vinny calmed down, "You need to realize that shutting everyone out is why you don't have friends at work, and why you cause so much grief for yourself! Bosco, you have to let people help once in awhile, BEFORE you need backup!"  
  
Bosco now had his mouth open, in surprise. "OKAY, so, if I don't let you feed me, or give me another ride, I'm shutting you out?"  
  
He quickly softened his voice. "Vin, man, you did enough already, I don't want to take advantage, that's all," Bosco said letting out a small laugh. "Geesh, you sound like Faith, and my mother, two 'mom's' is enough, alright?" He then sobered, looking him straight in the eye, "And as far as my work relationship stuff, that's none of your business, it's... complicated."  
  
"I got to go," Bosco moved again to the door, then stopped, thinking about what Faith had told him, when Fred had his heart attack, and then again when they broke up their partnership, he stopped, biting his cheek, then turned sighing, saying, "Look if it'll make you feel like I'm NOT shutting the door here, which I wasn't, then, maybe you can give me a ride to the hospital?"  
  
Vinny nodded at him, a pleased look on his face. "That's better, besides, how would you pay for a cab? You don't have any money?"  
  
Bosco started laughing, "Oh yeah, I forgot."  
  
"Let me get my keys, and hit the head," laughing now, then he gave a dramatic pause, and reaching into his pocket exclaimed, "Oh I almost forgot! Look what I found. Must have fallen under the front seat last night," holding up a set of keys. He tossed them to Bosco, who caught them, but just barely, "and you might want to get started, seeings as how it took you so long to get up here last night."  
  
"Funny," Bosco shook his head grinning; looking at his keys in puzzlement, "wonder how they fell out of my pocket?"  
  
Not seeing the smirk on Vinny's face as he turned to head to the door, to take him up on the offer of a head start. Three flights was a lot of stairs. Bosco failed to hear Vinny's low, "Oh, they didn't FALL out, love, and I ENJOYED finding them," as he walked into the bathroom.  
  
The next day:  
  
"DAMN BOSCO! You try to get IN the game?" Sully was staring at his eye and cheek.  
  
"Yeah, and I forgot to wear a helmet!" Bosco smarted off, as he pulled his locker open.  
  
"Good grief," Sully continued, "That is the worst blackeye I've seen in a long time, and look at those stitches! Can you see out of that thing?"  
  
"I can see just fine, Sully," Bosco sat down pulling his street shoes off, wincing as he bent over, "just as long as I don't look too hard at you!"  
  
Sully laughed, putting his finishing touches on his hair, "Seriously, how the hell did you get that?"  
  
"Mind your own business Sully," Bosco warned as he stood to remove his shirt. "You don't need to know EVERYTHING!"  
  
"Probably got it from his girlfriend," Ty grinned, joining in as he hung his jacket in his locker. "You know the kind of girls he dates."  
  
"You know," Bosco sarcastically remarked, "you two should go on the road together, get an act, leave ME the HELL ALONE, why is it that you people get such enjoyment out of MY pain?"  
  
"Cause we can?" Sully smiled warmly at him, "And cause you make it sooo easy!"  
  
"Ha, ha, ha! Heard it before!" Bosco rolled his eyes, but he was grinning, "Forgot to laugh, then, too."  
  
Sully left after winking at Ty, going to roll call, Ty laughed, then looked over at Bosco.  
  
"SON-of-a-BITCH, BOS!" He exclaimed in concern and shock, seeing Bosco's back as he removed his shirt, "What the hell happened to you?"  
  
Bosco turned to him, exclaiming in a hoarse whisper, "Shut up!"  
  
Looking around to see if anyone had noticed, he pulled an undershirt out of his locker. Slipping it on as fast as his sore muscles would allow, he quickly grabbed his uniform shirt. Remembering he needed his vest, he put down the shirt, picked the vest up, trying to put it on.  
  
"UH, I don't think you're going to need that today," Ty said doubtfully, walking over to him, "Swersky's not going to let you out on the streets like that!"  
  
"Yeah, well I can see just fine, and unless someone tells him about anything else..." looking at Ty pointedly, "he has no reason to make me stay in! Besides, I'm fine, nothing's going to happen!"  
  
"Okay, and what will happen if you have to 'handle' someone?" Ty pulled Bosco's vest from his hands. Bosco tried to prevent him from taking it, but had to let go, wincing in pain, a cry escaping him, "Aaaaa". Then Ty added, "You will end up on the ground in 5 seconds flat! That's what will happen!"  
  
Bosco tried to get the vest back, but Ty held it out of reach.  
  
"Ty!" warned Bosco, "That ain't funny. Give me my vest." "NO," Ty moved away, "Bosco, there is no way, you're going out there today!"  
  
Bosco was fuming. He knew Ty could keep the vest from him, remembering the time Ty took his utility belt away because he'd called him a giraffe, and put it on top of the lockers. He'd needed to get a damn chair to reach where Ty'd put it. Bosco had been late for roll call 'yeah, like I need help doing THAT', because of it. So now, especially now in his condition, he tried a different approach.  
  
"Look, let me get dressed; WITH my vest; and if Swersky says I have to stay in, I won't argue," he gave his best 'puppy dog' look, "and if I do, you can rat me out to the principal."  
  
Ty laughed, "Okay, okay, just don't look so pitiful. Geesh!" He handed the vest back to him, "But I'm telling you, if you argue, I'm telling DAD."  
  
Laughing, Bosco took the vest, then sobering, added quietly, "I got mugged." "What!" Ty looked shocked, "Where?" "Game," Bosco answered, "But don't say anything." "Did they get the guy?" Ty questioned.  
  
"Nope, I didn't see him, he came up behind me, and when I tried to turn around...he hit me," Bosco was trying to put the vest over his head, neglecting to tell Ty how it happened, or what happened after. Ty stepping up, helped him pull it down over his head.  
  
"WHAT the hell with! A damn BAT! Damn, did he get your wallet and shit," Ty was pulling the back of the vest down.  
  
Neither had seen the locker room door open, or Vinny pull the door back to nearly closed. He stood there, watching when he saw Ty and Bosco talking together. A look of anger coming over his face when Ty began to assist Bosco in dressing.  
  
"With a pipe evidently. Yeah, he got my wallet And my keys, And the one creditcard I carry, And my license, AND my badge." Bosco was pulling the straps around, Ty took them and pressed them down, trying not to hurt him, as Bosco glanced up looking at him over his shoulder, adding, "Oh and my new watch too! Bastard."  
  
"Damn, Bos, I'm sorry man," then he offered, "Do you need a ride or anything downtown to get your replacement licence?"  
  
"Yeah, and if your offering one, I might take you up on it," smoothing the front of the straps into place, Bosco looked up smiling his thanks, "You don't mind?"  
  
"No," Ty replied, as he finished the straps; then, he picked up Bosco's shirt and helped him put it on, pulling it up over his shoulders, "I have to go down there anyway, my license expires next month, just soon get it done now. How about I pick you up tommorow, around 10:00?" He stepped away, going to his own locker now,  
  
"Better make that 8:00 if we want to get the hell out of there in time for work," Bosco wasn't looking forward to the long lines and the longer wait, "Oh and Don't say anything to Sully, I don't want to hear it from him!"  
  
"Sounds like a plan," Ty laughed, "Don't worry, I won't tell Sul. Our little secret, unless you don't tell Lieu that is", pulling on his uniform jacket as Vinny came through the door, "Hey Vinny, how you doing today! Better hurry, rollcalls in 5."  
  
"I know when roll call is Davis," Vinny snapped, then gave him a dirty look as Ty passed him on his way out.  
  
"Fine!" Ty laughed, 'Don't bite MY head off! What you get up on the wrong side of the bed?"  
  
Vinny didn't answer him, he just stalked over to his locker, glancing at Bosco as he went. Ty looked at Bosco who shrugged his shoulders at him, saying, "Don't look at me."  
  
Ty laughed, then, "See you guys later," leaving the room.  
  
When he was gone, Vinny said, "How you feeling today?" "Fine," Bosco answered, sitting down to put his shoes on, "Swellings gone down some, I can see again anyway," he smirked, "as long as I don't have to look at Sully that is." "Huh?" Vinny looked up from his bag. "Nothing," Bosco laughed, "just a joke."  
  
"Oh," he was watching Bosco grab his utility belt, pulling it around his waist and hooking it, then Bosco smoothed the front of his pants, adjusting the belt.  
  
Remembering Saturday night, Vinny blushed, smiling slightly, and looked down, digging in his bag again.  
  
"Hey," Bosco looked up, "Thanks again, for helping me, I really appreciate it. Maybe I'll be able to return the favor someday...only not for such a painful reason." He groaned as he pulled his jacket on. "You sure you're okay?" Vinny asked worriedly, "Maybe you should have taken a day off?" "Naa, I'll make it," Bosco said distractedly as he threw his bag in the locker, closing it with his usual BANG, and walked to the door, "See you in a few, better hurry."  
  
Vinny watched him walk out, the door closing behind him, then went back to changing, "Ty Davis better watch his back," he growled. Then he reminded himself to ask Bosco about getting his license replaced, see if he could get him to let him take him instead of Davis.  
  
Rollcall:  
  
"Boscorelli!" Lt. Swersky was looking at him, or trying to as Bosco was ducking around, trying to stay behind Sullivan, trying in vain to avoid him. "Sullivan, would you please move, as in GET UP and MOVE!" Lieu asked an overly pleasant tone to his voice. Sully grinned, "Sure thing Boss!", as he stood, moving away, no longer Bosco's shield.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU!" Lieu hollared at him, causing laughter to roll around the room as Bosco shrank down in his desk, and the other officers enjoyed his 'hotseat' attention from Lieu.  
  
"His girlfriend had enough of his always showing up late!" called out one officer from the back. "Probably got another perp with a Door!" hollared one from the other side of the room. "Naa, his Mom caught him sneaking out his window again!" shouted another. "I heard it was from sneaking IN the Captains daughters window!" yet another. The last comment caused an uproar of catcalls and laughter as Bosco turned redfaced; trying to 'grin and bear' it.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!"  
  
Everyone stopped laughing, staring at Vinny, who was standing now, anger evident on his face and in his body language, as he continued, "HE ALMOST GOT KILLED YOU ASSHOLES! DON'T YOU IDIOTS CARE, OR, WOULD THAT HAVE MADE YOU HAPPY!" stopping he was redfaced and clenching his fists.  
  
Bosco was amoung the shocked faces surprised at his outburst, but, inside he was secretly pleased as well as completely mortified that Vinny would 'defend' him. The Less attention about these kinds of things the better as far as Bosco was concerned.  
  
"ENOUGH!" Lieu shouted, "SIT DOWN!" then looking around the room to include them all, "Rollcall is over, hit the bricks!" The room began to clear, and he said, "Not you, Boscorelli, you stay put. You too, Vetresco."  
  
As the others left the room, comments were made, "Man, what is his problem, it was just a joke; Guys got issues; Heard he's just a bigger Bosco; Made for each other."  
  
Lieu gave a couple of 'enough' looks and then the room was clear except for Bosco and Vinny.  
  
"Well?" Lieu asked looking directly at Bosco, "Want to fill me in, on how you, 'Almost got Killed?"  
  
"Not really?" Bosco tried grinning, but, sighed as he saw that Tight look come over Lieu's face, "But, I guess you're not going to just let it go?"  
  
Swersky gave a couple of Very Slow head shakes, and folded his arms across his chest, leaning back against the poduim.  
  
"Didn't think so," Bosco sighed, "It was no big deal, really, I just got hit in the head, I'm fine." He ended his little 'white' lie with a smile. Lieu having listened to him, nodded slowly, then turned to Vinny, "That what happened?"  
  
Vinny glanced at Bosco, who was giving him a look of 'please don't'. "Yeah, Boss," Vinny replied quietly, not happy.  
  
"Un huh," Lieu obviously not pleased with that answer, or believing it; looked back at Bosco, "Come here," then seeing the hesitation in Bosco's face, "NOW."  
  
Bosco carefully got up, trying NOT to look like he was in pain, standing he walked over to Lieu, "See?" he grinned, "I'm Fine."  
  
Swersky looked at him a moment, then quick as a snake, gave him a smack on the ribs, not hard, but still, enough that Bosco flinched away, the quick movement seized his sore muscles, causing him to gasp and grit his teeth to keep from crying out. "Take it off," Lieu commanded him. "Excuse me?" Bosco asked surprised, "Bossss..." "I said Take it OFF, your shirt, your vest, Now!" he was not kidding.  
  
After 10 + years Bosco knew he wasn't getting out of this with Swersky. So, sighing, he unbuttoned his shirt, his shirts cuffs, and began to slide out of it, Swersky watching his face. Once he had it off he stood there, knowing that the 'damage' was hidden by the vest . "OFF BOSCO!" Lieu wasn't a stupid man, just because what he COULD see was okay didn't mean that was all he SHOULD see. "FINE," Bosco began to try to remove the straps, but found that pulling on them was more than he could stand, and his hands started to shake. The vest was giving his back fits as he pulled.  
  
Swersky shook his head in aggravation, and reached out helping him with them, then pulling the vest open he grabbed Bosco's undershirt pulling it out from the waistband of his pants and lifted it. "OH MY GOD!!" he exclaimed, looking first at the injuries to his side, then moving around and seeing his back, "WHAT HAPPENED!?"  
  
"He got mugged at the Giants game," Vinny spoke up, seeing that Bosco was remaining silent, "Guy hit him with a pipe. Took his wallet and his watch."  
  
Dave dropped Bosco's undershirt back into place, then shaking his head grabbed the vest, pulling it up over his head, removing it from him, "Put your shirt back on, you are going HOME!"  
  
Then he put the vest on the podium, and as Bosco dressed again, Without his vest..."Did they CATCH the guy? Did you GET a report? Where is your Work Release? I know you went in, I can see the stitches!"  
  
"NO, they didn't catch him, yeah, I got a release for work, and yeah, I got stitches," Bosco replied, looking down at the buttons on his shirt as he did them up.  
  
Dave watched him, then, slowly, as if speaking to a child (which he sometimes felt he was doing with Bosco, though he admitted not as much anymore), "DID...You...get...a...Report!?"  
  
"No," Bosco glanced up, then buttoned his cuffs, "I forgot."  
  
"YOU FORGOT!, Bosco you're a cop for crips sake! How could you not file a REPORT!", then taking a deep breath, to calm down, Dave Swersky, asked, "Where is your badge report? HUH? I know you had it in your wallet, so, now it's out there? With someone who would do this!? HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN A COP?" "Uh...I didn't do it yet?" Bosco picked up his vest, standing there, waiting, "But, I'll go do that now?" "YEAH, good idea," Dave retorted, "See that you do, I'll have someone pick up a report sheet for you from NJPD and you can fill it out, see that you do it."  
  
"Yes sir," Bosco quietly said, giving a large sigh, "Where do I work today?" "Well, lets see," Dave thought a minute, then grinned, "My office needs filling done, and you need the practice. See you in 1 hour. Dismissed."  
  
Vinny was watching this exchange, his eyes on Bosco the whole time, had Dave looked at him, he would have been concerned at the flushed look of desire on his face when Bosco had his shirt off, and quick flash of anger when Dave told Bosco he was on desk duty and wouldn't be out on the streets.  
  
Bosco turned to Vinny, who had regained his composure, "Sorry, guess you'll be riding alone today, partner, afterall."  
  
"That's probably best," Vinny smiled, "Wouldn't want to have to pick you up off the ground cause some little old lady hit you with her purse when you gave her a ticket!" Bosco and Lieu laughed, then Lieu told Bosco, "Get out of here, and don't forget my report!"  
  
Bosco nodded, "Sure thng, Boss," then as he went out the doors, "See you later Vin." "Wait, I'll walk out with you," Vinny rose, but Lieu shook his head no. "No, you wait a minute," he told him, his hand raised to direct him to sit, "Have a seat."  
  
Bosco looked back winked with his left eye, then went out.  
  
Dave looked at Vinny, then:  
  
"Vinny, I know you were defending your partner earlier," Dave started before the door had closed, preventing him from protesting his having to stay, "but, that outburst was uncalled for, if Bosco had told anyone what happened, they wouldn't have given him quite as hard a time. On one was attacking him, and yeah, they care. But there was no malice intended, they had no way of knowing what happened. So next time, hold it together or I will write you up."  
  
He continued, ignoring the 'set' look on Vinny's face, "I've been hearing a few things about you lately, that have me concerned, and that's why I asked you to stay, Not because of the outburst, but, that outburst tells me that we do need to have this talk."  
  
Vinny sat silent, as Dave went on, "Some of the other officers seem a little concerned, that you go out of your way to intimidate 'suspects', especially if Bosco seems threatened. I just want to warn you, Stop. If I get another citizens complaint that you 'roughed them up' because they smarted off to him, or threatened him, OR YOU verbally, you WILL get a suspension. Bosco can take care off himself...AND one hot head in a partnership is enough. If you join that club, I will find him and you a new partner...before Sasha comes back! Do I make myself CLEAR!"  
  
Inside Vinny was panicing, but outside, he calmly nodded, his face relaxing, "Sure Lieu, sorry, guess sometimes I take the 'got your back' a little to seriously, forget my partners can take care of themselves or they wouldn't be here. I'll try to keep it under control." "See that you do," Lieu replied, less forcefully he added, "Other than that you two are making believers out of me, I never thought Bosco could work with a male partner and, not end up beating the hell out of each other," he smirked, "Or them taking out a contract on him! Hope it continues. I was considering partnering Sasha up with Maritza Cruz, they seem to work really well together, compliment each others strengths and weaknesses, I think they'd make a strong team. So I hope you can work this out, cause you're doing a good job otherwise."  
  
Vinny broke out in a grin, nodding, "Thanks, I'll make sure I work on it then. Bosco's one of the best partners I've had, besides, I'd hate having to break in a new one." Swersky gave a laugh, "Hit the bricks, dismissed. Oh and instead of you riding alone, I'll hook you up with Davis. Sullivan is taking a half day anyway. I'll catch them before they leave, I know Sully's getting his summons book taken care of right now, they should still be here. I can pull someone else to ride 5-5 Charlie tonight."  
  
He'd turned away, and missed the flush of anger on Vinny's face at finding out he was riding with Ty. But Vinny only replied, "Sure thing Boss, just tell him, I'm driving." Dave chuckled, "I'll let you work that out, see you later."  
  
TBC.... 


	5. Rules and Broken Trust Chapter 5

Rules and Broken Trust Chapter 5 Rated R still..... Don't own anyone except Vinny so far...but if Ed wants to give us a Christmas Present?.....haha Special thanks go out to all the reviewers who were kind enough to voice an opinion on this story so far. You make our day, no matter if you like or dislike, we love to hear from you! Malinda4242/boscoslut  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"So, I guess Bosco got in trouble with the boss ah Vinny? What did Lieu say?" Davis questioned as he hooked his radio to his uniform shirt. He was standing at the front of the RMP getting ready to go for the driver's side when Vinny brushed past him, bumping Ty's shoulder and causing him to slightly lose his footing.  
  
"Excuse me," Ty said sarcastically looking up at Vinny. "Having a bad day Vin?"  
  
"None of your damn business Davis! I'm driving and it is Vinny to you!" Vinny ordered as he got in the driver's side and slammed the door, not even waiting for Ty as he started the ignition.  
  
It was obvious to Ty that Vinny was rattled about something, but he wasn't going to push it. This guy seemed like a loose cannon. Davis bit his tongue and walked around the hood to the passenger's side.  
  
'This is gonna be one hell of a day. He wants to drive and be in charge like the Sul and he has a mouth and temper bigger than Bosco's. Why me God? Why me?' Ty mused looking up at the sky and shaking his head.  
  
The silence was starting to kill Ty. One hour into the shift and not a call, not a word from his partner for the evening. Ty had begun to tap the glass of the window repeatedly, not even aware of the annoyance he was creating for Vinny.  
  
Vinny listened to the tapping for not even a minute, before lashing out at Ty, startling him in the process.  
  
"Can't you be quiet for one damn minute? Huh? You are all the same with that damn rap-beat shit!" Vinny was eyeing Ty up, his cheeks flushed and his breathing somewhat elevated.  
  
Ty eyed Vinny back, completely shocked at his outburst. "Excuse me? Would you care to repeat that?"  
  
"Why? You can't understand proper English the first time around Officer Davis?" Vinny focused his glare on Ty for a few more moments, before shifting his gaze back to the road.  
  
"Is that what your problem is with me? Huh? Your little sidetracked racist comments will not be tolerated you hear me? You got something else to say, pull the damn car over and step out, and say it like a man!" Ty's stare never left Vinny, who would now not even look over at him; instead he let out a snicker.  
  
"No Sir Officer Davis, you are just takin' my words wrong is all!" Vinny said turning back over and eyeing Ty up and down.  
  
"Is that a fact?"  
  
"5-5 Charlie, we have a report of a possible robbery at 305 Lexington," came Central, stopping the argument that was heating up quickly.  
  
"Are you going to answer that?" Vinny questioned Ty as he flipped the sirens on without waiting for a response.  
  
"Don't think this conversation is over Vinny," Ty warned him.  
  
Vinny never responded, but a small smirk formed over his face. 'I can't wait,' he thought.  
  
The rest of the shift was extremely hectic, it was call after call, and although Ty and Vinny never did get to finish their 'conversation', they managed to get along decent the rest of their night.  
  
Before Ty could even say anything to Vinny as they pulled up to the house, he without delay excited the RMP swiftly and headed straight for the locker rooms.  
  
Ty was caught up by Sully as he entered the lobby. "Hey partner, you look like hell, rough day?"  
  
Sully was already in his street clothes standing at the front desk chatting with one of the Officer's on desk duty.  
  
"Yeah, you could say that! I didn't even get to stop for any decent meals today, and that partner of mine Vinny, don't even get me started on him! You owe me big time for that one Sul," Davis said shaking his head still in disbelief.  
  
"No way you are putting that on me," Sully chuckled. "I believe Bosco comin' in looking like World War II did that one to you. He that bad?"  
  
Ty just rolled his eyes and Sully. "You mean bad as in efficiency on the job? No, he is actually damn good when it comes to that. Let's just say he lacks personality!"  
  
"Oh, one of those," Sully said chuckling again. "Well, how about you let Boscorelli make it up to you with a few rounds? He is buying tonight, he's a little grouchy from pushing paper and pen all day, and Lieu chewed his ass out earlier," Sully said full of amusement.  
  
"Yeah, I want details on that one! Count me in, just let me shower up? Give me twenty," Ty said patting Sully on the shoulder.  
  
"Take your time, Bosco had to get a release from the hospital earlier, Lieu is making him stay an hour late to make it up," Sully said winking at Ty.  
  
When Ty entered the locker room, he was surprised to see that Vinny wasn't in there. He was actually relieved he wasn't going to have to deal with him anymore tonight. Eight hours was plenty. Besides, he was too damn exhausted and didn't want any more tension. He swiftly began stripping down to hit the shower.  
  
Bosco was slamming file cabinets and cursing under his breath as Vinny entered the filing room unnoticed. He stood in the doorframe and watched as Bosco mumbled something under his breath.  
  
"Another fucking 'Z'," Bosco swore as he paused briefly, sucking in his breath, he bent down to the bottom cabinet letting a painful grunt escape his lips.  
  
"Still hurtin' partner?" Vinny asked from behind Bosco. Bosco didn't even bother to respond as he worked his fingers through the files until he'd placed the manila folder in the proper position.  
  
"Apparently Lieu didn't think I was physically fit to work the streets, but I can bend the hell over for a full shift filing these case files, which were all in the lower half of the alphabet, I might ADD!" Bosco said standing to a full position and rubbing his lower sore back.  
  
"Come on, it can't be THAT bad," Vinny said stepping more into the room.  
  
Bosco shot Vinny a dirty look, before adding. "No? I felt like someone's bitch in here filing these bullshit cases all day!"  
  
Vinny let out a huge laugh, causing himself to snort. "Sorry, Bos," he said covering his smirk.  
  
"You think this is funny? Thanks A LOT partner! Geesh, I can't wait to get the hell out of here, get a couple of beers and relax. Hell, maybe more than a couple tonight the way I'm feeling," Bosco said turning back around and shuffling some papers on top of the cabinet.  
  
"Well, I owe ya, where will it be?" Vinny asked watching Bosco's body language closely.  
  
"Huh?" Bosco said turning back around with his hands full of papers.  
  
"I said I owe you, remember, the bet? The game? Drinks are on me!" Vinny said getting slightly impatient with Bosco's games.  
  
"Oh, yeah, long day Vin. I got a few more things to finish up here, and Lieu wants to see me again before I leave, how about I just meet ya there?" Bosco said nodding his head at Vinny as he moved passed him to the door.  
  
"Yeah, okay, sure, where you wanna meet?" Vinny asked trying to hide the slight disappointment in his voice.  
  
"Haggerty's," Bosco mumbled as he paused just outside the door. "You need directions Vin?" Bosco asked turning back around to face Vinny.  
  
Vinny couldn't help but let out a huge grin.  
  
Bosco'd looked so adorable bending over filing, and complaining. It was getting harder to fight off the urges he was feeling for his partner. They were so strong, but they were genuine. Bosco was worth the wait. Vinny wouldn't let him break his heart, but he wasn't going to let him play hard to get much longer.  
  
"Na, I'll find it," Vinny responded. "See ya Bosco."  
  
"See ya Vin," Bosco said as he turned back around and headed for Lieu's office.  
  
As Vinny made his way into the locker room, Ty was already done changing, and was stuffing his gym bag with dirty laundry.  
  
Ty glanced up at Vinny and gave him a distasteful look. 'Not now,' he thought.  
  
"Officer Davis," Vinny half yelled in a very cocky tone  
  
"Yeah Vinny," Ty mumbled slamming his locker and carelessly tossing his bag on the bench, zipping it.  
  
"About earlier, I was just having a bad day and I'm sor." Vinny began but Ty cut him off quickly.  
  
"Don't worry about it man, we all have those, see ya tomorrow," Ty said dropping the issue.  
  
Nothing would justify the racist comments that'd come out of Vinny's trap, but Ty wasn't in the mood, plus he'd already decided he was going to give him the benefit of the doubt, this time.  
  
They had to work together for the next few days, and Ty intended it to go as smooth as possible until he could dump this jerk.  
  
Ty gave Vinny a nod as he slung his bag over his shoulder and exited.  
  
"Your loss tonight Officer Davis, Vinny Vetresco never loses." Vinny smiled as he began undressing.  
  
~ TBC ~ 


	6. Rules and Broken Trust Chapter 6

Rated R still. We still don't own shit! Except the Vinny guy, but we might give him away after this fic..... Malinda4242/boscoslut  
  
Rules and Broken Trust Chapter 6  
  
Haggerty's was almost half full, and more were coming in, it was Monday, and the place was filling up fast.  
  
Smoke drifted over the growing crowd, and loud laughter mingled with the medium volume music. Everyone seemed to be enjoying his or herself, and with the loud yelling back and forth going on, it seemed some more than others.  
  
The TV's were carrying a few game reruns, and many were acting like it was the first time the games had aired, a few were even placing 'drinking' bets on the next plays or the scores, causing a lot of raucous laughter and shouting to take place.  
  
Sitting at the bar, his stool turned to the room, Vinny glared over at Ty and Sully, 'What the hell they have to be here for?' he wondered sourly, his good mood was rapidly going downhill now, as he watched them laughing and joking around.  
  
Sully and Ty were talking to a couple of other off duty cops, and had pretty much ignored him after the inital 'hellos'. Not that he cared, he wasn't here for them anyway.  
  
But that Ty was pissing him off, 'acts like he owns that fucking place. Can't he see that the others only tolerate his ass because of Sully? Why doesn't he get the hint and leave. He'd better not start any shit when Bosco gets here, he'll be one sorry motherfucker."  
  
Sharing a story from a few weeks ago, the small group was laughing and having a good time.  
  
"Mr. Jacks was really giving you hell," Sully laughed, "I thought you were going to have a stroke!"  
  
"Yeah, that was good, "Don't do that, you're going to piss him off!", hahahaha, like that damn dog was gonna jump up and bite you in the ass," Ty was cracking up at the memory.  
  
"Hey, that damn dead dog stunk, I can't believe he got upset just cause I was putting a garbage can over it until animal control got there!" Duncan laughed.  
  
"But the best part was when he started petting it," Sully was howling, "I thought Duncan here was going to lose his lunch!"  
  
"Man, no, it was definitly when he asks Duncan for a priest!" Ty was rolling now, "Said, "he needs the 'last rites'. I thought I would lose it right there!"  
  
"No, the best part was when Duncan here asked, without thinking, as usual," Malloy jumped in, "What kind of priest, Roman or Orthodox!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Duncan laughed with them, "make fun now, but I don't remember any of you trying to help me out!"  
  
"NO," Ty howled, "we were too busy laughing and trying not to fall down!"  
  
Vinny sat watching them through the growing crowd of off duties as they laughed, and turning told the bartender to get him another whiskey, "Make it a double."  
  
Taking his drink, he downed it, just as Bosco came strolling in the door.  
  
Vinny was about to get up and greet him, when Ty yelled out, "HEY, LOOK WHO'S FINALLY HERE! YOU BUYING RIGHT BOSCO?"  
  
Bosco didn't notice Vinny, he was looking at the group, and called out, "YEAH, BUT ONLY ONE ROUND! YOU MOOCHERS AREN'T GETTING MY WHOLE PAYCHECK THIS TIME!" He glanced around quickly then not noticing Vinny made his way through the crowd to Ty and Sully.  
  
As he reached them, he asked, a grin on his face, "Hey, anybody seen Vin? He was suppose to meet me here. He's buying mine tonight cause the Packers won Saturday, a little bet we had! So I might have to buy you guys a round or two, but I'm drinking free tonight."  
  
Then he frowned as he realized what he'd just said, "Damn, if figures, I'm getting mine paid for, and I still have to pay!"  
  
Ty cracked up at that, throwing his arm over Bosco's shoulders, "That's okay, we promise not to hurt you too much tonight! I've already just about had my limit, and Sul here is drinking club soda!"  
  
Bosco looked up at him laughing, "You want to explain to me how I do this shit? I never can seem to get it right!"  
  
Ty gave his shoulders a friendly squeeze then removed his arm, "Don't ask me bro, I'm still working on it myself," he laughed.  
  
Sully grinned, "Bosco, you are never going to get it right, and for that we are grateful, now where's my drink?"  
  
Bosco started laughing, rolling his eyes, calling out to the bartender, "Hey, Jake, another round for these guys here, and I'll have a Heniken,' then added, "put it on my tab!"  
  
Then Sully said, "Oh and Vinny is over at the bar, near the end if you're still looking for him. You know Bosco, I think there is something not right about that guy."  
  
Looking at him sharply, "What? Sul, there is nothing wrong with him! He's just a little gungho, trying to 'fit in' you know? He's really a nice guy once you get to know him," Bosco smiled, "he really helped me out when I was attacked last weekend, so I owe him okay. You guys try to make him feel like he's part of the house, for me? I'M asking, alright?"  
  
Sighing, Ty looked at Sully, and shrugged, "Sure Bosco, we'll try, cause YOU asked, but if he starts anything...."  
  
"He won't," Bosco looked up at Ty grinning, "you'll see, he really is a nice guy. He's just from Chicago, everybody there is a little rough, remember that gal from there a couple of years ago? Everyone thought she was over the top, but she worked out."  
  
"Yeah, you're right, she did, so go get your new partner, hell, he can't be any worse than you right? Besides, I'm thirsty," Sully laughed.  
  
Bosco grinned at them, "Good one Sullivan, you going on the road with that act soon?"  
  
As he walked back to go get Vinny, Ty gave him a light smack on the side of his head, "And bring back some peanuts."  
  
"Yea, yea, moocher, "Bosco laughed, "anything else, or can you go to the bathroom by yourself now!"  
  
They all laughed at his crack on Ty, turning back to continue their conversation about the 'dead dogs last 'rites'.  
  
Vinny was watching the exchange, his face turning dark red with anger, he couldn't hear what was said, but had seen Ty throw his arm around Bosco, and then saw the head tap, as he watched Bosco approach though, and saw the smile come over his face when he saw Vinny, his mood lightened.  
  
A smile came over his own face, "Hey, Bosco! When did you get here? What cha drinking? Rounds are on me remember?"  
  
"Thanks, I already got one on the way, owed the guys a round, but you can get the next one," Bosco laughed, offering his hand.  
  
Taking it and shaking, Vinny kept a smile on his face, but he was working to do so.  
  
"Sure, whatever," he said looking over Bosco's shoulder at Ty and Sully, then back down at Bosco, "Lieu finally let you go, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, man, I knew I would regret not just calling in sick," Bosco replied, as the bartender brought him the 'round', "Hey, help me bring these to the guys, they want you to join us, get to know them, you know?"  
  
He was taking a couple of drinks into his hands, glancing at Vinny, "They are really great guys, not like most of the rest," lowering his voice, "only ones who didn't want to kick my ass after Faith got shot. You'll like them."  
  
Then he nodded grinning at Vinny, and turned the drinks in his hand, to go back to the group, "Come on man, my beers gonna get hot, and I'm thirsty!"  
  
Vinny grinned, "Okay, sure, lets go," picking up the other drinks, and asking the bartender for another whiskey, he balanced them in his hands, and followed Bosco, who had already reached the small group.  
  
As he approached he saw Ty clap Bosco on the back laughing at something he'd said. Gritting his teeth, Vinny handed the drinks into the middle of the group.  
  
Ty reached out and took his as did Malloy.  
  
"So, what's so funny," Vinny asked, a smile on his face, looking around, nodding to each a hello.  
  
"Oh, just Ty here regaling us with one of his work stories," Malloy answered him.  
  
"Yeah, and he's got a lot of regaling lately to do, seems we keep him entertained," Duncan laughed, "you'll find out now that you're riding with him cause of Mr. I'm FINE BOSS here"  
  
Everyone except Vinny laughed at Duncans imitation of Bosco's attempt to hide from Swersky.  
  
"HEY," Bosco shouted, then laughed, "I should have just kept my ass in the locker room until after rollcall, man that filing shit hurts a body!"  
  
"No, you mean it hurts that brain of yours," Sully laughed.  
  
"Bosco has a brain," Malloy cracked, then leaning over tapped him on the head, "ARE YOU SURE Sullivan? Sounds kind of hollow to me!"  
  
"Naaa," Ty jumped in, "it's not hollow, it's filled with styrofoam peanuts," Ty then jumped back slightly laughing as Bosco pretended to be mad, making a move like he would hit him.  
  
The banter continued, as Vinny tried to join in, but he was too aggrivated to really contribute to the conversation.  
  
Soon Sullivan had moved off to check out the jukebox, and Bosco went to the bar to sit for awhile, Ty and Vinny joining him. Malloy and Duncan said their goodbyes, going home for the night.  
  
"Man, my freaking back is killing me," Bosco moaned, rolling his body around to try to work the kinks out, "Swersky must be on the torture squad, and just because I didn't do the paperwork in Jersey! I know that's why he made me do all the damn filing today!"  
  
"Aww come on Bosco," Ty grinned reaching out and grabbing his shoulders, giving them a quick rub, "what would you rather have been doing, filing or having some perp on crack add to your bruises?" Then he let go, sitting on the stool next to him, Vinny taking the opposite one from Bosco.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right," he replied, "as sore as I am, I would have just ended up on my ass anyway, probably from some little kid with an attitude! But, damn, if I'd have known that all the files were going to be R thru Z, I might have taken the kid with the attitude!"  
  
Ty started laughing, then, "I wonder what the hell Sul's going to play on that box? Man's got no taste in music! Probably something old, maybe I should go help him?"  
  
"No," Bosco said, turning to look at Sully, "Oh, please, let me. I got to hit the head anyway, be back in a few." Then getting up he strolled over to Sullivan, leaving Ty and Vinny alone.  
  
"Hey, Sul, what the heck are you....nooo man F7," he remarked leaning against the jukebox, looking down at Sully's selections, "HURT, by Johnny Cash? Man you are old aren't you?"  
  
"Did you come over here to make my night a living hell?" Sully laughed looking up, "DAMN, you know you still look like hell yourself, are you sure you're okay? Nothing broken or anything, is it?"  
  
"Naww, I'm fine," Bosco said, then laughed, at Sully's eyeroll, "Really, just sore that's all, and no nothing is broken, Dr. Thomas said so, course he also said I should stay out of men's rooms unless I bring my bodyguard!"  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA," Sully had looked down at the jukebox again, but now glanced up, "Well, hell I thought you did! What he not escort you?"  
  
"Excuse me," Bosco asked, frowning at him, "What bodyguard?"  
  
"Him," Sully tossed his head back towards Vinny, "he's been acting like your pitbull since you two partnered up last month. Lieu's about to suspend him if he doesn't cut it out."  
  
"First I hear of it," Bosco looked back at Vinny, "cut what out?"  
  
Back at the bar, Vinny downed another whiskey, glancing over at Ty, he slammed the glass down, calling out for another one, then, "Guess you think you're pretty special, don't you?"  
  
"Excuse me," Ty asked, accepting another beer from the bartender, then turning to Vinny, "man look we only have a few days to ride together, and Bosco's already asked me to 'make nice' with you, so lay off okay? He's my friend, and I promised him I'd make the effort, don't make me regret it."  
  
"Fag," Vinny smirked, looking away from him, staring into the mirror behind the bar.  
  
"Excuse ME," Ty turned to him shocked, "What did you say?"  
  
"You heard me, faggot," Vinny turned to him angry, "always touching him, what is up with that? Putting your faggot arm around him, and I saw you in the locker room, all over him. Man guys like you make me sick! But you're not getting away with it, I'm here now, and I'm gonna put a stop to it!"  
  
"HELLO!" Ty turned fully to him, "man you're seeing things! Bosco is just my friend, I don't know what you think you saw, but man that ain't even close!"  
  
At the jukebox.  
  
"Well Sully," Bosco said perplexed, "I don't know about his 'pitbull' behavior and the all about protecting me, but, I will admit that sometimes he comes on a little strong. I'll talk to him, see if I can get him to back off. I don't need anyone to protect me!"  
  
Sully reached out tapping him gently near his stitches, "Yeah, uhhuh," he laughed.  
  
"Aww come on, I had my dick in my hand and my back turned!" Bosco laughed, "No fair, okay? On the streets, I can hold my own and you know it! Speaking of which, I need to go hold something right now, later!"  
  
"OKAY, more info than I needed just now," Sully exclaimed as Bosco headed to the men's room, "HEY," he called after him, "YOU SURE YOU DON'T NEED YOUR BODYGUARD?"  
  
Several of the off duties, seeing where Bosco was headed, cracked up laughing at Sully's joke, Bosco waved them all off with a laugh.  
  
But as he entered the men's room, he hesitated, then, taking a deep breath, he continued in.  
  
He looked at the urinal on the wall, and then feeling like a fool, went into one of the stalls instead.  
  
A few minutes later, he was washing his hands, when another officer came in, "Hey, Boscorelli, you better get out here, looks like Davis and your new partner are about to get into it."  
  
"What," he asked, drying his hands, "What are you talking about, Brooks?"  
  
"Well,' Brooks replied, "I was sitting a few down from them, and didn't hear what was said, but Ty is looking kind of pissed off, just thought you might want to know."  
  
Brooks shrugged then walked over to the urinal, unzipping, as Bosco threw the paper towel in the trash, opened the door and walked quickly out.  
  
Making his way through the crowd, he saw as he came closer, Ty standing up, looking down at Vinny.  
  
Vinny was looking pissed, and was telling Ty something, but Bosco couldn't hear it over the talking and music.  
  
As he reached them, Vinny stood up, and whatever it was he said, Ty had had enough!  
  
Swinging at Vinny, Ty caught him in the jaw, rocking his head back only slightly.  
  
Vinny, laughed, then, "You got to be kidding me! That's all you got!" He then swung hitting Ty across the cheek, Ty fell over some, but quickly came back at him, now they were swinging in earnest, and as Bosco reached them, he was yelling at them.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING" he asked, "STOP IT!"  
  
Bosco tried to step between them, and Ty's punch at Vinny hit him instead, knocking him to the floor, he fell between the barstools, and immediatly grabbed his face, yelling out in pain.  
  
He rolled over to his knees, holding his cheek, rocking back and forth in agony, Ty had not been able to pull his punch in time, and he'd hit him right on his injured cheekbone.  
  
"SON-OF-A-BITCH," Bosco cried out, "SON-OF-A-BITCH!"  
  
Everyone had turned to the fight, but now they were frozen, having seen Ty hit Bosco, most had not seen the beginning of the fight, but several immediatly began to try to break it up.  
  
"OH MY GOD," Ty yelled, bending to him as he knelt on the floor, "BOSCO, MAN I'M SORRY! ARE YOU OKAY?"  
  
Bosco tried to wave him off, but the pain was too much, tears were flowing down his face, and looking at his hand, he saw blood.  
  
"YOU BASTARD!" Vinny yelled at Ty, as the other officers held him back, "LOOK WHAT THE HELL YOU DID!"  
  
Bosco reached out, using the bar stool to help him to his feet, Ty reached out to steady him, "Man I am so sorry, oh SHIT! Bosco, you're bleeding!"  
  
"Yeah, I know," he replied, embarassed at the crowd staring at him, "don't worry about it, I'm..." but before he could complete what he was saying.  
  
The crowd of off duities, yelled out, "FINE!" and started laughing, most seeing the 'fight' was over went back to what ever they had been doing.  
  
Vinny on the other hand, didn't think it was funny, and jumped in to 'keep' Ty from 'telling' what had really gone on.  
  
"Bosco, I'm sorry, it's my fault," he had become completely calm now, his screaming at Ty over as if it had never happened, "I said some things I shouldn't have, me and my big mouth, you know?"  
  
Then before Ty could interject, "Hey, Ty, I'm sorry, okay, don't take the stupid shit I say to heart, I guess I've had a few too many!"  
  
Ty looked over at Sully, who shook his head at him, and mouthed, "Not here" at him.  
  
Turning back to Vinny, Ty saw he had his hand out to shake.  
  
Not wanting to look like an ass, Ty reluctanly reached out, taking it, glancing down at Bosco's bleeding cheek, he just nodded at Vinny.  
  
But this was not over. This would get settled another time. The things that Vinny had said, would not go unanswered, but it could wait.  
  
Right now:  
  
"Bos, look, we need to get that looked at," Ty said, taking a handfull of napkins from the bartender. He reached out and handed them to Bosco, using some to help him wipe the blood from his face and neck.  
  
Nodding, Bosco turned to Vinny, "Look, I'll see you tommorow, okay, I'm going to catch a ride with Ty."  
  
Sully walked up, "Come on drama queen, lets get you taken care of. I told you, you need a bodyguard!" He was laughing to relieve the tension of the moment, "I'm Ty's designated driver tonight, I can be yours, too!"  
  
Bosco laughed, then winced, as his face gave off sharp shooting pains, "Oh great, Proctor's probably on duty tonight!"  
  
"See you Vin," he added as they moved to the door.  
  
Vinny was left standing wondering how the hell he got left behind. This was not in his plan. Bosco was suppose to let him take him home, but it had all happened so fast, that he was left standing alone.  
  
"Ty Davis, is not long for this world, he keeps this shit up," Vinny growled to himself, completely disregarding the fact that he was the one who caused Bosco to need help from them to begin with.  
  
Later in the night, outside of Bosco's apt.  
  
Vinny watched, seething with jealousy as Sully's car drove up finally.  
  
Ty and Bosco got out, with Ty helping him into his building. He appeared a few minutes later, to get into Sully's car, and they drove off, the red taillights glowing as they moved down the street.  
  
Vinny looked up as the saw the lights come on in Bosco's room, his shadow moving past his window, stopping next to something. Vinny watched as he raised his arms over his head, silouetted against the shade, pulling his shirt off and tossing it down, he then moved to the window, raising the shade, and looked out for a minute.  
  
Vinny held his breath as he watched Bosco stand there, completely unaware of his watcher.  
  
Then as Bosoc stretched, yawning, the pain meds kicking in, Vinny gasped watching his lean muscular body flex, then Bosco raised the window slightly, and drew the shade again, moving away.  
  
Vinny sat there, pleasuring himself, waiting for him to return, but the light was soon out, and now all he had was his fantasies, visualizing Bosco in bed, him with him, exploring his body with his hands, Bosco moaning his name..........as Vinny climaxed, he groaned, "I can't wait much longer Bosco,,,,why are you doing this to me."  
  
TBC........ 


	7. Rules and Broken Trust Chapter 7

Rated R as usual! LOL  
  
Not saying we don't own them again in this fic.....the point is already taken I'm sure..so this will be the last time I waste time on that issue! M.  
  
Rules and Broken Trust Chapter 7  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Bosco startled from a deep sleep, opening his eyes slightly to a loud pounding noise.  
  
Stirring in his bed, he reached over slamming the snooze button on the alarm clock, that was not buzzing.  
  
Rolling over he pulled his exposed feet back under the blanket. Grabbing his pillow he smashed it down, closing his eyes again, he was asleep instantly.  
  
When the pounding began, again, groaning he rolled over squinting his unfocused eyes at the time.  
  
It was 12:03 pm.  
  
"Oh fuck," he moaned, "too damn early for this shit!" Sighing harshly, rubbing his temples, then wincing when accidentally he brushed the heel of his hand over the stitches under his right eye.  
  
Sitting up he drug his behind to the edge of the bed, pausing for a moment, then standing, he grabbed a shirt from the chair, taking it with him as he left the bedroom.  
  
Padding slowly down the hall to the living room, the pounding on the door began again, this time louder.  
  
"I'M COMIN' ALREADY," he shouted, instantly regretting that action, he paused at the bathroom, blinking his eyes rapidly from the pain, hitching up his blue plaid pajama bottoms to keep from tripping on them, he retied them low on his hips, then continued to the front door.  
  
Reaching the door, he squinted his left eye to look through the peephole, seeing it was Sully, he tossed the shirt aside onto the couch arm, groaning, "Alright, already, stop banging, you're killing me!"  
  
Unlocking the door he opened it, still half-dazed, giving Sully a friendly nod before leaving the door wide open, and walking back through the living room to the kitchen.  
  
"Well, good mornin' to you too, Bosco," Sully chuckled, walking in with two cups of coffee in his hands, he closed the door behind him with the back of his heel.  
  
"How ya feeling," Sully questioned, "damn, Bosco! Your back looks bad!" He was watching Bosco open his fridge, stare into it briefly, close it then go to the sink.  
  
Sully grinned as he watched him turn the faucet on, letting it run a moment before bending over, taking a long drink straight from the tap.  
  
Grabbing a dishcloth from the counter, he wiped his mouth off, throwing the cloth carelessly back on the counter.  
  
"Like shit!" Bosco mumbled his voice barely audible, "and I wouldn't know, can't see it," before heading back down the hall to the bathroom.  
  
Sully walked further into Bosco's apartment, glanced down the hall only to hear the echo of the bathroom door slamming.  
  
Sully snickered, shaking his head before pacing around the living room, glancing around. "Kind of looks like my place," he said outloud to himself.  
  
He'd only been in Bosco's apartment a few times since they met. The apartment was pretty plain. It wasn't like the usual home decorated with family and loved ones pictures.  
  
"What are you doing here, Sully," Bosco asked walking back in the living room, falling into his lazy-boy.  
  
"I missed you! What, not a mornin' person ah Bosco," Sully asked, laughing and holding out a cup of coffee with his right hand.  
  
"Yeah, right, now who's the gay one," Bosco grinned now, "thanks Sul," reaching out and grabbing the hot liquid, "and no, I'm not. And for your information, it's the middle of MY night, remember? I didn't get back from that freaking ER until 4 this morining!"  
  
"How ya feelin' today? THAT looks painful," Sully said grimacing as he pointed to the whole right side of Bosco's face.  
  
"The question should be how are YOUR partner's knuckles feeling today?" Bosco said sarcastically.  
  
"Bosco he didn't mean that," Sully began.  
  
"I know Sul, no big deal," he sighed, "I just don't get it. Ty and I are cool, Vinny and I are cool, I don't understand how those two could not get along. I know Vin has a mouth and all, but so do I Sully. Oh hell, my head hurts," he moaned again, "I don't really feel like talking about it," Bosco said placing his coffee on the end table next to him, leaning his head back against the chair cushion.  
  
"About that Bosco, you heard what Ty said about what kind of crap came out of Vinny's mouth," Sully sat down on the couch, near Bosco, "Davis had all the right to knock his lights out. He feels like shit for hurtin' you though, trust me on that!"  
  
"Sul, I'm not in the mood okay? I'm taking the day off. Hell, I can't think straight my head hurts so fucking bad. I didn't even get a buzz on last night," he opened his eyes, looking at Sully, "But I'm the one in the frigging ER from a Bar fight! I didn't hear what was said, and neither did you. But, I did see them shake on it so that's that!" Bosco said wearily, then, "Like I told Davis last night, I'm gonna tell Vin, if they can't get along, we don't hang together. I don't want to end up in the hospital, ya know? But at the same time, they're big boys, let them work it out. I'm not getting in the middle, I like having my head attached."  
  
Sully had to laugh at his last comment, "Alright, I understand. Wasn't me got my block knocked last night. But I'll tell you this, if he opens his mouth again to Ty, like he did last night, it's gonna take alot more than your little ass to separate them. That is the second time he's run his mouth at him with stupid crap, Ty's only gonna take so much Bosco."  
  
He stood to go, as Bosco watched him, "I'll let you get back to your beauty sleep, you look like you could use it, but let me give you this piece of advice before I go."  
  
Bosco blinked at him, a 'go ahead, like I can stop you?' look on his face, "Yesss...."  
  
"Watch your back lil' man!" Sully was dead serious, as he stood looking down at him, "I don't trust that Vinny any further than I can throw him, and if he turns on you, like he did Ty, you might not have anyone there to stop him."  
  
Bosco smirked, a short laugh coming from him, "Yes Ma, you know you worry too much Sul. You need to learn how to relax! How is it you tell me? 'You need to learn to trust people, Bosco'!"  
  
He laughed, as he got up to see Sully to the door, "Thanks for the warning, I'll keep my eye out."  
  
Sully shook his head, "You only have one left, make sure you keep it open," he laughed as he left, "Oh and Bosco, Ty was serious, Vinny thinks he's gay, and that he's after you. Set him straight will you?"  
  
"Why should I," Bosco grinned, "you guys told everyone I was gay for years!"  
  
"Yeah, well," Sully cracked on him as Bosco began to close the door, "the juries still out on that one!"  
  
He heard Bosco laughing quietly as the door closed, and the chain was put back into place.  
  
Going down the hall, Sully hoped that if Vinny did turn on Bosco, they would be there to stop him. Bosco had been through enough with Faith being shot; he certainly didn't need any more problems. ______________________________________________________________________  
  
Bosco walked back to his bedroom, shaking his head at Sully's concerns. "Man needs a life."  
  
Climbing back into his bed, he pulled the blankets up over his head to block the light, then realized he better call in.  
  
A few minutes later, after having done so, he was sound asleep again, when the sound of banging on his door woke him for the second time that day.  
  
"OH WHO THE FUCK IS IT NOW," he exclaimed, throwing his legs over, he quickly went down the hall, this time pissed.  
  
"WHO IS IT?" he yelled at the door, his hand on the chain.  
  
"It's me Vinny," came the answer.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Bosco dropped his head, blowing it out, thinking, 'I really don't want to do this now.'  
  
He opened the door regardless, "Hey, come on in, everyone else has."  
  
He turned like he did with Sully, going to the living room again, actually with his small apartment he was already there, he just went to sit down in his chair again.  
  
"Everyone else," Vinny asked, watching Bosco walk to the chair his mouth open, staring, as he closed the door behind him.  
  
"Yeah, Sully just left," Bosco closed his eyes, rubbing his temples, "or should I say my mother just left." He smirked at his joke, missing the frown come over Vinny's face.  
  
"What did he want," Vinny asked, sitting on the couch where Sully had been earlier.  
  
"Oh the usual," Bosco opened his eyes, "nag me about how I shouldn't come in today, cause of my eye and all. Tell me again, how Ty didn't mean it. You know, usual shit." He was yawning, "Oh man all I want to do is sleep today."  
  
"Well, then you should," Vinny grinned, trying not to stare at his bare chest and stomach, "but first, did you eat? Want me to go get something?"  
  
Bosco stood, walking to the kitchen, "Oh come on, not you too! I already got enough mothers but thanks anyway Vin," he laughed. "You want some coffee or something? Sully brought some, but its crap, and cold."  
  
Vinny gave him a glare at the 'mother' comment, "No," he put a 'smile' in his voice, "I'm fine, so what did Sully say about Ty? Did he admit what he did?"  
  
Bosco pouring water into the coffee pot, didn't answer him at first, then after he'd put the grinds in and turned the pot on, turned back, leaning against the counter, looking over it at him.  
  
Retying the pajama bottoms again, he was looking down, and he'd not seen the look of desire Vinny was giving him as he watched him in the kitchen, and now as he looked up, Vinny schooled his face to concern.  
  
"No, Ty didn't 'admit' what he did, and I really don't want to talk about it," Bosco yawned again, this time stretching, "Oh man, I don't know what was in those pain pills the doctor prescribed, but they knocked my ass out! They're still working, and that was 10 hours ago, at least!"  
  
Vinny swallowed, watching him stretch again, 'fucking tease' he thought, 'keep it up. How much longer is this 'hard to get' going to last, Bosco? I can't wait much longer!'.  
  
"I will say this though," Bosco blinked at him, trying to focus, unaware of his effect on Vinny, "you two better work out your problems, cause if you don't, then Vinny I'm sorry, but," he paused, weighing his words carefully, remembering his own, 'hotheadedness', "we won't be hanging out together. I've known Ty a long time now, and you're my partner and all, but he's my friend. We've been through a lot, you know, he's always had my back, and I owe him. He helped my ass out of a bad jam with that shooting several months back. If it weren't for Ty, Faith and I both might be in jail right now, instead of where we are...."  
  
Bosco turned back to the sink, as his own words came back at him, grabbing a glass, he put it under the faucet, filling it, he drank deeply.  
  
Steadier now, he turned back to Vinny, startled to see him standing directly behind him, red in the face.  
  
"TY IS A FAG BOSCO!" Vinny shouted down at him, "YOU'RE JUST TOO BLIND TO SEE IT!"  
  
Bosco stood there with his mouth open momentarily, the glass falling from his hand onto the counter, spilling the remaining water, before he began to back up, realizing that Vinny was between him and the open room, a look of confused fear came over his face.  
  
He held his hands up in front of him as Vinny advanced on him, towering over him. "HE'S ALWAYS GOT HIS HANDS ON YOU! HE MAKES ME SICK, THE WAY HE'S ALWAYS PAWING YOU!"  
  
In shock, Bosco stammered, "Vinny...you...I mean...hey man...back off...okay...I don't like people in my face.....and, it's not like that..."  
  
Vinny was enraged that Bosco could be so blind, he was completely oblivious to the fact that Bosco was in fear of him, and was backed completely into the corner by the refrigerator, shaking.  
  
The pain meds were still having an effect on him, and his fear of being out of control and or cornered, was taking over, he was breathing heavily now, and about to speak again.  
  
But just as he was about to panic, Vinny suddenly backed off, "I'm sorry, man, sorry," he passed his hand over his face, backing completely out of the tiny kitchen, to stand in the living room again, "it's just that I've seen his kind before. They act all macho, but they are always feeling guys up. I knew a guy like that in Chicago. Ended up attacking one of the other officers, cause he 'rejected' him, it was a bad scene man. I just don't want that happening to you that's all. Especially with you hurt and all."  
  
Bosco stood there, swallowing, trying to calm himself, anger taking the place of the fear now, "I appreciate your concern," he voice low and harsh, "but it's not like that. Ty isn't gay, and in case you were in doubt, neither am I. We are just good friends, and what we do or don't do, isn't really your business anyway, you got that?"  
  
He grabbed the dishtowel, and wiping up the water, put the glass in the sink. Not looking at Vinny now, he was trying to calm down, and keep him from seeing his shaking hands.  
  
Vinny realized that he'd made a mistake with Bosco, backpedaling rapidly now, "I'm sorry, maybe I was mistaken. I'll apologize to him. And don't worry; there won't be any problems when we go out from now on. I'll keep my mouth shut and my distance with Davis."  
  
He was smiling now at Bosco, trying to placate him.  
  
Bosco turned to the coffee pot, taking the carafe out, he poured a cup, his hand shaking as Sully's words came back to him. Taking a deep breath, he nodded, still trying to give Vinny the benefit of the doubt.  
  
"Sure, sure Vin," Bosco said relaxing a little. "Okay, look, just apologize to him, and let it go, alright? I think you need to go now I really need some more sleep, these pain meds are really fucking with my nerves. I'm sorry, maybe we can get together this weekend, do something."  
  
He was sipping his coffee now, the hot liquid helping to settle his stomach, and to settle his nerves, as he watched Vinny's reaction over the rim of the cup, he thought, 'geesh, he sounds just like I use too. Now I know why Faith use to get so pissed.'  
  
"Hey, Bosco," Vinny grinned now, "that sounds like a plan! I'll do that thing with Davis, and when you get back we can talk about plans for Saturday! Well, I'll let you get back to sleep now. Hey, you know when you get better we need to get to the gym. I was noticing you must work out, you look pretty ripped there, you know, you can't let that go just cause you got banged up!"  
  
Bosco laughed now, "Yeah, I do, but I think I need some more sleep before I get back to it and a few more pain pills. My ribs and eye are still killing me. So I'll see you later Vin."  
  
Vinny laughed, then walking to the door, turned, "You gonna come lock up? Don't want anyone just walking in on you, do you?"  
  
"Sure, be right there," Bosco wasn't about to come around that counter just then, so he told him, "I'll do it in a minute, just want to make sure this pots finished, sometimes it over flows if I don't watch it."  
  
"Oh, okay, then, see you," Vinny walked out into the hall, pulling the door closed behind him.  
  
As soon as he had done so, and Bosco heard the click, he came around the counter, placing his cup down on it, and rapidly went to the door, locking it, throwing the deadbolt and chain.  
  
"That guy has serious issues! Ty gay, geesh! Talk about overprotective, and strange!" Bosco said shaking his head.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he went back to the kitchen, turned off the pot, poured out his coffee and grabbed a glass of water.  
  
He went back in the bathroom, swallowing down two pain pills with the glass of water, he then went back to bed.  
  
This time he shut his bedroom door, and unplugged his phone.  
  
Within minutes he was asleep again, this time uninterrupted.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________ 


	8. Rules and Broken Trust Chapter 8

Rules and Broken Trust  
  
Chapter 8 Rated PG-13  
  
It had been a full week that Ty and Vinny had been working together. Vinny was surprisingly pleasant to Ty most of the time, not counting his occasional mood swing. He had even bought Ty lunch twice, and purchased his coffee for him almost everyday that week. Ty was still very leery of Vinny, but he made the best of it.  
  
Vinny brought up Bosco's name on several occasions, asking what felt to Ty some very personal questions about Bos. Most of which, Ty'd refused to answer, though he did it pleasantly enough. Nonetheless, the week was finally over, and he would be pairing back up with Sully on Friday, which he couldn't possibly be more ecstatic about. He'd kept his word with Bosco about Vinny, and was going to leave it at that.  
  
Entering the locker room, Vinny walked past Bosco's locker with a smirk. There was another flower arrangement hooked to the handle of it. "What? That's like the third one this week? What did he do to that girl? He must have broken his 8 record or something!" Ty following him in laughingly remarked, walking over to his locker, he was tugging at the top buttons of his shirt already.  
  
"Hey Sul," Ty nodded at Sully, who was already dressed back into his civies. "How was your night?" Ty questioned rounding the other row of lockers, reaching for his lock.  
  
"Not as good as Bosco's evidently, no one sent flowers! But it sure was peaceful!" Sully chuckled, "I got to ride solo today, thinking about asking Lieu to keep you two partnered. I love riding in silence, got to read the whole paper today. With NO interruptions."  
  
"Sul, you're breaking my heart here!" Ty joked clutching his heart with his left hand.  
  
"Davis was a good sport this week Sullivan, but, I think he's eager to get back with 5-5 Charlie. Besides, I don't think Bosco could handle another day playing secretary, although he does have the legs for it," Vinny said getting in with the repartee.  
  
"What about Bosco?" Bosco came strutting into the locker room, his hair all messy, his shirttail hanging out from his uniform pants. "You ladies in here gossiping about me again?" He paused, looking around grining. Shaking his head at them, he continued, smarting off, "You people are pathetic; don't you have anything else to talk about? HEY, I know! Maybe ya'll can exchange stories on when the last time you got laid Sully!" Stepping up to his locker he noticed the bulky bundle of white roses. Frowning, he approached them cautiously, "Hey, anybody see who brought these?"  
  
"How's the filing coming Bosco? Did you finally memorize your ABC's, or is Lieu sending you back to kindergarten?" Sully cracked. The locker room filled with laughter.  
  
"Very funny Sul!" glancing over at Vinny, rolling his eyes as he gripped, "Doc says I can't remove these stitches now till MONDAY!" turning to look back at Davis, "Thanks to my good pal Davis over there, I just got four MORE days tacked on to desk duty, or as I like to call it, Lieu's Personal Bitch Service!" he turned back to his locker looking at the flowers hanging there, "I swear he's made me do just about everything but dance on my desk while he stuffs dollar bills in my waistband! Do you guys have any idea how degrading this secretary shit is?" Bosco complained lifting the flowers by the purple ribbon tied around them, off of his locker door handle, he hesitated briefly before carefully smelling them, making sure not to touch them to his face, "I don't know how people stand doing this crap all damn day everyday! If I had to do this for a living, I'd go to work as a stripper!"  
  
Sully, Ty and several others howled with laughter at the 'visuals' he'd given them as Vinny's mouth dropped open, staring at him, then he too laughed at the expression of disgust on Bosco's face as he realized what he'd said.  
  
"Hey, anybody got any ones on them? Cause that I got to see!" Vinny laughed, having a poke at Bosco. Sully pulled a dollar bill from his pocket, setting off Ty again.  
  
Bosco looks so adorable upset. Look at him with his hair all out of place; I finally get to take him out tonight. Good thing, cause he needs to have a little fun and relax. Giving him space this past week was so hard, he is really teaching me how to be patient.  
  
"Thats right you jokers laugh it up! My back is killing me!" holding the flowers ribbon in his right hand, he was flexing his left wrist, looking down at it, "I think I'm already getting that carpal tunnel shit from hitting all those damn keys! I don't know why Lieu thinks I can type! Took me two hours just to get one damn letter for him done, then he said it was full of spelling mistakes! Made me do the damn thing over, says I should turn on the freaking 'spell check'! What the fuck IS THAT anyway?" Bosco growled setting the flowers on the bench then removing his shirt slowly, arching his stiff back.  
  
"It wouldn't help you Bosco, just make the computer blow from all the errors it would have to fix! But hey, maybe once this is all over and done you can get a manicure out of it! If Davis feels bad enough maybe he'll buy? If not maybe you can get enough of Lieu's dollar bills!" Sully laughed walking over to the sink to brush his teeth, "If your 'dance' is good enough that is!" More laughter erupted as Bosco stuck his tounge out at Sully's back.  
  
"Look I already said I was sorry man.." Ty began pleading with Bosco again, but Bosco just waved it off.  
  
"No biggie Ty, we already went through this," Bosco replied before adding, "But, I do feel several rounds coming on, ya know, make me forget this ever happened?"  
  
"You're rubbing it in a little hard ain't ya Bos?" Sully laughed barely audible with the toothbrush in his mouth.  
  
"I'm trying," Bosco laughed as he turned his head, looking over his shoulder at Ty, "how'm I doing?  
  
"Yeah okay Bosco, you just reeled me in without the fishing pole. Or is that the stripper pole you been dancing around?" he grinned as Bosco threw his towel at him, "You up for it tonight?" Davis asked laughing, sitting down removing his shoes.  
  
Vinny could feel his face burning, the resentment already building inside of him. "We still on tonight Bosco?" Vinny tried to hide the jealousy in his tone.  
  
'How could he forget! I'm sick of these little games Bosco, always shoving it in my face you can have anyone you want! I refuse to take anymore of this, sure maybe it was fun for you, but I can't wait anymore my love.'  
  
Vinny ducked his head into his locker, not wanting anyone to witness the rage that was apparent on his face.  
  
"Oh yeah, that's right Vin!" he looked over at Vinny an apology on his face, "sorry almost forgot." glancing back at Ty, "I'm not up for going out with both of you tonight, my face and sanity couldn't handle it!" Bosco said smirking at Ty.  
  
"We're cool Bosco. Besides I promise, no fights tonight, I got a late date. But I'll have to catch up a little later, I have some errands to run first." Looking over at Sully, "You up for it tonight Sul?" Sully was walking back to his locker, toothbrush in hand.  
  
"No thanks, you boys are a little rowdy for my liking. I'll see ya tomorrow," Sully said shutting his locker. Sully paused by Bosco, "Damn Bosco! Another secret admirer? Who they from this time?"  
  
Bosco looked at him confused, glancing over his shoulder at the flowers. "Oh, who the hell knows? No card, but I'm not falling for it this time, who knows what the hell some insane jealous chick sent them put ON them," Bosco said picking them up attempting to hand them to Sully. "Here take them to your Ma, Sul," he said laughing.  
  
"Uh uh, no way Bos, not after the last time you had a 'secret admirer'!" Sully frowned throwing his hands up, not wanting to even touch them.  
  
"Come on Bosco! You know I sent them! Go ahead smell them, its safe. Tell me, what do they smell like?" Davis said not being able to hold the laughter back, "Poison Ivy, or Poison Oak? Oh no, must be Poison Sumac this time!"  
  
Vinny kept silent, his blood boiling now.  
  
'How dare Davis take credit for my gift. I can't believe Bosco is making a mockery of this! I don't know why I try so hard!'  
  
"OKAY, Davis showing a whole new side to you, huh?" Sully pretended shock as everyone laughed again. The mood in the locker room was a good one, it seemed to Sully that the tensions of the past month were finally eased, 'Maybe Vinny's finally fitting in,' he thought, adding as he walked away from his locker, "Well, it's past my bedtime, you guys be safe tonight," Sully said waving his arm in the air has he exited the locker room, turning back before he closed the door behind him he looked at Bosco, "Watch that Ty, Bosco, I hear he's the jealous type!"  
  
Ty laughed, "AWWW come on Sul, you know I'd never cheat on you!" Sully exited laughing, as Ty threw Bosco's towel back to him. Bosco tossed it in his locker, slamming the door as usual. Grabbing up the flowers by the ribbon tied around them, not wanting to 'touch' the flowers themselves anymore than he had too. The memory of the poison ivy lingering.  
  
Bosco rounded the lockers, while tossing the flowers into the trashcan he looked up and noticed Vinny's exposed back. There were several angry looking purplish scars across Vinny's shoulder blades, some running down the middle of his back.  
  
"Damn Vin, those are some nasty scars you got there! Were you in some kind of accident?" Bosco asked curiously.  
  
Vinny took a deep breath to regain himself before turning to face Bosco. "Oh these, I got them from some 'insane jealous chick' back in Chicago," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Kinky," Ty quipped, sitting back down to put his civis shoes on.  
  
"NICE, damn I never had girlfriends THAT enthusiastic!" Bosco grimicing laughed. Ty piped in with, "NO Bosco, your's just send you Poison Ivy, geesh you guys are inspirational! Remind me not to take dating tips from you!"  
  
Bosco ignored Ty's jab, grinning at Vinny, "You wanna ride together Vin? I ran to work today. Hell I been on desk so long I'm gonna end up looking like Sul if I don't," he heard Ty snort in laughter, glancing at him he winked, looking back at Vinny, "I just gotta go show Lieu my doctor's slip, you know, I wouldn't want to miss that special look of excitement he's gonna get knowing I'll be his 'secretary' for 4 more days. Not to mention the special pleasure he's gonna have running down his list of new and interesting things I can do for him tomorrow."  
  
A smile formed on Vinny's face. "Yeah, sure Bosco, my cars unlocked, let me finish here I'll meet you outside."  
  
"Great! See ya later Ty," Bosco, grabbing his coat slipped into it, picking up his bag. Moving to the door he nodded to Ty giving him a friendly slap on the back .  
  
"See ya Bosco," Ty smiled as he stood to close his locker.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
The second the door slammed behind Bosco, Vinny slammed his locker door shut. Charging at Ty, catching him off guard he violently shoved him against the lockers, Ty ended up facing him as Vinny gripped him by the throat with one hand. Vinny grabbed his shoulder with his other hand, yanking him to him, then slamming him again into the locker.  
  
Ty stunned, in shock at the unprovoked attack did not at first resist.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are? HUH!" Vinny used his strength to pull Ty forward once more, as he began slamming him roughly against the lockers. Ty gasp in shock, unsure of what was happening, raised his hands to resist, clutching Vinny's wrist, trying to pull him off.  
  
"I treat you with respect all week, buy you fucking lunch, and you are still gonna step on my toes like this? I tried to play nice with you Davis," Vinny yelled, as saliva flying from his mouth he released Ty with one hand. Drawing back to punch Ty hard in the lip splitting his lower lip open.  
  
Before Ty was able to react, Vinny drew his fist back yet again, striking his target in the abdomen, returning both hands to Ty's neck as he began to squeeze tightly.  
  
"You little faggot! This will not happen again, you hear me? I won't allow it to! Bosco and I are partners for life, and NO ONE including you pretty boy is gonna fuck things up between us! You got that?" Vinny leaned in on Ty who was now desperately clawing at the grasp that was blocking off his oxygen; his face turning red as he gasped frantically.  
  
"I SAID YOU GOT THAT!" Vinny shouted in his face shaking him by his throat. Ty stared at him, shocked, fighting for his life, his grip on Vinny's arms loosening as soon his head falling forward, he blacked out.  
  
Vinny held his neck one final moment before removing his hands, stepping back to watch Ty fall to the ground. Rearing back his foot, he gave Ty a swift kick to his ribs. Standing over him a moment, snarling at him, breathless in his rage, "You won't get him, it won't happen, I won't let it!"  
  
Stepping over Ty's unconcious body, heading out of the locker room, Vinny took a moment to stop and look in the mirror at his hair. Rolling his neck over his shoulders, he shook his head, to 'release' his anger. He smiled, nodding to himself then left the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"What the hell took you so long?" Bosco questioned Vinny as he approached him, Bosco was leaning again the passenger door, "You get lost? I'm hungry, not to mention thirsty!"  
  
"Got held up chatting with the guys. You about ready? I could really use a few drinks, I had a rough week," Vinny coldly commented as getting into the drivers side he slammed the door, not even looking at Bosco.  
  
"Okayyy," Bosco frowned across the car roof, "moody tonight", as he opened the door, sliding in, questioning, "You okay Vin? Something happen, you sure got in a bad mood in a hurry!"  
  
Vinny let out a few small breaths.  
  
'I knew he cared, just had to get him alone for myself. Funny how he has to act all macho around the other guys, but can show his true side to me. That is one of his qualities that makes him so interesting and unique. We are gonna have fun tonight partner.'  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Vinny said playing it cool, looking over at Bosco and offering him a reassuring grin. "Oh yeah, you're gonna love where I am taking you tonight Bosco, wait and see."  
  
Bosco looked back at Vinny in confusion, "What? But, I thought we were meeting up at Haggartys? Did you tell Ty about the change in plans?"  
  
"Oh yeah, sure, I did. Davis said he knows the place, been there several times, thought it was a great idea! He's meeting us there," Vinny smirked as he started the lincon putting it in reverse, backing out, "he just had to call his girl, tell her where to meet him."  
  
Putting the car in forward, pulling away from the parking spot, he glanced in the rearview mirror to see two of the paramedics from across the street running into the precient house. Smiling to himself, he sped away before Bosco could notice the other officers who, standing around talking after shift suddenly began to run back inside.  
  
"Hey, why don't you look in that CD case down there on the floor, find something to put on, I don't care what just need some tunes," Vinny smiled at him, watching as Bosco said, "Sure, lets see what you got," bending down, the commotion behind them now out of his line of vision.  
  
Rounding the corner Vinny drove faster. Ty unconcious, unable to warn Bosco, out of the way behind him. Bosco oblivious to the danger he was now in, beside him.  
  
TBC. 


	9. Rules and Broken Trust Chapter 9

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! We love to see them, and are very honored that you take the time to post them. TwistedSistas4Bosco Rated R  
  
Rules and Broken Trust Chapter 9  
  
"Hey, how far to this bar, where exactly we going again," Bosco, calling out over the music, asked Vinny. Bobbing his head up and down in unison with the drumbeat of the Nickleback song off the CD in the player, tapping one of his feet. Glancing over expectantly at Vinny, waiting for the answer.  
  
"About another twenty, it's across the bridge over in Brooklyn, but don't worry the food alone will make it worth the trip," Vinny half yelled over the music. "Here, relax, you look like you had a long day and could use this." Vinny bent forward, reaching his right arm between Bosco's legs for something under the seat.  
  
"Whoa Whoa!" Bosco began squirming back on his seat teasing Vinny, "watch it Bro!"  
  
Vinny darted a glance at his face, rolling his eyes at him as he pulled out a pint of Jack Daniels. holding it up for Bosco's inspection, "Geesh Bos, get a grip! You always so jumpy? It's not like I put my hand in your lap! Not unless you ask anyway!" He made a fake move towards that area, then held the bottle out for him, laughing at his jumpy reaction and the shocked grin on Bosco's face as he moved back to his side of the car.  
  
'No more teasing though after tonight Bosco! I can see the anticipation in your eyes. I wonder which one of us wants this more. I'll make this special for you, you'll see. Neither one of us will ever forget this night!'  
  
Snatching the bottle from him, Bosco grinning shook his head, calling out, "Stop messing with me man, my nerves can't take it after Swersky! You guys know what kind of week I've had! Man I'm telling you, if I don't get out of that office..." yawning, then tossing the bottle around from hand to hand, he frowned, looking over at Vinny.  
  
"You know, I don't probably don't need to drink tonight. I can be the designated driver if ya want, you were last time. I was just kidding about it." Bosco offered eyeing the label to the bottle, "Gentleman Jack? Damn Vinny this shit is expensive, I don't want drink your good stuff! Besides drinking in the car man, I don't know."  
  
"Na, don't worry partner, I got drunk last night, not in the mood for a repeat. Just wanted to hang out, have a few beers is all," Vinny said smiling over at Bosco. "Go on Bosco, have one, or two, I got a discount on it, guy owed me one. And you know it's okay for you to break a rule every now and then, you don't always have to be so straight laced!"  
  
Bosco paused briefly hesitating, "Yeah, your right, besides," looking over at Vinny grinning, "I'm not driving!" Twisting the cap off he lifted the bottle to his lips swigging deeply. The cool yet burning warmth of the potent fluid sending a sensation of nettles down his throat, but he could feel the stiff muscles in his back already loosening up. Taking another swig, he missed Vinny's look of satisfaction  
  
'I'm already turned on! Drink it up Bosco, nothing wrong with being buzzed our first time. I prefer to stay sober; I want to remember every vivid detail of this. I'll be around forever Bosco, don't you worry about that.'  
  
The ride was longer then twenty minutes, but Bosco didn't pay attention. A few more swigs of the whiskey and he had his eyes closed, his head tilted back against the headrest. "You relaxed yet?" Vinny yelled out over the music. Opening his eyes a moment, Bosco called back amused, "I'm getting there, I'm getting there! This is good stuff!" Closing his eyes his head rolled to the window. He missed Vinny's hand drop down from the wheel as Vinny stole a few glances his way. Grabbing himself lightly Vinny smiled.  
  
'You keep drinking like that my love and teasing me, we will be together sooner then planned. This night should be remembered. You are so beautiful Bosco, I wish you would stop messing around with me, bend over here and show me how much you want it, how much you need it!'  
  
He quickly removed his hand as Bosco turned his head back, but though he didn't open his eyes, Vinny decided not to take any chances, keeping his hand on the wheel. Best not to rush things, just let it happen. Reaching out Vinny turned up the volume of the music. Bosco looked over at him grinning, and back to the window, letting the music wash over him. Relaxing from the whiskey and the car ride he put his head back again, closing his eyes.  
  
Pulling into the lot of the Steakhouse bar, Vinny startled Bosco when he turned the ignition off, the music he was semi-paying attention to halting.  
  
"Well, we're here, you gonna finish that pint off out here and pass out or you coming in? Place has the best grub, how's steak sound?" Vinny was grinning ear-to-ear at Bosco.  
  
"I'm starving," Bosco responded looking at the pint in his hand, shocked that he'd drank half already. "Oh man, sorry, I'm not usually this big of a lush," Bosco laughed, "I'll buy you another one," Bosco began.  
  
"Hey, no problem, I was just joking. And don't worry about it, like I said I got a great discount. Kind of my own personal supplier if you know what I mean," Vinny looked hard at him, "and I don't think you're a lush, you just had a bad week. We've all had those friend, you deserve it after playing secretary all week. Go ahead, keep the bottle if you want, I can get more, get you some too if you want."  
  
Bosco took a minute to clear his throat. He wasn't used to this, he certainly didn't deserve such an understanding partner, or as he to his actual surprise was beginning to think of Vinny, friend.  
  
"This is a sweet ride," Bosco not used to having this type conversation with anyone but Faith or his Ma commented, changing the subject, running his index and middle finger down the tan leather interior passenger door.  
  
"Yeah? You like? It was my fathers, I inherited it, he bought it right before he died a year ago," Vinny said looking up to the bar's flashing neon sign then back to Bosco. "We going in or what?"  
  
"Yeah, its nice," Bosco, commenting softly, looking over at him, "hey, I didn't know, sorry about your Dad man."  
  
"Hey, no big deal Bos," Vinny was watching him, "it was quick, heart attack. He lived a good life ya know? Anyway, your old man still around?"  
  
"Mine?" Bosco gave a harsh laugh, "Oh yeah, he's out there somewhere. But we don't exactly keep in touch, and he's sure as hell not leaving me anything when he kicks it. So we going in or gonna sit out here like two old women and trade recipes."  
Vinny burst out laughing, "Hey, don't knock it, you haven't tried my barbeque ribs! And I make a great Pizza, I am from Chicago remember."  
  
Laughing they exited the car, "Now that I might have to try!" Bosco remarked as they walked up to the restaurant door. Vinny grabbed the door, motioning for Bosco to go first. Entering the bar, Vinny pointed to a small set of swinging doors towards the back. "Restaurants through there. Grab us a seat Bosco, I'll snag us a pitcher."  
  
Nodding at him, "Sure, but make mine Heineken if you don't mine?" and proceeded towards the back room.  
  
The bar area was desolate, except for a few couples out on the dance floor, and a few in booths. Bosco noted the place was quite small, similar to his Ma's place; just as well he didn't really want to be around a lot of people anyway. Picking a table next to the doors, wanting to be visible when Ty joined them later he removed his coat slinging it carelessly over the bar stool of the raised table before plopping down into the cushioned seat Instantly removing a menu from the center of the table, he looked up to see a waitress approaching.  
  
"Hi," she smiled, he couldn't help but notice how pretty she was, a little shorter than him, curvy, long brown hair tied up in a pony tail that hung over her shoulder nearly covering her nametag, "my names Layla. What can I get you to drink?"  
  
"I have something coming," he was grinning at her, "but water would be good, too." "Water?" she laughed, "Um, you have water in front of you!" He looked down, turning red, laughed, "Oh yeah, now I see it. Was that there before?"  
"Yes, yes I'm sure it was," she grinned, "because I just put it there before I asked if you wanted something to drink!" "Wow, okay," he was laughing, "missed that." "So, now that we've established that you're blind, are you here alone, or waiting for someone?" she was smiling at him, a teasing tone in her voice. "Oh I'm not blind," he smirked, feeling a little bit high, "I can see you just fine Layla..."  
  
Vinny thanked the bartender for the pitcher, tossing him a dollar. Carrying the glasses he picked up the pitcher of beer, walking to the swinging door of the resturant he stopped as he saw Bosco talking to the waitress.  
  
"and yeah, I'm here with someone, but it's just a friend," Bosco was noticing her eyes, she had really nice eyes, "he's getting a pitcher. Oh and another friends coming, but I don't know if he's eating or not. You have great eyes." He stopped, grinning at her, realizing the whiskey was making his tounge looser than it had been in a long time.  
"Okay, two maybe three then, and thanks," she blushed, looking hard at him too, he was really nice looking. She usually got a sense about the guys who came in here, and he was giving off nice vibes, "I get that compliment a lot here, but its always nice to hear. You have nice eyes too. The one without stitches anyway, that looks like it hurt!"  
  
They were unaware of Vinny standing in the doorway watching them make eyes at each other, as he listened to the conversation. Frowning at them, he took a deep breath forcing himself to smile again as he entered the dining area.  
  
"Hey man," Vinny commented, bumping the waitress as he moved to his seat, "good table." "Oh excuse me," she gave him a sharp look, "didn't mean to 'block' your way!"  
  
Vinny didn't acknowledge her except to remark, "So, you gonna stand there all night? Or you want to take our order, cause I already know what I want, and I can't wait!" He was talking to her, but he was looking straight at Bosco, she gave him an odd look, replying, "Really? You haven't looked at the menu yet, do you need a few minutes?"  
  
"Nope," he grinned still looking at Bosco, who was looking at the menu now, "I'm sure, I know what I want. How about you Bosco? What do you want?"  
  
"Huh?" Bosco looked up, "I'm not sure," looking first at Vinny, then Layla, "what's good on here?" She grinned, "Well, my favorite is...." not finishing as Vinny interrupted. "Oh man," he cracked, "asking the waitress? Come on man you know they only give you the list of whatever is left over from lunch! Plus what would they know? They don't make enough to eat at good places anyway!" As she looked at him shocked, Bosco looking at him, then her equally shocked at his rudeness, he continued, "You like steak right, what cut?" "Uh, Vin, that was a bit harsh," Bosco was embarrassed, "I think you should apologize man, there's no reason to be rude." Offering Layla a smile, "Sorry, my partner seems to be having a bad day." "HEY," Vinny raised his voice, "Don't apologize for me! If I want to apologize to her I will," then seeing the angry look coming over Bosco's face, he quickly added, "and you're right, that was rude." Glancing over at Layla, "Sorry, he's right I had a bad day, hell a bad week, so forgive me, okay?" "Sure," she replied, not actually looking at him, instead looking at Bosco, "So, you need a few?" "No," he was red-faced, "I'll just have a t-bone, baked potato, salad, thats all." "Okay," she wrote on the pad, "how do you want your steak?" "Medium rare," he answered, looking down at the menu, not meeting her eyes. "Fine," she spoke softly, turning now to Vinny, "and you?" "Same as him, only make mine well done," he stared at her, daring her to maintain eye contact, she looked down at her pad, "and make sure its right, I hate to have to send food back. Understand?" Now she glared at him, "Don't worry, it'll be right. Is that all?" "Yeah," he commented, Bosco didn't look up, was busy with the water glass, "and hurry it up, we're hungry."  
  
After she'd gone, Bosco quietly commented, "You think that was necessary? Being so rude to someone who's bringing you food? You know just because she's a waitress, doesn't mean she should be treated like less than you." "What?" Vinny exclaimed, "man waitresses and barmaids are all alike, sluts who are just looking for a husband to take care of their brats cause most of their old men got smart and dumped them!" Bosco sat there stunned, his face redder, anger in his voice, "Vinny, my mother worked in a bar all my life! She owns one now! It put food on the table cause my fucking old man treated us like shit and would just as soon seen us starve to death as hold a job! That's of course when he wasn't beating the shit out of my mom or us! So don't judge what you know nothing about!" "OH CRAP!" Vinny exclaimed, "Bosco, man I'm sorry, I didn't know! Hey, man I'm just messing okay didn't really mean anything by it. Okay? Guess I'm just going by the ones I've been screwed over by, sorry, I wasn't talking about your mom!" Bosco pushed back from the table, "I got to hit the head." He stormed off to the men's room.  
  
"SHIT" Vinny verbally kicked himself, "Good one asshole!"  
  
Bosco's angry exit caused his coat to fall to the ground. Vinny stood up, walking around to pick it up he heard a phone ringing, looking around he realized it was coming from Bosco's coat, he pulled the phone from the left pocket. "FUCK," he saw the name on the display, quickly turning the phone off he looked around to see if anyone was watching. Not seeing anyone looking his way, he slipped the phone into his pocket, replacing the coat over the chair.  
  
Returning to his chair, picking up the pitcher he filled both mugs to the brim. Leaning back in the chair, picking up his beer, smiling, sipping slowly as he waited for Bosco to return.  
  
'No one's going to mess this evening up, including that fucking waitress! I haven't waited this long for some slut to steal you away from me, or anybody else!'  
  
Arriving back at the table, Bosco sat down, before he could say anything, "Bos, man look I was out of line okay? I've got a big mouth, you know that right? I didn't mean anything by it." "Sure whatever," Bosco replied quietly picking up his mug drinking deeply from it. Vinny smiled at him, "So, you forgive me? Friends? Or do I have to crawl some more, maybe get on my knees, beg for mercy?" Bosco smirked, "Yeah, that I'd like to see! Yeah friends, just forget it, its okay, I got a big mouth too. Gets my ass in deep all the time. If I had to beg on my knees everytime I screwed up with my mouth I'd never get off them!"  
  
Laughing, Vinny began talking about how he'd come to New York, a few minutes later, "Yeah, after my old man died, I had no real reason to stay there, no family left you know?"  
Bosco nodded drinking his beer, listening as Vinny continued, "A friend of mine on the force told me that he'd heard New York was looking for experienced cops, so I thought why not? Man I love it here, everything moves fast, always something different. Chicago was great too, but I needed a change, plus I've got friends here now so it feels like home. Hey, you ever been to Chicago? Thought about leaving here, living anywhere else?"  
  
Shaking his head, "Nope, never been there, and once or twice I've thought about leaving here, but not seriously. Where would I go? This place has everything and everywhere all in one great city. Plus I love my job," he hesitated, looking down into his mug, "well most of the time anyway." He sat quietly for a moment, Vinny watching him carefully, "Anyway, my Ma is here and she needs me around, I help out sometimes in her place when I get a chance. That hasn't been too often lately though."  
  
"Sure I understand, hey," Vinny grinned, "I wouldn't leave here myself, but I did get another place from my dad. He left me this SWEET little cabin about 4 hours from here, log place, has everything, and I mean EVERYTHING in it. And the best part of it is no neighbors for nearly 50 miles in any direction! Oil heat AND fireplace, sits on the side of a mountian, you need to come up there one weekend, I'm telling you there is no place like it to get away when the pressure gets too much." "Wow," Bosco refilling his mug commented, "sounds great. I'm not much on camping though, got enough of that in the Rangers, didn't like it then, and haven't changed my mind since." "Oh man do you have alot to learn!" Vinny cracked up, "Bosco, this ain't camping! This is almost like a ski lodge! I'm talking plush, no roughing it involved. The hardest thing you have to do there is turn on the heater or build a fire in the fireplace! Oh and deciding who gets up to do it!"  
Laughing now, Bosco replied, "Now that's what I'm talking about, that's my kind of roughing it!  
"So, what do you say? Want to come up?" Vinny asked trying not to seem to eager, "We both have a few days coming up soon. I promise, you'll love it, great sking too." "Sure, sounds great," seeing the waitress approaching with their salads he set his mug down, "we'll see," as she set the plates down in front of them, "Swersky might not let me take any soon though after this," pointing to his face, looking up at her, "thank you." She nodded smiling at him, avoiding looking at Vinny altogether, "You're very welcome, and how did you get THAT?" nodding at his cheek.  
Vinny glared at her, about to comment then seeing Bosco's face light up as he laughed, he paused, realizing he'd better keep it to himself.  
"Got clobbered," he smirked, "football thing." Glanced over at him laughing, Vinny smiled back nodding.  
  
'Fucking tease, go ahead flirt, trying to make me jealous? Well it's working, oh yeah, but you might not like me jealous Bosco!'  
  
"Football thing?" she teased, "They decided you were the ball, or what? Did it hurt?" "Oh that's cute," shaking his head, "what is that the only thing anybody can think of?" he laughed, "and yeah it hurt, but I'm tough, I can take it, I'm a cop!" "A cop huh?" she winked, "I like cops, handcuffs too!" His mouth dropping open, as she handed him a piece of paper, looking down at it he missed the furious expression on Vinny's face. Seeing her name and number on the paper he looked up grinning, "Well, I didn't bring any with me, but...."  
  
She laughed, walking off to wait on another table, "Call me."  
  
Pulling out his wallet, Bosco slipped the paper into it, as he was shoving it back into his jeans, Vinny commented, "See thats what I mean, damn man, she doesn't even know your name!" "Not yet anyway," Bosco grinned as he salted and peppered his salad, "and hopefully she'll get to know alot more than my name before this night is over!"  
  
Vinny looked down at his plate, shoving the salad around with his fork, raising his eyes at Bosco but not his head, "You planning on dumping us? Go home with her?"  
Stabbing a forkfull of salad, "No, no dumping, but if she wants to take me home...." Bosco now chewing on his salad grinned, winking at Vinny.  
  
As they finished the salads, she appoached again, this time with their steaks, smiling at Bosco, she set his plate down in front of him, "Enjoy!" "I'm sure I will," he winked at her, realizing he was feeling a pretty good buzz if he was interested in someone, wondering if it was the buzz or her.  
She plopped Vinny's plate down in front of him, standing back watching him, waiting. "What?" Vinny growled at her, "You need something?" "Just making sure it's right," she smirked, used to rude customers, "thought I'd wait just in case."  
He angrily cut into his steak, more pissed to find it right than if it had been wrong, but glancing up at Bosco who was raising his eyebrows at him. Knowing Bosco was waiting for him to 'be nice', he simply replied, "Looks fine, thanks," swallowing what he really wanted to tell the 'little bitch' as he was thinking of her now. "Good!" she smiled at him, turning her head she winked again at Bosco then turned, walking off. Bosco seeing the seething look on Vinny's face bit back his grin, digging into his steak. "Man, you were right," he remarked after having tasted the steak, "this place is good." Pouring another beer, he drank deeply of it, then took a few more bites. They ate in silence for a few minutes, then, "Man that beer is moving right through me tonight, back in a minute." He jumped down heading for the men's room again.  
  
Vinny sat there a few seconds, seething at the thought of having gotten rid of his competition earlier only to have another come into the picture came to a decision.  
Glancing over his shoulder, seeing no one around, he quickly removed a vial of white powder from his pocket, unscrewed the cap and dumped the contents into Bosco's beer. Stirring it quickly with his fork, he was sitting back chewing on a bite of steak when Bosco returned.  
  
Immediatly picking up his beer, Bosco took a swig, drinking a third of the glass, "Man I'm thirsty tonight, must be the whiskey from earlier," then dug into this steak again. Vinny smiled but remained silent for the moment, mearly nodding as he ate some of his potato.  
  
Several minutes later he asked, "So, you thought more about coming up to the cabin?' Nodding, "Yeah, I'll talk to Swersky about vacation days, see what he says," grinning, "Man, I got a serious buzz going on here! I haven't been this relaxed in months!"  
"Good, on both counts," Vinny smiled looking down, "I'm telling you man, you're going to love that place, real peaceful, beautiful scenery too." "Hey, if things work out," Bosco finishing his glass of beer was slurring his words, but didn't seem aware of it, "Maybe I'll asssk Layya to come up wi us. You got anyone to assssk?"  
Watching him carefully, seeing that he was having trouble now with getting his potato to his mouth without dropping it on the plate, Vinny nodded, "Oh, I have someone in mind, but I think our little rendevous is going to happen before then."  
"HEY," Bosco exclaimed, "way to gooo Vin, go get um!" "Oh, I am baby, I am," Vinny remarked, forgetting himself as he watched Bosco blink hard trying to clear his head.. "Huh?" Bosco frowned a bit, "Oh man my head is spinning, I don't feel so good, maybe I shouldn't have had that whiskey before, don't usually get this loopy from beer." A few more minutes passed as Vinny watched him struggle to remain upright, finally as his head began to droop, "Okay, well thats it for you!" Vinny stood as the waitress approached them, "Hey, is he okay?" she worriedly asked. "Yeah, he's fine," Vinny laughed, "I keep telling him he has no tolerance! Can't hold his beer," as he started to put Bosco's coat on him, Bosco looked up, focusing on her for a moment, slurring as he laughed, "HEY, LAYLA, I WANT TO LAY YA! YOU DRIVING ME HOME? NICCEE EYYYSSS HELLL BABBEE YOU GOT A GREAT ASSSS!!!!" The shocked look on her face amusing Vinny, as he commented, "Guess you know how to pick um, huh Miss? I could have told you, but best you see it for yourself." He finished the coat, quickly moving the plate out of the way as Bosco leaned forward his head now on the table.  
The manager came over, "Hey, you need to get him out of here, my customers don't need this and Layla, hon, go on, table 3 needs their glasses refilled." "Yeah, sure," she frowned, remarking to Vinny, "and to think I thought you were the jerk," before turning to head to the other tables, pausing she looked back, "oh and when he's SOBER, tell him NOT to call me, okay?" Vinny was removing several bills from his wallet, tossing them down on the table. "Will do, and that should cover it, and a big fat tip for his rudeness!" Vinny grinning replied as he helped Bosco to his feet, "Come on love, we ain't wanted here anymore."  
  
Leaning on Vinny, Bosco commented sleepily, as he patted Vinny on the chest, his movements jerky and slow, "Some people can't take a joke, hey wonder why Ty didn't show," as he stumbled to the door, Vinny supporting him. "No idea," Vinny answered smiling to himself, "but if he shows at all, I'm sure they'll tell him we left." As they reached the door, "I can call mmm," Bosco was barely concious as he tried to grope for his cell phone, "oh shit, VIN man my phones missss...." Vinny brought him outside. "Don't worry about it, Bosco," Vinny assured him, "I'll call Ty when we get in the car, tell him we left, and then I'll take care of you, don't you worry about it." The last words Bosco spoke as he passed out in Vinny's arms, "Thanks Vin, hey, I love you, man!" laughing like a fool at his 'beer joke', then he was out. Vinny picked him up against him, half dragging half carrying him to the car, "I love you too, baby, I love you too." Leaning Bosco against the back panel to open the back door, Bosco began to slide to the ground, Vinny caught him, "Whoa there love, not yet."  
  
Opening the back door he laid him down on the seat. Quickly removing Bosco's coat and shoes he tossed them over into the front seat. Unbuckling his belt, and pulling it from his jeans, Vinny pulled the gun holster, tossing them to join the coat. Reaching down, he unstrapped Bosco's ankle holster, removing that also.  
Leaning in over him, Vinny kissed him on the mouth, "You are so going to love what I'm going to show you tonight, baby." Flipping Bosco over, he pulled his handcuffs from his own jacket pocket, cuffing Bosco's wrists together at his back, Vinny moved him again onto his back. Standing back, he closed the door, immediatly opening the drivers door, he climbed in, shutting it, tossing the small holster onto the seat beside him he removed his keys again from his pocket, starting the car. Pulling away from the resturant parking lot, he was smiling as he listened to the CD Bosco had picked earlier.  
  
Vinny knew just where he would take him, and he was heading there now, because he wasn't waiting any longer. No one would keep them apart any longer. Tonight was the night, they would be together finally.  
  
TBC... 


	10. Rules and Broken Trust Chapter 10

Rated R  
  
Rules and Broken Trust Chapter 10  
  
"Hey Lieu, we need some medics up here!" Duncan apprehensively shouted, "Someone beat the crap out of Davis, he's laid out on the locker room floor." Lieu was standing at the front desk with his back turned. Instantly scrunching his eyebrows as the words sunk in, turning towards Duncan with a questionable look on his face.  
  
"WHAT?" Lieu yelled back, his voice sounding as if he didn't believe what he was hearing.  
  
"I said." Duncan began again taking one step closer to Lieu before he cut him off.  
  
"I heard what you said," Lieu shouted again rounding the front desk heading towards the locker room calling out, "Get the medics over here," to the Officer at the desk.  
  
"Yes sir," the female Officer responding as she picked up the phone without delay.  
  
Lieu hurriedly followed Duncan into the locker room, shouting, "Clear a path," to several Officers that had gathered around Davis. Making his way through he found that Davis was just coming around.  
  
Squatting next to Davis, gently pressing into Ty's shoulder to keep him from hurting himself more, saying in a softer tone, "Easy Davis, easy."  
  
Ty was obviously stunned, the look of pain and confusion evident on his face. Wincing, slithering his hand up to his rib cage, letting out a slight groan it took a few moments for everything to register.  
  
"You alright? Medics are on their way over now," Lieu said removing his hand from Ty's shoulder, he moved Ty's chin with his hand, lifting as he saw the bruises on his neck. "Ty, what the hell happened?"  
  
"Must have blacked out. shit BOSCO!" Ty coughed out as he began struggling to sit upright, realizing he moved too quickly as the room began to spin. Pausing, clutching his ribs harder he looked around at everyone standing over him. Frowning, he gave Lieu a look, his voice hoarse as he added, "We've got to stop him!"  
  
Lieu, thinking he understood Ty's look, stood barking over his shoulder, "Shows over everyone! Move out!" Turning and giving everyone a stern look to show he meant business. Within seconds the locker room cleared, Lieu returning to a squatting position near Ty.  
  
"Out with it Davis! Bosco? Bosco did this to you?" Lieu half-shouted, his face burning hot with irritation as he eyed Ty up, again moving his chin to see his throat.  
  
Swallowing hard, tasting fresh blood, Ty lifting his hand pressing his index finger on his already swollen lip then looking at his finger to confirm he was bleeding, before clearing his pained throat stating, "No boss, Vinny, that sick FUCK Vinny. I knew it. Damn it I knew it, this is all my fault. I've got to warn Bosco. Sully tried to warn him, and me...SHIT." The last word shouted he began to cough.  
  
"Slow down, Vinny did this to you?" Lieu questioned his hand now on Ty's back, not sounding as surprised as Ty thought he should, looking around making sure no one was listening before looking back to Ty.  
  
Ty now in a half sitting position up against the lockers, holding his ribs tightly again, he rubbed his throat, taking a deep breath before attempting to stand, "Yeah boss, Vinny did this, attacked me and without warning. He's not right in the head boss. Oh my god, Lieu, Bosco's with him, we need to warn him! Bosco sets him off he's no match, I couldn't fight him off, he'll kill him."  
  
Lieu listening, putting his arm out again, "Just stay put Davis. What do you mean we need to warn Bosco? Why would Bosco set him off? What are you not telling me? You're not making sense Davis."  
  
"Vinny, he's one psychotic bastard. I'm telling you Lieu he's got some sick obsession with Bosco." Turning to look Dave in the eye, "I should have known, last week when we worked together. Him asking me personal questions about Bosco in the RMP, accusing me of being gay, starting the fight at Haggarty's, oh shit," Ty ended mumbling, looking straight ahead as if he was in deep thought.  
  
Lieu, looking at Ty wondering if he bumped his head, "Fight at Haggarty's? You and Vinny got into it before? Why wasn't I informed? And you still haven't explained why you think Bosco is in danger Davis!" Lieu standing again, folded his arms across his chest looking at Ty for a response.  
  
Ty unable to comprehend the idea of Vinny's words to him about no one keeping Bosco and him apart, looked up at Lieu, "I can't explain, I just know okay, he's sick, thinks that he and Bosco belong together or some shit like that. We've got to find them Boss, he has to know we'll be after him! After what he did to me," Ty paused, trying to put the right words together to convince Lieu of the gravity of the situation.  
  
The locker room door opened at that moment slamming against the tiled wall behind it, Doc and Carlos entering, Carlos a few feet in front of Doc, yelling out, "Ty! Ty man you okay? Rushing over to Ty's side of the lockers, slamming his bag down on the bench, he bent forward to get a good look at his roommate and friend. "Guys up front said you were attacked! You okay?" The look on Carlos face was full of concern as he noticed Ty's busted lip, shock on his face as he saw the purpling finger marks on the sides of his neck, "What the hell?"  
  
"Yeah bro, I'm fine, never better," Ty began trying to stand again with support from the lockers.  
  
"Whoa, easy easy! Let me look at you, your face is all flushed," Carlos put his stethoscope in his ears and began to place it over Ty's heart.  
  
Ty, pushing it away from him, "I'm fine. I don't want medical assistance." Turning he faced Lieu, "I'm serious Lieu, please, we've got to find Bosco. Haggarty's they were going to Haggarty's."  
  
Lieu nodded his head, "I'll go make some calls. Let them check you out, that's an order Davis, then meet me in my office." Lieu stood, looking at Ty till Ty nodded in acknowledgment, before exiting the locker room. He already knew something about this situation that Ty had no knowledge yet of, and he was taking this serious, but didn't want his Officer to panic.  
  
"Does it hurt anywhere?" Doc knelt down next to Ty, unzipping his bag.  
  
"Mostly my ribs, but my neck, its hard to swallow," Ty responding, as he looked over to his coat resting on the bench.  
  
"Hand me my coat will ya Carlos?" Ty asked as Doc began to lift Ty's shirt, Ty complying by raising his arms in the air.  
  
"Definitely some bruising there Davis, we can take you to Mercy, have your ribs x-rayed for a possible fracture, but your throat, you defiantly need to get that looked at, looks like some swelling with the bruises, who did this, did you black out?" Doc stated touching the area gently to check for further injury, but was instantly cut off by Ty. "No Doc, thanks but no, I said I'm fine. Thanks man," reaching out for his coat from Carlos, pulling out his cell phone and dialing Bosco's cell number.  
  
"DAMN IT!" Ty yelled clearing his throat as it protested the further abuse. Bosco's voice mail had picked up. Waiting impatiently for the beep, "Bosco! Man it's me. Listen, don't speak, just listen, pretend you have a bad connection, get to a crowded area! I know Vinny's with you. Bosco he's dangerous, he attacked me in the locker room for no reason after you left. Tried to choke me, beat me down man! He's got some sick fetish or something for you. This is NO JOKE Bosco, I'm not messing around, you need to get away from him before he goes mental on you too. Call me back as soon as you can will ya? Lieu is sending cars over for him, Bosco please, wait for back up, okay? Get away, we're coming for you bro."  
  
"What's going on Ty?" Carlos questioned casting a concerned look at Doc, who was watching Ty intently, but Ty threw his finger up demanding silence.  
  
Hitting end, sighing heavily, Ty dialed Sully's number. "Sul! It's me Ty, no, please Sul listen! You were right, Vinny's dangerous, he jumped me in the locker room after you left. Yeah, no, I'm okay, but I need you to come back to the house and pick me up." Pausing briefly, "He took Bosco, Sul, I know he did, he was ranting...look, I'll fill you in with all the details when you get here." Hitting end again Ty began the task of standing up, wincing as he did so. Halfway up Carlos reached his arm out grabbing Ty's arm, helping pull him up to a full stance.  
  
Without another word, Ty began walking quickly limping slightly towards the door. "Hey Ty, where you going man? What's this with Bosco? Who's Vinny?" Carlos curiosity getting the best of him, looking at Davis astonished.  
  
"To find Bosco. And Vinny? Vinny's a psycho who's going to turn out to be Bosco's worst enemy we don't find them soon," he muttered, never looking back, opening the locker room door and heading towards Lieu's office.  
  
Knocking on Lieu's door, seeing Lieu motion for him to come in he entered the office, closing the door behind him, walking over, easing himself down in the black imitation leather visitor chair listening to Lieu's conversation.  
  
"WELL KEEP LOOKING! I want squad cars all over that area, and check his place too! Both their places, I want Vetresco FOUND! He's to be considered armed and dangerous! YES I'm serious! Boscorelli may be in danger from him, he already attacked one of my Officers tonight, lets keep it from happening again why don't we!" Lieu slamming the phone down let out a huge sigh. Lowering his head he brought his hand up placing it over his eyes, gently massaging his temples.  
  
"They weren't there were they?" already knowing the answer, Ty stood again.  
  
"This isn't good Davis. I sent a squad to Haggarty's to pick Vinny up. It appears they never even showed up this evening. I already put Vinny's plates over the wire, hoping we can find their whereabouts that way." Lieu took a deep breath, not wanting to upset Ty anymore than he already was. Picking up a pen from his desk, he tapped it hard on the tablet in front of him, frowning as he contemplated how to tell his Officer what he'd found out only minutes before Ty had been found.  
  
"What are you holding back Lieu? Look Bosco is my friend." Ty seized talking when he saw Lieu nod his head in compliance.  
  
"This is bad Davis. I have an informant, an old academy buddy who works out of down town Chicago," Lieu pausing, "I put a call into him a few days ago about Vetresco, Sully came to me more than once, plus with all the other 'incidents' lately with him. My contact pulled some strings for me. It ah, it turns out Vinny had some problems up there. Not quite the choir boy hero the department had been led to believe he was." Lieu pausing again. Standing as if to sit would delay things, he began pacing the length of the small office.  
  
"And?" Ty was growing more impatient by the second.  
  
"You ever hear the name Denver Starke? Vinny ever mention him when you were around?" Lieu questioned arching one eyebrow at Davis to see him shake his head no before continuing. "He was Vinny's partner back in Chicago. He pressed charges on Vinny for sexual assault and battery."  
  
"WHAT? Oh my god, no, Lieu NO!" Ty cut Lieu off, "I knew he was too interested in Bosco's personal....oh my god!" his voice quivering from utter shock as he realized the ramifications of the intensely personal questions Ty had avoided as well as his comments in the locker room about Ty and Bosco's friendship. Even his 'knowing' what was going on, and his own warnings to Swersky just now hadn't really prepared him for this.  
  
"You heard me right Davis, he pressed charges. The mysterious part of it is Vinny's father was a big wig out there, died last year, took a heart attack. Rumor has it his father was helping him out of the situation. Attempting to pay the man off." Stopping, he picked up the phone, but before he dialed, he continued, "Davis, Starke disappeared before the trial ever started. So the charges were dropped, he wasn't heard from again, and no body found to this day." Lieu stopped pacing to look directly at Ty, who's facial expression had dropped to a huge frown. "Supposedly there was a note, but no one really bought it, claimed he couldn't take the humiliation of a trial after all and was leaving."  
  
Seeing the shocked and now fearful look on Davis's face, Lieu put the phone down a moment.  
  
"We are doing everything we can Davis, we'll find Bosco don't you worry," Lieu said, his voice full of certainty. "Davis? You listening?" Davis seeming to be in his own world again, snapping out of it, "Yeah boss I hear you. I'm sure you're right."  
  
"Thanks Lieu for believing me, Sully's coming to pick me up, I better go wait for him," standing slowly again, looking towards the door, whispering to himself, "Where are you Bosco?"  
  
As he walked out the door, forgetting to close it, he heard Lieu asking the same thing as he finished dialing the phone he'd picked up again, "Bosco, where the hell are you? This is Swersky, I need you to call me back as soon as you get this! We have a situation....."  
  
TBC 


	11. Rules and Broken Trust Chapter 11

Rated R As always the same warnings apply from the first chapter.  
  
Rules and Broken Trust  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Vinny wheeled the pale gold colored Lincoln into the dark parking lot, pulling far enough into the center to see any approaching cars, but not far enough to be noticed by any passing cops.  
  
The abandoned warehouse's lot was the perfect location. It was far enough from the populated area to be hidden, close enough that there was a small chance of being caught. Thus adding to his excitement.  
  
He'd been waiting for this for a long time. Slipping Bosco the mickey had been easier than he'd initally thought.  
  
Being a cop he should know better than to leave his drink alone, with anyone. Although, Hell it just makes it easier for both of us that he did. I love that he trusts me so much! Now I'll show him how much I love him....had to get him away before that little slut got suspicious....trying to break us up, fucking bitch! Ty Davis is lucky I didn't kill his ass, calling that fucking phone, I should have killed him, interfering bastard! But not now, never again....not after tonight! Good thing I got everything ready last time I went out to the.....  
  
Throwing the shift into park he left the engine running, the heater on. "Don't want anybody catching cold now do we?" he said softly to himself.  
  
As he turned the radio down, shutting off the cars lights, he heard Bosco again stir in the backseat.  
  
Smiling to himself he turned, looking over the seatback, "Well, it's about time you wake up partner! I was beginning to worry about you! I've been driving around for an hour now waiting for you to wake up!"  
  
Waking slowly now for a few minutes, his head pounding, Bosco looked around him, realizing he was in the backseat of Vinny's car. "What the hell? Vin what's going on man?" he asked groggily.  
  
"Just making sure we have some alone time," Vinny was grinning at him as he began to remove his own coat. Laying it over Bosco's coat and his guns. He'd removed his coat from him as he lay him in the backseat outside the bar. Now he made sure that the guns were out of reach, by pushing the coats onto the floor of the front seat.  
  
"What? Where are we? Oh my head," he was dizzy and having trouble focusing on Vinny.  
  
"What happened," he asked, as he tried to bring his arm from around his back he realized he was restrained. "What the fuck am I DOING HANDCUFFED!" he exclaimed.  
  
Bosco began to sit up, his head pounding. The pain subsiding some once he was sitting, Vinny 'explained', "Hey I had to do something! Man you were out of control back there at the resturant! You really can't handle your liquor can you Bosco? But it's okay I think the handcuffs could come in handy, after all you and that slut back there seemed interested in using a set!"  
  
"HUH?" Bosco focused on him, "I did what back there? No way, last thing I remember was eating that steak! What the hell did I do?"  
"Well, you tried to tear up the place, got real pissy over that waitress spilling your drink, I had to get you out of there quick before they called the cops..oh wait, we are the cops!" Vinny cracked up laughing, Bosco laid his head back against the seat.  
"Man, shit I don't remember that," he moaned his head splitting, picking his head up he looked around, "where are we? And get me out of these," turning his body around to show his hands.  
  
Vinny sat looking at him, a smile again on his face, "I don't think so, I kind of like them, kinky."  
"EXCUSE ME?" Bosco snapped his head around at him, "What did you say? Man don't play that shit, just let me out, my fucking heads killing me, I need some aspirin, now!"  
  
"Oh come on Bosco, don't act like you don't know what's going on!" Vinny laughed, "Unless you like to play innocent, then hey, I can get into that too!"  
  
"WHAT! VINNY, LET ME THE FUCK OUT NOW!" Bosco couldn't stand being 'trapped' like this. His heart racing, he could barely see in the dark, another strike against him. Beginning to breathe heavily, his palms sweating, he took a deep breath to calm himself.  
  
Vinny began to get out of the car, "About damn time man, let me out!" Bosco tried to laugh, thinking that his partner was playing one of the practical jokes that the gang liked to torment each other with, because he was sure that he would remember if anything had happened at the resturant, but, doubt did cross his mind since he'd woken up in the backseat of Vinny's car in handcuffs. Frowning he waited for Vinny to let him loose.  
  
Stepping out, closing the drivers door, Vinny moved to the rear drivers side door. Opening it, Vinny climbed in slamming the door behind him and locked it.  
  
"You act so tough and macho," speaking softly, turning to him, Vinny smiled, "but I know the truth..."  
  
"What?" Bosco exclaimed, still trying to clear his head, the cold night air blown into the car helping some. Vinny moved closer to him and began to rub his chest. "That is one of your sexiest traits Bosco, hiding what's underneath, the sweet gentle man, I love that," Vinny softly cooed.  
"VINNY! CUT THAT SHIT OUT!" Bosco, eyes widening yelled, trying not to laugh, and not succeeding, he laughed outloud, as he backed away from him, "THAT AIN'T EVEN FUNNY, TAKE YOUR DAMN HANDS OFF ME AND LET ME LOOSE!"  
  
"I've wanted you since the day I saw you, and you can drop the act partner, you want me too, I can tell!" Vinny moved closer his hand moving under Bosco's shirt. Bosco grimaced, his laugh cut off, "I'm not laughing now Vinny!" He began to get pissed off that Vinny was not taking him serious, "This shit ain't funny, now cut it out! You're creeping me out! If this is another of Jimmy's jokes, you guys are gonna pay BIG FUCKING TIME!"  
  
"Bosco, I want to make love to you!" Vinny moves to kiss him. Pulling back from him, sliding across the seat, to lean against the door, Bosco yelled, "EXCUSE ME? WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Staring at him in shock, his voice quiet now, "What the fuck are you talking about? Did you lose your fucking mind!"  
  
Vinny paused, shaking his head sadly at him, "Always so serious," he begins smiling at him, "it's time for you to loosen up and learn how to play...." reaching out he grabs Bosco's hair, pulling him forward for a kiss. Turning his head, Bosco yanks away, "STOP TOUCHING ME! GET THE HELL AWAY NOW VINNY, I SAID THIS SHIT AIN'T FUNNY! LET ME OUT OF HERE MAN!"  
  
He slides off the seat, trying to stand, his head touching the ceiling of the car in an attempt to distance himself from him. Bosco looks around seeing the warehouse and the empty parking lot. His stomach begins to knot as he realizes how far they are from anything.  
  
"Bosco, this isn't a joke," Bosco looks at him, realizing that Vinny is serious, his mind unable to process what he's hearing now. Vinny continues, "No joke, I want you. I need you, and I know you feel the same way. You just need me to help you realize that."  
  
"YOU SON-OF-A-BITCH!" Bosco shouts, he tries to get twisted around again to get the handle on the door, as Vinny grabs the front of his shirt pulling him back down onto the seat, "GET YOUR DAMN HANDS OFF ME NOW! STOP ACTING LIKE A PERVERT!"  
  
Face reddening, barely seen in the darkness of the backseat, Vinny backhands Bosco across the face. "Watch your mouth lover," he threatens him, "tell me, what are you going to do to stop me? How about that slut waitress, huh, you want her to 'help you' make it all better?" Vinny pushed his forefinger cruelly into Bosco's injured cheek. Bosco cries out, pulling away from him as Vinny yells, "Or do you want to tell Davis? Davis can't help you now!"  
  
"What?" Bosco's mind was reeling, 'This is not happening, Jimmy is in on this, and I'm gonna kill someone when I get out of here'.  
  
"It will never happen, I can promise you that!" Vinny growled at him, leaning towards him threateningly. "WHAT, VINNY? WHAT WON'T HAPPEN?" Bosco struggling against him, was still trying to get to the door handle but Vinny kept pulling at him, preventing him from reaching it.  
  
"Why DO YOU KEEP ACTING LIKE YOU AND DAVIS ARE INNOCENT!" Vinny screamed at him, slapping him across the mouth again.  
  
Bosco drew back further in shock, "What?" his voice quiet with shock, he was breathing hard, his face stinging from the slaps, taste of blood in his mouth, his thoughts scrambled, he fought to keep up with Vinny's ramblings, his arms aching already from the cuffs.  
  
"What won't...won't happen? Are you crazy? What the hell are you talking about, what about Davis? Vinny I don't understand what's going on here, okay?" Bosco tried to calm down, to get the situation under control, as he realized that the 'joke' was not to be over, that in fact had never been started in the first place, that this was real, that Sully was right. Vinny was dangerous.  
  
Vinny viciously slaps him again, "CUT the LYING OUT! I know all about it! SLUT!" Slapping him again, this time across the top of his head, "You have been cheating on me, haven't you! And that fucking little whore at the Steakhouse? I don't think so Bosco! I'm the only one who's going to be fucking you tonight!"  
  
"STOP FUCKING HITTING ME YOU ASSHOLE!" Bosco screams at him, his calmness lost, "WHAT? LYING? WHAT? WHO'S CHEATING? CHEATING HOW? FUCKING.....? MY GOD YOU HAVE LOST YOUR MIND!"  
  
"I see the guilt all over your face Bosco, and I will show you who the 'real man' is, who 'loves you for you' and isn't just using you, trying to take you away from me," Vinny reaches for him, pulling him to him.  
  
Bosco shrinking back now, real fear knawing at him, thinking, 'Oh my god, he's serious! Shit, what happened to him?' Vinny's words sink in, Bosco pale now, trying to understand what's happened to his partner, "REAL MAN? WHAT THE FUCK?"  
  
As Vinny starts to unbuckle Bosco's belt, Bosco yells, "WHAT? NO, DON'T! STOP IT! VINNY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? DON'T DO THIS! COME ON MAN, STOP, OKAY? DON'T DO THIS!"  
  
Vinny, pulls the belt loose, unbuttoning Bosco's jeans, pulling on them, Bosco screaming now, "STOP IT! LET ME GO! STOP!!! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND? I SAID STTOOPPPP!!" Trying to sit up, twisting away from Vinny's hands, to no effect. Vinny pulls his pants down, despite his desperate efforts to stop him. Bosco realizing his shoes are off, as Vinny pulls the pants free of him begins to fight him in earnest. Vinny releases him, shoving him for the moment to the side, to remove his own pants.  
  
Falling back toward the door again Bosco throws his feet up attempting to kick him. He connects sharply with Vinnys arm, then chest. Bosco continues kicking him, but he's still feeling the drug he now knows Vinny must have given him, and he's too uncoordinated to really hurt him, 'I've got to get out of here, what the hell did he give me?' Vinny shows little reaction except to grab his leg. Reaching out he punches Bosco in the chest.  
  
"OOOFFFfffff," his breath knocked from him, he continues to fight him. Vinny again punches him, this time in the side of the head, stunning him. Nearly off the seat from the blow to the head, his chest and head near the bottom of the door, Bosco pleads with him, shaken to his soul, "Vinny please don't do this, lets just go okay, pretend it never happened," he takes a deep breath, trying to talk him out of this madness.  
  
Reaching for him now, Vinny yanks him back up, pulling him down onto the leather seat next to him, holding him. Sliding his hand down the front of his boxers, grasping him, "Oh my god, you feel sooo good, just like after the game. You felt so sweet while I jerked off, you were so innocent looking, asleep like that. Hair all damp and curly, skin so soft." At his touch Bosco stiffens in his arms, terrified, sick to his stomach as he realizes what Vinny is saying.  
  
"YOU SICK BASTARD!!!" he screams as Vinny pulls at him, strokes him, "SON-OF-A-BITCH! GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF ME!"  
  
In a complete panic now, Bosco rears sideways and upward with his head, slamming Vinny's nose, attempting to yank away. Blood flowing down into his mouth, Vinny releases him again.  
  
Screaming in pain, Vinny punches him in his back as Bosco tries to move away from him, "YOU LITTLE FUCKING PRICK," wipes the blood from his mouth and nose, punching him again in the back of the head. Bosco falls onto the back of the front seat.  
  
Forcing himself to calm down, still breathing heavily, "Get back over here," Vinny says gruffly to him, "we are just getting started." Grabbing the back of his shirt, yanking on it causing the buttons to fly off, slides it harshly downward off his shoulders, trying to pull it from him, stopped by the handcuffs, he moves to Bosco's undershirt. With both hands ripping it down the back, pulling it to join the overshirt.  
  
His shirts hang from his wrists kept on by the cuffs,"Now that won't be a problem will it?" Vinny says laughing, "No, I can work with that", he rips the overshirt down the middle, "Opps got to get those cuffs off now don't we, oh and Bosco, I love a good fight, gets me hotter, so go ahead, fight me baby."  
  
Vinny pulls the key from his pocket, unlocking one of the cuffs removing it from Bosco's wrist. He pulls the shirts from him dropping them to the floor, and makes the mistake of releasing Bosco when he does it.  
  
Instantly Bosco shoves him hard away, flinging himself to the door, he unlocks it, slamming it open, Vinny reaches for him, but Bosco is gone, running full speed across the dark parking lot.  
  
Vinny follows him, knowing that Bosco cannot outrun him, not without shoes and maybe not even with them. Vinny is faster, but his prey is desperate.  
  
Running with difficulty Bosco's feet are already hurting from the cold pavement under them, sharp rocks and bits of debris cut into him. Breath catching from the cold air, he quickly realizes he won't outrun Vinny in a foot race. They have chased too many perps in the last few months both as a team and before for him to think he is faster, so instead of running for the highway in the distance, Bosco makes for the warehouse. He stumbles once then twice as the drugs that Vinny dosed him with make themselves known again, but he manages to reach the warehouse door.  
  
"Please, please be open," he begs, planning on hiding inside, knowing that Vinny will have a harder time finding him in here, plus there may be something he can defend himself with. He knows that in a hand to hand fight, he will lose. Watching Vinny beat the crap out of a few of the perps who'd given him a hard time had taught him that. Plus with the blows he'd already received, he had no desire to continue being hit by him, especially if Vinny decided to really hurt him.  
  
Grabbing the door, yanking on it, "NOOO," he shouts, as he finds it locked. Running down the side of the building now, trying to find another way in, he turns to see Vinny isn't following him. Vinny is mearly standing a few yards away, watching him. Fear takes over as he realizes Vinny is in no hurry, as now slowly, carefully Vinny begins to approach him.  
  
Walking, keeping his pace deliberate but cautious in his appoach, Vinny smiles to himself, he already knows this area, knows Bosco won't find help here. Or a way in. "Where you going my little man? You know you can't outrun me, even on a good day. So stop fucking around and COME HERE!"  
  
"FUCK YOU YOU CRAZY BASTARD!" Bosco shouts as he turns, runs again, this time though as he finally reaches the corner of the building about to go around it, he hears Vinny coming for him, moving fast. His heart pounding in his chest he runs faster, only to be slammed from behind as he tries to cut around the corner. His face and chest crushed against the building as Vinny pins him.  
  
"AAAGGHHH" a scream erupts from him as the sharp icy metal of the wall brushburns his skin. Vinny grabs him by his hair and shoulder, spinning him around to face him.  
  
Yanking his head backwards, Vinny grabs Bosco's right hand which he has brought up to fight him with, his left grabbing Vinnys right arm in an attempt to break his hold. In a control pinch, Vinny slowly, in a struggle of their strengths and determinations brings Bosco's right hand back down, around, then forces it up behind his back, holding him up against him, yanking up several times to send his message of superior strength home.  
  
Bosco pauses in his struggle, the pain in his arm causing him to stop fighting. He is shaking both from the cold as well as fear as he realizes he is no match for the much larger man.  
  
Bosco writhes in pain, as Vinny smirks, "Now you went an pissed me off, but, I'll give you another chance. Come here love." Violently pulling him up to him, Vinny bends his head down kissing him hard on the mouth, Bosco cannot turn his head from the grip Vinny has on his hair.  
  
"MMMUUUMMUUUUMMMM" he fights him, his mouth and lips clenched shut as Vinny tries to enter his mouth. Lifting his head, Vinny smirks, "Oh you will give in, I promise you that love, sooner than you think!"  
  
Gasping, disgust on his face, "FUCK YOU!" Bosco screams in his face, fury overtaking him as he spits at him.  
  
Wiping his face on his shoulder, Vinny grins down at him, pulling harder on his hair, his neck stretched out further, Vinny again drops his head, this time his mouth on Bosco's neck, his tongue licking from his collar bone up slowly, upwards to his mouth again, he feels Bosco shudder, crying out for him to stop.  
  
"Oh baby, I'll stop, but not for a long while from now," quickly turning bringing Bosco with him, Vinny again spins him around, this time to face away, his wrist held high on his back, his hair still gripped. He begins to walk him to the car again.  
  
Fighting him, knowing what is coming, Bosco tries to drop away from him, his arm feeling like it is breaking at the shoulder. Vinny tightens his grip on his hair yanking hard, "STOP FIGHTING ME DAMM IT! IT WON'T CHANGE MY MIND! YOU HAVE TEASED ME LONG ENOUGH BOSCO, STOP IT!"  
  
Reaching the car, Bosco as Vinny tries to push him into the back seat, attempts to escape, this time dropping down to the ground as Vinny releases him. "YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" Vinny yells as Bosco tries to get around him, grabbing him as he reaches the rear of the trunk Vinny throws him over the back of the car, with himself over Bosco, pinning him with his body.  
  
Anger now his driving force, Vinny, as Bosco pleads with him, "NOOOOO, GOD PLEASE NOOO!!" grabs his boxers, ripping them from him, he grabs his hands again, this time replacing the cuff on Bosco's wrist. His hands now behind him, Vinny's weight on him, Bosco is helpless to prevent him from taking him. But instead, as Bosco continues to beg for him to stop, the ice cold of the car biting into his naked flesh, Vinny backs off. Yanking him up again, spinning him around, punching him in the face, stunning him. Vinny moves him to the open door, throwing him headfirst into the backseat of the Lincoln.  
  
Climbing in quickly after him, Vinny slams the door shut, locking it again. Quickly stripping his own jeans off, as well as his boxers, Vinny takes no time to remove his shirts, knowing now that Bosco will fight him this night. Bosco pushes himself off of the seat, sitting on the floor facing Vinny, his breaths ragged as he watches him strip, cringing away, pleading with him to stop as he sees him coming for him again. "NNNNNNNNOOOOOOO," he begs in vain as Vinny snatches him off the floor, throwing him onto the seat beside him. Again Bosco pulls away falling to the door. Slapping him in the back of the head, Vinny stops him again.  
  
Moving around him he sits Bosco up, then pushes him sideways as he grabs his legs moving him further down on the seat. Pulling Bosco's legs completely around, moving him face down onto the seat. Vinny easily accomplishes this as Bosco stunned, feeling the returning effects of the drug, has no choice but to allow him to do so. His cuffed hands keeping him from bracing himself, he yells in pain again as his head hits the door handle, he is still for a moment, fighting the blackness attempting to take over, trying to think of another way out of this.  
  
Vinny pulls him to him, lays fully on top of him, pinning him to the seat, "NOOOOOOOOO," Bosco screams as he realizes Vinny is hard, pressing into him.  
  
"Oh not yet, Bosco my love, not yet," Vinny reaches his hand down, moving his own body to the side slightly, his hips and legs on the seat, he wraps his legs around Bosco's to keep him still as he continues to pin his upper body to the seat with his own. Vinny slides his hand down the side of Bosco's hip reaching down cupping Bosco's ass cheek, gripping him.  
  
Bosco rears his head back again, hitting him in the mouth, this time only a glancing blow as Vinny sensing what he was doing slips sideways away from the headbutt, "AAAAAAHHHHH YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Vinny sits up, releasing his chest a moment, punching him swiftly in his right eye, where the stitches still are.  
  
"AAHHHHHHEEEEEEE" Bosco screams in pain, and Vinny takes the advantage again, slamming Bosco's head against the door frame, Bosco again goes limp, stunned. "YOU KEEP THIS UP AND YOU WON'T GET OUT OF HERE ALIVE YOU LITTLE SON-OF-A-BITCH," screams Vinny, "IF YOU WANT TO WAKE UP TOMORROW YOU WILL COOPERATE!"  
  
Vinny again drops onto Bosco's back, grabbing him by the throat with his right hand, squeezing to show him that he's not kidding around, putting his full weight on his back, causing him to cry out. "Oh, this has been so worth the wait, oh my, I love your tight little ass," Vinny groans as using his left hand he moves his hand back down squeezing him again.  
  
"No, please, Vinny don't" his strangled crys only pushing Vinny further, "I can't do this, please," as Vinny tightens his hand, he begins to realize he's not getting air, gasps, "I, I, I ca, bre..."  
  
Bosco trys to buck him off, but Vinny is too heavy, he tries to get his knees under him, but Vinny stops that with a comment, "That's right, make it easy for me, I knew you would come around baby."  
  
"ca bre," Bosco pleads with him, as he quickly lies flat again, "Vi, plea......"  
  
"Are you begging me now?" Vinny whispers to him, his mouth on Bosco's neck, as he licks and sucks on his neck and shoulder, his hand tighting more on Bosco's neck, "Are you asking me please?"  
  
"Ye" Bosco his chest burning nods, gasping, "pleas...."  
  
"GOOD, YOU'RE LEARNING THE RULES!" Vinny releases his throat, and moves off him, allowing him to recover.  
  
Gasping for air, his face on the cold leather seat, the air of the car having become quickly overheated from the running engine, the heater and the struggle within. Bosco his voice hoarse now tries again, "Plea, let me go, Vin..."  
  
"Yes, that's it, beg me. Only I'm not letting you go, and you know it," Vinny places his forearm across Bosco's shoulders, to place distance between their heads in case Bosco isn't yet 'submissive', pinning him again, "this time it's not going to stop, so enjoy it, I am." He moves lower, "I am soo turned on, I almost don't want to wait, but, I will. You need time," he slides his hand down, working it around to the front, pulling his hip upward forcing him onto his side grabbing him, stroking him, "You're going to cum for me, I want you to enjoy this, too."  
  
"Vinny," Bosco tried again to reason with him, 'He's gone insane, he thinks I'm gay? Got to make him understand, oh my god, he's touching my... "I'm not gay, and even if I was, this is rape, and I'll never ENJOY IT! So, get your fucking hand off me, and LET ME UP YOU FAG..." realizing he's losing control again, stopping before he sets Vinny off again.  
  
"OH Bosco," Vinny laughs, "I'm not GAY, I only want you, I love only you."  
  
"OH my god," Bosco cries out, begging now in his thoughts, 'Did Ty see us leave, did he? Did he get there before we left? Please let him have seen, please somebody help me....' , his spoken voice ragged, "LET ME go please. Look you know Ty was coming, what if he saw you before you took me out of there? You know he won't just let it go, he's going to check on me!"  
  
Vinny is moving down his back, trailing kisses and licks, stopping at his bruise from the Saturday of the game, "Poor baby, that mean man hurt you, let me make it better. Oh and I wouldn't worry about Ty Davis if I were you, I took care of him in the locker room, he won't be bothering us, and he won't be calling you again, cause I turned your phone off in the resturant. So, Love it is just the two of us from now on!"  
  
"WHAT? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM? DID YOU HURT...." his words cut off as he realizes Vinny is trying to force his fingers between his ass cheeks, "NO, NO, DON'T..." Forcing them apart, Vinny pushing him back down flat to the seat as he forces his index finger into him. Bosco screams in pain as he tries to prevent his entry, "NOOOOOOOOO, NOOOOOOOO, STOPPPP ITTTTTT, OH GOOOGGGGGGGDDDDDD!"  
  
"SHUSH," Vinny soothes him, "Don't fight it, it only makes it worse. Your little pussy is sooo tight! I didn't expect that, for you to be innocent, a virgin!"  
  
Forcing yet another finger inside him, as Bosco screaming feeling himself tear, "AAANNOOO" tries to prevent him from doing this to him, Vinny exclaiming, "Don't fight me, I can make it worse! RELAX! Damn, you are a fighter aren't you? I fucking love that! Makes me harder for you!"  
  
"YOU'RE HURTING ME! STOPP ITTT! LETTT MEE GOOO! PLEASE STOPPP!!" Bosco is begging, unable to control the situation, and unwilling to concede to Vinny's desires, he attempts now in desperation to twist away, to no avail.  
  
Pulling his fingers out,"You better be ready now, I can't wait any longer," Vinny moves over him, grabbing him by his waist, pulling him up to him, "It's going to be soooo good, you'll see."  
  
Bosco gets his knees up under him, and throws himself forward, "PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP ME!" he screams over and over, against the passenger side window, "PLEASE HELP ME, PLEASE, SOMEBODY...." Grabbing him by the back of his neck, Vinny slams his head against the glass of the side window, blood smearing the glass from his split lip, the stitches on his cheek again open.  
  
For a moment, Bosco sees stars. Taking a deep breath, fighting the pain, he shakes his head again, trying to clear it.  
  
Vinny tries to pull him to him. In desperation, Bosco throws himself back again, striking Vinny in the cheek with his head.  
  
"YOU SHIT!" Vinny howls in pain, grabbing at his face, Bosco rears back again, trying to turn on his knees to get his back to the door. Vinny knows he's trying to escape, and starts to laugh through the pain, "I am soo going to enjoy this, and so are you.....time to stop playing hard to get, Bosco!"  
  
Grabbing him by his waist, Vinny throws him over the rear of the backseat, pinning him down. Positioning his erection against Bosco, using his free hand to guide himself, driving himself inside him. "NNNNNNOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHGGGG!" Bosco is screaming in agony, the tearing burning sensations increasing as Vinny shoves into him. Holding Bosco's head down against the seat with his forearm, he bites him hard on the shoulder, tasting blood. Vinny drives harder into him, his excitement mounting, as Bosco's desperate fight against him increases.  
  
"AAAAAEEEEEEEEGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHEE!" Bosco is blinded by pain, screaming as Vinny continues to force his entry, "OOOHHHHGGGOOOODDDD SSSTOOOOPPPP!! YOUR RIPPING ME APART!"  
  
"THAT WAS YOUR DECISION! I TRIED TO MAKE IT EASY FOR YOU! YOU DID THIS!! NOW SHUT UP AND ENJOY IT!" Vinny raged, he pushes his face down into Bosco's hair, holding his hip now as he rams harder into him.  
  
Bosco fights him to try to throw him off, Vinny releasing his grip on Bosco's hip raises his elbow, slamming it down on Bosco's shoulder. Crying out again, "AAAAAAAAGGGGHH!" Vinny raising his elbow again, drives it down into his side, screaming at him, "YOU HAD TO MAKE ME HURT YOU DIDN'T YOU! I DIDN'T WANT IT TO BE LIKE THIS! I WANTED TO MAKE LOVE TO YOU! YOU CHOOSE THIS, REMEMBER THAT!" He slams his elbow again into his side, then punches him in the back again.  
  
Vinny pauses as Bosco arches back against him with the blows, then falls forward to lay limp against the seat. For Bosco now pain is the only thing his mind is registering. The act of violent rape combining with what Vinny was now inflicting on him. "Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!"he cries out, weakened his body racked by pain from the beating, as his mind becomes unfocused from the agony he is experiencing.  
  
"Oh Bosco," Vinny is at once contrite, "I'm so sorry, please, I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt you..."he is caressing his hair, and kissing his shoulder where he'd only seconds ago, bitten, and elbowed him, "let me make it better."  
  
Blindly throwing himself to the side in an attempt to escape, Bosco falls only to the window which is inches away from them. Vinny moves to stop him, pressing Bosco's face now against the side window, pushing himself further into him. "Oh no, you're not going anywhere," pinning him now, his own face on Bosco's, saying, "AND OH YES LOVE, I'm going to finish this," his hot breath, stinking of beer fogging up the window. Joining the mist growing from Bosco's pain filled screams of agony as Vinny yanks up on his bound arms to control him further, joining with the fog created by the heater of the car.  
  
"You're suppose to be my friend, my partner...." Bosco gasps, his words broken, as hot tears fill his eyes.  
  
"I am, Bosco, I am," Vinny coos to him, he easily lifts him, moving him back over the rear seat, pinning him against it again, he begins to move, forcing himself deeper with each thrust.  
  
"Oh man, you are soooo tight, I knew it would be good, are you enjoying it? OHHHH, say my name Bosco, please?" Vinny's delusions are complete in his belief that Bosco wants this also, "Oh love you feel soooo good!"  
  
Bosco stops struggling, realizing he's not stopping this. Only causing himself more pain, more damage by fighting against him. Eyes on the distant road, barely seen through the fogged rear window, he can see the lights of cars passing, but knows they haven't heard his pleas for help. No one has. Bloodied face a mask of pain, his eyes spilling tears of shame down bruised cheeks, legs shaking with the agony of the rape being inflicted upon him, he cannot understand how he came to be in this place. His face still held to the cold seatback, he closes his eyes praying for this nightmare to end, to wake up from this terror, safe in his own bed.  
  
But it is not to be. This terror is in fact only just beginning.  
  
"This isn't real," he sobs, the drugs further lowering his ability to focus, "this isn't real, this isn't real, this isn't real...."  
  
"Oh yes, it is, this is sooo real," Vinny moans, his mouth on the side of Bosco's face.  
  
Seeing that Bosco, still mumbling to himself, soft screams of pain escaping him as Vinny thrusts, has closed his eyes against him. Vinny grabs his face, squeezing hard.  
  
"OPEN YOUR EYES! DON'T YOU DARE PASS OUT!!! I want you to see me!"Vinny rages at him, "OPEN THEM or I'll hurt you so bad your mother WON'T KNOW YOU!"  
  
Bosco opens his eyes, shaking now in fear knowing Vinny will make good on his threats, wondering 'WHY DIDN'T I LISTEN, WHY DIDN'T I BELIEVE THEM? DID I DO SOMETHING TO MAKE HIM THINK I WANTED THIS? PLEASE GOD DON'T LET ANYBODY SEE.....'  
  
"Good, oh yes, oh Bosco, you feel soo good," Vinny moaned, "Oh Bosco, I can't hold back, I'm cumming," as he drove himself deeper, Bosco went limp, his head down on the seat back, feeling Vinny's release, giving up completely, knowing there was no way back now, it was done.  
  
"OH YES BABY YES!" Vinny cried out as he climaxed inside him. Moments later, he lay on him, sweating with his exertions. Kissing him hard on the side of the face, "Damn that was the best ever! You are soo fucking tight! I love that, me being your first!"  
  
Finished, he moved out of him, sitting on the seat near him. Reaching down he grabbed his boxers, wiping the blood from the rape off of himself.  
  
Bosco slid down the rear of the seat, knees under him, his face, turned away from his rapist, pressed tightly against the seatback, sobbing.  
  
Folding into himself, his sobs barely heard over Vinny's loud breathing, as trying in vain to deny what had just happened to him, he again felt Vinny's hands on him.  
  
"OH baby, don't cry," Vinny exclaimed in concern, "It's okay," he pulled him into his arms, "I promise you, the first time is the hardest, it won't be like that again."  
  
Vinny reached down onto the floor, removing the handcuff key from his jeans pocket. Sitting back unlocking the cuffs, he released him. "I don't think we need these anymore? Do you?" he cooed. Bringing his hands around, Vinny began to massage his arms and shoulder.  
  
Bosco, becoming instantly enraged, stiffened in his arms, rearing up, slamming his head into the side of Vinny's jaw. Vinny feeling him go rigid moved his head, and it was only a glancing blow. Now he was pissed off again.  
  
Bosco though just as pissed, more so even, grabbed Vinny by the throat with both hands, squeezing as hard as he could. The numbness in his shoulders, his swollen hands, the drugs still working on him, made it difficult. Vinny had no trouble pulling him off. Bosco was screaming, "I'LL KILL YOU! YOU BASTARD, I'LL KILL YOU!"  
  
"NO YOU WON'T," Vinny replied coldly, punching him in the face. Falling off the seat, tasting fresh blood as his lip further splits, he lay on the floor wondering, 'how the hell did this happen, how I could have been so blind'.  
  
Vinny not wanting to knock him out, just to control him, had pulled his punch. "No you won't. And you are going to be taught just how much you won't kill me. You're going to be taught you have no control. I have the control Bosco, see I know something you don't, I know that....well, let me show you!"  
  
Lifting him once again from the floor, Vinny grabbed him by his shoulders, forcing him down again on the seat, face up this time, pinning his hands above him, he punches him in the stomach to control him as Bosco tries to knee him. Again, his breath forced from him, "AAAAGGGGHHHHH," Bosco bends his legs to his stomach, his fight halted as he tries to catch his breath.  
  
"I'm trying to be nice...why are you being so mean..."Vinny panted.  
  
Vinny grabbed the cuffs again, as Bosco gasped trying to breathe. Quickly cuffing his hands again behind his back. Stretching him out on his back on the seat as Bosco tried to curl up, Vinny forced him flat.  
  
"You can take a punch though can't you," he commented, as Bosco began to fight with him again, "But with these drugs, you have no real fight in you, haven't you realized that? You're weak, no ability to resist. Not the same as when you're 'in control' is it? Not like out there on the streets, see, I'm in control here. You will learn that and you will do what you are told, or else your world is going to be nothing but pain from here on out Bosco."  
  
Lifting Bosco's legs by the insides of his knees, he pushes them apart, dropping his right leg off the seat, holding his left against the seatback, "But, it doesn't have to be that way. Cooperate, and you will know nothing but pleasure, that I promise, and hey let me show you something? See I know what you do have in you, how you really want it. I'm going to show you, see, the body wants what the body wants, the mind has no control over that, especially with the drugs I've given you tonight, nice little cocktail I mixed just for you, little recipe I learned at my fathers knee....and soon enough, your mind will follow. I know your heart already has, you just need to let it show."  
  
Bosco tried to fight him, as Vinny pinned his legs out to each side, showing him the truth in his words about the weakness now. Vinny moved his own body down, until he was laying on the seat, his head between Bosco's legs. Looking up right before he took him into his mouth, said, "You're going to love this, and you're going to beg me for more," holding Bosco's penis in his hand, he dropped his mouth down. Vinny began to suck on him.  
  
Bosco began screaming, "NOOOOOO, PLEASE, I'M SORRY, I WON'T DO IT AGAIN, PLEASE NOOOOOO!"  
  
To his complete horror, Vinny removing his hand from him, reached up his chest with both hands, grabbing, pinching his nipples. To his shame, he felt his stiffening, the shock of the truth of some of Vinny's 'promises' bringing themselves home, as his body influenced by the 'chemical high' Vinny had induced in his senses gave Vinny what he wanted. Bosco had no control over his body's reactions, he was again lost in betrayal, only this time it was his own body betraying him.  
  
"PLEASE, OH GOD PLEASE..." Bosco begged him, "STOP! Don't make me do this, please...." mentally pleading, 'I want to die, please just let me die, just let me pass out, please,....'  
  
"You're begging?" Vinny lifted his head, "But you're so enjoying this, so, no I don't think I will...." he lowered his head again, this time using a hand to 'help' things along.  
  
Soon enough to Bosco's complete horror, Vinny got what he wanted. Bosco bit into his own lip drawing blood in his struggles not to let go, moaning. Curving upward, his hips and body tensed, he cried out, unable to control his own body, unable to stop the orgasm that took him over. Finally when it was over, Vinny got off him. Sitting up wiping his mouth, a smile of satisfaction on his face, "I told you you would like it."  
  
Bosco lay there, no longer fighting, no longer in the car, his eyes unfocused, staring at the felt on the ceiling of the car. Mind raw, numb, racing at the same time. Disconnected now from what has happened to him. Unable to accept what has happened this night, the minutes, hours unknown that have passed, some part of him wondering 'What time is it? I'm going to be late for work. Need to call ma, tell her I can't be there for lunch, late again, she's going to be mad' .  
  
Drifting now, the drugs combining with the injury, shock, beginning to make themselves known yet again.  
  
Vinny moves over him again, for a moment he's back, in the car, terrified, 'What? Noooooo' and he stiffens, crying out, "NNNNOOOOOO', thinking that Vinny will want the same from him, as he'd just done to him, but Vinny has other plans.  
  
"Poor baby, don't worry, I won't ask you for that, yet, you do have teeth," he laughingly whispers to him, "I just want to see your face when I fuck you this time, that was so hot watching you, you have no idea! I'm already hard for you again!" Vinny forces his way again inside him, as he moves his face over Bosco's to kiss him.  
  
Bosco looking at him now, cries out in renewed pain from the tearing burning agony being again inflicted on him, his voice hoarse, choked, "You are supposed to be my partner," his voice filled with sorrow and loss, "You were suppose to be my friend, I trusted you, how could you do this?"  
  
"Because I love you," Vinny groans as he runs his tounge over Bosco's lips, "Because I love you. And you CAN trust me, you just have to play by my rules, and I won't ever break your trust, you have to know that already."  
  
Lifting himself up, reaching under Bosco hips, pulling him up to him, he drops his face to the top of Bosco's head burying his mouth in his hair, biting and pulling the strands as moving in slow rhythm his cries of ecstasy fill the dark car.  
  
Bosco lay there, no longer asking to be freed, no longer begging for mercy; turning his head he lay staring out the window at the dimmed darkness beyond the fog, waiting, his body limp.  
  
Bleeding, racked with pains from the beating, the rape, his mind drifting, he allowed Vinny to completely take over.  
  
He was praying that Vinny, having broken his trust, would not now take his life.  
  
A moment later, Bosco prayed that he would.  
  
Allowing his mind to take him from this place of horrors, he waited for this madness to end, or the end to come.  
  
TBC.... 


	12. Rules and Broken Trust Chapter 12

Rated R  
  
Rules and Broken Trust, cont.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Full awareness returned slowly as Bosco realized that Vinny, finally finished using his body for his own sick pleasures, had moved away, and was dressing. Bosco watched him silently now still not completely able to think clearly as Vinny pulled his jeans on, then slipped his shirt over his head. Pulling it into place he bent over the front seat, grabbing his coat from the passenger side floor, sliding into it. Reaching down seizing his shoes, he shoved his feet into them, acting as if Bosco weren't lying handcuffed, naked on the seat next to him. Bosco, becoming increasingly aware that the end was coming, his stomach tightening, waited. Terrified of what was to come, as Vinny finished now continued to ignore him.  
  
He had not long to wait.  
  
Finally, Vinny sat back, turning and grinning at Bosco, he opened the door, the cold wind blowing in across Bosco's bare skin bringing a hard shiver with it for him.  
  
Vinny quickly got out, moving from Bosco's line of vision as the car's windows were completely fogged. Leaving the door open, he was hoping to clear the windows before he needed to leave this lot. To cool the car's overheated interior down as dressed it was too hot for him, not caring if Bosco was now freezing in the night's frigid winds.  
  
Bosco, for his part miserable in the cold tried not to moan as the freezing wind brought him completely awake. Clamping down on his desire to scream at him to close the damn door, to prevent Vinny's attentions returning to him as the wind bit his exposed skin. He hated to be cold as much as he hated Vinny right now.  
  
Though his mind still not fully accepting that Vinny was now his enemy, the confusion of the turn of events of the night still on him. Some part of him kept waiting for the nightmare to be over, his trust to be returned unbroken.  
  
Eyeing him intently as Vinny climbed back into the drivers seat. Remaining silent in fear of setting him off again if Vinny heard him, Bosco carefully lifted his right leg, moving it up onto the seat. Drawing it up, with the left, pushing against the seat with his heels. The pain in his extremities making itself known, he bit his tongue trying to remain silent. Attempts to push himself quietly into a sitting position failing, the leather under him slick with his blood and sweat, giving him no purchase. He was only able with his arms numb like they were to push into the corner more. But he was still hoping to have some ability to fight Vinny off, while knowing that so far that had been a losing situation.  
  
Exhausted, beaten, pain racked and terrified out of his mind at what was to come, he waited for Vinny to do whatever it was he was going to do. 'Just do it already, please GOD I can't stand anymore waiting!'  
  
As the minutes grew, as Vinny moved around in the front seat, the car became unbearably cold for Bosco. Having been too hot to breathe in earlier it was now freezing and he was shaking. With the additional assault to his senses he was becoming too afraid to move or to even think. Either about what had happened or what was to come. He only prayed it would soon be over quickly.  
  
Bosco never believed after the first rape was over that Vinny would let him go, or rather, live. He was a cop, how could Vinny believe he would just let this happen without retaliation or was he so delusional that he actually thought Bosco would be grateful for what he had done as he'd said earlier.  
  
Nothing in his entire life up to that moment could have prepared him for what actually occurred.   
  


* * *

  
He couldn't see what Vinny was doing now, but he knew he was digging around in the glove box as he'd heard it open. Bosco lay waiting with dread for the gun to appear. Instead when Vinny sat back he heard something rattling as Vinny appeared to be counting something. Bosco tried to lift his head to see, but his arms were too numb as his neck and shoulders were from the position he was in, his shivering making it difficult to pick his head up without cramping. Vinny turned to him smiling, "Guess what love? We're going on a little trip!"  
  
Opening his door again, Vinny stepped out, closing the door. Climbing into the backseat, sliding over to Bosco, finally pulling the door closed behind him. Thinking now he was soon to die, Bosco pulled his legs up further trying to block Vinny from reaching him as he now found his voice, his senses again alert he began to try to talk him out of whatever the hell Vinny had planned for him, begging, "Don't do this Vinny, you don't want to kill me! I won't tell man, just let me go okay? My Ma needs me!"  
  
"Oh no Bosco," Vinny laughed, "you aren't going to die, just...sleep for awhile! I said we were going an a little trip. Well, actually, you're going to trip, then sleep! Come here baby!" He was cracking up at his sick joke as he reached out for him.  
  
Glaring at him in confusion, Bosco was again fighting him, kicking out as he realized Vinny was holding pills in his fingers. Effortlessly Vinny shoved his legs to the side pinning him against the backseat rest again, slapping him hard across the mouth. Bosco again tasted fresh blood. "You better damn well stop fighting me Bosco, or it will get worse for you," Vinnny snarled his mood changing quickly as he grabbed Bosco's jaw squeezing his fingers into his cheeks, hard, prying his mouth open. Forcing the pills into his mouth, Vinny then held his hand over Bosco's mouth and nose, preventing him from breathing until he'd swallowed them.  
  
After only a minute or so, Bosco could no longer hold out, the pills dissolving, they're bitterness gagging him, he was forced to swallow. Vinny smiled as he released him, listening to him gasp for air and gag. "Don't vomit or I'll just make you do it again," he laughed, "you don't get a choice in this, I told you, I have the control, not you."  
  
Vinny waited a few minutes for the pills to work as Bosco stared at him in fear, wondering 'What the hell did he give me? Is this bastard the last person I'm gonna ever see? Ma, please, forgive me, I didn't mean to die first!'  
  
Several minutes passed as Vinny sat watching him, silent in his study, smiling at Bosco, rubbing the side of his bare leg with his open palm, as if to comfort him. Bosco found it oddly distressing that he was actually more upset and disgusted by that simple act than anything that had happened during the previous hours. 'Please make him stop touching me, just make him leave me be! Please!'  
  
He couldn't help but wonder how that could be possible, his disgust at Vinny's touch now, not understanding that Vinny's 'kindness' was more confusing to his wounded mind than the ruthlessly violent assault, and that indeed it was worse as his emotions so close to the surface, had been made more raw in the betrayal than had his assaulted body.  
  
Vinny was speaking to him now, but he couldn't make out what was being said, his world was slowly spinning out of his ability to focus. The colors at once, shockingly vivid and muted as the drugs Vinny had combined, forced on him, did their work. Vinny watched as Bosco's eyes lost focus, rolling backwards, "That's it baby, don't fight it, just let the pills do their job," he cooed to him, "go to sleep. When you wake up, it will all be okay." Soon not even the colors were left and he was out of it again.  
  
As sunrise approached, Vinny removed the handcuffs from Bosco's raw wrists, dressing his damaged body with his jeans, and coat. He slid Bosco to him, lifted him up and dragged his arms to his back again, recuffing him. Laying him back down, Vinny then sat forward. Reaching over the front seat, he hit the trunk button on his keys, causing it to open.  
  
Pulling Bosco up to him, Vinny backed out of the rear door, taking Bosco's limp body with him. Lifting him in his arms, carrying him, Vinny walked around to the back of the car, placing Bosco drugged, handcuffed and unconscious into the trunk onto his side facing the rear. Placing a large blanket over his body, making sure his head was not covered.  
  
Taking a roll of paper towels from the trunk, along with glass cleaner, Vinny went back to the car. Washing the side window down where Bosco had bled, he looked at the light tan seat. It was dark with sweat stain, and blood, a quick glance at the rear of the seat told the same story. Wiping it as best he could, he gave up. The stains were not coming out. Going back to the trunk he tossed the towels and cleaner in. Removing another smaller blanket he'd brought he went back to the rear door, draping the blanket over the seat to cover the stains.  
  
Shutting the doors, he went back to the trunk, looking down at Bosco, he reached in, wiping his forehead of dampness, "Poor baby, don't worry, it won't be long, you'll be in our bed resting."  
  
Stepping back he closed the lid on him, sealing him inside, stood nodding a moment as if satisfied with his work then moved to walk around to the drivers door. Vinny getting back into the drivers seat, started the car, pulling out of the abandoned warehouses parking lot.  
  
Stopping once for gas, he went to the washroom, cleaning the blood from his mouth, chin, and hands. Telling the clerk who asked, "Man what the hell happened to you?"  
  
"Hit a dog back on the fucking bridge!" Vinny lied straight faced, "Busted my mouth on the steering wheel, teach me to not wear my seatbelt! Think I messed up my front end on my car too, damn people can't keep their animals locked up."  
  
"Yeah bro, you right about that, you need something for that cut?" the clerk offered, handing him the receipt for the gas and the two bags of groceries he'd purchased.  
  
Politely refusing, claiming to be going home anyway, Vinny left the store, taking the bags with him, which he brazenly placed in the trunk with Bosco, even shifting him to make the groceries sit against his back to prop him up more.  
  
Re-shutting the lid he walked around again to the drivers door, nodding to a woman who was at the next pump. She smiled at him, as she wondered where he was headed, noticing how good-looking he was. Vinny winked at her, then getting back into the Lincoln, drove Bosco and himself out of city, just as the first rays of dawn broke through the dark clouds to the east.   
  


* * *

  
Four or so hours later arriving at the tidy well maintained two bedroom log cabin, he wheeled the Lincoln down the narrow tree lined path, crossing the pitted dirt drive. Coming upon a large forest green and white shed slightly forward of but next to the cabin, he stopped the car, putting it into park.  
  
Vinny opening his door, stepped out, moving quickly to the shed doors, unlocking and removing the large padlock. Swinging the doors wide giving himself enough room to maneuver the large car through he ran back to climb inside. Getting in shutting the door, he put the car into drive, maneuvering it into the shed. Having now done so, he stepped out again, walking back to the doors of the shed. Pulling them closed, as they scrapped the hard dry ground he padlocked them from the inside, having made the trip out here earlier in the month he'd made sure that there was a hasp to do so. Pocketing the key, he walked back across the dirt floor to open the side door to the shed.  
  
Stepping back over to the trunk, opening it, reaching down, moving the grocery bags aside for the moment. Vinny swiftly lifted Bosco into his arms, out of the trunk, carrying him through the door, out into the side yard.  
  
The sun was shining bright in the early winters day, filtered through the surrounding leafless trees like rays, spreading out across the cabins log walls. Only around 9:00am, the air was cool and crisp.  
  
Vinny made his way carefully with his kidnapped victim draped in his arms like a rag doll. Striding across the dead dried grass still covered with small patches of the early mountain snow, its crunch marking his path as he covered the short distance to the log cabin quickly.  
  
Climbing the slate steps up to the small covered wooden side porch, which he crossed quickly. Reaching the solid log door, setting Bosco, oblivious to what was going on, down on his bare feet. One arm wrapped around his chest to hold him up, he reached into his pocket again. Vinny pulled a different set of keys, unlocking the door. Pushing the heavy door open, he picked Bosco up again, carrying him into the cabin.  
  
Across the large bright kitchen with its butcher block island, smooth pine floors, around the six chaired solid oak dining table, which stood as a divider between the kitchen and the larger living room. Through the living room with its leather furniture, its walls lined with bookshelves as well as hunting memorabilia past the larger than life fireplace that along with the oil furnace was used to keep the cabin warm in the winter. Past the large screen TV, with its DVD and VCR set on shelves surrounding it. He'd taken care of everything, there were movies, and sports events to choose from, plus he'd had cable installed, all under a different name of course. Bosco would be happy here, he was convinced of this fact.  
  
Vinny continued until he reached a door. Opening it he carried him down the short windowless hallway into the master bedroom to the back, depositing him onto the wrought iron beds thick green and gold comforter.  
  
The windows of this room, indeed the entire cabin's windows, were covered with heavy green, gold or red plaid drapes, hiding the bars on the outside of them, keeping the rooms dark for the moment. The kitchen while bright was light from above with skylights, unusual with no windows in the front of the cabin to let anyone who cared to look from the small path or indeed the wrap around porch what or who was within.  
  
Vinny reached over, turning on the bedside lamp, its dark green glass shade throwing a soft glow around the room. Grabbing a thick red down throw from the foot of the bed, he flipped it out over Bosco. The room, indeed the entire cabin was cold. He would start the oil heater in a while, as well as the fireplace, but he had work to do first.  
  
Removing the handcuff from Bosco's left wrist he locked the cuff to the bronzed wrought iron metal frame, making sure that Bosco had room to maneuver around a bit when he woke. The leash would later be lengthened, but not yet, not until his lover understood the rules.  
  
Vinny stepped back looking down at him, a smile flickering across his face, turning he left the room, moving down the hallway, to finish unloading the car.  
  
He finished in only two trips, placing the bags down in the kitchen; he went to the giant rose and yellow slate fireplace.  
  
Taking several logs, placing them on the grate, he soon had a roaring fire going, now he moved to start the oil heater, going first outside to begin the pump.  
  
While he was outside, he went back to the shed, inside he opened the hood of the car, fiddled around a bit, turned moving with what he wanted carried in his hand back to the exterior of the shed. Locking both the side door and the large doors from the outside with padlocks.  
  
He knew the inside of the large doors were already locked, but if anyone were to snoop around, they would never guess that there were two locks. AND more importantly, if Bosco were to actually try to leave, he might get one lock off, but Vinny doubted he could get both off in time.  
  
Nodding, he moved back into the cabin, again using padlocks to make sure the interior of the door was secure.  
  
Now he went to a small safe, opening it with a code, he placed the distributor from the car inside, as well as the keys to the car, and padlocks. Setting inside his cell phone, his guns, as well as Bosco's cell and guns, he closed the door setting the lock. Even if Bosco would get the doors to the cabin as well as the shed all open, the car would never start now. And since he could never know the code, the locks were really not that important, just a safeguard.  
  
They were 100 miles from nowhere, 50 miles from the nearest neighbor. Walking out at this time of year was taking a chance on death, in a few weeks, there would be no chance, death would be certain.  
  
Vinny had thought of everything, Bosco would be going nowhere.  
  
Once he was satisfied that the cabin was heating up, he moved to the kitchen, placing the groceries he'd bought away with the rest he'd put in earlier during the previous visits. They would not have to leave here again this winter. He checked the freezer, making sure it was still stocked, that no one had been here making themselves at home. Again, satisfied, he moved to the bedroom again.  
  
Checking on Bosco to make sure he was still asleep, Vinny then moved to the beautifully worked mahogany dresser, taking out clean clothes. Going into the bathroom he shaved in the navy blue pedestal sink, finishing he moved to the toilet. Later stepping into the oversized glass shower, he let the now hot water run over him as he thought about the previous night, and the nights and days to come. A smile on his face as he reached for the shampoo, Vinny was quite happy with how things were going.  
  
A half hour later, he emerged, yawning, a damp lemon yellow towel in his hands that he was using to dry his hair with. A few swift rubs were all it took to dry his short blonde hair. Tossing the towel back into the bathroom, he moved to the bed. Turning on the lamp on his side of the bed, sitting down, opposite Bosco, Vinny picked up the clock from the end table, setting it for 3:00pm, placed it back down.  
  
Getting up to move around the bed, turning off the lamp on Bosco's side plunging the room into dim. Walking around the bed again, taking another throw, this one green, from an upholstered wingback chair, Vinny lay down, covering himself. Reaching up he turned off his lamp, now plunging the room into complete dark, as the heavy drapes let nothing of the day in.  
  
Glancing over at Bosco, Vinny grinned contentedly, then settled back, asleep in seconds.  
  
Outside, the sounds of the day went on as if nothing out of place had happened. Birds called, the occasional owl hooted. The swishing, flowing sound of a waterfall nearby fed by the pond into which flowed an underground stream, met the small stream that it fed with a gentle splash. But other than that, there were no sounds to speak of. The mountains were quiet now, the nearest neighbor 50 miles away, not interested in what was happening here.  
  


* * *

  
Bosco woke to Vinny's gentle shaking him of his shoulder. His heavy eyelids slowly rising like shades on a window, only this view was unwanted.  
  
At first thinking he was in his own bed, not remembering the events of the night, he startled, wondering what Vinny was doing in his apartment.  
  
As the memories came flooding back, he tried to scramble across the large bed to escape, only to find he had nowhere to go, his right hand, cuffed, held him on the bed he found himself in, jerking his body back with a pained grunt.  
  
Aching from the beating he'd received during the night, he tried to blot out the memories of the rape, attempting to keep his sanity, as well as his rolling stomach from rebelling on him now.  
  
The drugs Vinny had given him at the bar and again for the 'trip' having now worn off, as unknowing to him, he had been here most of the day. It was now late afternoon, Vinny having 'let' him sleep most of the day undisturbed. Had in fact sleep in the bed next to him, but Bosco had no idea about any of that.  
  
"Bosco," Vinny was shaking his head, smiling down at him in the lamplight, "what are you afraid of? I won't hurt you! Well, not as long as you cooperate anyway."  
  
"Stay the hell away from me," Bosco's voice was raspy, thick with emotion, "don't you dare come near me again," his next fearfilled threat cut off as looking wildly around him, he demanded, "Where the hell am I?"  
  
Swinging his head around in a panic, looking for a weapon of some kind, as well as trying to figure out where he was at, Bosco missed Vinny's next comments, but was brought back to him when Vinny reached out and slapped him in the head, "PAY ATTENTION! I ALREADY TOLD YOU ABOUT LISTENING TO ME!"  
  
"DON'T FUCKING HIT ME AGAIN! YOU SICK BAS..." his raging scream at Vinny cut off as Vinny lunged across the bed, slamming him back against the iron bed frame, the bed itself slamming into the log wall behind it with a loud thud. Head striking the frame he yelled in pain, his cries again cut off as Vinny grabbed him again by his bruised throat, the sounds strangled out of him. Bosco was immediately fighting, gasping for air. Fighting for survival now, Bosco was hitting Vinny with all he had in him.  
  
Punching Vinny in the side with his left fist, then rapidly drawing back he hit him again, this time trying for his head, instead catching Vinny's shoulder as he leaned away from Bosco.  
  
Their struggle was this time nearly silent as Bosco fought him, grunts of effort from both as Vinny realizing he'd made a mistake in not keeping Bosco drugged, had to let his throat go. Grabbing his left arm he began to twist it behind Bosco's back, but it was not easy.  
  
Both faces red with exertion, there was only going to be one winner here, and with only one hand free, it was not to be Bosco. But he wasn't going down easy. He was arching his back, trying to head butt Vinny, much as he had done the night before, catching him once full in the mouth. Blood was running again, this time from Vinny's mouth instead of Bosco's.  
  
While roaring in anger, Vinny releasing Bosco's arm, instead of hitting him back, wrestled him until he was able to force him facedown on the bed, laying his full weight on him. Vinny moved until he was sitting straddle Bosco's lower back, one hand firmly on the back of Bosco's head, forcing it into the comforter, leaning down nearly laying fully on him now, he again was squeezing his throat with his right hand wrapped around underneath, much the same as he'd done the night before. Then he shifted his rear until he was sitting on Bosco's rear, trying to keep him from bucking.  
  
Bosco believing that he was either to be raped again, or killed now, went insane on him, reaching his left hand up and behind him, grabbing Vinnys face, clawing at him. Twisting his body, attempting to throw Vinny off of him.  
  
"AAAGGGGHHHH YOU LITTLE SHIT," Vinny roared, "YOU WILL BE TAUGHT MANNERS!"  
  
He held on to his grip on Bosco's throat, but releasing Bosco's head he raised himself to grab Boscos left hand, twisting it until Bosco was screaming in agony through the strangle hold on his throat.  
  
"STOP FIGHTING ME OR I WILL BREAK IT, THEN I'LL BREAK YOUR NECK," Vinny leaning down again loudly growled into Bosco's ear, 'DON'T TEST ME LOVE, I'VE DONE IT BEFORE."  
  
Hesitating, not wanting to die, but, not wanting to give in, Bosco still unrelenting, continued fighting him.  
  
Vinny twisted his hand nearly to the breaking point, squeezing Bosco's throat until he was seeing black spots, his chest burning from the lack of oxygen.  
  
Finally, whimpering in frustration, Bosco stopped fighting, hot tears of pain, hatred, and shame wet his face as he lay limp under Vinny. Taking his hand from Bosco's neck Vinny sat on him for a moment listening to him gasp for air. Moving off of him, he grabbed him by the shoulder and hip.  
  
Vinny flipped him over, quickly returning to sit straddle him, pinning his left arm under his knee, his right arm stretched to its limit held by the cuff, a small trickle of blood was running down Bosco's right wrist where the cuff had dug into his flesh during the fight, Bosco could feel the sting, but gritted his teeth, refusing to let Vinny see his pain. It would only join the rest of the injuries inflicted upon him in the hours since he'd gone with Vinny to the Steakhouse Bar.  
  
Vinny looked down at him, breathing heavily himself, warning in a low angry voice, "Bosco, if you ever hit me again, OR curse me, its done, I will break your neck leaving you out here to rot, and believe me, by the time they find you, if they ever do, I'll be so far away, and so 'in the clear' that it won't matter to anyone I was ever around, or that you even existed. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
Bosco lay looking at him, his mouth set, breathing heavily through his bloodied nose, his lip swollen from the beating the night before again bleeding from the split, his jaw set. Both their faces distorted in the dim light of the bedside lamp, Vinny's with expectation and anger, waiting, Bosco's with hatred and frustration refusing to acknowledge him.  
  
Vinny reached down again, grabbing him again by his throat, but not squeezing, "DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"  
  
Attempting to stare him down, Bosco felt Vinny's hand begin to tighten, his throat protesting the cruelty, bruised from the previous fights and near strangulations. Finally, deciding that he wasn't ready to die just yet after all, swallowing hard, nodded once.  
  
"What," Vinny asked cocking his head to the side, "I didn't hear that. What did you say? 'Yes, Vin I understand you, I won't hit you again,' is that what you were trying to 'say' with that nod?"  
  
His face a mask of anger, torn between defiance and fear, Bosco refused to answer him, he wasn't drugged now, his mind while still in fearful denial of what had happened to him during the previous night, was sharp now, his attitude, his pride in place.  
  
Only now it could get him killed.  
  
Still attempting to stare him down, Bosco refused to answer him, Vinny squeezed harder. Finally seeing the truth in Vinny's eyes, he would indeed kill him right here, right now if Bosco didn't answer him, he gave him what he wanted, "Yes, Vin...I...won't....hit...hit you...again," his voice filled with loathing.  
  
Nodding, Vinny sat back, releasing his throat, Bosco swallowed painfully as his stomach rebelled, Vinny moved off of him, quickly exiting the bed, to stand looking down on him.  
  
Bosco, as Vinny moved off of him, sat up as quickly as his strained and stiff muscles and joints would allow, moving to the headrail, his knees under him, holding his hand to his throat, as he glared at Vinny. Sucking air in rapidly through his mouth, he tried to control his fear as well as his anger.  
  
His body was a mass of aches and pains, and he was caked in places with blood from the beatings as well as other fluids. He stank of fear, blood, sweat and sex. Beginning also to acknowledge against his will the pains from the rape, those having begun to make themselves known in the last few minutes, he began to feel sick as flashes of the previous night flickered in and out of his mind.  
  
Vinny watching him closely, reached out and turned on the other lamp, seeing him go pale, seeing his eyes dart around as if to escape something asked, "Are you getting sick? Don't you do that in here, we both have to share that bed! Damn it Bosco don't you....SON OF A BITCH, YOU LITTLE BASTARD!"  
  
It was too late; Bosco was vomiting where he knelt, not having made it out of the bed because of the handcuffed wrist.  
  
There wasn't really anything in his stomach, the meal from the night before unfinished to begin with long gone, but what there was, now on the comforter. He almost immediately went into dry heaves, already dehydrated because of the injury and shock from the rapes, his body having had enough with this latest battle.  
  
He thought that Vinny would kill him now, and was crying in fear as well as from the reaction of vomiting, his mental status again slipping into survival mode, he began to try to pled with Vinny, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he rasped as the vomiting paused, seeing Vinny loom over him with his fist raised, "I didn't mean it!"  
  
Standing over him, Vinny hearing his pleas lowered his hand. Silently he walked to the bathroom, returning a few minutes later with a wet towel, as well as new linens for the bed. He placed the linens on a small chair next to the end table, turning now to Bosco.  
  
Bosco was sitting at the head rail again, waiting for the repercussions to come. Flinching away, as Vinny, instead of the expected beating, came close reaching over with the wet cool navy towel wiping his face for him.  
  
Bosco closed his eyes at Vinny's touch, not able to look at him for fear of giving himself away, afraid if Vinny saw his rage it would bring more violence.  
  
"It's okay," Vinny soothed him, "I should have held my temper, you were only just waking up, I should have been more patient with you."  
  
Bosco kept his eyes closed as Vinny finished asked gently, "Does your hand hurt? Do you need some ice?"  
  
Shaking his head no, refusing to let him see his pain, Bosco leaned his head back against the rail, eyes still shut, hoping he would just leave him in peace.  
  
"Fine," Vinny replied his voice suddenly cold again, as he stepped back, "get up, you have a bed to make."  
  
Bosco opened his eyes at that, staring at him, as if he'd lost his mind, "What? Are you insane? I'm not making this fucking bed you assh  
  


* * *

  
"I'm warning you for the last time," Vinny stepped closer his hand again raised, Bosco blinking rapidly flinched back that time. Vinny paused, obviously attempting to control himself, "you puked on it, you make it," Vinny told him in no uncertain terms.  
  
Bosco started again to argue, this had to be the most surreal point in his entire life, in a life filled with them, but the look of serious anger now on Vinny's face stopped him. So instead he looked pointedly at his right wrist, still handcuffed to the bed. At least if he was 'set free' he might stand a chance of getting the hell away.  
  
Reaching into his pocket, Vinny pulled the key from it. Face relaxing, nodding, he smiled, "Of course," stepping up to him, quickly unlocking it, removed it from the bed, but not Bosco's wrist.  
  
"Now," Vinny said distancing himself quickly from him, "make the bed. And love? Don't even think about trying anything, you know what I can do to you. This can go easy, or hard. Your choice. Myself, I get off either way."  
  
As he turned to actually leave the room, Bosco sat there stunned, his mind refusing to translate that last remark. Before he walked through the door, Vinny turned back, "Oh and in case you were wondering, the windows have bars on them, as do the doors. I have the only key to the front and side doors, oh and no guns, knives or anything else you can think to use are within your reach. So get it done, I'll be back in a few. It better be finished, and it better be right. I don't think you want to see what I'll do if it isn't, Bosco."  
  
Then he was gone, leaving Bosco to himself. As Bosco knelt there a moment, he heard a key in the lock, and footsteps as Vinny moved away from it.  
  
'Oh my god, I've taken the insanity train, and gotten off in hell!'  
  
But for once, he decided that it would be in his best interest, no matter how badly he wanted to kill that bastard, to just do what he was told. Vinny had already proven how vicious he could be, Bosco at that moment had no desire for an encore.  
  
So, slowly Bosco stripped the bed as his arms, shoulders and back screamed in pain. Trying not to think about it, he tossed the soiled sheets and blanket into a pile in the corner, and just as slowly remade the bed. Vinny's words about 'better be right, you don't want to see what I'll do to you if it's not' ringing in his head, Bosco made double sure that it was, some part of him wanting to sit on the floor and laugh, the other wanting to run hysterical out the barred window Vinny mentioned.  
  
He kept looking at the bathroom from which Vinny had brought the linens and the towel, but glancing at the door Vinny had disappeared through earlier, made no move to it. Instead after finishing he moved to the aforementioned window.  
  
Pulling aside the heavy drapes he closed his eyes in frustration as he saw the bars were of heavy wrought iron, and set well into the walls of the cabin.  
  
Opening his eyes, looking beyond the bars, standing stunned as he saw they were on a mountain, or to be precise, on the side of a mountain. The cabin overhanging the mountainside, he could see all the way into a valley as the mountain immediately dropped off behind the cabin.  
  
Although the sun was beginning to set, which he could see, 'Okay that means this is the west side?' Not sure what help that thought was, he soon saw that the entire area was desolate of human habitation.  
  
'Oh great, just what the fuck I need, a mountain and a psycho. Maurice how the fuck did you get yourself into this nightmare!'  
  
Still avoiding the reality of what had happened, he only focused on the 'what's next', as he waited for Vinny's return. He had to use the head, but had avoided that part of the bedroom so far, he wasn't ready to go in there just yet. He wanted to make sure he would be alone first.  
  
He didn't have long to wait. Hearing a key in the lock, Bosco moved to the furthest corner of the room as fast as his cold aching cut feet would carry him. Standing in the shadow, he watched the door.  
  
Vinny walked in, saw the made bed, but not Bosco. Quickly moving into the room, his head darted back and forth, finally seeing him standing defiantly in the dark corner. Instead of speaking to him, or making him come out, Vinny simply went to the bed, walked around it, nodded, then said, "Do it again, it's not right." And walked out again, pausing, "I thought you were in the army once? Make it again, don't think I won't hurt you if you don't do it the way it needs to be done. Oh and when you finish this time? Take a shower, you smell."  
  
And again was gone, the lock turned, his footsteps moving away.  
  
Bosco stood there, panicked down to his bare feet, realizing now that he was in his worst nightmare. Correcting that idea, he'd never dreamed anything this horrible, coming to the understanding against his will that it wasn't going to end anytime soon.  
  
'What the hell is he talking about? Make it AGAIN, I did it right! And I wouldn't SMELL if he hadn't..." 'hearing' what he'd just thought, he spoke aloud, his voice shocked at his own thoughts and actions, "Oh my god, I'm losing MY MIND!"  
  
Looking down at himself, bare feet, bloodied jeans, no shirts, his coat on, a handcuff on his bleeding wrist. His ass reminding him with burning stinging pain and numbness every unbelievable second he was awake what had happened to him during the last night. Covered with crud. Hot tears stung his eyes. Glancing at the barred window, now covered with the drapes again, at the locked door. Realizing he was in a log cabin, on a mountain, who knew where! No one knowing what had happened to him, as it was Friday, he had tonight off. No one would even know he was missing until tomorrow night when he didn't show up for work, Bosco leaned against the wall behind him, as tears of frustration, which he swiftly swiped away, flowed.  
  
Sliding down the wall to sit in the corner on the wooden plank floor, on his hip, in too much pain to sit otherwise, Bosco pulled his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them staring at the door, waiting for his nightmare to begin again.  
  
There was no damn way in this world or any other he was going near that bed again. His mind now reeling at the fact he'd done as told to begin with.  
  
With the shock and denial of the brutally violent attack from last night quickly wearing off, and the horror of his situation today beginning to fully grip him, he began to rock back and forth.  
  
Attempting to hold himself together, trying desperately to figure out how to get out of this nightmare, he put his head down. Sliding his hands now up over the back of his head lacing his fingers tightly together, a low humming moaning could be heard, his grip on his emotions slipping as he fought against the memories of the night, the fear of what was coming overtaking him.  
  
After 30 or so minutes, the door began to open again  
  


* * *

  
TBC... 


	13. Rules and Broken Trust Chapter 13

Rules and Broken Trust Chapter 13  
  
Walking into the bedroom, Vinny again as earlier stopped when he didn't see Bosco, or hear the shower running.  
  
His eyes quickly taking in the empty room, he left the door ajar moving to the bathroom to see if he was in there. The empty bathroom mocked him as his heart began to race. 'Shit,' quickly concluding he'd been duped, spinning on his heel, "What?..." Vinny was blindsided as Bosco hit him full in the face with the small wooden chair that had been set next to the bed shattering the back off of the seat.  
  
The next thing Vinny knew he was sitting on the bathroom floor holding his head, blood running between his fingers to drip onto his sweatpants. "DAMN ITT!" he barked out angrily, climbing to his feet slowly. "That was stupid Bosco," he growled as he opened the cabinet, removing a towel which he pressed over the cut to his scalp, "I told you already what I would do if you hit me again!"  
  
Cautiously he left the bathroom, stepping back into the bedroom. It was empty but he could hear him in the other room. Still he didn't take any chances, carefully walking around the broken chair to the doorway listening for the sounds coming from the kitchen to tell him exactly where Bosco was.  
  
Silence met him as he stepped out into the hallway, "Oh my, guess you just realized there's no place for you to go love." Keeping his voice gentle, but making sure it carried into the living room area, "I told you already, this place is locked down tight. All you're gonna accomplish with this kind of behavior is an ass whipping."  
  
Reaching the end of the hall, standing quietly in the doorway, he searched the room for him, sarcasticly asking him, "I guess it's possible for you to get the upperhand, hell anything is possible, but Bosco even if you'd have succeeded in knocking me out, how were you gonna get out?"  
  
Cautiously, Vinny using the end of the towel to wipe his face of the blood that had run into his left eye, stepped out. Casting his glance first left, he slowly scanned the room. His gaze fully right, reaching a mirror mounted on the divide between the living room and kitchen he began to smile as he saw him at the kitchen side door fighting the lock, then looking back to see Vinny watching him. "All I asked you to do was make that bed right. You didn't. I asked you to take a shower, get cleaned up, you didn't do that either." Slowly with threat in his eyes and his body language Vinny stepped into the living room, his eyes never leaving the mirror or Bosco's eyes. "Now, now I'm gonna have to help you understand, when I tell you to do something, you must do it."  
  
Bosco glancing over his shoulder from the kitchen door spotted Vinny watching him in the mirror. His eyes widened, face palling as Vinny's quiet threats sank in. As soon as he'd reached the kitchen door he knew he'd lost again. No windows in this part of the cabin, both doors padlocked he was trapped. Frozen as he watched the slow smile spread across Vinny's face his heart began to pound harder, blood rushing to his head making the sounds dim. Swallowing the bile taste that was suddenly in his mouth, he fought the urge to run, knowing there was no place now to run too. He would have to stand his ground and fight.  
  
Vinny seeing the fear grow in his face urged him on, "Playing games Bosco? I already told you I love a good fight. Do you? You must, you keep trying to start one. Does it turn you on like it does me love? You get off on pounding someone's face? You know I've watched you when you catch some asshole we've chased. I've seen the look in your eyes after you beat him down. Gets you going doesn't it? Yeah, it does, I know it, you don't have to hide it from me Bosco. I want it to, I told you that. Easier if you give in, but whatever you want I'm happy to give."  
  
"Fuck off!" Bosco softly told him, wanting to scream at him how fucking nuts he thought he was, instead, "You don't know a damn thing about me. If you think I'm giving in to you, you're crazy. I'll never do what you want Vinny EVER! You might be able to force me, keep me here, but I'll never GIVE it to you."  
  
"I see the excitement in your eyes. You love it. You want it as much as I do, that feeling it gives you. The power, the rush?" Vinny crept closer to the kitchen, his voice still soft, gentle as if he were coaxing a small animal out of hiding, "Gets you high, and later gets you off. Bet you go home and call every woman you know trying to get some after a good ass kicking."  
  
Eyes darting around now, searching for a weapon, Bosco began to pant, his breaths coming fast and shallow as accepted he'd made a huge mistake, again. It had been too soon, he should have waited until he knew the layout and the limitations of the cabin before trying to run.  
  
Vinny saw him move, saw his eyes leave the mirror and wasted no time now, charging into the kitchen. He pulled up short of his target as Bosco finding his weapon held up the heavy cast iron skillet that had been hanging from above the butcher block island.  
  
He said nothing as he held it high, his frightened eyes blinking furiously stared him down, daring Vinny to come closer. Vinny's smile faded, anger replacing it. The men stood in a standoff for several minutes, each gauging the others intentions, trying to decide who was more determined to win this. Who was the one more willing to take the physical punishment.  
  
Swallowing several times, his mouth dry, Bosco changed postition, keeping the skillet held high, he switched sides with it to keep from tiring his arms. He was sweating, kept losing his focus, glancing away from Vinny then back again. 'What are you waiting for? Come on already!' his thoughts expressing his confusion at Vinny's nonaction. He knew him well enough to know that the skillet shouldn't have made much difference to him. Bosco had seen a perp several weeks ago come at him with a heavy pipe and Vinny acted like it was nothing, ended up using the pipe on the guy like a billy club. At the time Bosco had been impressed, he hadn't really hurt the guy, just put him in his place. Now though, his behavior was starting to wear on Bosco, this silent standoff was beginning to scare him more than if Vinny had attacked him again. He realized Vinny was acting like a cat toying with a mouse, only he wasn't willing to be a mouse now that he was free of the cuffs and drugs.  
  
Vinny watched him carefully, knowing he was tiring, seeing the confusion on his face now mixed with the anger and fear. Without warning, Vinny smiled again, nodding at him. His eyebrows lifted as did his shoulders, he shrugged, "Okay, have it your way." His voice almost friendly Vinny backed away, leaving Bosco alone in the kitchen.  
  
Stunned, Bosco watched him in the mirror as Vinny went into the hallway leading to the bedroom, never looking back as he shut the door gently behind him. When he was gone, Bosco stood a minute longer thinking it must be a trick. His heart raced faster, refusing to calm down as he stood holding the skillet high wondering, 'What the hell just happened?' _______________________________________________________________________  
  
Finally, almost sure Vinny was leaving him alone for the time being he lowered his makeshift weapon to the butcher block. Placing both hands on the edge of the island, he leaned over, taking a deep breath, releasing it slowly as he tried to calm down. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit," his mind racing again. Standing upright again, he scanned the kitchen. Seeing a padlocked door next to the refridgerator, 'Basement?'. Glancing in the mirror knowing now he could watch for his return, he began to search for a 'real' weapon. Opening drawers and cabinets, each leaving him more frustrated than the one before it.  
  
Closing the last cabinet, he stood with head lowered staring at the wooden floor. Not one drawer had so much as a spoon in it. No cooking utensils he could use as a knife, nothing. Pots and pans sure, but he had a feeling those would disappear too now. Vinny had meant what he'd said about NO weapons. He'd quickly realized that with the padlocked doors and the barred windows even if he killed Vinny with the skillet he was trapped. Although killing him was not likely nor was it something he wanted to do no matter how much he hated him for what he'd done to him.  
  
Raising his eyes now he jumped as Vinny was standing in the entrance to the kichen, just watching him quietly. Bosco didn't move, the skillet weapon was on the other side of the kitchen, too far away to do any good. If he tried for it he knew Vinny would get there first, and he had no intention of letting him use it on him.  
  
Eyeing him warily like a trapped animal Bosco turned slowly, keeping his distance as Vinny strolled past the butcher block, stopping at the skillet. Every instinct in him told him to run, run and hide. His fight or flight instinct for survival waring with itself, but he stood still. Somehow knowing not to obey his instinct this time.  
  
Head lowered, Vinny stood his eyes at first locked on the skillet, then slowly he raised them to look Bosco dead on in the eye. Shaking, eyes tearing up with the fear building in him, Bosco held his ground, refusing to show anymore fear to him by flinching away or running. Very precisely Vinny reached out and picked up the skillet, watching Bosco swallow hard, sensing the extreme tension in him. Quickly without hesitation once it was in his hand, he slapped it upwards onto the hook above the block, watching as Bosco's stand against his fear broke, and he flinched finally, his head turning, arms raised in protection of his head as he anticipated the skillet to be thrown instead of remounted. Upon hearing the skillet hit the hook instead of him, he flushed as he realized he'd done exactly what Vinny was hoping for. Closing his eyes a moment in a combination of loathing at his letting Vinny play him like that, and relief at not being attacked, he opened them to see Vinny staring him down again.  
  
It was a eerie silence in the room that marked how intense the scene was between the men as they watched each other now. At the same time marking how completely unviolent, and yet competely terrifiying it had actually been. A small smile creeping over his expression, Vinny began to walk around the block to him. "Don't you dare run again," he quietly warned him, "I won't think twice about beating you down until you can't walk, much less run. That's two freebies for you today. You won't get another. Ever."  
  
Bosco closed his eyes, standing stock still as Vinny approached him, his body tense to the point he felt like glass. Sure he would shatter from the tension, his heart pounding again, every muscle in his body quivering in anticipation of the beating he knew was coming. Bile rising as he fought off thinking about what else Vinny might have in store now.  
  
Stopping next to him, gazing down at his pale sweating face, Vinny both wanted to knock him to the ground and to hold him and make his fear go away. Wanting to cause him fear over his disobediance so it wouldn't happen again, and yet assure him he wouldn't hurt him, as that wasn't his intention at all. Torn between both intense desires, the tear that slipped from Bosco's closed eye to slide down his cheek broke Vinny. His hand unbidden touching Bosco as he wiped the tear away with his thumb, just for a brief moment lingering on his cheek, "Don't cry," his voice thick now with emotion. Bosco flinching violently away from him, his eyes shooting open at his touch stared at him. Blinking rapidly to clear his eyes his face now flushed with embaressment. Casting his eyes down to the floor, he lowered his head refusing to look up again as he saw the compassion on Vinny's face. That was something he couldn't accept.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I have to do this," Vinny sadly watching him told him, "come on." Taking Bosco's arm in his grip, he began to walk him back to the bedroom. Only that wasn't where Bosco wanted to go, not now or ever again. Planting his feet, eyes back on Vinny's face he shook his head sharply, "NO! PLEASE, NO!"  
  
Instead of releasing him, Vinny grabbed him into a bear hug, Bosco now fighting him, "Stop it! I'm not going to hurt you!" Squeezing him tightly, face to face now, "Bosco, STOP!" as Bosco was arching away from him, using his hands and knees to push away. Having taken Vinny's earlier promise of rettribution seriously he wasn't hitting him, just trying to push his way to freedom. With the newfound knowledge of no possible escape survival was now the only thing on his mind. "Listen TO ME!" Vinny exclaimed, "I said I don't break my promises, I promise I won't hurt you!" Accepting that Bosco wasn't going to stop now, Vinny released him. As he fell away though, Vinny again grabbed his arm. "ENOUGH!" Shaking him slightly, Vinny rolled his eyes as Bosco became still, eyes wildly watching him, gruffly exclaiming, "Come on!" ______________________________________________________________________  
  
This time not taking any guff from Bosco, Vinny drug him to the bedroom. Pushing him into the room before him, yanking the back of the coat still on him. Bosco moved out of it as he felt Vinny pull, now only in his jeans he staggered away thinking this was it, it was happening again.  
  
Vinny reached into his pocket withdrawing a syringe. Swiftly moving away, Bosco found himself back in the corner he'd been in earlier. When he saw what Vinny had in his hand, he again paniced, "NO, NO, NO!" His cries ignored as Vinny shaking his head followed him to snatch his arm up, as he yanked the cap from the needle with his teeth. "I wish you hadn't refused to do what you were told, or fought me," he sighed, holding Bosco's arm firmly in his hand, "but you are a fighter, I already knew that. Don't worry," he comforted him, "this isn't poison, you're not going to die," plunging the needle down into his muscle, "this is just to help you relax." Depressing the plunger he administered the sedative he'd prepared earlier waiting for Bosco to decide if he was going to make the bed and shower on his own. "It's a shame you made me use it, but, its for the best."  
  
Bosco yelling out, "NNNNNOOOOOO STOP I'LL DO IT! I'LL DO IT! DON'T!" As Vinny grabbed his arm tight, "AAAAAAHHHHH!" The needle stinging as it jabbed him, the sedative burning like fire. Staggering backwards into the corner holding the injection site with his other hand as Vinny released him. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?"  
  
Watching as he walked off, back turned as if he had no concerns that Bosco might attack him. Anger turning to shame as Bosco rubbing his arm, glancing down at the site, to look back eyes following him, realized that Vinny knew him better than he wanted to admit. He never picked a fight he couldn't win. And he and Vinny both knew, this was one fight he'd have to think his way out of, not fight. That ephiphany had come late in this game for him, but it had come. Now it really was a game of cat and mouse. He would just have to be a smarter mouse than the cat that had him.  
  
He stood in the corner as Vinny went into the bathroom. Curious fear causing him to wonder what Vinny was doing, what would he do to him next, and could he survive it.  
  
Hearing the shower start was the last thing he expected. It coincided with the first real effects of the drug he'd been given. Feeling slightly flushed, he found himself sitting on the floor, not knowing how he'd gotten there. A sensation of relaxation coming over him, he found he wasn't sleepy, just didn't give a shit. Then the sedative really started to kick in. Just as Vinny emerged from the bathroom wearing only his boxers.  
  
Walking out of the bathroom, Vinny saw Bosco sitting on the floor in the same corner he'd left him in. "Oh boy," he smirked, "that didn't take long." Seeing the dazed look on his face as he stood before him looking down in amusement, "Ready for your shower now?"  
  
His face screwing up, Bosco shook his head slowly, "No, no shower," his words slurred as he put his head back looking up at Vinny over him, "don't want to go in there." "Well," Vinny reached down, taking his hands to pull him up, "you are going in there, and since you won't do it, I will." Bosco standing now pulled back weakly, "NOOOO!" He had no intention of letting Vinny do what he thought Vinny meant, though right now he wasn't sure what Vinny meant, his head was buzzing and confusion was setting in. "Oh yeah, you are," taking him around his shoulders, "lets go, come on love." Vinny led him into the bathroom. Bosco seeing the shower running tried to turn and leave. But was restrained. Pushing him against the wall, Vinny began to disrobe him trying to unbutton his jeans, as Bosco tried to turn away. His hands slapping at Vinny's, "Noooo, don't please Vinny, not again," his voice pleading with him, softly crying now as he feared another rape coming, and no ability to stop it or defend himself.  
  
Vinny tenderly held his face in his hands, "Bosco," he gently comforted him, "I'm only going to wash you, and see to your face and cuts. Don't be afraid love." His words only brought more crying, as eyes closed, Bosco leaned back against the wall, hands pushing at him. Vinny continued stripping him. When he was naked before him, Bosco tried to cover himself, sinking to the floor attempting to avoid him. Crying openly now, his mind was spinning, the drug he was on taking him emotionally with it to a place he couldn't avoid. To something he couldn't stop, didn't have the strength now to stop.  
  
Squatting beside him, Vinny stroked first his hair, then his back, rubbing his shoulder sofly, tenderly, "Shush, baby don't cry, its okay." Putting his arms around him, Vinny lifted him to his feet. Bosco was horrified to realize he was leaning into Vinny but was without control to stop it or care now. It was as if his mind was in two places at once. One part aware and angry, the other confused and seeking comfort, even in the arms of the enemy. Vinny led him to the shower door, opening it he then took him through it.  
  
In the hot gentle spray of the water, Bosco lost control, breaking down as Vinny washed him. Soft words of comfort spoken by Vinny as he did so making it worse for him.  
  
Wiping his face tenderly with a soapy cloth, Vinny found himself crying for Bosco. He stood before Vinny hands at his sides now, soft sobs racking his body as Vinny moved the cloth downward.  
  
Painful cries breaking from him as the soapy cloth swiped over his wounds. "I'm sorry," Vinny said over and over as he cried out, "I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to hurt you." The large brushburn on his chest from the metal building now darkened as it had begun to scab over already, the dark purple bruising of the bite mark on his shoulder as well as the others, driving what he'd actually done to him home, Vinny finally began to comprehend his actions. Blood mixing with the water, swirled its way down the shower floor to drain away through the brass grate under their feet. Vinny seeing it began to feel guilt and shame coming to haunt him as he listened to Bosco's sobbing cries.  
  
Vinny stopped, taking his hand in his. Placing the cloth into it, "You finish, then I'll help you rinse." At first standing cloth in hand, shuddering, attempting to regain control, racked with shame, Bosco simply stood there tears flowing, then he slowly began to wash his genitals, turning away from Vinny to do so.  
  
But as he washed himself, a feeling of disgust and intense fear of his own behavior now, even knowing that he'd been drugged against his will took over. Combining with the remembered horror of the rape, now he was scrubbing himself, his face first, tearing at his mouth with the cloth trying to wipe the memory of Vinny's mouth on his, away. Dragging the cloth down he used it like sandpaper, his arms, chest, legs. Leaving himself raw and red as he went. Vinny having turned back to him stood in cold fearful silence watching him. Ragged sobs racking his slender body Bosco tried to strip the feelings from his flesh. Feelings of Vinny's hands roaming him, touching him, penetrating him. Flashes of the terrible night behind his closed lids, Bosco finally washed himself where Vinny had violated him.  
  
That was when he lost it, screaming out in painful memory and in pain from the stinging soap he staggered forward to stand under the hot water, his face raised into the spray as he slammed his fists repeatedly into the tile wall behind the wall of water beating down on his face and chest. Vinny for the first time truly frightened for him, horror over having caused this pain in him, moved to stop Bosco from hurting himself further. Wrapping his arms around him, he drew his arms down to his sides. Bosco threw himself backwards against him, screams torn from him as he collapsed, Vinny following him to the shower floor.  
  
Sitting with Bosco in his arms, hearing his screams turn to horrible body shaking sobs, Vinny rocked him, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'll never hurt you again, please stop, please Bosco please." He sat there with him under the hot water until he was quiet, the water cooling finally as the large tank finally began to run out. Reaching out Vinny turned the water off, as he did so Bosco's head rocked back limply, Vinny startled at first quickly saw he was asleep. The sedative combined with the hot water and emotional breakdown having taken its toll finally on him.  
Waking him gently, Vinny helped him to stand. As he did so Bosco completely subdued now didn't argue or fight him. He simply stood quietly looking away as Vinny having led him out of the shower now to stand on the rug, dried him off carefully. Too numb to respond Bosco simply let him do whatever. All he wanted was to be left alone. He needed privacy for the toilet, he was hungry and thirsty, but mostly he just wanted to be left alone.  
  
No tears but Vinny watching him carefully saw a resignation on his face, he looked so lost and sad that it tore at Vinny's heart. Finished drying him, he sat him down on the closed toilet seat. Taking the first aid kit down from the shelf in the linen closet Vinny set it on the back of the toilet. Lifting Bosco's chin with his fingers gently raising his face to him, he began to apply ointment to his torn stitches. Closing his eyes, Bosco sat allowing Vinny to tend to the wounds on his face and chest. The towel wrapped around his waist gripped tightly, being twisted slowly in his fists the only indication of his mental state.  
  
Finished Vinny left him there while he went to get them dry clothes. He took his time remembering that Bosco had not had any privacy for personal needs since the resturant. He heard after awhile the toilet flush, then the sink running.  
  
As soon as Vinny left the bathroom, Bosco stood up. At first just standing there, he could hear Vinny in the bedroom rumagging around in the dresser. Taking a chance that he would have at least a couple of minutes he relieved himself, then moved to the sink to wash his hands.  
  
Rubbing his hands together under the lukewarm water he accidently caught sight of himself in the mirror above the sink. Bruises under his eye again, hollowed haunting circles under both adding to his lost expression. His lip swollen, cut, fresh blood seeping from it caused by the harsh scrubbing, his shoulder aching where Vinny had bitten him nearly black with the dark ring of teeth mark bruises. Chest redbrown glistening where the brushburn oozed clear fluid and the ointment covered. Numerous other red marks and bruising adding to the poor man looking back at him. For a moment he didn't know who he was looking at, his mind refusing to register that the frightened lost dark blue eyes gazing back at him belonged TO him.  
  
Bosco stumbled back from the sink, slapping the handles to off when he did recognize it was him in the mirror eyes pleading with him to save him. Confusion again setting in he stood afraid to look back at the mirror. Then it hit him, he would have to play Vinny's game Vinny's way if he was to get out of this alive. But he wasn't sure he would get out of it sane. Pushing the last thought out of his head for now, he went to the door leading back to the bedroom and opened it.  
  
It was time to play, time to find out if Vinny would indeed play by the rules he was creating or if he would break his trust again. The entire time he'd known Vinny, the biggest thing he'd heard about him from him was he never broke his promises. It was a huge deal with him. And Bosco had seen that he did indeed keep them, if he said he would or would not do something, he followed through on it. So now here, Vinny had promised he wouldn't hurt him again if he 'obeyed' and was 'polite'. Bosco would now be testing that theory. Looking back at the mirror, telling the sad lost man looking back, 'Not like I can do anything else, right?'  
  
Having stripped himself of his wet boxers and redressed himself while he waited, Vinny was a bit surprised when the door opened to the bathroom. Turning he saw him standing there in a towel, the same confused expression on his face as earlier. Vinny layed the sweats on the bed, "Those should fit you, anything you need is in the bottom three drawers here. What ever you want to use in the bathroom is yours to use. Shaving kit is in the bottom of the cabinet. Yours is marked. I brought you an electric like you use, same brand and type so...." Bosco didn't look at him, he simply walked to the bed to stand looking down at the clothes. He made no move to take them, but Vinny refrained himself from 'helping' him dress. "I'm going to make dinner, it's not much tonight, but," he paused seeing Bosco wasn't paying attention, "anyway, you haven't eaten in almost 24 hours now, so it will be waiting when you're ready." He hesitated to leave him alone just now, but decided to do so anyway.  
  
When he left the room, Bosco looked up to watch him go. Blinking back new tears, he picked up the grey sweat shirt pulling it slowly and painfully over his head. Tugging it down into place, he walked over to the dresser. Opening the drawers he found boxers and socks. Pulling the boxers on, he sat on the edge of the bed. Slipping his feet into the warm wool socks. He flipped out the navy sweatpants, reminded again of the cuff on his right wrist as it banged his knee. Fighting back his emotions he ignored it and finished dressing. Going back into the bathroom, avoiding looking at the shower, he was so tired he could barely stand. But he found a fresh toothbrush and squeezing out a blot of paste onto it brushed his teeth. Resisting the urge to scrub his mouth out, he simply brushed quickly and rinsed. Picking up the glass near the edge of the sink he filled it, drinking deeply, then filled it again. Finishing the water again looking at the mirror again, he sighed setting the glass down. Then having replaced everything where he'd found it, he left the bathroom.  
  
Standing looking at the warm soft bed that despite what could happen there later was calling his worn out mind and body, he was trying to decide what he wanted more. Sleep, or food. To find himself hungry surprised him, but he figured even condemed men got hungry, and it had been a long time since he'd eaten. The steak dinner which he could barely remember was long gone. And truth be told, he'd not gotten to eat much of it. So instead of collapsing into the bed, after the odor of the soup hit his nose, he headed out of the bedroom. _______________________________________________________________________  
  
Preparing the light meal of sandwiches and soup, Vinny taking the soup from the microwave nearly dropped the bowl. Wheeling around to take it to the table he was taken by compete surprise to see Bosco standing beside the table watching him. His eyes warily on him, but his expression the same as earlier in the bedroom. "Sit," Vinny encouraged him, moving with cautious calm to the table so as not to frighten him, "Everything is ready. Just sandwiches and soup, but it should fill you up. Are you warm enough? I can start another fire?"  
  
Shaking his head slightly, Bosco pulled out a chair sitting down as Vinny placed a bowl in front of him, his voice hoarse, and soft, "No, I'm fine," glancing up he added, "thank you." "Sure," Vinny a slight grin on his face, "you're welcome," surprised again went back to the counter where he'd prepared the food. Retrieving the sandwiches he'd made, Vinny set them in the center of the table then joined him.  
  
Taking a spoon of soup he glanced over at Bosco to see if he would actually eat, he was surprised again when he saw Bosco watching him start, picked up his spoon and carefully began to eat. Blowing on the soup before tasting it, attempting to avoid his cut lip. Not another word was spoken by him as they ate. Vinny tried to start a couple of conversations, but soon gave up as Bosco would stop eating and sit silently until Vinny stopped talking, his hands next to his bowl and then plate. His eyes downcast the entire time. Finally he was finished and without looking at him asked Vinny, "can I be excused?" To Vinny it was obvious the sediative was still working on him, he was too subdued for it to be anything else. Vinny hoped he wouldn't have to give him anymore anytime soon.  
  
"Sure," he sighed watching him push his chair back slowly. Leaning back in his chair keeping an eye on him Vinny shook his head as Bosco picked up his dishes and carried them to the sink. "Just leave them there," Vinny called to him, "I'll do them with mine, you get next turn." He heard the dishes clatter slightly as Bosco set them down and turning walked out of the kitchen to sit on the couch in the living room, his back to Vinny. As far as he could tell Bosco was just staring at the fireplace. Vinny sighed again as he took his dishes to the sink.  
  
Stepping into the living room he didn't see Bosco at first, frowning hoping they were not going to have another scene like the ones earlier, Vinny found him curled into the corner of the couch asleep. "Sorry love, but not until I'm sure about what you'll do." Shaking him awake, Vinny made him stand up, "Come on, bedtime," he was actually expecting a fight even with the sedative, which he knew should be beginning to wear off. But instead what he got was Bosco simply walking into the bedroom ahead of him with out so much as a word. Stopping, Vinny went back and turned off the lights in the kitchen, then the living room.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Entering the bedroom, he found him awake, on top of the blankets, eyes drooping lying on his right side, on the opposite side of the bed than he'd been on earlier. "Oh really?" Vinny smiled softly, "You too huh? Well, doesn't matter to me which side I sleep on anyway." Pulling back the blanket, he climbed in, turning he reached out taking Bosco's right wrist pulling it up to snap the cuff still attached to the bed frame. As he moved back he saw him watching him eyes wide now, a slight fear in them. "Don't you want covers? It's going to get cold in here." He offered lifting the blanket up. "No," his quiet shaky voice giving away his fear, "I'm fine." Vinny nodded, "Okay." Bosco's eyes wide watching him. Vinny started to say something else, or make him get under the blankets but he saw he was beginning to panic again, so he stopped unwilling to have another scene right now.  
  
Dropping the blanket he gently smiled at him, "Go to sleep love," Vinny turned away, reaching out turned off the light. Remembering that the other had to be turned off by hand also, he got up, walking around the bed to do so. Before he could touch the lamp, Bosco was sitting up, "NOOO!" His face pale again, eyes wide with fright. "What?" Vinny reached for the light, "I'm not coming after you, I'm just turning the light out." As the light clicked off, Bosco yelled out in fear, scaring the shit out of Vinny. "NNNNOOOOOOO! PUT IT ON! PLEASE!" Nearly knocking the lamp off the table, Vinny swiflty flicked it back on, "What the hell? What's wron....." Seeing the embaressed fear in Bosco's eyes and face he asked, "Bosco? What's wrong?" "Just leave it on okay?" looking away, he knew he couldn't tell Vinny he was afraid of the dark after what had happened in the bathroom, he had enough anxiety to deal with after that scene. This he didn't want to have to add to it, "Please?" Vinny seeing him breakdown was enough.  
  
Understanding dawned on Vinny suddenly, as he remembred Bosco refusing to enter the basements and sewers without his flashlight on shift. And the one time his light didn't work completely blowing off a chase until Vinny had found fresh batteries in the glovebox. At the time Vinny had just thought it smart policing, you don't chase someone if you can't see where you are going. But now......"Okay, fine with me whatever," he left the light on.  
  
Later, lying in the bed he knew Bosco was cold, he could feel the bed moving as he shivered. "Get under the covers, I know you're not asleep, no one could be sleeping and shaking like that." "I'm fine," his soft voice whispering, "I'm not cold." "Right," Vinny got up, "But I'm trying to sleep, and I can't with your teeth chattering." Snatching the throws off the floor where they'd been tossed earlier, he flipped them out one at at time over Bosco, "Stubborn mule." Getting back in the bed, gently telling him, "Now go to sleep, I won't bother you tonight."  
  
Soon under the down throws, Vinny heard his breathing deepen as exhausted, warm now, he finally slept. Vinny soon joined him.  
  
TBC....... 


	14. Rules and Broken Trust Chapter 14

Rated R as always.... Thanks for the fantastic reviews. We hope to keep earning them. Malinda4242 and Boscoslut (Angy) Props to Blue Oyster Cult who's song 'Don't Fear The Reaper' was used by us in this chapter. Great Song. Oh and we don't own anyone but Vinny.....  
  
Rules and Broken Trust  
Chapter 14  
  
Vinny lay silently the next morning, watching Bosco sleep. The lines of his face highlighted by the lamp light in the dim room seeming so perfect to him. The swelling on Bosco's face from the bruises constricted his chest as he remembered now how Bosco had come about them. Remembering the scene from last night caused him shame at having been the one causing them.  
  
Bosco during the nights cold had moved across the bed ending up curled into Vinny. Something Vinny had a feeling he would not take well when finally he woke. Thinking to make it easier on him when he did wake, Vinny slowly moved away trying not to disturb him. He had every intention of Bosco coming around to him, and a fight right off this morning was not what he wanted. What he did want to do was hold him, to touch his hair and face tenderly, waking him gently. But instead he quietly climbed out of the bed, going to the bathroom.  
  
Coming out he saw that Bosco was awake. Sitting up now on his side of the bed his right arm extended behind him, watching Vinny's every move as he exited the bathroom. "Good mornin'," Vinny softly said, attempting a smile. Unsure of how Bosco would react he was hesitant on how to approach him.  
  
Nodding slightly to acknowledge his greeting, but not answering, Bosco eyed him warily as Vinny went to the dresser to get clothes out for himself. "I'm almost done, I'll let you have the bathroom and I'll go make breakfast," turning to glance back at him, "only be a few minutes more."  
  
Again no answer, or even nod, Bosco just silently watched him, as if gauging what was coming.  
  
Leaving the bathroom, returning again to the bedroom, Vinny carefully approached him, and was not surprised to see him flinch slightly as he reached him to uncuff his wrist. Bosco seemed more than a little surprised when Vinny did actually uncuff his wrist this time, instead of taking the cuff off of the bed frame.  
  
Rubbing his raw wrist with his left hand and working his way up his numb half asleep arm, he sat still until Vinny went to the bedroom door. Only then did he stand, waiting for Vinny to exit, closing the door behind himself.  
  
Vinny stood on the other side of the door a moment until he heard the bathroom door close. Sighing, he headed to the kitchen wondering if Bosco would try the door; he'd left it unlocked; or would wait for Vinny to 'come get him'. He was hoping Bosco would try it, maybe help build back some of the broken trust, but somehow he doubted it would happen, he'd probably return to find him sitting on the bed again, waiting.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Bosco woke before Vinny left the bed, but lay still when he realized to his mortification that during the night he'd 'cuddled' against Vinny. Praying to God that Vinny would neither mention it nor act on it he almost cried when Vinny left the bed without acknowledging it. Sitting up a minute or two after Vinny went into the bathroom, he had time to 'calm' down about it. Easing his sore battered body back to 'his side' of the bed, wincing at the registering pain. When Vinny exited the bathroom to get clothes, he was sorely afraid that Vinny would now expect something from him. His silence was not so much a refusal to speak as an inability to do so. Fear kept him silent. Vinny ran so hot and cold that he was afraid to set him off. Deciding to wait and get to maybe better tell what would do so, he thought it wise to just act slightly daft still.  
  
Stunned would be a good word for how he felt when Vinny uncuffed his wrist completely. But he couldn't help but wonder if it were some test he had to pass, or fail. Whatever it was, if it was a test, it seemed he passed as Vinny left the room promising breakfast in a couple of minutes.  
  
Heading to the bathroom slowly, his numb arm beginning to tingle like crazy, hoping he wouldn't be cuffed again tonight. Praying he wouldn't still BE here tonight. Bosco wondered what he could expect next. Using his 'good' arm, he edged his bottoms down slowly, sitting on the toilet seat to relieve himself. He had no idea using the toilet would be so damn painful. Moaning, he was sweating by the time he finished. He felt a sharp flash of fear at seeing blood as he cleansed himself, as well as seeing there was also blood in the toilet. Now that it was over, other than a bit of stinging he felt mostly numbness. Hoping this was just temporary he washed his hands, constricting his right hand that was also now regaining sensation. Moving to his face, the cool water feeling pure, helped to restore his calm  
  
Leaving the bathroom he saw the bedroom was still empty. Giving a small prayer of thanks again for small favors he went to the dresser to see if there was anything else to wear. Pulling a pair of jeans and a maroon sweater out, he quickly got dressed.  
  
Now he wasn't sure what to do, should he try the door? If it were open would it be a test and if so, what would the 'pass' be? Go out or stay in? Trying like hell to figure out what Vinny would want, he closed his eyes and opened the door, again praying that this was the 'pass' and not the 'hell beat out of me fail'.  
  
Quietly exiting the hallway, moving though the living room, he stood near the kitchen entrance watching Vinny move from the fridge to the counter next to the stove. Shaking slightly, not caring if he felt like a coward, hell he was, he had no intention of suffering another beating if he could help it, he stood waiting for Vinny to notice him. His 'fight or flight' instinct this morning fully on 'flight' mode if Vinny looked pissed he was there. Eyes wide he waited. _______________________________________________________________________  
  
Moving around the large kitchen, Vinny heard Bosco in the bathroom. Sound carried a bit if loud enough in the cabin. His soft cries of pain stopped Vinny in his tracks. Almost going to him, he realized what must be happening, and stayed in the kitchen.  
  
Preparing coffee, he filled the carafe pouring the water in the maker, setting it into place. Pausing, fighting his urges, he proceeded to put the grinds in. Turning it on, he went to the pantry; digging out a set of keys he unlocked it. Inside he got out the cooking utensils that had been missing from the drawers last night and began to prepare bacon and eggs.  
  
Finally looking up as he walked from the counter to the stove he spotted Bosco quietly standing watching him. Pale and drawn he looked both ready to run and ready to fall out.  
  
"HEY!" Vinny cheerfully called to him, seeing relief and startlement on his face as he almost seemed to be about to run at Vinny's loud greeting.  
  
"Breakfast is almost ready. Got coffee done if you want a cup," Vinny deliberately stepped to the opposite side of the kitchen, pretending to need to get something there.  
  
Slowly Bosco walked to the pot, eyeing Vinny the entire time he fixed a cup for himself. Clearing his throat, "Should I fix one for you too?" His hesitant question hoarsely spoken as his initial fear began to abate somewhat.  
  
"Sure, you know how I like it, thanks," Vinny grinned at him, then as he moved to the table to sit with the cups, placing one at the place Vinny had sat the night before, Vinny moved back across the kitchen to finish up the meal. Bosco sat sipping his coffee silent, as he'd been last night.  
  
Vinny happy only to have peace right now brought the food to the table, along with the plates and utensils. Placing a plate and spoon down in front of him, "Help yourself, if you want more, there is plenty more where this comes from."  
  
"Spoon?" Bosco actually looked up at him as Vinny stood next to him, "I can't have a fork?" He seemed for the moment to forget what was really going on.  
  
"Well," Vinny hesitated, "I would prefer that for right now, no, you just have a spoon. After I'm sure you won't stab me," he laughed slightly, "we'll see."  
  
Bosco still looking up at him reddened, "Yeah, okay." Eyes dropping to his plate, he picked up the spoon studying it as if he'd never seen one before, then as Vinny sat lifting his own fork, he reached out taking eggs onto his plate. Leaving the bacon alone he began to eat. "You don't eat bacon?" Vinny asked puzzled, sure he remembered that he did. "Not often," Bosco remarked chewing, "unless its on a burger. Too much fat and salt." Quickly glancing at Vinny hoping the refusal hadn't insulted him. He swallowed hard wondering if he'd broken a 'rule' by not taking the bacon. Eyes down on his plate again, his hand shaking a bit, he sat unsure now, his stomach burning with acid.  
  
"Look, Bosco," Vinny started, "I can make this easier on you if you want."  
  
Eyes up again, Bosco furrowed his brow questioningly at him, "Excuse me?"  
  
"I mean," Vinny continued, "I can help you 'adjust'. I have something to relax you if you want it. Just make things easier, you know."  
  
Frowning fully at him, "I don't do drugs unless they are FORCED UPON ME! So NO I DON'T!" Adding quickly in case Vinny was getting pissed, "but thanks anyway." 'Crap Maurice keep your mouth under control', berating himself silently he again sat still waiting for the results of his outburst.  
  
"Fine," Vinny nodded, staring at him intently, "just thought I'd offer. You don't have to be so touchy!" He went back to eating, glancing at Bosco from under his brows, adding, "You know if you don't like something you don't have to eat it. I'm not the food police. Let me know what you 'don't' like and I'll make sure you don't get served it. And stop looking like a scared rabbit, its starting to piss me off."  
  
"I'm not," Bosco began to protest, "it's just that, I," he stopped. Vinny put his fork down, sat head tilted at him, waiting, finally, "Well? You just what?" "Nothing," Bosco picked up a spoon of eggs, looking at them, lifted the spoon to his mouth beginning to eat. "Yeah," Vinny shook his head slightly, eyes narrowed, "like I said, scared rabbit. Finish your eggs Bosco. When you mess up I'll let you know, until then chill, okay? And don't give me those eyes, I didn't threaten you, just trying to let you know its going to be alright. I'm not a monster contrary to what you think right now. So stop acting like everytime you take a step I'm going to come unglued on you. There aren't many rules, and you already know the most important ones, so chill." He went back to eating ignoring Bosco for the rest of the meal.  
  
Bosco having looked up with panicked eyes, looked down again. His appetite lost now, but, he ate anyway. Even if he hated everything around him now he had to eat. There was no guarantee when Vinny might decide he couldn't. Not knowing what to expect, or what was coming he knew he had to keep up his strength. Vinny would not beat him, not where it counted anyway.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
The rest of the day went pretty much the same way. Vinny suggesting things to him, Bosco accepting or declining as he tried to figure out what Vinny wanted him to do. At one point he was wandering around the living room looking at things. Vinny having told him that as long as he didn't try to 'escape' he now had free reign of the place. Catching sight of a small group of pictures, he walked over to examine them.  
  
His breath catching as his hand reached unconsciously to pick one up. Bringing it in closer to look at it, "Oh holy hell, this isn't possible!" Snatching up another one, his hands were shaking as he compared the two.  
  
"Hey, what cha looking at?" Vinny coming up behind him startled him into nearly dropping both pictures. Bosco turned to face Vinny, a quiver in his voice, "Who... who is this?" The stunned shock evident in his voice as Vinny froze staring at the pictures, before coldly stating, "Put them down. Now."  
  
Swallowing hard, pausing in confusion, Bosco glanced at the pictures in his hands again and back to Vinny, momentarily forgetting the rules. "Vin... Vinny. Who IS this?"  
  
Vinny's nostrils flaring, reaching out gripped Bosco's already swollen right wrist roughly yanking on it, "I said put THEM DOWN!" Snatching the picture from his hand.  
  
Bosco having the picture painfully jerked out of his right hand, dropped the picture in his left hand as he grabbed the hand squeezing his injured wrist. Cringing as he heard the frame impact the hardwood floor, shattering. Vinny's grip tightening on Bosco's wrist, his face a mask of hard anger. Bosco clenched his eyes as tightly closed as possible turning his head away, waiting for his punishment. Seconds later he felt the grip on his wrist slowly release.  
  
Vinny watching Bosco stand his own, waiting for another beating, felt again the shame from the prior nights. His heart feeling heavy, he pushed the anger down lessoning his grip on Bosco's wrist, sighing, slowly letting go.  
  
"Vin...I'm sorry," Bosco opening his eyes looked directly into Vinny's for a second before flashing to the ground. "I was just surpised is all... let me... Vin...let me clean this up. I didn't mean..." Bosco dropping to his knees began to pick up the broken glass, tossing it bit-by-bit back into a pile.  
  
Trembling, lowering his face looking for small shards, Bosco swiped with his hand to the big pile, small fragments penetrating his flesh. From the corner of his eye, he could see a rather large chunk of glass that had landed under the couch, shutting his eyes he ignored it and begin speaking, "Vin, I didn't mean to pry... let me just sweep this up." Snatching up a handfull of the broken glass, ignoring the cuts as the larger pieces dug in.  
  
"STOP!" Vinny cried out, dropping beside him. Grabbing Bosco's hands in his, "Damn it! You're bleeding! Leave it, its fine, I'm sorry I shouldn't have gotten upset." Forcing him to drop the shattered glass he exclaimed, "Come on," as he pulled him to his feet, towing him behind him to the kitchen sink. Turning on the faucet he pushed Bosco's hand under the flow and began picking the glass out of his palm.  
  
Bosco stared in surpised shock, he hadn't even noticed the cuts until Vinny'd grabbed him. As Vinny removed the glass, washing his hand, cleaning the small cuts, Bosco looked back at the unbroken picture sitting on the table again, where Vinny had placed it before he noticed the blood. Staring at the man in the picture, barely seen from here, he looked slowly back at Vinny. More scared now than he'd been since he woke up in Vinny's car two nights ago.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Ty sat down in the leather chair in Swersky's office, a heavy sigh escaping him. Holding his head in his hands he was dog tired, frustrated, and scared to death. Bosco and Vinny had been missing for 12 hours now, and no sign of them. Sully came into the room, handing him a cup of coffee, "Here Ty," not saying much else, he dropped into the chair next to him. Rolling his neck and trying to get the kinks out Sully sipped the bitter brew making a face as he realized he'd had at least five cups too many now. Ty didn't even bother to pretend to drink the coffee, he just held it, looking into it as if it would give him the answer he sought. 'Where the hell did you take him Vinny?'  
  
Swersky wearily walking into his office for the meeting greeted them with, "Still nothing." Dropping into his chair, he stretched backwards the chair creaking as it protested his attempt to unstiffen his muscles and joints using it. "I don't understand how we could have missed them!" Ty frustrated spouted off, "We blocked every bridge, looked everyplace we could think to look! Thousands of cops out there looking and still nothing? How the hell is that possible Lieu?"  
  
Rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands, Swersky stated wearily, "I have no idea Ty. But we know they are still in the city, because we put up roadblocks at the bridges right away. If Vetresco's jeep had made one we.." he was cut off at Ty's exclaimation.  
  
"JEEP?" Ty exclaimed, "NO Lieu, you mean his Cadillac, and I thought I was tired." He gave a tired chuckle then frowned, "You did mean Cadillac, right?" adding as an afterthought, "sir." "No," Dave replied moving his hands down, "Jeep, that is the vehicle in his file." Sitting straight again, he stared Davis down, "WHAT CADILLAC?"  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Sully now standing, "We've been looking for a Cadillac while everyone else has been looking for a jeep?" His incredulous look was enough to cause Dave's heart to pulmmet. "What Cadillac? His vehicle of record is a Jeep Wagoner!" Dave was pulling up the file on his computer screen. "See right here! Jeep Wagoner, license DVR 5687." "No Lieu," Ty was pale, his voice soft now, "Vinny has a Cadillac, I saw it, so did Sul." Looking up at Sully for conformation, Sully nodded at him, then Lieu, "Oh shit, he's out of the city isn't he?"  
  
"Ty," Dave was on the phone dialing, "do you know the license plate?" "No," he was shaking his head, his eyes closing as he realized the entire force save for himself and Sully had been the entire night and day looking for the wrong vehicle.  
  
"SON-OF-A-BITCH!" Sully yelled out, Dave echoing him as they headed to the video room. Now they had to view the tapes of the front of the station. And hope it gave them what they needed. Vinny's cadillac and the license plate it bore.  
  
None of the men held out hope that even if they could find it, or see it that it was still in the city now. What they had seen in Vinny's file made them only feel fear. Sitting looking carefully at the tapes of the night before, Dave looked up as the desk clerk came in with a fax for him. Thanking her he opened the file removing the fax sheets from it. "Holy Mary Mother of God!" his voice soft with shocked recognition causing Sully and Ty to look over at him.  
  
Ty got up quickly glancing down at the papers in his hand, one of them a picture, his soft exclaimation of shock bringing Sully to join them. "Is that...?" Sully asked nearly speechless at what he was seeing. "No," Dave voice shaking replied, "but it could be his damn twin." "Well," Sully commented, "Now we know why Vinny was so damn obsessed with Bosco, don't we?" The other two men nodding slowly as they stared at the picture of Denver Starke in Dave Swersky's hand.  
  
Except for the bright green eyes and the dark blonde hair, the man in the picture, perhaps a couple of years older, could have been Maurice Boscorelli.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Later the same evening:  
  
"How are your hands?" Vinny asked he came from the bedroom. Bosco standing near the fire Vinny'd started earlier in the huge fireplace, was warming himself. Since the picture incident Vinny had been extremely solicitous to him. Bosco had tried to stay out of his way, and Vinny had allowed him space. He was still jumpy, but Vinny refrained from commenting on it.  
  
"Fine," Bosco looked at the bandages Vinny had insisted on, "I really don't need all this wrap," he grimaced, "it was only a couple of small cuts."  
  
"Can't take chances out here love," Vinny flopped down and patted the couch, "come sit. I want to show you something." Seeing him hesitate, "OKAY, sit on the other end, just SIT!"  
  
Moving to the couch, Bosco sat carefully down in the far corner, using his heel to shove the glass showing from the edge further under. Wondering how Vinny had missed it. Wondering if he had missed it at all. He'd forgotten about it until he walked over to sit and saw the glint on it from the fire.  
  
Looking over at him, he raised his eyebrows, not commenting as Vinny smiled, pointing the remote and the large screen TV came to life. He smiled larger at the stunned look on Bosco's face.  
  
"You have CABLE?" Bosco forgetting that he was a prisoner was simply astounded that way out here.....thinking, 'No way....unless its satellite? Or we aren't as far out as he said?' His hopes of it being the second dashed as soon as Vinny answered him.  
  
"NO," Vinny laughed at his reaction, secretly pleased. "It's satellite dish. There are 500 channels of nothing to watch now instead of 8."  
  
"No shit?" Bosco shook his head, pretending to be interested, sure that this was an 'easy pass', "Well whats not on?" Anything to distract him from the picture of himself with blonde hair and green eyes on the table next to him.  
  
Laughing outloud now, Vinny tossed him the remote, "Well why don't you show me?"  
  
Catching it, Bosco looked down at it, taking a minute, checking to see how it worked, glancing over at him, began to surf the channels.  
  
Soon he was engrossed in the TV, not noticing Vinny turning the lights off, or going into the kitchen. His mind taking the 'escape' from the room, causing him to 'blank' as he sat there. It was unintentional, and later he wondered about how easy it had been, surely he should have been more cautious. He kept finding himself going blank and 'escaping' the cabin during the day. At one time looking out the window overlooking the mountain, he'd almost begun to fantasize about bringing a woman up here to see how beautiful it was. Then Vinny had come up behind him, putting his hands on his shoulders, asking him if he liked the view. He was brought back to reality very quickly as Vinny put his mouth next to his ear as he spoke. He'd tried to stay more alert since, but the constant vigil was taking its toll. Fatigue was setting in now, and all he wanted to do was sleep.  
  
A few minutes more go by, then he nearly jumps out of his skin leaping from the couch, as something passes over his shoulder to be offered to him, the smell of the popcorn only now penetrating as real.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!" Bosco yells out, his hand covering his heart as Vinny stands mouth gaping. Bosco is across the coffeetable now, staring at him fear on his face, "What the hell?"  
  
"Damn," Vinny comes around the couch with the bowl, "what the hell are you so jumpy for?" He set the bowl down on the coffee table, standing back up looking at Bosco, "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Watching him try to calm down, moving away giving him space, seeing it not happening very fast, Vinny frowns, "Okay, thats it. I'll be right back, sit. I promise I will let you know when I come back."  
  
Vinny leaves the room going into the kitchen again, this time turning on the overhead light. Going back to the couch Bosco sits again, this time turned to see the TV and the kitchen, he has moved into Vinny's spot. The bowl of popcorn left untouched as he anxiously awaits his return. His hand nervously rubbing at the sides of his mouth and chin as he forces himself to remain calm.  
  
Knowing he's gone into the locked room off the kitchen, curiousity almost gets the best of him, but he stays himself. Until just now, the day since the picture incident and even before had been fairly quiet. He wanted to keep it that way.  
  
A few minutes later, Vinny returns from the room. Locking the door back he goes to the fridge. When he finally returns to the living room, he hands Bosco a soda. "Here drink this," moving around he sits, not commenting on where Bosco is sitting. Opens his own, as Bosco breathing a sigh of relief that this is all he was 'getting' does the same. "Oh and here," Vinny extends his hand to him, "take this."  
  
Frowning Bosco cautiously opens his hand as Vinny drops two pills into his palm his relief quickly evaporating as he sees them. "What? I told you I don't do this shit!" He sees its X. "NO," his voice strained, he tries to hand them back.  
  
Cocking his head at him, his voice brooking no arguement, "Bosco, EASY or HARD, your choice." Vinny waits, sky blue eyes locked on smokey dark blue ones. Bosco swallows hard, he's had Hard, doesn't want a repeat, but he knows what X will do. He's never taken it, but he's seen enough high kids and young adults on it to know he might not have control if he takes it. Of anything. So hesitantly, "I can't...can't do this," his voice near whisper.  
  
"You can, and you will. Or, I will help you." Vinny starts to get up, Bosco backs away into the couch. Vinny stands over him, "Take them, now. Do it Bosco, you remember me 'helping' you take them before right?"  
  
Face screwed tight, he slowly brings his hand to his mouth, looking up, "Please don't make me do this." Vinny puts his hand on the back of his, pushing it to his mouth, "NOW, you will feel better, now do it."  
He takes the pills into his mouth, but he can't swallow, can't make himself swallow them.  
  
"Drink." Vinny stands, looking down at him taps the can upwards. Closing his eyes, Bosco brings the can to his lips, taking a deep swallow of the cold liquid. Waiting until he is sure Bosco has swallowed, nodding in approval Vinny sits down again.  
  
Reaching out for the bowl of popcorn, handing it over to offer some, "Now, did you find anything interesting to watch?" Bosco sits shaking his head not in answer, but in denial of his situation, as he takes a handful of the now cold popcorn, too fearful now not too.  
  
'NO! NO fucking way! No...no no... I just took X. What's gonna happen to me? I'm gonna freak out! I don't feel anything yet. I can control this. I can control everything. Fucking Vinny, he's gonna get his. Stay calm... stay calm... yeah I'm gonna just stay calm. Think think think! Just relax. I can fight this. Fucking Vin. I'll play by his rules. Not that I have a choice. Yeah...wait till I get my chance you fucking bastard! Be cool... calm down... yeah.'  
  
Bosco's heart racing, perspiration visible on his forehead, he sits staring at the TV, not eating, the white puffs of corn sitting in his hand, just waiting for the drugs to kick in to fight them. Knowing he couldn't fight Vinny and win, this was something he was going to control internally.  
  
Vinny sneaking a glance at him smiles, going back to watching TV.... waiting.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Are you sure he was taken over the state line?" FBI agent Keith Hampton asked, he was writing on a pad the information Dave Swersky was relaying to him.  
  
"No," Dave replied, "but the vehicle doesn't match the one Vetresco had registered here, and he attacked another officer before he kidnapped his partner. We could use the help coordinating with both Jersey and Canada, as well as Chicago. We really have no idea where he went. Hell to be truthful Keith they could still be in the city, we just don't know."  
  
"I understand Dave," Keith Hampton and Dave Swersky went way back, both having joined at the same time, they had worked together a few times on cases. Not always smoothly, but usually effectivly. Hampton really wanted to be in on this case, but he needed more to go on. As far as anyone knew, while Vetresco had attacked another officer in the locker room, his partner could well be with him voluntarily. And if that was the case, their hands were tied on calling this a kidnapping situation. He was waiting for word from Chicago's bureau on any information on this Vetresco's father, as well as the dismissed case against him relating to his previous partner.  
  
To Hamptons way of thinking there was plenty of reasons to jump on this, but he had higher-ups to answer too. So he needed to be sure.  
  
"Look Dave," he sighed heavily, "give me an hour. I'll finish looking at the stuff you sent over, get with Chicago and talk to my people. I'll call you back, you going to be at this number or home?"  
  
"I'll be here," Dave yawned,"as long as it takes Keith. Boscorelli is one of mine. I'll be around. Talk to you in an hour friend."  
  
"In an hour," Hampton hung up the phone, opening his rolodex, he scrolled to a contact in Chicago, then dialed the number. 'Hope you can help Jean."  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"So," Vinny was grinning like a fool, "I take it you've decided you like X after all?"  
  
Bosco was standing in front of the TV swaying back and forth as he tried to 'follow' the moving images on the screen. There was a 'spaced out' look on his face along with a huge smile as he brought his hands up and tried to 'catch' one of the fast moving birds on the 'nature' program Vinny had flipped past. Stopping on this one as Bosco yelled out, "HEY I LIKE THIS!"  
  
Vinny laughing sat watching him. It had only taken about 20 minutes for the X to kick in. At first he just seemed to relax, the constant tension on his face and in his body melting away. Soon however, he got up from the couch, as if he had gotten a sudden burst of energy. Downing the soda, he almost fell over the coffee table to get to the TV. Standing at first just staring at it as if seeing one for the first time, soon he was talking to it, laughing out loud as Vinny slowly flipped the channels past him watching his reactions to the programming.  
  
He'd double dosed him this first time, making sure of a lasting memory impact. Hoping he'd be more inclined to take the next one on his own without threats.  
  
Now suddenly Vinny turned the TV off.  
  
"HEY! WHERE'D THE BIRDIES GO!?" Bosco turned to him, "MAKE THEM COME BACK!" He started laughing, bent over hands on knees as he cracked himself up, his mind elsewhere.  
  
'All these years knocking you Mikey. This shit feels so great. No wonder. Hey Mikey, if you can hear my thoughts, I get it now! Wish I did this with you before, I understand now. Wish it was us partying together. Damn bro...wacked shit...'  
  
Vinny smiled, pointed another remote at the stereo and brought music to Bosco's world of X.  
  
His laughter died away as the hard rock penetrated his high. Mouth slightly open, he turned to the large speakers as the opening strains of, "Don't Fear the Reaper" by Blue Oyster Cult blared out at him.  
  
"I LOVE THIS SONG!" he shouted back at Vinny who sat watching as he immediately began to move to it. Completely taken over by the X now, his head bobbing as his body began to join in the song's seductive melody.  
  
Singing loudly as Vinny chuckled at how strong his reaction to the drug was, "Nor do the wind the sun or the rain (we can be like they are), Come on baby (don't fear the reaper), Baby take my hand (don't fear the reaper), We'll be able to fly (don't fear the reaper) I'm flying thats for sure! Baby I'm your man La-la-la-la-la la-la-la-la-la"  
  
He was moving in time across the floor, still singing, his eyes closed as the X carried him mentally out of the cabin, Vinny leaned forward keeping his eyes on him. Bosco moved towards him unaware of where he was heading turning around arms swinging out, singing, "Then the door was open and the wind appeared, The candles blew then disappeared, The curtains flew then he appeared (saying don't be afraid), Come on baby (and she had no fear), And she ran to him (then they started to fly), They looked backward and said goodbye (she had become like they are), She had taken his hand (she had become like they are), Come on baby (don't fear the reaper).  
  
Suddenly Vinny was up and moving quickly towards him, grabbing him around his waist as Bosco, tripping over the chair next to the fireplace, nearly fell into it. "WHOA!" Vinny's yell as well as the 'grabbing save' bringing his eyes open as he startled, " OKAY, I think you've had enough fun for one night!"  
  
"Oh hey, there you are, you bastard," Bosco grinned up at him, "you know, that was some good shit you gave me. What was it called again?" Hanging limply in Vinny's arms, nearly out now.  
  
"Too much is what it obviously should have been called," Vinny shook his head, "you don't have much tolerance for alcohol or drugs do you love?"  
  
"Love... you don't love me you sick fuck," Bosco mumbled incoherently, throwing his arm up halfway before it fell limply.  
  
"Oh Bosco," embracing him, "that's our only real misunderstanding love, and now I'm gonna try and prove to you how wrong you are once again."  
  
Picking him up, he carried him to the bedroom, placing him on top of the covers. When he returned from the bathroom he found him snoring, sprawled half on and half off the bed on his stomach.  
  
"So you do wanna play..." Vinny lowering his head closing his eyes.  
  
'He has learned the rules. I knew he'd come around. I must control my temper, it brings the fear out in him. I want him to feel safe. I love him so much, can't fuck this up. No, I won't fuck up again. Not like before. No. Wish I could get in your head love. You want me tonight?'  
  
Vinny sliding out of them, dropped his pajama bottoms onto the bedroom floor, his teeshirt following as he headed to the bed........ Softly speaking to Bosco as he approached, "Wake up love, its time to play....."  
  
TBC.... 


	15. Rules and Broken Trust Chapter 15

Sorry for the long wait, comp issues. But its finally here. Hope it was worth your wait, and remember, R&R Plus as usual rated R. M & Angy  
  
Rules and Broken Trust Chapter 15  
  
5 Days later:  
  
"Dave," Agent Keith Hampton greeted Swersky as he came into his office, "we just finished another canvas, I think we may have found something." Swersky sat up straight, the toll the last 8 days had taken on him showing in the dark circles under his eyes and the deepened lines on his face. "Dam itt Keith this had better not be like the last 'we may have found' things I've been brought!" The frustration in his voice echoing Hamptons feelings.  
  
"No Dave I think we actually have something here," Hampton dropped into the chair in front of Dave's desk, tossing a folder to him as he did so. "A woman called in today, says she is a waitress at a Steakhouse Bar in Jersey. The night Boscorelli disappeared two men came in to eat. She says both fit the descriptions on the TV and in the mug shots." Swersky sat up straight, at attention upon hearing this news, "And?" "One of the men had stitches under his eye, says he was real nice at first to her, the other guy acted like a jerk most of the time. UNTIL, she said the 'nice' guy; Boscorelli from her description; suddenly started acting like he was 'shitfaced'. Her exact wording." Hampton raised his eyebrow, smirking in sureness he was on the right trail here, " Says he got really rude and then almost passed out in his plate. The other guy made some comment about how he'd tried to warn her about him, then left a huge tip to 'apologize' for his behavior and almost had to carry him out."  
"Drugged?" Swersky paled "Looks like it," Hampton nodded, "she said it came on suddenly and she knew he'd only had a few beers. Not enough to make someone pass out like that. The other guy; Vetresco; told her he couldn't handle his liquor, that he was always doing this. She didn't see what vehicle they left in, her boss took care of the table and she went to wait on other customers. She remembered it because Boscorelli and she were flirting with each other and his sudden change in behavoir struck her as odd. She's been out of town for the last week on vacation so she only saw this last night on the news. Came in this morning." "No," Swersky frowned, "I've never heard of Bosco getting drunk and doing this. He doesn't really drink that much to my knowledge. And Davis said that the last few times they'd gone out he didn't drink at all, been on medication for his injuries. I can't see him getting drunk in a resturant. Course you never know do you?" "No, but I've talked to everyone from his Mother to his last partner; Monroe; and no one thinks he's a big drinker. Hot headed as hell but not much on the party thing." He hesitated, then asked, "Is his partner; Faith Yokas; back in town yet? Would she maybe have talked to him before they disappeared?" "No she isn't," Dave looked up from the statement the young woman had given, "I'm not sure they would have talked. Since she got injured they haven't been on very good terms as far as I know. I did contact her to let her know, but she hasn't returned my call. That was 5 days ago. I figure if she wanted to know or had any information that could help she would have gotten back to me by now." "Okay then, " Hampton stood up, "we now know that he took him over the state line, so we can go from there. Officially that is, until now we've kind of been 'coasting' on that one. Avoiding talking to the 'higher ups', and just doing my thing..unoffically." He grinned tiredly at Dave, "Now though I can call in a larger task force, get on it better. Broaden our search grid." "You know," Dave grumbled angrily, "if this had been a child......" "Yeah I know Dave," Hampton empathized with him, "we'd have already been all over it. Talk to you later." Exiting the office he headed down the hall to take care of calling in the search teams.  
  
Swersky sat there a moment, looking off to the file cabinet he'd had Bosco working on. Staring at the much smaller stack of papers setting on top the cabinet than had been there before Bosco spent a week in here working on them. "Please god let him be alive," Dave passed his hand over his eyes, breaking his view of the cabinet, "just let him be alive." Slamming his chair back against the wall with a bang, he stood up quickly. Heading out the door he yelled at the Sargent at the desk, "Morgan! I'm going out for awhile, DON'T CALL ME!" pausing a moment at the doors, "Unless its about Boscorelli!" Without acknowledging Morgans question about where, Dave pushed through the doors and left the precient house, unsure himself as to his destination. Only knowing that he had to get out before he broke something, or hurt someone. Dave was feeling responsible for what had happened to Bosco. He'd been told by several other officers that something wasn't right with Vetresco, and while no one had a clue he would do something like this, the signs were there that a serious problem was developing. Bosco's own oblivious reaction to his partners 'zealous' ways had somewhat clouded everyone's judgement about Vinny, and Vinny's own 'assurances' to Dave only clouded it more. Only Sullivan had remained suspicious, as even Davis whom had been in more than one altercation with him had given him the benefit of the doubt.  
  
Driving along the city streets, not really paying attention to where he was heading, Dave couldn't shake the image of Denver Starkes face from his mind. The sight of that man, looking so much like a slightly older brother of Bosco's haunted him. And reading what they believed to have happened to Starke scared the hell out of him. Dave knew in his heart that if Bosco was still alive he was living in a nightmare. And suddenly the thought of what that nightmare might consist of caused Dave to pull over to the curb. Putting the car in park he put his head down on the steering wheel, "Oh sweet Jesus, just give him strength, just let him get through this in one piece." Dave sat a long time, his knowledge of Bosco's temper and mouth not giving him much comfort at his being able to survive this unscathed. The only thing that did give him some small hope was that Bosco was a hell of alot smarter than he let on, and Dave knew it. Hopefully his 'brains' would override his mouth and temper, and help him survive until they could find him. Dave decided he needed to go home. He'd had enough today, and needed to be with his wife and family. Then he asked for understanding from God and from Bosco that he couldn't deal anymore with this today. Starting his car he headed for his house, hoping his wife would be home, he really needed to be with her right now.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Same Day:  
  
"Faith," Fred walking from the bedroom into the livingroom of the apartment saw her standing by the window, "just make the call already. You know you will feel better if you do. I don't like the idea of you getting involved with another one of Bosco's problems. But I can't stand to see you mope like this. Here," he handed her the phone, "Call Swersky, now." "Fred," she turned to him, "I told you no yesterday. Bosco's a big boy, he can take care of himself. I can't get involved. I can't deal with anymore of his drama." "Well this isn't exactly the same as last time," Fred laid his hand on her shoulder looking down into her worried eyes, "and I can see you're lying. You know he needs all the help he can get. Maybe you can think of something that the rest can't. I'm not saying go out hunting him down, but at least you'll feel better, and we'll both sleep better if you know whats going on." Smiling gratefully at him, Faith took the phone he offered, "Okay, I'll call Swersky, but, I'm not ready to go in yet." "God I hope not," he laughed softly, "I think you need a bit more time, but if you want to go in for a few hours, look over things....." "I love you Fred Yokas," Faith ran her hand over his cheek, then turned to dial the phone. "Yeah I know," he grinned as he patted her behind and left the room, leaving her in privacy. Fred wasn't happy, but if it made things easier on them all for her to know what was going on with that knucklehead ass of an ex partner, then he would go along with it for now. 'How he gets himself into the shit he does...." was beyond Fred's comprehension. Shaking his head at the mystery of Bosco he went to check on Charlie and his homework project.  
  
"Yeah hi Morgan, this is Faith Yokas, is Lt. Swersky in?" Nervously she paced before the window, not sure if she were more nervous about talking to Swersky or what he would say about Bosco. "Sorry Faith, he's not in, just missed him. Hey glad to hear you're back! You are back aren't you?" he asked as he wrote a message for Swersky about her call. "Well," she smiled, "back in town, but not coming back to work. Not yet anyway, but soon I hope. Could you just tell him I called? Oh and Morgan? Has there been any news?" She knew she didn't have to elaborate, Morgan would know what she was asking. "No," he sighed, "I'm sorry Faith, there hasn't been. The only new thing is we know he was taken across state lines now. But to what state, that's still up in the air. Sorry wish I had more for you." "Thanks Morgan," Faith hung up before she started crying. Hearing it outloud from someone she knew and trusted for the first time in 'person' made it suddenly real. Bosco had been kidnapped by his 'partner' and she knew 8 days was more than too long. What she didn't know was the reason behind it. Not talking to anyone else, other than the inital phone call made when no one was sure why, she was still in the dark there. Sitting on the side of her bed, Faith her head in her hands felt Fred sit down beside her. As he put his arms around her she leaned into him, "I'm sorry honey," he softly said as he brushed her hair back from her face. "Oh dam itt Fred, I swore I'd never get involved or care about anything that happened to him again!" She broke down, "That guy took him across the state line. No one has a clue to where. He's probably dead by now, and..." "And you feel guilty because you weren't there to help him," Fred rubbed her back, "Faith its okay, if this guy was gonna do what he did, do you really think anyone could have stopped him? Besides if Bosco didn't see it coming and he was working side by side with him..." "Thats just it Fred," she sobbed, "he never sees it coming until its too late." Having no answer to that comment Fred simply sat with her looking out the window, holding her.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Same Day:  
  
"Hey watch it, look at this!" Bosco laughed as he sat in the window at the back of the livingroom. The large picture window was the only one in the entire cabin not 'barred' as it was directly over the dropoff on the side of the mountain, "Its gonna try it again!" He was watching some animal, Vinny didn't know what or care, and he was again high as he did it. When he was like this everything was funny, and extremely interesting to him, and he seemed to forget his situation, and his place. Vinny watching him, as he moved around near the stereo placing things back in order after Bosco's last 'search' amoung the CD's for a song he wanted to hear, shook his head. Bosco hadn't been 'sober' or 'straight' since the night he'd introduced him to Estacy. At least not during the evening and night hours. He spent most of his days in a hangover stupor, sleeping it off and the evenings and nights high, drunk and in a party mood. But he was more than willing to do what Vinny wanted him to do if he was high enough, so Vinny didn't complain. Mostly what Vinny wanted him to do was not act like a scared rabbit, and with the drugs and alcohol he was able to do that. Vinny had introduced him to a wide variety of ways to get high during the last five evenings and nights, and each had produced different effects. His, or rather Vinny's favorite way was X. The mood induced by this drug made him the most cooperative when Vinny wanted to 'get close'. The others he'd resisted him too much. So for the last two nights X had been all Vinny had offered, or rather 'forcefully' encouraged him to take, though 'force' was now an unnecessary word.  
  
The first night, when he'd passed out finally. Vinny had thought that this was it. Bosco was going to 'give in' easily. This was not to be:  
  
"Bosco, love wake up," Vinny rubbed his back as he moved him back onto the bed, "come on now, open those blue eyes for me."  
Bosco, groaning moved deeper into the blankets, clasping the pillow now under his face, remained asleep. Vinny reached out, without thinking turned off the light. Sliding into the bed moving close to lie alongside him. Touching his face gently, "Wake up Maurice, come on now, I know you're in there." Swatting at the hand on his face, Bosco knocked Vinny's wrist away from him, unaware that Vinny was even there. Vinny at first grinned, touching him again, but when Bosco hit his arm harder, loudly mumbling, "Leave me the fuck alone, I'm sleeping, asshole." Vinny stopped grinning. Not comprehending that Bosco in his drugged and sleeping state might think he was someone else Vinny grabbed his hand, bending it back and moved over him as he rolled to his back his eyes opening at the pain in his hand.  
"Wha.." Bosco waking some startled at the dark and the intense pressure on his wrist now reached up with his other hand and pushed at the body over him in an attempt to move it off of him. Grabbing that wrist also, Vinny yanked on him, Bosco immediately fearful cried out again, his mind groggy in his nightmare state, his words slurred, "Nooo Dad...please don't I won't do it again! Please...don't hit me...I didn't mean it! I won't backtalk Ma again..." Vinny stopped, releasing him backed off him quickly confused now at what Bosco could be talking about. Sitting near him he listened as Bosco now begged for the light to be turned on in the pitch black room. It was obvious now to Vinny he wasn't aware of his surroundings, what Vinny had believed when he came from the bathroom was mistaken. Hearing him ask his father, "Please Dad, don't leave me here, I'm scared. Turn it onnnn.." Vinny rolled across his side of the bed, quickly snapping the lamp on. Seeing Bosco's flushed face and seeing that his eyes were closed, he leaned over feeling his forehead. He was burning up. Frowning at first Vinny suddenly cursed, "Damn, how could I be so stupid!" Jumping up from the bed he ran into the bathroom, returning quickly with a glass of water. Holding Bosco's head, he tried to get him to drink. As the water touched his lips, he tried to turn his head away, but Vinny persisted and once he'd tasted the cool liquid he was soon gulping it down. "I'm so sorry love," Vinny moaned, "I'm so sorry, I forgot about making you drink enough on X. All that playing and dancing around, you're dehydrated, drink." Drink he did, two glasses later Vinny allowed him to lie back and go back to sleep. Sitting next to him, watching over him now Vinny thought about what he'd heard and seen from him. His own relationship with his father while not perfect had been for the most part loving and decent. A pharmacist in Chicago of means and some small power, with family connections going way back, he'd grown up priviledged. At least more so than most. Vinny scowled as he thought about what kind of relationship a man would have to have with a son to cause nightmares and fear so long after childhood. He grew more determined as he sat there to see to it that Bosco didn't have to worry about his safety while he was here with him. Standing he went to the bathroom, scooping up his clothes as he did so. Dressing again, he got a cloth out, wetting it he carried it back to the bedroom. Using it to wipe Bosco's forehead and face as he slept. Soon seeing he was cooler, he draped the light blanket over him. Heading back to the bathroom, Vinny grabbed a blanket from the bathroom closet, snatching up a couple of pillows from the bed, he left the room.  
  
Stretching out on the couch, Vinny lay looking at the glowing coals, unsure now as to what to do to make him trust him. There were two things he was sure of; one, that they were not going back anytime soon, and two, losing him was something he wasn't willing to allow happen. As for the rest, he could be patient. After his previous loss, that was one thing he could be.  
  
Waking up alone that next morning, the other side of the bed obviously not slept in, Bosco rolled over sitting up slightly, quickly looking around the room. Not seeing Vinny around he dropped his head back as he also saw he was still dressed. 'Oh my god, did I actually pass out?' Thoughts of what could have happened racing through his mind goaded him out of the bed. Taking no chances of discovery he quickly went into the bathroom. Soon he was washing his hands in the dark blue sink staring at the face in the mirror again. 'Idiot! How could you just take that shit without a fight?' Splashing water on his face he had no actual memory of the occurances that took place once he'd ended up in Vinny's arms. That memory alone had him grasping the sides of the sink hard, 'Moron! Okay thats it, I don't care what he tries to give me, ENOUGH! Unless he shoves it down your throat just say NO!' Frowning hard in anger at the face staring back at him, Bosco shook his head, 'Yeah so Mikey was right, that shit makes you damn happy. But it also made me want to trust his ass, and that is not acceptable Maurice!' As the memory of his music on X experience as well as the 'birds' came back to him, he was rolling his head and making faces of disbelief, "Oh my god! I can't believe I actually did that!" Slamming his palms on the sink's faucets turning them off, "Catching birds on TVand dancing in front of the asshole Moe! DAM ITT! Boy when God was handing out tolerance levels for this kind of shit I must have been in the wrong line!"  
  
"You okay in there?" Vinny was knocking on the bathroom door, calling out to him. Bosco jumped, wiping his hands and face he called back, "Yeah, I'm fine!" "Okay," Vinny replied, "I heard you talking, you need anything?" "No, no I'm fine," Bosco rolled his eyes at himself in the mirror, touching his cheek checking the stitches, they would soon need to come out, even thought they had been torn again. The new bruises were already beginning to turn shades of yellow and green. His lips swelling beginning to lessen. "Well, alright," Vinny turned and left the room again, "take your time. Coffee's on." Softly mocking him, "Take your time, coffee's on! You freak. Eat Bosco. Sit Bosco. Drink this Bosco. Here Bosco take these drugs, make things easier for you! I only want to fuck you Bosco! Fuck you over, fuck you up, fuck you for real!" Angrily throwing the towel at the mirror, and his reflection, he sighed heavily, "Fucked myself the day I didn't dump his ass as a partner like Sully wanted me too. Wonder how loud ole Sul is laughing now huh Maurice? Can't you just hear him now?......'Told him didn't I Ty? Told Bosco to get away from him, something not right about that guy!'......Yeah you told me Sully, you told me alright." Turning away from the mirror and going to the door, "And as usual Moe did exactly the opposite of what everyone said. Welcome to Moe's fucking himself over marathon, the adventure continues!"  
  
Every night had been the same since. And everymorning. Each day had consisted of Vinny trying to win him over, and making him pay with a knocking around if he stepped over the line to far. And the line always moved just when he learned where it was. And today was no exception.  
  
"Get out the window Maurice," Vinny had taken to calling him by his first name now, Bosco hated the way he said it, but kept his mouth shut about it, "enough with the damn animals." When Bosco only looked at him but didn't move, Vinny reached out, snatching his shirt, "NOW!" He yanked him from the seat, "Here help me pick this shit up. You know I'm tired of you making a mess of this and leaving it." "Fine," Bosco began picking up the CD's putting them back on the shelf carelessly, "you know you're messing with my high Vinny." He giggled, when he was like this not much got through to him. Suddenly he found himself against the stereo Vinny pinning him. "You high is not what I'm gonna mess with." Vinny ran his hand along his hip, "Go take a shower. I've got something special for you tonight. You're gonna love it." Swatting him on his ass he pushed him away, and into the direction of the bedroom, "Move it." Spinning back to him, "Oh yeah? Is it gonna feel as good as this stuff? Cause if it is, maybe I want it now?" Laughing he advanced on Vinny, hand held out. The first couple of days, when Vinny 'forced' the drugs on him, he'd resisted, but after that, he'd stopped. Finding it easier to cope if he didn't have to 'feel' anything besides the intense highs the drugs induced, he started taking it without arguement, and quickly decided to actually 'go along' with him to avoid having them shoved down his throat. That Vinny had not done more than 'cuddle' with him, had given him a 'false' sense of security. Vinny's comments about waiting until he was ready, made him careless now. "Oh love," Vinny grinning shoved him away, "don't worry, this stuff will drive you out of your mind it's so good. Hell you'll be begging for it." Backing up smirking, "I thought that's what I just did!" Bosco turned and stumbled his way to the bathroom. "Oh you were," Vinny quietly replied, turning back to finish the straightening, "only you're gonna be begging for more than drugs tonight." Humming as he heard the shower start, "Yes you will, love, oh yes, and I'm gonna give you everything you beg for."  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Same night:  
  
"Sul," Ty leaned over and tapped him on his arm, "Sully!" When Sully looked up he sat back in the seat, "Ready?" "Huh? Oh yeah, sure," Sully pulled the shift into drive, pulling out into traffic. Having just finished up an accident scene, he wasn't looking forward to returning to the station to do the paperwork on it. "You staying late again?" he asked Ty. "Yeah, you?" Ty returned watching a woman arguing with her child at the corner as they sat at the redlight. "Yep," Sully watched the light, glancing over at the same scene his partner was viewing. His eyes wandering away he spotted a slender dark- headed man laughing with a group of friends as they exited a lounge. Sitting up straighter Sully caught his breath a moment, then shaking his head clear as Ty commented, "Sul, light?" "Oh okay," moving the RMP forward Sully glanced over again, 'damn for a moment'. It seemed like in the last 8 days every skinny dark headed man under 6 feet had him thinking.....but it always turned out to be a stranger. Ty watched him, finally remarking, "You see him everywhere too huh?" Nodding silently Sully let his eyes roam over the faces walking along 5th Avenue as they drove slowly watching for anything out of the ordinary. Hearing a deep sigh from Ty he turned his head, "You ready for dinner?" "Sul, we're going to find him," he found Ty studying him hard. "Yea," Sully turned left at the next intersection, "but in what condition Ty? I've been going over and over in my head what Swersky's contact sent him. Vetresco is one sick pup. If only I'd made more noise, you know?" "Don't," Ty shook his head hard turning away, "don't do this Sul. If anyone had reason to not trust him it was me. Hell even Swersky was taken in. We all were. What I want to know is how in the hell did Chicago not put that shit in his file? Who did he and his father know to get him on the NYPD? That's who's fault this is, not ours, not Bosco's. Somebody's head should roll over this shit. And I mean besides Vinny's." "You're right Ty," Sully nodded firmly, then asked quietly, "you think he's still...." Cut off before he could finish his comment, Ty loudly stopped him, "YES! God yes Sully, he has to be!" "I hope so," Sully added as he pulled up to the diner. "He is," Ty firmly slapped his leg with his hand, "I know it. I can feel it Sul." Facing Ty, Sully gave a small smirk, "From your mouth to God's ear partner, from your mouth..." Before calling in to dispatch that they were taking their meal period.  
  
TBC..... 


	16. Rules and Broken Trust Chapter 16

Thanks for all the reviews and the anxious asking for this to continue..trust me it helps the muse! LOL This chapter contains sensitive materials that may offend or upset some readers....so know that you've been warned. Rated R....as Always...and as Always....Enjoy! Malinda and Angy  
  
Rules and Broken Trust Chapter 16  
  
The next day: 9 days missing...  
  
"Faith what are you doing here?" Sully passing the window seeing her at a desk, stopped to speak to her, "I thought you were still out of town?"  
  
Taking her eyes off the computer screen in front of her, "Hi to you too, Sully! And I was, but Swersky told me I could come in. Check on things, see if I could help." Eyeing him as he moved to the chair in front of the desk she was at, "So you and Davis in or out right now?"  
  
"In," he grinned, "Ty's just finishing up some paperwork on a robbery. Find anything," motioning to the computer.  
  
"No," she dropped the screens down, "I was just going over what everyone already put in. Trying to see if anything clicked, you know?" Leaning back, giving a stretch of her back, she met his eyes, then quickly looked away.  
  
"Faith," Sully catching the look, changing the subject, "how's your back?" A slight grateful smile on her mouth, "Better, I'm still not ready for duty yet, but soon I hope. Doc says I only have to work 'a little harder'," giving a short laugh, "if I worked harder I'd be able to try out for the Olympics!"  
  
"Hey, go for it!" Sully smacked his hand down on the chair arm as he stood up, "Well, I better go see what's taking Davis so long. How long are you gonna be, cause we'll be back in about an hour or so for shift change and to work on Bosco's case...."  
  
"I'll be here," she nodded, "Fred and the kids are already asleep, so..."  
  
"Okay, see you then!" Sully made his way to the door, pausing he looked back at her, "You couldn't have stopped it Faith."  
  
Eyes on the computer screen, she never looked at him, "I know Sully, but that doesn't make me feel better, you know?"  
  
Sighing heavily as he left the room, "Yeah, I know."  
  
An hour later she rubbed her eye, sipping yet another cup of coffee. Something was bothering her about what she was reading. Nothing she could put her finger on exactly, just a nagging thought that was just out of reach. Standing she went to the file cabinet, pulling the hard copy of Vetresco's file. Flipping through the pages, she stopped, "Oh my god! Thats it!"  
  
Sitting again at the desk, pulling the chair in close, she began to check the hard copy against what was in the computer, "There it is! Damn itt how could they miss that!"  
  
On the phone to Swersky, "Sir I think I found something! Yes, okay. See you in a few minutes."  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
The night before:  
  
"So where is this surprise you promised me? And what is it you promised me?" Bosco following Vinny around the kitchen as he cleaned the table off and put the dishes in the dishwasher, was pestering him about the promised high.  
  
"Damn Maurice," Vinny stopping short felt him run into him, "you keep this up you're gonna need detox! Back off already, I told you I would get it when I'm done! Now help or get out!"  
  
"Oh alright!" snickering, knowing he was pushing Vinny's buttons but not really caring at the moment, Bosco grabbed up a plate and dumped the contents in the garbage can before tossing it down on the cabinet, "There, I helped, now hurry up!"  
  
Vinny spun around on him, pushing him against the fridge, standing over him. Bosco flinched slightly, but not much, he'd begun to get over his fear of getting hit. Figuring Vinny out as he went along he'd learned for the most part what would get a slap or even a punch and what would be let go. Also learning as well that Vinny's hits were not as hard as he threatened them to be, in fact most were not really hits, more like warnings.  
  
"Maurice," Vinny warned his voice dangerous, but his eyes light, "if you don't get out of this kitchen right now, you're going to be sorry." Lightly dragging the hand pushing against Bosco's chest downward, he stopped at his own belt, tugging on it gently, "Right here, right now, if you don't move it."  
  
"But you said," Bosco continued, knowing that there was no threat now, knowing also that Vinny was going to give in on this, he had so far.  
  
"Oh ALRIGHT ALREADY!" Vinny moved him aside, "go sit, NOW!"  
  
Sitting in the kitchen chair making circles on the table with the salt shaker, he waited while Vinny went into the storage room. Eyeing the door waiting for him to return, 'This shit better be good. My buzz is wearing off fast.' The fact that he was waiting for someone to give him a high completely escaping him at the moment. All he cared about was escaping from his thoughts right now, and if getting high and or drunk was the only way to do it, then, 'Hey Mikey, I've taken your adivce, like you said, 'You never know Moe, you might like it,' well guess what bro? Moe likes it!' He was snickering again when Vinny returned, locking the door as always behind him.  
  
Standing up and going to him quickly Bosco was grinning as Vinny handed him pills. Frowning as he looked in his hand at them, "Hey, this is the same stuff you've been giving me! Where's the new shit?"  
  
"Its coming," Vinny going to the sink, pouring a glass of water for him, "be patient, I'm finishing this then I'll get it." Bosco followed him, eyes rolling until Vinny turned around almost catching him, then he was pretending to have something in his eye. Vinny shook his head knowing what he was doing, he'd caught him several times in the past couple of days but had been letting it go. Pushing him against the cabinet, he held up the water, leaning into him, "Drink this smart ass with your X and get out of here."  
  
Blinking rapidly, smirking Bosco nodded downing the pills and water and slipped out from under him heading into the livingroom. Vinny reached out and smacked him in the back of his head softly, laughing, "I'll be done in a few, find something to do until then."  
  
Rapidly going into the livingroom Bosco smirked, 'Find something to do? I know what I'd like to do you freak.' Going to the window finding it to dark to see out anymore he sighed, wondering what was going on with his Mom, or if anyone was still looking for him. Vinny had told him that he'd left a note in his apartment saying that he'd left town to think about things, and that Vinny had gone with him. Bosco hoped like hell that if he'd actually done that, that no one would believe it. Walking over to the stereo his high from earlier still in place as Vinny was now handing the shit out like candy anytime he held his hand out, waiting for the next one to kick in, he stared at the CD's, again sighing as he knew he was too bored to even look through them. But too wired to stand still for long he wandered around drifting in thought. Moving back a few days in memory....  
  
"Wake up," Vinny's voice breaking through his fog, "come on Maurice wake up!" Rolling over to his back he tried to sit up, pushing him away. "Are you okay?" Vinny held him by the arm, helping him to his feet, "Why did you do that?"  
  
Blinking slowly at him, Bosco shrugged his shoulders, "My job."  
  
"Your what?" Vinny sat him down on the chair in the kitchen, putting an icepack in his hand, "what do you mean your job? It's your job to end up knocked out?"  
  
"No," Bosco rubbed his jaw, placing the icepack against it, "my job to get the hell away from you."  
  
Staring at him, Vinny lowered his head, "I told you what I would do if you hit me again. You know by now I won't kill you for it. That I could never do. But, I will hurt you so bad you'll wish I had. The next time you do that, and we're NOT having sex, I'll live up to that promise Maurice. You understand me?"  
  
Nodding slightly, his mouth tight Bosco looked to the side, "Yea, I understand you."  
  
"Good," Vinny stood, "now clean up that mess, I can't believe you did that. You waste food again like this and I swear you won't eat for 3 damn days...." Refering to the broken dishes and scattered dinner lying on the floor. Bosco having pitched a fit finally at his insistance on him eating with his hands and not being able to use a fork or knife. Vinny again winning the battle when Bosco ended up on the floor unconcious.  
  
Back in the livingroom:  
  
'Not having sex?' Bosco stared at the fireplace, 'Like I'm ever gonna do that with him! Guess I scared him though, huh? Sure the hell has left me alone since we got here, and I fought back. Course he was probably scared I'd kill myself and save him the trouble after that first night. Well I don't care why as long as he stays away. Kind of wish I'd not started taking the X shit, but hey as long as we're both happy, and he's thinking I'm 'coming around' I can take it. Just wonder what he's got planned for his little 'surprise'? Man if he knew or had any idea how much this shit makes me feel like doing anything he asks, he'd freaking croak! Good thing he doesn't. I understand now why they tell you to only take it with people you trust. Damn it makes you WANT to trust them." Rubbing his face with his hand feeling the scar from where the stitches had been, "I actually sat there and let him cut these out without even thinking about getting those scissors away from him! Should have stabbed him in his damn black heart, instead I sat there happy as a damn kid at a birthday party. And this cuddling thing? Oh my god I've lost my freaking mind! I actually let him do it, and fell asleep like it was something I do every damn day. Maybe I am losing my mind. But what the hell, right? Not like I'm ever going to get out of here if he really did what he claims. Who's going to be looking for me? Crap half my damn clothes and shit are here. Why wouldn't they believe it? I would. As long as he's happy, thinking that I will eventually come around I don't get beat the hell up, so if he wants to sit and fucking cuddle, shit, then so be it. I'll just deal with the crap later, when I get out of here. If I get out of here. Hell, I'd probably do any damn thing he wanted if it kept him from killing me. Hope he never figures that out. This whole thing of his, 'waiting' until I'm ready, best keep working. But I got a feeling I might be in for trouble soon with that.' Closing his eyes against the heat from the fireplace, 'What the hell am I going to do when he says its time? If I fight him again, he'll beat the living shit out of me. Yeah I'd probably get him good, but I'm not stupid enough to think that with the drugs and his size I'd win, then he'd get what he wanted anyway.'  
  
Sitting a while longer, he felt the X working, smiling softly as he drifted with it, his thoughts fading from what might happen to just enjoying the warmth of the fire, the crackling and popping of the wood as it burned. Hearing a soft noise he opened his eyes, looking up to see Vinny staring at him, a smile on his face.  
  
Bosco's stomach clenched as he saw the look in Vinny's eyes, 'Oh shit, oh no please,' as Vinny walked over and sat next to him, sliding one arm around him.  
  
Walking into the livingroom, Vinny spotted him sitting by the fire quietly, eyes closed a small smile on his face. Smiling Vinny knew the double dose of X was doing exactly as he'd hoped. Bosco looked up as he saw him coming over, but didn't move. Sliding his arm around him as he sat, he held up a small glass of water, holding it out for him to take, "Your surprise, if you want it that is. Your choice."  
  
Examining the water Bosco held it up, peering at him through the clear container, covering his fear at what he knew was coming with a smirk, "Oh yeah? What is it?"  
  
"Do you really want to know?" Vinny smirked, "Or do you just want to feel great?"  
  
"Yeah I want to know," Bosco crossed his eyes still looking at him through the glass as he did so.  
  
"Liquid G," Vinny's short answer causing him to sputter, "WHAT?", his thoughts fuzzy but frightened, 'Oh shit, oh God what do I do?' "WHY?" Bosco shook his head no, at Vinny's smirk and raised eyebrow, "Oh hell no Vinny! I'm not taking this shit! NO WAY! Huh uh, not taking a sex drug, no freaking way man!" Holding the glass back out, trying to get him to take it, he was shaking his head no. Vinny could see the fear in his eyes, but he also saw the confusion, and played to it.  
  
Nodding as if he expected that answer Vinny stood up, "Okay," taking the glass from him, "but remember, I offered. It would make it easier on you, mixing the two, but if you don't want, so be it."  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Bosco growing suspicious stood up watching him warily, his thoughts 'Easy? No Vinny, its never going to be easy.'  
  
"It means," Vinny turned back to him, his free hand reaching out, wrapping around the back of his head, fingers tangeling in his hair, pulling him close, "I'm tired of waiting. Tonight Maurice, tonight. This," holding up the glass for him to see, "can make it better for you, with the X you already took it can make it MUCH better. But like I told you, easy or hard, your choice. I like it both ways." Seeing the flash of panic in his eyes, Vinny laughed, "Geesh take it easy. I won't force it on you." Releasing him he handed him back the glass, "But if you don't want it, thats fine. I'll tell you this though, make up your mind its going to happen, sooner not later."  
  
"What will it do to me?" Bosco knew of course, he was a cop, but he'd not actually taken it or used it before with anyone, 'oh no oh hell no, if I take this with X, I'm done for! He'll get anything he ask for...' Hands beginning to shake he gulped, beginning to breath rapidly.  
  
"With the X?" Vinny grinned, "Make you wish you'd done it sooner, thats for damn sure. But don't worry, with or without it, I won't hurt you again, but," he stepped to him again, caressing his face, "I am going to be with you tonight. So you decide how you want that to happen. And if you take this, I'll take it too. And I promise, you'll decide what happens, and how fast or slow you want to go. It won't be like last time, this time you call the shots. But its going to be, so get use to the idea."  
  
He walked away then, sitting down on the couch watching him as he looked first at the fire, then the glass in his hand, then at Vinny. Both fear and knowledge that Vinny meant what he said on his face. Vinny watched him swallow hard, and knew he'd made up his mind, a soft grin on his face as he knew Bosco would do what he wanted him to do, the week long drug and alcohol binge making him much more cooperative.  
  
Moving his gaze from Vinny's grinning face to the glass in his hand, Bosco raised it and drank it down, 'if he's telling the truth maybe I can keep him from doing anything I don't want to do. Oh god I don't want to do any of this...'. Hands shaking harder now he sat back down on the hearth, waiting.  
  
"Thats my love," Vinny rose again, going to the cabinet in the kitchen, returning with another small glass he raised it in salute, popped an X pill himself and tossed the liquid back. Setting it down on the endtable next to the couch he walked over to the stereo, selecting a few CD's. Soon music was drifting through the large room as he felt the first sensations from the drug. Turning slightly he glanced at Bosco, who was staring at the fire with a look of startled surprise on his face, Vinny grinning knowing the G was working on him now. Wondering if he would have as little resistance to this drugs effects as he'd had to the others. A full smile growing on his face, he certainly hoped so. _____________________________  
  
Soon he got more than he'd bargained for...but such treatment of another persons mind and emotions comes at a high cost, something he would find out soon enough. __________________  
  
Mind reeling at the incrediably intense sensations moving across his body, his skin on fire where Vinny's fingers now touched. Slowly dragging across his back under his shirt now, lifting the soft material up. Breath catching tight as the sweater teasing and tingling his skin, he raised his arms, them moving almost as if having a mind of their own, soft wool slipping over his chest, pulled off his head, tossed to the side. Chilled breeze from the draw for the fireplace rippling across his now bare flesh bringing a gasp from his mouth. He couldn't think, only feel, and feel was all he was doing right now.  
  
Vinny smiled down at him, knowing what he was going through, feeling it himself. Though he was sure not to the same degree as Bosco. Turning him slowly around pulling him against his own bare chest, he moved his hands over him lingering as he felt him tense, then relaxing again lean back as if standing alone was too much now. His left hand teasing his nipple, then as he tensed again a small cry escaping him, moving it to gently clasp his throat under his chin, turning and lifting his face to him. His right hand sliding downwards over his taut belly, dancing over the buttons on his jeans, leaving them for the moment, sliding lower until grasping him softly he watched his eyes close as he arched back against him. Moans coming from them both now, the drugs full effects coming forth. Bosco was lost as Vinny knowing at just what point in the hit of X and G to approach him, had started with just a shoulder rub, moving into a back massage through his sweater and as Bosco began to become more pliant under its influence whispering to him softly.  
  
Pulling him back against him as they sat next to the fire, rubbing his chest and stomach he'd finally pulled him up into this embrace. Lowering his mouth now, as he saw his lips part, mouth opening slightly in unrestrained unstoppable lust, keeping his own lips closed as he met him, allowing him as promised the choice of making the kiss more or less. Pressing gently at first, then harder as he met no resistance, his hand below squeezing a little harder as he felt him beneath his palm growing harder than the drug had already begun to make him.  
  
Feeling Vinny's mouth on his, he remained relaxed, unable and at the moment with the fire in his body stoked by the unrelenting physical contact unquenched, unwilling to resist. As he was pressed against, the fire intensified until he found himself returning the kiss with passion, his tongue snaking upwards, surprising neither more than the other as he let go and went with the drugs influences. Now the hand on his cock began to work in earnest drawing cries of pleasure from him, his own hands drawing back holding tightly to Vinny's upper thighs as he felt him hard pressing against him.  
  
Releasing him, Vinny taking his shoulders turned him to face him. Hands on his face, "Your pace love," slipping his hands around his back, lowering them slowly over his rear, gripping him tight for a moment, before moving around to the buttons on his jeans. Hesitating only for a few seconds, Bosco's hands were with Vinny's, rapidly undoing his own and helping Vinny with his. Dropping his jeans to his feet he stepped out as Vinny already having done so pulled him back close again his arms wrapping around him his hands again gripping his ass tightly before moving lower still, grasping him under his thighs lifting him as Bosco wrapped his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist, raising and lowering himself rubbing his cock against Vinny's hard stomach. It felt as if he had no control, was not the same person who'd been taken nearly 9 days ago..could it have been so short a time, and so long? He still felt this was wrong, some part of him that was hidden from this filled with revulsion, but that part was lost as the Liquid G and X did their work for Vinny and Bosco went with his body's needs instead of what his mind was trying to tell him.  
  
Fire on skin, fingers teasing and thrilling. Cries of passion torn from both as Vinny got from him everything he'd hoped, and more. All inhibitions ripped down, cast off by the X, Bosco feeling as if he would ignite if he didn't cum soon became the aggressor. Vinny finding that tireless and fierce in his passons he gave as good as he got. Vinny slowing things down, or attempting to soon found himself being taken over and no longer in control of the situation, as Bosco making his own needs known pushed him down to the floor. Taking what he wanted, when and how he wanted. Much to Vinny's delight. But even as he was satisfied, Bosco soon found out that the drug didn't stop just because he'd cum.  
  
Nearly two hours passed as the Liquid G and X combined brought them together again and again, until finally neither could take it and they stood together panting as they quenched their thirst with bottles of water and soda at the fridge, grinning like fools at one another. Still in its grips as both his dosage was higher and his tolerance was lower, Bosco downing a beer, his control completely lost, soon pulled him into the bedroom, and the shower before they ended up on the couch, Bosco having finally passed out from exhaustion as the drugs finally released him.  
  
Spent finally, the drugs worn off, Bosco lay sound asleep, arm and leg thrown carelessly over Vinny's chest and leg, his head on Vinny's shoulder. Vinny smiled watching the fireplace die down to faint embers as he stroked his back gently hearing him breathing softly as he felt his chest rise and lower against his own. Believing himself to finally have won his love and trust he too fell asleep.  
  
Though as was said before, such careless disregard for a person's emotions and mental state brings consequenses, as Vinny would soon discover.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
In the station house the next day: Still 9th day...  
  
Faith waited as Swersky came into the office, "So what do you think you found?" Standing over her shoulder as she showed him the hard copy and compared it to the computer screen. "Damn how could I have missed that!" Swersky shoved his hand through his hair.  
  
"Well," she looked back and up at him, "this came in a couple of days ago. Guess no one checked it against the papers. I'm going to look into it, just wanted to see if you saw the same thing."  
  
"Yeah, I just can't believe we missed a cabin! Hell I thought it was a house and it was sold off when his Father passed away." Dave looked again at the screen, scowling, "Doesn't say where it is though...or is that something I missed too!"  
  
"No sir," Faith shook her head, "you didn't miss it. But, I know how to find out. We just need to look in the record book for purchases and sales. Says here his Father bought it about what,,,um..1993? Is that a three?"  
  
"Looks like one to me," he backed up, "you get on it. Let me know if he still owns it. I'll get Hampton's crew on it too. Maybe we just got lucky Faith!" Patting her on the shoulder as he turned and left the room she was picking up the phone, "Damn I hope so sir, I hope we did for Bosco's sake!" Mentally adding, "If he's still alive." Then kicking herself for thinking that.  
  
A few hours later:  
  
"You're kidding me?" Sully and Ty looked at each other, Sully commenting, "Where is it?"  
  
"We still don't know," Swersky replied, "Registrars office won't be open until morning again. So we have to wait until then. But don't get too excited. We don't know where it is or where it was registered, or even if he still owns it. But its the first real lead we've gotten possibly so.."  
  
"Hell yea!" Ty burst out, then added, "Sir, sorry."  
  
"No, Ty," Swersky looking up at his outburst, "Hell yea is right what I was thinking. Hamptons' people are on it too, so lets not trip over each other. This is a real opportunity to work together for once and get it right, lets not mess this up people. Bosco's life may depend on it. I'll see you in the morning. Get out of here now and get some sleep, you may need it."  
  
"Sure thing Lieu," Sully and Ty headed out of the office, Faith having already been sent home.  
  
Dave sat back in his chair, about to head out himself, looking at the screen in front of him before he closed it down. The picture of Denver Starke pasted next to Bosco's haunting him. The resemblance was startling. The only real differences besides hair and eye color was Denver was around 6'2 and while thin still heavier than Bosco. Other than that, they could have been twins or at least brothers. 'What made him snap and think you were him Bosco? What did it that he couldn't tell you weren't him? Did he really kill him, do the things they claim? God I hope not, and if he didn't,' Dave mused as he closed the screens down, turning off his computer for the night, hoping against hope, 'then what the hell happened to Starke?'  
  
His answers being ignored by the blank screen, Dave headed out, wondering if his wife would still be up, or if he'd be going home to a sleeping household.  
  
Putting his hat on his head, slipping his coat on, he decided he didn't mind tonight if she was asleep already. For the first time in days he felt he himself might be able to sleep again.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
The next morning:  
  
"Uhhmmm," Bosco coming awake finally, nearly rolled off the couch as he moved to stretch. Finding himself startled by the near fall, pulling himself back to it, at the same time feeling an arm tighten around him preventing him from falling. His body freezing, he raised his face quickly to see Vinny smiling down at him, beginning,"Good morni...", Vinny slid his arm and hand up Bosco's bare back, a frown beginning as he saw the shocked and horrified look on Bosco's face. The frown deepening as Bosco jumped up from the couch, looking around wildly, memories from the night flooding his now clear undrugged mind.  
  
He was muttering, "Oh shit, oh shit, no, no, no. Oh god noooo!"  
  
Vinny sat up the blanket being set aside as he tried to reach out to stop him. Bosco yanked his arm away from Vinny's touch, still talking to himself as he grabbed up his jeans trying quickly to pull them on. Hopping away as Vinny again tried to stop him, Bosco yelled out, "DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME! SON-OF-A-BITCH!" Dragging the jeans up he staggered around the opposite side of the coffeetable, snatching the sweater up off the floor not really sure why, then stopped. His face telling Vinny all as not looking at him he instead looked everywhere and nowhere as he continued to talk to himself.  
  
"Oh god, oh god what did you do to me?" Bosco moaned tearing at the sweater in his hands, "Why did you make me do those things?" Tears started as he saw himself clearly in his mind, and the things they'd done while he was under the drugs influence. Suddenly screaming at Vinny, "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? YOU KNEW WHAT IT WOULD DO! OH MY GOD!"  
  
"Maurice," Vinny stood up, his voice angry at Bosco's reaction, "Calm the hell down! What is wrong with you? You had a choice! You are the one who took that stuff! I only offered it! I told you I wouldn't force it on you, now come here and calm down!" He started to reach out to him again as Bosco moved to leave, yanking backward moving again to put the coffeetable between them, Bosco continued screaming at him, "DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN! YOU FUCKING PERVERT!"  
  
Vinny reaching across the coffeetable backhanded him across the mouth as hard as he could, "I SAID CALM THE HELL DOWN!"  
  
Mouth bleeding Bosco came right back up, growling at him, "You ever touch me again, I'll fucking kill you! You ever come near me again, so help me god..."  
  
Vinny interrupted him, quiet threat in his voice, his eyes furious, his words cutting to the core, "You were singing a different tune last night Maurice, I think it was MY name you were yelling, remember? And what I MADE YOU DO? You mean like when you were down on your knees, after all your protests before about how you'd never? Hell Maurice, I never guessed you'd swall..."  
  
Without warning, Bosco leaped screaming , "SSOOONNNNOFFFAAABIIIITTTCCHH", flying across the coffeetable. Launching himself into Vinny's chest, a full tackle bringing them both down against the back of the couch.  
  
The couch large as it was flipped over. Both men crashing to the hard plank floor.  
  
Stunned, the back of his head slamming hard against the oak, Vinny at first could only protect his face against Bosco's raging attack. His mouth bleeding, lip again busted, Bosco rained down punishing blows on his chest and when he could reach through Vinny's upraised arms; his face. His rage was so great he didn't feel it at first when Vinny having enough, began to hit him back. Realizing quickly that Bosco wasn't going to go down easy this time, as soon as his head cleared enough for him to better defend himself, Vinny rolled, tossing him off.  
  
Skidding across the polished floor on his shoulder, Bosco quickly flipping to his stomach jumped to his feet. Charging Vinny he kicked him square in the abdomen as Vinny rose to his knees. "OOOFFFHHHH!" Vinny found himself across the back of the overturned couch, looking up at Bosco, who was standing over him, ready to attack him again. In the seconds it took for him to react, Vinny kicked out in a sweeping motion, wiping Bosco off his feet. Head bouncing off the dining table, it was now Bosco's turn to lie stunned.  
  
Gasping, Vinny got to his knees, then stood up, his chest heaving as he pulled in lungfulls of air, angrier than he thought he'd ever been, he stalked over to Bosco. Taking a handfull of hair in his hand, he pulled him up face to face, "I told you what I was going to do to you, LOVE, if you ever, EVER, EVER FUCKING HIT ME AGAIN!"  
  
Bosco still stunned, rolled his gaze over to him, "fuck you, pervert..."  
  
That was the last thing he remembered, for a long time.  
  
When Vinny finished beating him, he tossed him down on the hardwood floor, standing straight again, he staggered over to his jeans, withdrawing a set of keys. Making his way back to Bosco, Vinny reached down, grabbing him by his wrist. Dragging his unconcious bleeding body behind him, he went to the locked storage room. Dropping him again, Vinny unlocked the door, swinging it wide, then he stopped. Shook his head as if to tell himself no, he closed it again. Relocking it.  
  
This time he reached down, picking him up under the arms. Tossing him up over his shoulder he went instead to the second bedroom. Unlocking that door, he carried him through, tossing him on his back on the bed. There was no lamp or light bulb in this room or bathroom after Vinny got finished.  
  
Heading back out the room, leaving the door open, knowing that Bosco wouldn't wake soon, he went to the living room. Pulling on his jeans, he grabbed his boots and jacket. Leaving the cabin he went to the shed. Returning several minutes later, he again went to the bedroom he'd dumped Bosco in.  
  
When he finished, before he closed and locked the door, he glanced at the window. Now instead of a view similar to the master bedroom, when Bosco woke, if he woke, his view would only be a couple of sheets of plywood nailed to the wall.  
  
"No Bosco," Vinny still angry commented as he closed the door, placing the padlock on the outside hasp, "fuck you."  
  
Picking the couch up, setting it right, Vinny replaced the fallen items on the coffeetable. He again missed seeing the broken glass, his mind was not on the task at hand, but was thinking about how it could have been if Bosco had not gotten upset. Walking back into the kitchen, he looked around, sighing he set to work. There was alot of blood to clean up off the floor, and he hated scrubbing floors.  
  
TBC... 


	17. Rules and Broken Trust Chapter 17

Rules and Broken Trust Chapter 17  
  
Day 9.....after the fight....  
  
Vinny set the pail of water down on the floor. Dipping the sponge into it he sloshed the soapy water across the blood stains as he began to wipe the drying blood from the wooden planks. Becoming angry again at seeing that the red stains were not coming out but instead smearing, he frowned as he noticed new droplets of red marking the surface, soaking in instantly.  
  
Raising his free hand to his face he found his nose bleeding. Looking at his hand, at the wet redness he seemed confused as to how it had gotten there. "What the...?" Touching his nose lightly he jerked his hand away, "Oh damn, that fucking hurts!" The adrenaline that had fueled his anger and his subsequent removal of Bosco from the room as well as his locking away was wearing off finally. The injuries that Bosco had inflicted upon him making themselves known.  
  
Sitting back on his rear, Vinny stared at his bloody hand again as if he'd not seen it before. Raising his eyes, looking around he found it odd that there seemed to be more chairs at the table than he'd remembered there being. "That can't be good....ooohhhhhhh," he moaned as a rising pounding in his head, accompanied by equally piercing pain was beginning to finally override his anger. Moving his hand to the back of his scalp he found a large lump where his head had met the oak floor earlier.  
  
Leaving the cleaning of the floor, he stood up carefully, more pains showing themselves as he did so. His chest and stomach protesting his movements, previously unnoticed bruises starting to darken. Holding onto one of the chairs from the dining table standing still, or attempting to he found he needed to sit before he fell. "Oh this is bad...." feeling sick he instead turned, staggering to the master bedroom where he made his way into the bathroom just in time to be violently ill.  
  
Several minutes later after having been sick a number of times he staggered into the bedroom again, swiping his mouth with a towel. Dropping down onto the bed, his mind yelling at him not to go to sleep, Vinny unable to obey passed out. His nose still bleeding. His brain shutting down as the concussion Bosco had unwittingly inflicted on him as they flipped the couch took over.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Day 10  
Third Watch Shift  
  
"I want to know why no one has found my son yet?" Rose Boscorelli angrily and loudly asked as Dave Swersky led her to a seat in his office, "What? Are you people just sitting on your asses? Because everytime I call here I get told....we're doing all we can! But what the hell does that mean?" Rose refused to sit, standing defiantly staring Swersky down, "I want answers, and not that 'doing all we can' shit either! And why can't anyone call me instead of me calling you!" Hands on hips, her blue eyes flashing with unrestrained anger, Swersky was reminded strongly of Boscorelli.  
  
"Mrs. Boscorelli," he started, "please have a..."  
  
"Rose," she rejoined him, "call me Rose. Mrs. Boscorelli was my mother in law, and I didn't like her. And I'd rather stand thank you."  
  
"Rose," Swersky again was reminded of who her son was, he now knew where Bosco got his stubborn streak from, "well, um, we have found something," holding up his hand as she started again, "but, unfortunatly its taking longer than we thought it would to follow up on. Please, have a seat and I'll fill you in as best I can." Motioning again to the chair, "Please?"  
  
Glaring, but her face softening abit, she nodded taking the seat. Dave moved around pulling up a chair instead of going to his own, "We found out that Vetresco has a cabin, the only thing is we don't know where it is. The address we got was a partial. Only the numbers and date it was bought. We're doing everything we can to track it down. Seems his father bought it in 1993 and somehow it wasn't recorded correctly. Actually we believed it was sold off shortly before or after he died, but that doesn't seem to be the case now. And since he was from Chicago, well there are several states to track through, and its possible that its in Canada. We really don't know yet."  
  
"And you think he took Maurice there? What makes you think that Maurice is still...." Rose's voice breaking, she had not been let in on all the facts surrounding Vinny's 'obsession' and the reason he took him. Swersky and the others had only told her that he'd lost it and took him. He didn't think she needed to have to think about her son in the situations the psycologist had told him was probably going on. Since nothing could be confirmed about that, why cause her more grief?  
  
"We're hoping so," he leaned forward, "if he did, then there is a very good chance that your son is still alive. You have to keep believing that, because we're not giving up on him. And we will find him. I promise, I will call you everyday and let you know where we stand." He stood up going to his desk, "I should have done this from the start and I'm sorry I didn't," taking a card from his drawer he walked back to her handing it to her, "here take this. It has my cell, office and home number on it. You want to ask a question, you call that, and I'll answer it if I have it."  
  
Taking the card from him she looked up, tears in her eyes now, nodding, "You really think my baby is still alive?" falling tears wetting her cheeks. Swersky reached over taking a tissue from the box on his desk, handing it to her, "Yes Rose, with everything in me I believe he's still alive."  
  
Holding the tissue she looked at him again, her eyes hardening, darkening she asked, "Why? Why did he take Maurice? I want the truth."  
  
Dave stood motionless for a moment, then lied like he'd never had to do in his life, "I have no idea. We think Maurice was just in the wrong place at the wrong time when Vetresco snapped."  
  
Rose, Mikey and Moe's mother, stood up, looking at him hard a frown coming over her pretty face, staring at him a second longer than he was comfortable with she showed just how much she was different from her son, "Lt. Swersky, that is a lie. But I won't ask you for the truth again. If you felt it necessary to lie like you just did, then I don't want to know the truth right now. You just find my son before that man kills him." She left him standing looking at the floor feeling like shit as she went to the door, turning back Rose surprised him again, "But thank you for that lie, and trying to make me keep hoping he's okay. You're a good man and my son admires you." Dave looked up shock on his face, "I just think you should know that. He often has told me what a good leader and man you are. He was right."  
  
Before he could reply she was through the door and gone, leaving him standing trying to control his emotions as an officer came in the office, "Lieu you wanted to see me about the Harmon case?"  
  
"Yeah come in," Dave walked around his desk, busying himself with his computer glad for the distraction as the officer took a seat.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Early Morning Hours of Day 10: Cabin  
  
Waking, a world of pain greeting him, Bosco tried to open his eyes. Only to find them swollen shut for the most part. His right eye opening slightly more than his left he was afraid at first to move and afraid not too. Fear that whomever had attacked him, causing this much pain would still be after him. Memories of Vinny and the attack both on him and by him distant enough to cause confusion as to what had brought him to this state.  
  
Attempts to sit up, ended in only being able to roll to his right side. "Gawwwd! Owwww, damn". Every part of his upper torso and face throbbing in sharp blinding pain. But feeling the mattress under him and the blankets told him he was in a bed not an alley, so someone must have gotten him out of the situation and brought him to safety.  
  
It was dark, pitchblack, and he struggled against beginning panic. Reaching his left arm slowly out; even his arms were stiff with pain; he felt an endtable of some sort. "God please, aahhhhhh, shit that hurts." Breaths coming ragged as he felt the panic growing. Hand searching blindly he found to his continued confusion and increasing fear no lamp. "What? Oh no, no, no, please." he moaned as he tried again to sit.  
  
Forcing himself to take slow breaths, he now pulled his knees up bracing himself as he pushed up and off the mattress into as sitting position. "UHHHHHNNNNN," pain wracked as he dropping his legs over the side of the bed. Holding to the edge with his hands he rested as bright arrows of light flashed across his vision, threatening to bring him down again. Attempting to breath deeper he felt sharp pains in his chest and stomach muscles, but felt none of the unfortunatly too familiar digging of broken ribs.  
  
Giving a small word of thanks for that at least he pushed off the bed gripping the endtable as he balanced himself. "Ohhhhh man my head, ohhhhhhh," holding his forehead with his right hand a moment before hands out in front of him he made his way across the room carefully. Seeking a door, or at least a light switch, he found both. But the door knob wouldn't turn and the light switch next to its frame when flipped up brought nothing. "No, no, no, no, no, damn, damn, son of a bitch!"  
  
Now panic set in finally, and as he stood against the door holding the knob so did his memory of how he ended up in this condition.  
  
Backing away from the door, still unaware of the time passed since the fight and subsequent beating Bosco turning walked unsteadily to the window of the room, left arm held tight across his chest, muscles screaming for him to go back to the bed. "UHhhhhhhh," groaning again, his right hand extended before him, only to find that he wasn't in the master bedroom anymore and to find that the window was boarded up when he did locate it. "Why? Oh no, damn it Vinny!" Fear seized him as grabbing hold of the edges of the plywood yanked on it, only to find it immovable. "GWWWAADDDDD!" His head pounding, chest screaming in pain, he yanked again.  
  
He remembered Vinny's catching him out the first night about his needing to sleep with a light on. There was no doubt in his mind that this boarded up window, missing lamp with the nonworking overhead light was added punishment for his attack both physical and verbal on Vinny.  
  
The board refused to give way, and after a few minutes he sank to the floor. "You son of a bitch! FUCK YOU!" Shaking in pain and fear as he knew this was not going to be like the other times Vinny had made threats or 'punished' him. If he'd gone to this much trouble, Bosco knew he was not going to be let out soon. His arms wrapped around him while his now cramping muscles calmed from the abuse, he rested. Mouth dry he knew he needed fluids if nothing else. But was unable to muster the strength at the moment to move. Dropping his head back against the wall under the window he closed his eyes. Breathing slowing, as the cramps began to pass off.  
  
A long time passing, finally thinking that this room might have a bathroom, hoping it did he rose only to his hands and knees. Crawling across the floor, afraid his legs wouldn't hold if he stood again, he found an open door.  
  
Soon he was leaning up against a wall as he ran water in the sink. Feeling around in the dark room he found no container for water instead lowering his mouth to the stream after having let it run for several minutes he drank deeply. "Owww shit," the torn lip stinging from the icy liquid.  
  
Finally holding his hands under the soothing cold he filled them, bringing the water to splash gently over his eyes and face. Gasping as the cold water touched his bruised and skinned areas. Ending with holding his hands, water filled, on his eyes hoping to bring down the swelling, the coldness lessening the pain some. With him unable to open them widely the fear of the 'darkness' for some reason seemed to be lessening. Not acceptable but better than if he'd been able to open them and still find the darkness surrounding him.  
  
He'd suffered black eyes before, and not been able to open them one time for two days after an accident in his teens. Of course that accident had been his Dad's fists, but thats not what he'd told the Dr. in the Er. That time the story was he'd wrecked his motorcyle. The fact that he didn't even know how to ride one at the time much less owned one enough irony to make the story laughable if it were not so sad. That was the first time he'd actually stood up as a man against Anthony in definding his mother; he'd lost the battle, but won the war. Because though his Dad still went after his Mom from time to time, he never did it if he was around. And he never touched the boys again. Of course he never gave him the chance either. Soon after he went into the military and for many years had no actual contact with him.  
  
His fear of the dark, something his father had used as punishment when he was small. In trying to stop him from hurting his mother, Anthony had found by accident that he could keep Maurice under control if he locked him in his dark closet. After that when he could talk the boy into letting him in the house, he only had to threaten to shove him in and Maurice kept quiet huddled in his bed afraid to interfere or call for help. Now something he'd inadvertantly let slip to someone who could kill him if the whim overcame him, again used to punish him and control him.  
  
Now that was irony.  
  
Making his way slowly to the bed again he lowered himself down carefully onto his side. "Gawwwddd, oh you fucked up this time Maurice, idiot." Sleepiness, hunger and pain all fighting for control, he gave in to the sleep that for the first time in his life overcame the panic. "Guess if he wanted me dead, I'd be dead." Lying again on the pillow not bothering to draw down the blanket. His body needing healing rest more than food, it never occured to him to wonder again how long he'd been in here. Or where Vinny might be. He just assumed that when this punishment was over, when Vinny 'came around' he'd be let out. His exhaustion from the hour he'd been awake and moving around preventing him from thinking anything else, or from reacting anymore to the darkness surrounding him. Soon he was asleep, snoring lightly as his body tried to recover, his mind finding some solice in the dark of unconciousness.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Day 10: Still The Third Watch  
  
"Any luck?" Swersky asked as Hampton entered his office taking a seat without asking. The formality of such things having been abandoned by both men days ago.  
  
"No," Hampton sighed, "we've finished the records in 3 states. And nothing. And we have 3 more to go." Leaning back rubbing his eyes, "And of course there's Canada, where they do things a little different. Land deeds are not always recorded under the same name as the actual owner. Real damn independant bunch up there. Not exactly open to us just browsing their records you know?"  
  
"Yeah," Dave leaned over grabbing a cup, pouring a coffee. Reaching back to hand him the cup, Hampton took it gratefully, "I know. My grandfather had a parcel up there. Handed it down to his oldest son. Took a long time to get it straight the title was so mixed up with the different courts. But at least we're pretty sure of where its not right?"  
  
"Yeah I guess," Hampton blew on the surface of the hot liquid, "but we could be wrong. Completely wrong about the cabin to begin with, thats why I have my people still looking in all directions. Oh and tell Yokas, good pick up. I keep missing her."  
  
"I'll do that," Dave smiled, "she's been in everynight looking through the internet records for deeds trying to see if she can match anything, but nothing's hit so far."  
  
"They were close?" Keith asked curiously, "Boscorelli and her I mean."  
  
"At one time," Dave picked up a pen, looking at it, "but being partners for 11 years will do that to you. They split up last year, differences in opinion about direction in career choices I'm pretty sure. Then she got shot and was out several months. Only now coming back in. I don't think they had much contact after that. But Faith is a good cop and a good person. She cares about what happens to him. Besides it keeps her behind a desk for now, even if for such a crappy reason."  
  
"Eleven years is a long time to just go your seperate ways and forget," Keith sipped his coffee, "hell its been 10 since my first partner was killed. I still haven't stopped caring about him or his family. I've been in this buisness for 21 years now Dave, you never stop caring about your partners, or your friends. Even when you want to kill them yourself." Standing he moved to the door, "Tell her not to give up. We're gonna bring him home."  
  
Dave sat for a minute after Hampton departed, the same thoughts moving through his head as what Hampton had just voiced.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Evening Day 10 Cabin  
  
"Ummmm," Vinny woke finally, his head pounding, a storm raging around him. Lightening flashes telling him this was a bad one for this time of year. Sitting up, he held his head in his hands, "Shit," his comment bringing more pain as his nose felt like it was vibrating the pain was so intense in it. Moving his hand across his face he felt the dried blood, turning and looking at the bed he saw a large rusty colored area where he'd lay. "Broke my damn nose, that little bastard," rising from the bed he made his way to the bathroom as the hail drowned out all other sounds, "Aww damn it not again," his stomach again causing him to throw up. This time it was dry heaves as he'd eaten nothing for two days now. Several minutes later he was able to stand, turning to the sink. "Ohhh damn my fucking head hurts. Gwwwddd I could beat his ass all over again just for making me puke." Reaching out he turned on the taps, water flowing over his hands as he washed the dried blood from them.  
  
Washing his face he watched the water turn red as it splashed down into the sink, to become black against the dark blue of the porcelain bowl. Looking in the mirror, drying his face on a navy blue towel he remembered the night before; unaware that it had actually been more than 20 hours since that night. "I gave him a choice! He decided to take it, AND he did what he wanted to, I just went with along with him. So why the hell did he have to go apeshit like that? That's it. He wants to be stupid, well he can just stay the hell in that room from now on. See how he thinks about what we could have had after he spends enough time alone." Turning from the mirror he moved unsteadily back into the bedroom, "I need some damn aspirin for this headache, if he asks nicely maybe I'll get him some, or not." Looking to the ceiling as the hail broke loose pounding down, drowning out all sounds. "Great, just great," Vinny moaned as he held his head in his hands making his way to the kitchen.  
  
Sitting at the kitchen table after having changed and doctored his head and face. Downing a glass of water with the aspirin Vinny heard the storm finally settle down to just hard rain. Thats when he heard the pounding on the door, and Bosco calling out to him. Trying to ignore him for the time being, he found it nearly impossible as his head seemed to pound in rhythm to the beating on the door.  
  
Unable to take anymore noise now, he decided to put a stop to it. Standing he slammed the chair back and grabbing the keys went to the door. "You want to make noise Bosco......"  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
In Bosco's room just as the storm began to come over them: Evening Day 10 Cabin  
  
Lying still, knowing where he was after only a couple of minutes, he listened for any sound from the other rooms. Not hearing anything, he slowly sat up, not feeling any better, "GAAwwdd, geesh, oh man this shit hurts!" Grabbing his chest as he sat trying to open his eyes. Thats when he first noticed it. The wind was howling outside, blanketing the room with an errie animal like whine. He'd thought it was just his headache pounding until he sat up.  
  
In just the time it took for him to again realize he was actually in the dark; this time the constriction in his chest and acid in his stomach as the fear gripped him; the wind went from mear howling to roaring and the rain was pounding on the roof and outer walls of the cabin.  
  
"Great," he moaned, "like I don't have enough to deal with," flinching down as a thunderous peal of window rattling violence ripped across the valley outside. The storm moving quickly upon them, Bosco stood to make his way to the bathroom again. His thirst overpowering as was his need to relive himself. Before he made the door, feeling his way along the bed and carefully dragging his feet along hands out before him as earlier, the thunder made itself known again and again stopping him as he cringed against the wall. Disoriented from the dark and noise he stood gripping the pine boards fighting his fear. "Its just dark Maurice get a fucking grip! Its only a storm, only a storm, only a storm." Repeating this over and over as he fought against dropping to the floor and giving in. "AAAAAAHHHH MAKE IT STOP!!" Finally during a short lull he gained his senses and quickly made his way to the door of the bathroom.  
  
As he was drinking from the tap again, then soaking his eyes and face he heard numerous loud banging's on the roof, as well as something, many somethings slamming against the outer wall. Sounding like machinegun fire, "Noo, damn it, I hate this shit!" Hail falling grew louder as it whipped down on the cabin. Turning the taps off, Bosco leaned back against the wall, hands over his ears, the hail refusing to be tuned out only seeming to grow louder, "GGGWWWWAAADDDDDD I CAN'T TAKE THIS!" The darkness coupled with the deafening hail finally breaking him. Staggering out of the bathroom he wildly sought the bedroom door.  
  
Having decided he'd rather take his chances with Vinny than stay in the dark during this storm, he was banging on it, yelling out, "VINNY! VINNY! PLEASE OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" He ducked down as the hail broke loose and all other sound was drowned out. Bosco had thought the hail loud before, now it blinded all senses as the storm releasing its energy down upon them turned into a monster. Only the slimmest glimmer of light flashes making their way between the plywood sheets as the lightening and thunder continued to add to the show from above. And certainly not enough to make him go to the window.  
  
Turning back to the door, he pounded harder still, now calling out, "VINNY! PLEASE LET ME OUT! I'M SORRY OKAY, PLEASE?" Over and over he called, but no answer came for his pleas. Soon exhausted as before now aware that a longer period of time must have passed than he'd first thought. Bosco's stomach's growling and his growing weakness telling him it must be alot longer as he sank to the floor, leaning on the door. Continuing to beat his fist against the door in hopes that Vinny would get tired of hearing it and come and let him out. But he was pretty sure that if he could barely hear himself as he called out, then unless Vinny was standing right on the other side he wasn't hearing him either.  
  
As he sat, finally still, exhausted, giving up on the door pounding, the hail having passed off several minutes ago, leaving behind hard beating rain. And a growing coldness to the air. Beginning to shiver, already over the edge of screaming panic, "VINNY PLEASE, OPEN UP! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Deciding it was useless he moved to get up, determined to try the window again.  
  
As he tried to do so, the door suddenly opened in on him, knocking him to the floor. Face down he rolled over startled by the sudden movement and light to see Vinny standing in the doorway, staring at him. Barely able to make out his face in the silouette brought by the light behind Vinny, Bosco wasted no time. Painfully sitting up he leaned forward and grabbed his pants leg with both hands, "Please let me out, I swear I won't ever hit you again. I'm sorry. Please, please, I'll do anything you say....just let me out please!" The bile rising in his throat as he pleaded with him, hating what he'd been reduced too to escape this dark prison, but meaning every word if it would get him out of this nightmare.  
  
Vinny pulled his leg free, stepping over him. Reaching down taking him by his arm, lifting him to his feet. Bosco grabbed his arms, his words rapid fire, trying to get them out before Vinny either shut him up or left, voice slurring some from his swollen jaw and busted lip, "Please Vinny, I just can't stay in here in the dark. I'll go crazy in here. I know you know that. I won't get out of line again, please, I'm begging you, don't leave me here like this. I promise, I won't cause anymore trouble. I'm sorry, you were right, I didn't have to take that stuff. I shouldn't have done it. I made a mistake please...."  
  
Standing nearly face to face as Vinny was leaning down, "Oh I know you won't, Bosco." Without another word he pulled him to the bed, making him sit.  
  
Bosco dared not argue, he knew he was in no condition to take another beating. Sitting looking up at him pleadingly eyes bright with unshed tears at the fear of being left again, he stayed silent, waiting for Vinny to speak.  
  
Vinny stood looking down a moment or two then sat next to him, "Look at me." Slowly complying Bosco turned to face him, Vinny's tone of voice dangerously quiet, giving him second thoughts about banging on the door now.  
  
Like a snake he did it so fast, Vinny had him by the throat, squeezing gently but there was no doubt there was also no getting away from his grip. "I have a concussion. My head hurts, I keep throwing up, I think my nose is broken, and I'm pretty sure that those blood stains on the floor will never come out. I want it quiet now. Your banging, your yelling; along with this storm is NOT quiet." His eyes half lowered, obviously in as much pain as Bosco he continued, "I don't care anymore if you are hurt, scared or if you damn well die. I just want it quiet. You broke the fucking rules. You pay the price. If you come near that fucking DOOR ONE MORE TIME..." he stopped closing his eyes a moment in pain his breath sharply drawn, before he continued, his voice lowered, "I-will-kill-you." Now his hand tightened to the point of cutting off Bosco's air, "Do I make myself understood?"  
  
Nodding quickly, his own head screaming in pain, tear sliding down one cheek, voice small, "yes." This Vinny he knew was not the one he'd joked around with to get the drugs or the one he'd woken up with. This Vinny would do just as he said, that much Bosco could tell.  
  
"Good," his voice still quiet Vinny released him, standing again. Dismissing him as if he'd not just threatened his life he went to the door.  
  
Seeing he wasn't going to stop, Bosco stood up again, following him, grabbing a handfull of shirt. "Please," his voice soft, afraid both to piss him off by talking too loud or by challenging him now, "Vinny? Please, I'll be quiet, just let me have a light? I can't see to..." Stopping, backing up quickly as Vinny turned on him angrily the shirt snatched from his hand, Bosco sat back on the bed, his knees caught by the edge.  
  
Storming to him Vinny grabbed him by his upper arms, shaking him hard. His head rocking back and forth painfully, "OOOWWWW, STOP PLEASE!" as Vinny shouted in his face, "NO!", then his own face showing pain lowered his voice immediatly, adding, as he brought his face close to Bosco's, "no you can't. It wouldn't be punishment if I let you have a light now would it, Bosco?", each sentance puntuated with a hard shake, "I'll bring you something to eat later. Right now I need to make this headache go away." Throwing him backwards onto the bed he was gone, taking the light from the livingroom with him. Stunned by the attack, Bosco rolling to his side holding his head in his hands, "AAAHHHHhhhhh!", heard the lock being replaced, but not wanting to be left, he quickly got up from the bed staggering to the door hand raised to bang upon it.  
  
Changing his mind as he remembered the wild look in Vinny's eyes. Again blinded by the dark, the storm raging around him hesitating only briefly he returned to the bed. Climbing in he curled up against the pillows, drawing the blankets over him. He knew that he couldn't stay in this dark for much longer without ending up screaming to be let out. His mind already working on him, his old fears setting in as he contemplated long hours or even days here in this black hole, he felt the blind panic beginning to take over. The only thing that kept him from letting go right this second and giving in to it was Vinny's threat of killing him if he made noise. "ummmmmmm," biting down on the blanket balled in his fist, trying to keep the sounds of his fear quiet he forced himself to remain silent.  
  
But how long could he hang on?  
  
TBC... 


	18. Rules and Broken Trust Chapter 18

Thanks for the reviews. As always they are greatly appreciated. Please continue to let me know how you feel about this fic. As always...Rated R.

M. & Angy

Rules and Broken Trust  
  
Chapter 18  
  
One month, 3 weeks after the kidnapping.  
  
The 55 Station House:  
  
"Faith, I can't believe we still can't find that cabin!" Sully pulling on his jacket as he and Ty readied for the streets were talking to her about the situation with the search for Bosco.  
"What about that last call in?" Ty asked as he tied his boot, looking over at her as she opened her locker. "Dead end," Faith answered Ty's question first, "the man said that the guy who told him about hitting a dog was coming from the city. We know that they were in Brooklyn at the Steakhouse. Looks like all we're getting is dead ends now." Pulling her vest on she glanced over at Sully, "I've run into so many dead ends on that cabin's owners deed book its not even funny. I've never heard of something like this before. It's like the damn thing was built, sold, torn down, rebuilt and resold several times. And there are so many owners listed, and none of the locations its SUPPOSE to be in even exist! I'm beginning to think that this Vetrestco character did this on purpose or something. It's like hiding in plain sight. His father had a shit load of money and connections. I guess if you want to you can make it impossible to find even a cabin. The last person I spoke to was in Canada. She said that it should be easy to find, until she started looking into it for us. Called back today and said it looks like most of the paperwork was faked. Somebody spent allot of time and money hiding this place. And it didn't start recently, so I'm thinking that his father is the one who hid it. Hell Vetrestco might not even know its so screwed up. But even is he does, its a hell of a good job." "Damn," Sully's quiet reply speaking for them all on the subject of the cabin and Vinny. Ty then broached another subject with her, "Faith, you know that guy Starke? They never did find him did they? I mean Lieu says that his body was never found right?" This conversation had been done before but this time Ty had an idea, "What if and I know its crazy, but what if he's not dead? What if he just couldn't deal with the public trial after what happened? I mean that would be bad enough for a private citizen, but this was all over the news in Chicago, and he was a cop. A decorated cop on the mayors crime team. We saw the newspaper clippings right? They made a damn circus of it because of who Vinny's dad was. What if this Denver Starke just bolted? I've been thinking about it, I'm not sure I wouldn't you know? Just leave? Be kind of hard to face the people at work everyday." Sully was watching him as he talked, then exchanged glances with Faith, "He has a point. What IF this guy isn't dead?" Moving to stand near Ty and her, "Hell what if he is still alive? Damn Faith he went to that cabin to fish and hunt! Isn't that what his Captain said? HE'D sure as hell know where it is!" Ty stood up grabbing his coat but stood holding it watching Faith to see her reaction. Shaking her head slowly, "I don't know guys, kind of a long shot. I mean the Feds looked everywhere for him. Didn't they?" She stopped and locked eyes with Sully, "It wasn't a federal case was it? And since they never really had proof of a murder...it never became one." "Or his father made it go away," Sully clapped his hand on Ty's back, "And if that's the case, maybe Starke is still out there somewhere. Can't hurt to put out some kind of search." "I'm thinking," Ty nodded enthusiastically, "we can contact some papers around the country, see if they'll run a missing persons type of ad or something. Maybe if he sees it, he'll be inclined to come forward to help Bosco?" "Damn Ty," Faith smiled, "you might have a real good idea there. Lets go talk to Swersky about it." "Hey, and don't forget Hampton," Ty headed out behind them, "I know he had to go back to his offices, but I think he should be in on this." "We'll let Lieu call him," Sully remarked, "they were partners at one time. When he was right out of the academy. I think Lieu was his training officer." "Really?" Faith glanced over at him impressed, "Lieu training future FBI agents? Hump! I thought they had to know each other from way back, but it never occurred to me they might have been partners in the PD."  
  
The Cabin:  
  
'How long did I stay in that room? How long did I sit in that bed? Wondering if I'd ever see daylight again? Or my Mother? Anyone? All I could think of was doing whatever it took to get out and into the light again. Anything. That's what I told him. I'll do anything you say. Anything you want. Anything. And I meant every damn word. Only anything didn't matter to him anymore. I'd fucked up badly this time. Yea, like that's a first right? I don't even remember how long it was. Minutes after he left turned into hours. Those hours turned into days. I could have been in there a week, two weeks, a month, I don't know. After the first day, I didn't care. I just wanted out. Oh he brought me food. Clothes, more blankets when the furnace went out for a night. That was after the storm from hell hit. Turned into a blizzard evidently, not that I could see of course. But I could feel that damn cold bastard. Son of a bitch it got cold in that room. He would come in and bring a lantern, refused to let me have so much as a lamp by myself. Would stand in the doorway of the bathroom and make me shave and take a shower every freaking 'morning?' again I don't know, could have been night. When I finished, dried and dressed again he took the light away. And again I would be alone in the dark. But let me tell you something about Alone In The Dark. In my world? There is no such thing. Every demon from my life was there in that room with me. From my son of a bi...my father, to every perp I ever had to take down hard or who took me down hard. Every kid from Jr. High and High School I had a run in with to the men I had to shoot at in Bosnia. But with all those the worst was myself. That demon I couldn't talk into leaving me the fuck alone. That demon was vicious. Relentless. That demon knew every fear, longing, dirty little secret. And he never shut his mouth.  
  
From the candy I stole at Rutgers drug store when I was 10, to the drugs I sold when I was in high school with Mikey. Yeah bet that surprises the hell out of you huh? Bet you never thought I was a supplier of the same shit I put people in jail for now did you? I never got caught. Just Mikey. But in one respect I got smarter. When he got arrested the first time, I panicked. Decided I needed to 'earn a living' a different way. Dumped my stash in the Hudson and stopped smoking the shit too. What? Like I was gonna sell it and not use it? I was 15, Male and from the house of horrors where my parents beat the shit out of each other until I made him stop. He beat us until I was too big for him to come after without fighting back. And you think I wasn't looking for an escape? But like I said, I got smarter. So when I was 17 and Mikey got busted, Moe got out. Hated cops too. Ran from them every chance I got, and just for the fun of it too. Course Mom and Dad had NO idea about their perfect good child. No one but Mikey did really, cause he was the 'front' man for our little operation. When he got picked up, they went apeshit on him. My little brother who could have ratted my dumb and dumber ass out; was my stash he got caught with; kept his mouth shut and took his medicine. I offered to give it up to them, but he wouldn't let me. Said it would kill Mom to find out Moe was just like bad ass Mikey. So we kept our mouths shut and I tried to make it up to him. Ironic how Mikey never threw that back in my face. Especially when I arrested him personally. Or is it?  
  
After I graduated High School; barely; I joined the Army, became a Ranger. Real Bad ass then. Left that shitty life we were living behind. Left Mike behind too though. By the time I came back he was lost. I tried over the years to help him but he doesn't want help. So he's sitting in jail because I arrested him. Now how freaking ironic is that? Mikey in a jail cell I put him in, and me in this prison; that I put me in. And Mikey can't get drugs; well okay he probably can but I like to think he's smartened up some. And Moe can't get enough of them. And even sicker, now Moe is somebody's bitch just like Mikey probably is. See I told you that demon is vicious. It never occurred to me really what my baby brother might be going through in that hellhole until I was in that room in the dark, with all that time to think. Like I said, Vicious.  
  
The Army, now that was a great place to be. I freaking loved that shit. All that training. Loved the weapons, the thrill. Became a real thrill junkie. Hell I guess I still am. The fear you get when you have to draw down on someone who's shooting back. Damn that gives you the same rush of adrenaline as chasing a perp who might have a weapon stashed on him. FUCK YEA! I love that shit! Always have. The part I don't love is having to answer for what I do out there. That part still sucks. Sure I have a conscience, don't get me wrong. I'm not talking about the victim part. I've really loved helping people. The ones that deserve it anyway. Like kids and women who can't stop shit from happening to them. But the rest? The Stupid people? Screw them. I think they all need ... Stupid people. Like me.' Laughs quietly, 'See I told you that demon was vicious. That kept happening. Over and over. I'd get on a tear about something, finally get out of the 'fear' part and suddenly I'm seeing myself like I never saw me before. Can't say I really liked me much either.  
  
Faith. Funny word that. It's my partners...ex-partner's name and yet she has so little of it. Me too. I went to church regular, that's not the faith I'm talking about. I believe in God and that he punishes, and rewards some people. I'm talking about faith in other people. Not much there I can see. Faith had some in me at one time, but I pretty much killed that before I ever got her shot. She's probably still out of work, home where Fred and the kids can see she's safe. I hope so anyway. She deserves to be happy even when she can't see it. She has a great family. Sure they have problems...oh geesh and have I heard all about them. Even when I begged her to have mercy and stop talking about them. Now I wish I could hear one more Fred pissed her off, or Fred rocked her world story from her. One more Charlie hit a home run. Or Charlie wants to go to a Yankees game and Emily wants to go to a play instead, or Emily wants to date some loser Faith wants to shoot with her gun story. As much as I bitch and give her a hard time I really do most of the time love those stories. Well, not the waffle marks on her ass stories...man I hate those! I DO want to hear about my partner having sex like I want to hear about my MOM doing it! Although for the most part her stories also made me think there could be hope for me someday to have a family of my own. My own wife and kids I could come to work and brag and bitch about to her and Sully and the rest. You know when she told me about that abortion I swear part of me died. I can't imagine how Fred took it. How he felt. He was the father after all. Damn did I feel betrayed. At first I'll admit I was upset she lied to me. She made me feel sorry for her. Grieve for her unborn child. And THEN she accuses me of actually doing the same thing! I still can't believe after all our years of friendship she'd think I'd dump some woman off at a clinic somewhere. Does she really even know me? Was our friendship always so one sided? I know Stick dumped me off on her cause no one else would have me after training. I'm aware of how the other cops thought I was a jackass and idiot. Hell Sully made sure of that after I made his life hell as a rookie in his car. Anyway. If she only knew I got wasted that night. When things started setting in and I realized what she and probably everyone really think of me I balled like a little baby myself. I ended up at Mass praying for forgiveness. I found myself Praying for the damage in that family. Praying for myself for my own selfishness at feeling bad for me when she was the one going through it. What did I do to cause Faith to not confide in me? Guess she stopped trusting me. Hell maybe she never did. Who knows, maybe I am the guy who'd dump a woman off at a clinic. She sure as hell thought so.  
  
The demon finally let me alone after...I mean why the hell not right? I have no one else. I don't deserve anyone else. Even my own mother hates me for locking my baby brother up, she won't say it but I can tell. She changed how she looked at me. No wonder no one has come for me. I wouldn't come for me. So who cares what I did or do right?'  
  
"You ready for bed yet?" Vinny walked up behind him, putting his arms around him hugging tightly. "In a little while," Bosco leaned back against him, placing his hands on Vinny's forearms. "I'm gonna sit here a bit longer if you don't mind?" He'd been looking out the large picture window in the living room watching the moon rise. Vinny nuzzled his neck, "Okay, but not too long. Tomorrow we're going fishing remember? Getting up early." Releasing him he turned and walked across the room and into the hallway leading to the bedroom.  
  
Sighing deeply, 'What? Who you looking at like that? Why are you so surprised? Like I was gonna stay in that room forever? I was in there long enough thank you. Like I said, that demon is vicious.' Watching the moon rise up higher into the trees he leaned his head against the side wall of the seat in the window, pulling his knees up wrapping his arms around them. 'Now, I guess you're wondering how I got out of there huh? Well, keep wondering Mr. Moon. That is none of your business. All you need to know is that one day, when he came in with that lantern. One really bad day when the demons had left me screaming and reality checked out one last time? I showed him just what I meant by Anything. So now we play the Bosco loves Vinny game. Because as long as he believes it, I'm as free as I can be here. So you go judge someone else, cause I'm not listening. Besides, the snow has melted some, and I'm getting to go outside tomorrow for the first time since we got here in the Mountainside Mental Ward, so whatever! You just keep right on moving on. Oh and yeah my injuries healed just fine, couple more scars won't matter anyway. And his nose wasn't broken after all; not that I didn't try. But he was right about one thing, those damn blood stains won't come out. No matter how much bleach I scrub them with we can still see them. Hey, like everything else...just cover it up with a rug and it all goes away. Sort of like my life now. Cover it up with pretend and enough dope and booze...hell'd even look good. Hum, my buzz seems to be wearing off.' Reaching into his pocket he took out a small vial. Opening it he knocked a small bit into his hand, 'who needs a fucking straw?' lifting it to his nose he sniffed it hard into his nostril. 'Damn, man that shit is...wow.' Closing the vial again he stuffed it into his jeans. Wiping his nose off Bosco stood up, heading to the bedroom. Turning off the living room lights he looked back at the moon still visible in the upper most part of the window. 'Life's a funny bitch ain't it? Got to laugh at the shit you're willing to do when you realize you're not ready to die after all.' Turning and walking into the hallway to go to the bedroom, pulling the hallway door closed behind him. Reaching the bedroom door he went through. Walking across the floor, he stopped next to the bed.  
  
"Finally decided to call it a night?" Vinny looked up from the book he was reading. Bosco didn't answer him, he just took off his shirt tossing it on the floor. Sitting he stripped his jeans off, standing he tossed them after the shirt. Sitting back down on the bed he pulled on the pajama bottoms lying on the edge of the bed. Picking up the tee-shirt lying next to it, he slipped into it. Standing he turned around and drew back the blankets on the bed watching Vinny watch him. Vinny set the book down on the side table. Reaching up turning his light off he rolled over on his side facing Bosco. Bosco climbing into the bed rolled over to his table lamp lowering the lamp's light. Feeling Vinny reach out for him, he rolled over to face him as Vinny slid his hand up his back... "You're cold, I told you that window is too cold at night." "That's okay," Bosco replied smirking at him as he moved in close, "I know how to get warm."  
  
As Vinny mumbles something to him low, he looks over Vinny's shoulder at the window. Spotting the moon now above the trees high in the night sky, thinking, 'Yeah, real damn funny, I just can't stop laughing.'

Several days later:  
  
California:  
  
A man is sitting in his living room watching TV before going to work at the factory where he welds pipefittings for a living now. He picks up the newspaper, Los Angeles Times. Glancing over the headlines, he opens the front section, casually reading a few lines here and there to see if anything interests him enough to make him read the entire article. Another page turned, then another. Finally settling in to read an article on Gas Price hikes. As he flips the paper downward to catch the light better, he stops. Stunned at the face on the article under the OPEC article. Reading the caption seeing the other two faces next to the first one, he reads the small paragraph under them. There is a phone number with a name attached, or to call the FBI with another number and name associated with them.  
  
His heart racing, he begins to sweat. He feels his throat constrict. The old memories coming to the surface he stands quickly. Pacing the floor he pushes his hand hard through his hair, swiping the sweat from his brow as he does so. Every once in a while he stops and looks out the window, staring at the freeway only yards from his small apartment. Then he looks down at the face in the picture. "Vinny," his voice hoarse with emotion, "oh my god what the hell did you do?"  
  
He is still pacing several minutes later when his phone rings. Hesitating before picking it up, he sets the paper down on the couch, "Hello?" Listens for a moment before answering the caller, "Yeah I saw it. NO I don't know what I'm gonna do. No I just now saw it. Look I can't talk now, I've got to think about this." The caller continues to talk, he responds, "I know what I did okay? You don't have to lecture me on it. Yes I saw that cops face, yeah I guess he does some." The caller speaks again, more forcefully this time, he again responds this time more upset, "Okay yeah so he does ALRIGHT? No. I know it says he was kidnapped. Look he's probably with him on his own. Vinny wouldn't do that." Again the caller speaks, this time softly. He hesitates before responding this time. When he does his voice is emotional, "How would you know? You weren't there, you didn't see the circus it turned into. I don't care what it says! I know he wouldn't do this! Look I have to go to work, I'll see you tonight, we can talk more then." He hangs up before the caller can speak again.  
  
Looking at the picture of the three men, he grabs his lunchbox and gear and leaves the apartment. Leaving the newspaper with the pictures of Vincent Vetrestco, Maurice Boscorelli, and Denver Starke sitting on the couch.  
  
TBC... 


	19. Rules and Broken Trust Chapter 19

Rules and Broken Trust Chapter 19 Thanks for the reviews as usual. Wonderful to hear your opinions and thoughts on this fic.  
  
Waking earlier than Vinny, Bosco slipped out of bed, heading for the bathroom first. Most of the time Vinny was up first but the excitement of possibly actually getting out of the cabin had kept him keyed up all night. Vivid dreams of getting outside stirring him to waking much sooner than usual. Glancing back at the bed he checked to make sure Vinny was still asleep before closing the door. Showering quickly Bosco found himself smiling for the first time in a while and not because he was high. The last few weeks things had started to really calm down, and Vinny seemed to be easing up in his Rules area. Trying not to let his guard down it suddenly occurred to him that he hadn't thought about that night Vinny drugged and kidnapped him in a week or so. Now he quickly shoved the memories aside as he felt his stomach clench up. Shutting the shower off he grabbed a towel and rapidly dried and headed out the bathroom to dress. As he was taking clothing as quietly as he could from the dresser he paused as he saw his hand was shaking. Staring at it he held his other hand up next to it. Both were shaking slightly, his stomach was tightening again on him, passing a hand over his face Bosco closed the drawer softly and pulled a tee-shirt over his head. Slipping the dark green sweatshirt over it he moved to the jeans on the floor as he stepped into his boxers. Squatting next to the small pile of clothing on the wooden floor he dug around in the pockets. Not finding what he was looking for he tossed them around searching. Still not finding anything he then ended up on his hands and knees reaching under the bed and endtable trying to feel around. Vinny startled him by leaning over the edge of the bed asking, "Um Maurice you looking for something?" Jumping then sitting back on his heels he saw it in Vinny's hand. The small brown vial from the night before. Shaking his head with a smirk on his face Bosco reached out for it, but Vinny yanked it back, "Oh no. You need to slack up with this shit. I told you the other day this wasn't like that other stuff. Hell you just got this one and its already almost gone!" On his knees having moved to the bedside Bosco reached out again trying to snatch it from him, "Come on Vin. Give!" Vinny moved further back, rolling to the otherside of the bed to sit up. "Nope. I mean it. Enough, I saw your hands shaking over there." Looking back over his shoulder as he pulled his robe on, "Crawling around on the floor Maurice? I don't think so. You need to stop and today's the day." Standing up he headed to the bathroom the vial in his hands he was removing the small black screw cap from it. Bosco jumped up chasing after him, "What are you doing? Vinny, don't come on man, please....NOOOOO! Damn it Vinny!" He bumped him trying to grab the vial as Vinny poured the small amount remaining down the drain and turned the faucet on. Extending his right hand stiffly out he held Bosco off as the drug washed away. Fuming Bosco yelled at him, "What the hells the matter? You gave it to me, you started this shit! NOW you suddenly think its not right? Give me a fucking break!" Slapping his arm away he turned and stormed from the bathroom. Vinny stood at the sink staring into the mirror a moment, closing his eyes he sighed. He could hear Bosco slamming things in the kitchen as he closed the bathroom door and turned to the shower.  
  
Raging around the butcher block island Bosco grabbed the coffee carafe shoving it under the sink to fill. Roughly smacking it back under the maker he threw the cabinet open with a bang yanking out the coffee container. Curses filled the air as he tossed coffee haphazardly into the filter. hearing the shower start. Mashing the button he yelled out, "YOU'RE MESSING WITH MY GOOD MOOD HERE VINNY! I WAS HAPPY THIS MORNING!" Storming over to the fridge he threw the door open. Slowly shaking his head he glared at the contents but suddenly nothing looked appealing. His stomach felt nauseous and he was lightheaded. Holding his left hand up he could feel a trembling in his entire body starting to match his hands. In just the few minutes he'd been in the kitchen his skin was beginning to crawl like small animals were burrowing under it. The weeks of free and careless drug abuse and alcohol were now taking its toll on him as denied them his body was rebelling. Wiping his brow of sweat he slammed the door of the fridge. His eye was caught by the door leading to the pantry or cellar or whatever the hell was behind it. The room he knew Vinny kept the stash he used to keep him in line and happy. Bosco stared at it hungrily for several minutes. Making up his mind he turned and yanked down one of the cast iron skillets from the rack above the island. Shoving the handle into the padlock loop he began to apply leverage trying to pop something loose. Feet planted against the door pulling with all in him, he was grunting with exertion. Suddenly a large hand was on his shoulder, Vinny's slightly amused voice breaking into his concentration finally, "Bosco! I asked you, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Jerking away from him, shouting, "What the fuck does it look like I'm doing!" Standing now next to the door it never occurred to him in his state of mind that Vinny could be mad. "I'm breaking in to this room! You won't get me what I want I'll get it myself!"  
  
"Okay," Vinny reached out and took the skillet out of the lock. Replacing it on the rack. "And what exactly is it you need?" Standing watching him Vinny waited for Bosco to actually say the words. Frowning at him intently Bosco retorted with, "I didn't say NEED I said WANT!" As he spoke Vinny noticed his agitated state and flushed face. "Right, OK," moving to the coffeepot that was now finished he pulled down two cups from the cabinet above, "well its not happening. What you need, oh excuse me WANT is coffee. And from the looks of you," glancing back over his shoulder, "lots of it." Turning around he held out one of the cups while he sipped from his, making a face instantly, "Damn Maurice you think this is strong enough? How damn much grinds did you put in anyway!" Sipping again he shrugged, "Oh well, doesn't matter you need it strong in the state your in." Throwing his hands out at him, storming away, "Fuck you!" Bosco smarted off angrily as he headed away from the kitchen. Vinny smirked calling out, "Later! Right now I'm getting dressed, I'm going fishing. Oh and if you're going you might want some pants. Its kind of cold out there you know." Bosco flipped him off as he rounded the corner and headed into the bedroom. Vinny stood in his robe frowning down at the cup, "You could melt metal in this stuff!" Pouring out the entire pot he started the coffee over again as he listened to Bosco raging around in the bedroom and bathroom now. Yelling out, "YOU BETTER NOT BREAK ANYTHING IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU!" Then he was at the fridge pulling out breakfast makings. "Oh yeah, this should be lots of fun. Sunshine, cold air, fishing, and Maurice Boscorelli coming down and drying out. Oh tons of fun today!"  
  
It never occurred to either the subtle change in their demeanors, positions reversing that had begun to take place since the fight and Bosco's ultimate submission. The weeks following with his 'act' taking place had slowly but surely begun to bring them to a more equal position in the cabin. Vinny was now so convinced of Bosco's 'love' that other than the drug situation Bosco pretty much had been calling the shots in the last week, without even realizing it. His 'rabid' behavior in the past would have gotten him hurt. Now however Vinny was determined to 'pacify' him.  
  
Exiting the bedroom dressed except for shoes Bosco slammed down into a kitchen chair, "We going or what?" His grumpy demeanor bringing a smirk to Vinny's face, "You need to eat, and drink some coffee then we're out of here." Glaring over at him, "NOT hungry and don't want Coffee." The near pout on his face making Vinny want to laugh. "You know my mother always told me my lip would stay like that if I got hit with a cold wind. Never happened but why take chances right?" The look of murder Bosco gave him did make him laugh out loud. "Oh come on, lighten up! If you eat something you'll feel better. Drink some coffee, helps with the lack of alcohol in your system. Besides," Vinny looked back down at his plate, "until you do that doors not opening and you're going to have to settle with looking at the animals that climb in that tree by the window." Searching his face to see if he was bluffing, Bosco sat forward snatching a plate and dumped eggs into it. "FINE!" Shoving a forkful in his mouth he grabbed up the coffee cup and swigged the now lukewarm liquid down. Shoving more eggs in he repeated the process until they were gone and the coffee with them. Vinny watched in fascination as he ate and drank shoving the food down rapidly and messily, chewing with his mouth open. The sight causing him to leave his own food mostly untouched. "You happy now? Can we GO ALREADY!" Bosco wiped the back of his hand across his mouth still chewing the last mouth full, glaring at him. "Son of a bitch! Maurice that was damn sexy!" Vinny waggled his brows drawing another dirty look from him. "Do it again?" Laughing as Bosco shouted, "OH FOR GOD'S SAKE LETS GO ALREADY VINNY!" Slamming back from the table he was pacing the floor as Vinny pushed back his own chair, "Sure, lets go. Unless you want to..." Bosco rounded on him, "NOW!! VINNY!!! NOW!!!" Holding his hands out in front of him Vinny laughed, "Okay, okay! I was just messing with you! Geesh!" Walking to the locked room he keyed open the lock warning him, "Don't move. Or we're not going anywhere!" Bosco flashed a half roll of his eyes to the ceiling, "Yea, yea I know, just hurry the hell up!" Disappearing inside a few minutes Vinny returned with a pair of boots for him and a jacket with a hood in one hand, tossing them to him, he had two fishing poles with a tackle box in his other hand. "Put those on. I'll be right back again." Disappearing a second time he returned with a small ax, "Just In case the ice is already frozen too much." Bosco was finishing tying his boots, not failing to notice they indeed were his, commenting, "Vinny, just how did you get all my shit anyway?" Grinning at him Vinny returned with, "I had a key made the night of the football game. Made a few trips to the apartment when you weren't home. Wasn't hard. What I didn't take I just used the stuff I did for sizes and shit. Besides you're such a neat freak it was easy to get to what I needed. All those boxes in the closet made it easy for you not to notice stuff gone." He winked at him as Bosco tried not to show his anger. Putting a smirk on in its place, "Oh well then I guess that explains it." As he went back to his boot he again rolled his eyes, his agitation growing.  
  
A few minutes later he was nearly dancing at the door in anticipation yanking a stocking hat over his hair and down to cover his ears as Vinny unlocked the front door. When the door opened Bosco snatched the pole and tackle box up. He nearly shoved him down in his haste to actually be outside. Racing down the steps he laughed out loud as he turned his face up to the winter sun, "Oh man this is GREAT!!" His mood changing so rapidly Vinny again frowned at him watching him closely. The snow was patchy again, larger than when Vinny had first come with him here, but melted in spots that were nearly bare. Looking back at him, a grin on his face as he squinted up at Vinny still on the porch, "So which direction? Huh? Come on." A sweeping wave of his arm inviting Vinny to join him. "Lets go fishing Vin! What cha waiting for!" At Vinny's pointing of direction Bocso gripping his fishing pole in one hand and the tackle box in the other, headed off with out hesitation through the snow. His jackets hood slapping against his back as he practically bounced his way across the 'yard' to the treeline Vinny had pointed too. Vinny following at a slower pace sighed, "Hot and cold, yeah this should be lots of fun. I can't wait to see the NEXT mood swing." TBC... 


	20. Rules of Engagement R&B Trust Rated R

Rules of Engagement, or How I got out of that room. **R Version does contain graphic adult sexual situations, refrences, and language. If you are under 18 please go read the PG-13 version. You have been warned.**

The Muse was NOT satisfied, and this muse will not be denied. Sorry if this offends. Actually no I'm not. This is a 'realistic' story, not a fairytale. What would you do to see the light of day again, or have the contact of another human being....even if it was your captor?

Bosco's POV only. Still trying to explain, how and why he did what he did to get out of the room, to the moon; or is it himself he's talking to? This reflection takes place during the night before the fishing trip, a he lay awake in the dark bedroom. Staring out the window at the moon again.

The door opened and a crack of light streaked across the pine floor breaking the black night of the bedroom. Instantly I was off that bed to stand at the foot as near the door as I could get without being in danger. Vinny entered cautiously, still waiting I guess for me to attack him, to escape. I hadn't done anything like that but he was still cautious. I don't know how many days had passed since he'd locked me in here, but if I could help it today would be the final one. Maybe my final one if I couldn't convince him I was sincere.  
  
Blinking at the bright light shining from the flashlight in his hand I remained in place hands by my side showing no sign I would fight whatever he decided to do to me. Trying to look past the light, I smiled hesitantly at him. Unable to see his face I nevertheless tried to let him see I was more than willing for whatever he asked. Not that he'd asked anything since that night. The most contact we'd had was him yanking me up from the bed and making me shower the first time. Since then he'd kept his distance, and I'd been sure to move when he said move, and faster than he expected. My face had only just stopped hurting from the beating. I'm not stupid, I didn't want to go through that again. I could finally take a deep breath without a sharp pain in my chest, again, not wanting to go back there. I'd seen double for a few days from I think if I'm remembering correctly hitting the table, but that too had passed.  
  
Now I watched him, wondering how he would react to what I was going to do. Would my tactics work? Would he believe me? Would he even care? God I hoped so. It had been a really bad day, several days. Just when I thought I'd conquered my fears they would return twice as bad. I guess my screaming straight up from the last nightmare is what brought him in here now.  
  
"Bosco? What's wrong now? Another nightmare? Or are you seeing things again?" Vinny seemed as if he was tired of this and not really caring, just wanted me to stop. I guess he felt some obligation to make sure I'd not tried to kill myself or something. Trust me by that point if I'd had the guts, it would already have happened. But I don't, never have, so.  
  
So.  
  
"Nightmare, sorry Vin," I reply. As he nods, moving the light downward he looks around the room, then moves to leave, "Aright, I'll bring you something to eat in a while, its almost done." I quickly stepped forward hoping he couldn't see my uncertainty in the dim light. "Vinny?" My voice soft, low, "Don't go, please?" He hesitates moves his head sideways as if he's trying to figure out my game. I'd gone through a few of them with him trying to get out of here. From pleading and begging to threats. I'd tried bargaining with him, not that I had anything he wanted. But I figured he was now as lonely and alone as I was, I was hoping so at least. My life might depend on it this time.  
  
"What?" His voice tired, as if he was expecting more bargaining or even threats, "I have to get back to dinner, hurry up, what now? You're not getting a light." Moving closer to him, "I don't want a light." He's really looking suspicious now, steps back towards the door, but I move even closer, "I don't want to get out either." I see his brow arch, his voice disbelieving, "Right."  
  
Swallowing my hesitation and every ounce of pride I've ever had, "I need you. I need to be with you," he blinks, his head dropping forward in doubt and amusement makes me want to scream but I continue without pause, "I know you don't believe me, but I miss you. I can't take it any more Vinny." I'm right in front of him. He doesn't even flinch as I raise my hand.  
  
Vinny isn't worried about what I can do to him, never has been. The only reason I got to hurt him like I did was by surprise, and in this room, that's not going to happen. And even if I did try to jump him, after what he did to me last time, it wouldn't happen anyway. Besides, I can't kill him and he and I both know it. And it has nothing to do with strength. Vinny figured out what not many people know about me. I don't have it in me to kill someone. Beat the hell out of them yea, shoot in self defense on the job or to save someone's life sure. But to just kill someone? Just kill them and walk away? No. Just kill him because of what he did? If I could you think I wouldn't have done it when I had that skillet in my hands? Vinny saw that, that's why he walked away. He knew I wouldn't follow him.  
  
In a lot of ways he knows me better than even Faith did. And that scares the hell out of me. You have no idea how much so. Did I tell you this already? I can't remember anymore if I did or not? Oh well doesn't matter, you're a good one Moon, you'll listen anyway. Rules...hum, more like Rules of Engagement now. I have to grin cause now I'm making them too and he's going by them. But anyhow, back to how I got out.  
  
I quickly move to him, my hand now on his chest. He looks down at it, then into my eyes. I can see him searching me, trying to figure out what I'm up to now. Pleading with him to listen to me, "Please, I was wrong. I lied to you because I couldn't face how it made me feel. I couldn't deal with my feelings about being with you. I was angry because I thought you tricked me into admitting them." He looks away, exasperation witten on his face, "Bosco don't," he starts but I stop him. "I tricked myself. I took those drugs and knew what would happen." I look down hiding my eyes a moment from him, "What I wanted to happen. I know that now. I blamed it on you, but it was me Vinny. I could have said no, but that would have meant that I wanted you as much as you wanted me. And I couldn't let you see that from me sober." It wasn't like I was sober now, I was still getting the drugs just not the booze, but my mind was clear enough to be determined enough to do this. "And I suppose now you can? High like you always are?" His sarcasm stung, but I kept going.  
  
"Let me show you?" I looked back up now, making sure he knew my intentions. He cocked his head to the other side now, "You can't do it. It's nothing you want if you're not out of control with X and G and alcohol and you know it." I swallowed hoping he didn't see it, groaning out, "Yes, it is."  
  
Standing on my toes, I kissed him. Eyes closed, I moved over him soft, gentle. Sliding my hand up his chest as I brought the other one up around his neck. As soon as his mouth opened in shock, I moved my tongue into his mouth. Showing him I was serious. At first he stood still, letting me kiss him, but after a several moments he was kissing me back. It wasn't the first time, I did have my memories of that night. He raised his hands to my head, running his hands in my hair pulling my head back he looked hard at me. "Are you sure? Bosco are you sure." Looking deep into his eyes, making my voice softer, "Call me by my name Vinny, please. Say it." I searched his face like I was looking at my last meal, willing him to believe. A slow hesitant smile grew on him as he replied, "Maurice. Are you sure?"  
  
Pulling him to me by his shirt, "Absolutely sure Vin." I began unbuttoning his shirt, and before the third one was undone said, "Oh fuck this," and yanked hard popping the rest of the buttons off. He laughed watching me force it off his shoulders. I got it halfway down his arms and stopped. Moving my head down I bit his nipple and sucked it listening to him gasp as he pushed against my mouth. His hand coming up to hold my head in place as I worked my tongue over it. I'm a good, no, great lover and I know it. I just began applying what I used on my girlfriends to him, and what they'd done to me. Like I'd done when I was on G. I can admit that now. What the hell right? Whats dones done.  
  
"Maurice," he gasp out my name as I worked his other nipple now. Pulling his shirt off completely, I started undoing his pants, still biting and licking his chest. As I pulled his belt off, I kissed him again. Ripping it off him hard I heard him groan out. I know he likes it rough, the rougher the better. I have to admit I like that too, but not the face, that pisses me off. So I knew what to do to get him going.  
  
Pushing him hard I shoved him against the wall behind him. Grunting as he smacked into the picture hanging there. Unbuttoning and yanking his jeans down I stepped back a little watching him step out of them. Kicking them to the side he pulled me to him roughly, groaning as he ran his hands over my back down to my ass. I grabbed the back of his hair with one hand and his dick with the other pulling on both hard enough to hurt him. I thought he'd shoot right there he was so hard and turned on. Pulling him down to me I let him kiss me as I harshly fondled him. His hands grabbing my ass cheeks, digging in, I was letting him feel my own hardon happening as I pressed against his leg. Rubbing myself up and down his leg moaning his name against his mouth. I pulled back and dropped to my knees, pulling his boxers down now.  
  
His hard cock freed, I didn't hesitate for fear I wouldn't go through with it, I grabbed his ass with one hand pinching hard and his dick with the other and started licking and sucking him off, even scraping my teeth over the head like he likes. After only a couple of minutes he was pulling me off, "Oh shit, where the hell? You really learn fast don't you? Son of a bitch Maurice if you don't stop, I won't be able to!" Chest to chest with him, I whispered, "Who says I want you to stop? I want you to cum in my mouth for me Vin..."  
  
Before I finished my sentance, gasping loudly, he was spinning me around and shoving me against the wall.  
  
Pulling my sweatshirt up over my head yanking it off he threw it away from us. Then I was off the ground as he reached down under my ass and lifted me high up on him. My back scrapping the wall's wooden roughness he was biting and sucking on my nipple now. I wrapped my legs tight around him, giving in finally.  
  
I was high but I was not that high. I gave in for the same reason he did. I needed someone. I hated him, but I wanted him so bad right then.  
  
Maybe I really had cracked finally. Lost my mind along with everything else. Here I was making love to the man who raped and kidnapped me. And no, not for the first time either. I remembered every detail of the X and G night as I now call it. After the things I did to him and made him do to me that night, this was going to be a piece of cake. Lets just say any hurdles that I would have needed to overcome to do this now? Were taken care of that other night.  
  
So here I was about to screw the man who could decide if I lived or died at any moment. And I wanted it. Never in a million years could anyone have told me I would be in the arms of a MAN as much as I detest that thought normally, and be there willingly. I try not to think about that to much. Maybe it is true. You can get use to anything, have anything be 'okay' if you are desperate enough. Convince even yourself and you can convince the world right? Well I did. And I was about to damn well try to convince him.  
  
After a few minutes he lowered me to the floor again. I stood panting while he stripped my pants from me. He didn't stop with my pants, he took my boxers down too. Then he was on his knees in front of me, my dick in his mouth. I had one hand on the top of his head, the other over my head against the wall. I'll give him this, he's an expert. He was holding my ass in his hands again, tight. Pumping my hips into his mouth as he did. He knew when to stop, just when.  
  
Standing again he looked hard into my eyes, trying I guess to see if I was still wanting to do this, or if he'd end up with a fight on his hands. Staring at him a moment, letting him see I was serious, I turned and faced the wall. Leaning my chest against it, pressing my cheek against the rough surface. I was spreading my hands out above my head to support myself as I stood on the balls of my feet.  
  
Instantly he was tight against me, a moan escaping him. His hands running over my chest and stomach, one gripped my dick holding me tight. I felt him spread my cheeks with his other hand and the tip of his cock press against me before he used his hand to guide himself into me. Dropping his other hand to pull my ass to him. I think he expected me to pull away or try to make him stop at the last moment. But instead I pressed back against him and felt him enter. He took it slow, a lot slower than I was anticipating. Moving gently and slowly in and out until finally he was in all the way. He held himself still for a minute while he stoked my rigid cock softly, in a minute his grip tightened and he began to go my full length faster and faster as he teased my nipple hard with his other hand and sucked and licked my neck and mouth. When I was moaning under his hands he started moving again. As he stroked me faster, he moved against me faster and harder. Gripping me tighter and tighter as he listened to my moans turn to grunts and cries of heated passion. I was fucking both his hand and his dick as hard as he was fucking my ass.  
  
Suddenly he gripped me tight, stopping me from cumming, again. Shoving himself tight into me he wrapped his other arm around me and lifting me turned and went to the bed. I thought he would lay me down on my chest. But instead he turned and sat on the bed, me in his lap. Or should I say on his lap. At his guidence I pulled my feet up getting slightly on my knees, feet on the bed alongside his legs. Back to his chest as he grabbed my hips and began pushing me almost all the way off his dick and pulling me back again. Rocking me back and forth like that almost drove us both nuts. Once he saw I knew what he wanted me to do, he let go his hands and while I rode him like that he used one hand on my dick again, and teased my left nipple with the other one. I realized he was testing me when he moaned against my back, "Make me cum Maurice, ride me hard love, make me cum inside you."  
  
"Aaahhhh yes," I was ready to blow but I already knew that once I did it would be over, I would have to stop. Moving my hips faster, jamming back against him hard I reached back with one hand and grabbed his hair, pulling cruely on it. Holding the forearm of the hand that was jerking me off with my other hand, slowing him down. He buried his face in my shoulder and began cumming.  
  
He was yelling and grunting at the same time, and I was not stopping. I removed my hand from his arm and he jerked me hard and I was joining him and then he was really letting loose as my ass contracted hard on his cock. He squeezed me tighter if that was possible and then my cock was slipping through his hand as my cum filled it. "Aaahhhh Vinny jerk me! Don't stop! aaaahhhh ggddddd!"  
  
Sweating and panting I was finally done, as was he. He fell back on the bed pulling me down with him onto our sides. Pulling out he rolled me to my back searching my face for deception I guess. All he saw was a smile of satisfaction. Moving close to me he kissed me again, and I returned it with equal fevor. Releasing me he stared into my eyes, stoking my face with his fingers. He didn't speak and neither did I.  
  
He reached up and pulled a pillow down to put under his head as he pulled us both up further on the bed. Tucking into his arm as he lay half on his side, I put my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes in exhaustion. Praying that this was it, I would be safe again, and out of this room. Before I fell asleep I heard him whisper he loved me, without thinking I muttered back, "I love you too Vin". Then I was out.  
  
I woke up several hours later, alone. Vinny nowhere in sight. He'd replaced his shoulder with a pillow, I hadn't even noticed him leave, and he'd pulled the comforter over me.  
  
At first I lay there bitterly disappointed and even angry at myself for having given in to him and my own obviously sick needs. But there was something different about the room. Lying there trying to put together what was different while I berated myself for my lack of pride and huge stupidity. Here I'd given him what he'd wanted all along. And for nothing.  
  
Sitting up feeling sick to my stomach I started to get out of the bed to go and wash what I'd been so foolish to do off of my body, when I saw it. I acutally broke down and started crying. There was a lamp on the dresser, and it was on. Set to low, but it was there. But what made me really lose it was the door to the bedroom, it was wide open, a small chair blocking it to stay open. There was light shining into the room from the livingroom. Faint, it was just a lamp by the couch but it was there. And more importantly I was finally free to leave the room if I chose to.  
  
Within moments hearing me, Vinny was in the room, "Maurice what's wrong?" Holding me close, while I clung to him like a complete idiot. Shaking my head against his chest, "Nothing. I'm okay, I just..." Crying again I felt him chuckle, not meanly, just like he understood but couldn't believe I was not bitching or throwing things. "It's okay, everythings okay now. You go take a shower, then come eat. I kept a plate for you out." Lifting my face to him, he smiled down at me, "Hurry up okay?" Nodding at him wiping my eyes I went to do as told.  
  
Feeling like an ass, but as I turned on the shower I realized, I'd slept for the first time in however many days I'd been confined here without a nightmare. And I had to do it in his arms to get it. Okay, maybe at that particular moment had I had a way I would have done myself in.  
  
But the moment passed, and anyway, thats how I got out of that room.  
  
Since you wouldn't let it go and HAD to know. 

TBC...


	21. Rules and Broken Trust Chapter 22

Rules and Broken Trust Chapter 22

Continuation of the fishing trip...plus....

and if you guys want more....you know what to do...read AND review! lol

'Still no word Faith?" Fred hesitantly watched from the bedroom doorway as Faith dressed for work. He could see the toll Bosco's disappearance was taking on her. He felt helpless as he watched her shake her head sadly. He also knew that most thought the man was dead. And the last few days he could see Faith had begun to think that also. He and Bosco at one time had been good friends, until Bosco had started to be careless about Faith's safety. Fred knew she was as much at fault as he was, but he somehow had never been able to stop blaming him for her getting shot. Though with his disappearance Fred was hoping for a second chance at doing just that. If Bosco was found he'd decided to talk things over with him. If he was found.  
  
"No," her one word reply usually followed by a 'not yet, but we're getting closer' was left standing between them alone this time. Fred lowered his eyes looking at the ruffle on the bottom of the bed, asking, "Babe, are you okay?" Glancing back over at her as she sat on the edge of the bed, he saw her shoulders give a soft shrug as she pulled her boot on. As he entered the room he watched as her head dropped and her shoulders began to shake. Moving to sit beside her Fred didn't speak, he simply took her into his arms as she began to cry. For the first time, real fear began to eat at him. If Faith had given up hope, then Bosco was probably dead. He knew from talking to Sullivan, that when the others started to believe that, she and Ty were the ones convinced he was still alive. A few days ago, Ty had confessed to Faith that he was losing hope. Now for her to do so... "Faith, honey look at me, please." Taking her face between his hands, he wiped the tears away from her cheeks, "Don't give up! Promise me, okay. Just don't. Bosco's strong. Remember we use to hang out together, I know how he is. Stubborn and yeah okay, sometimes dumber than me," at her gentle chuckle he continued, "but he's a fighter. Look at everything he's been through in his life. You don't give up. He's waiting for you guys to find him. So you keep looking."  
  
Faith looked at her gentle giant of a husband, a wondering look on her face. Stroking his face, then leaning away she finished dressing, "How do you know Fred? How do you know he's still thinks we're looking, if he is alive. That he's not given up on us or knows we haven't given up on him after all this time?" Fred smiled at her, kissing her forehead as he stood up. Starting out of the room, he firmly stated, "Because Babe, you never give up on people you love, none of you do. You're all a bunch of stubborn one track minded bulldozers. If it was me, I would be expecting the door to bust in any second. I know you'd find me, no matter what it took. After twelve years of being partners even with all the crap that happened, you really think Bosco would think any different? If he's still alive? He's still waiting for that door to bust open Faith. Now its up to you guys to find the right door." Looking back at her as she stood astonished, watching him, he added, "Don't give up looking Faith. If it was you, he wouldn't stop until he had proof otherwise or you were home. I might have blamed him for allot of things, and I was always worried you'd follow him right into a bullet," he gave a hard laugh, followed by a sigh, "but I never had any doubts that if something happened to you, if you went missing, he'd do everything it took to get you back home to us. Isn't that what you've been drilling into my stubborn head for twelve years? Partners are always there for each other? Always got each others backs, no matter what?" Walking to the door following him from the room she smirked behind his back, "Yeah Fred, I just never knew you were listening." His soft chuckle as he went to get his keys to go pick up Charlie from school followed her as she left the apartment. His words of 'faith' and encouragement giving her another push to keep trying. To keep her faith that Bosco was indeed still alive.  
  
"Leo, I know what you're going to say, and no you're not coming with me," the man moved around his bedroom packing a suitcase. Removing shirts from a dresser he glanced over at the man Leo giving him a stern look. Unfazed by his argument, Leo countered, "Look, I'm not staying here. I told you the other day I would be there to support you in this. And I meant it. You are always helping me out, let me be there for you! Besides, I already bought my ticket, told Helena I was taking my leave of absence and I'm packed. So, I'm ready and its in the car waiting."  
  
Stopping as he placed the shirts into the suitcase, he looked up, "Why? After all I told you? After what I did? Hell, I'm going to prison and I know it, you'd just be coming back here by yourself." Leo stood and rounded the bed, standing before him, "Then I'll just come back by myself. But, when you get out, I'll be there to pick you up." As the man grinned at him he added, "Besides my dearest, that's what friends do, right?" Leaning to him, "And besides, I thought we were more than that. Was I wrong?"  
  
Running his hand lightly down Leo's arm, "No, you weren't wrong. But..." Leo had turned to the dresser and picked up a book lying there, tossing it in the suitcase, "But nothing, hurry up before we miss our plane!" The man nodded slowly, then went back to packing.  
  
"Maurice! Wait up, why are you moving so fast?" Vinny grinned at his rush to the pond. Watching him stumble along through the trees, trying not to fall over roots and stumps Vinny rolled his eyes, "Great that's all we'd need, him with a broken leg!" Calling out now, "Maurice, slow down!" Narrowing his eyes as he refused to do so. Vinny stopped grinning, the slow burn anger he often felt coming into his voice, "I'm not telling you again, slow the hell down!"  
  
Bosco plunged further into the trees, oblivious to Vinny's calls. The new found freedom, combined with the first real sunshine unfiltered by the cabins tinted windows he'd had in months was going straight to his head. It was briskly cold but not freezing today, and the smells of the mountain were adding to his lightening mood. The sweet smell of the wet earth's soft soil, the decomposing leaves from fall, combined with the pines scent were intoxicating after being cooped up for so long. Unfortunately it was also making him more careless than usual, something that seemed to occur more and more often now even as his control over Vinny grew. His boldness lately now that Vinny was convinced of his 'love' sometimes led him straight into problems, though so far small ones. Vinny though for his part seemed almost possessed to prove his patience and tolerance with trying to make him happy. Rushing ahead as he was, he figured Vinny was feeling the same way as he was, happy to be out. So he continued on, giving no sign he heard him calling. His mind was also dealing with his coming off the drugs cold turkey, trying to remain upright as his rush began to be a headlong flight. And as such, he ignored the warning signs both his body and Vinny were sending him.  
  
Coming out of the trees he stopped short, nearly falling down the hillside, overwhelmed by the vista before him. Catching himself by grasping a tree at the edge of the trees, he exclaimed, "Oh MAN!" His enthusiastic shout was followed by more laughter as he charged down the small hillside to the ponds gravel banks. Stumbling to a stop he gaped at his surroundings.  
  
Laid out before him was a medium size pond, its edges just beginning to freeze over with a nearly clear blue-white rind. Snow still lingered on the rinds surface, and would become ice as the days progressed into hard winter, more snow lay in blankets all along the shore, some joined some separate as the sun beat down this day. Layers of the sparkling white dust clung to the undergrowth of the trees at the far edges of the pond. Still more lay along the crevasses of the rock formation he was staring at. Surrounding the pond on his left and across it were stands of trees, thick and looking nearly impenetrable. At the farthest edge away from him to his right was a drop off. That was where the small waterfall he'd seen from the cabin windows was located. Nearest right leading from the waterfall to just about 25 feet away from where he now stood was the rock formation rising high above the pond. It reached its highest point as it curved off into the trees behind him, helping to create a higher point of the hill he'd just charged down so joyously. The top of it was tree laden but had large flat areas where you could stand if you wanted to, blanketed with the piles of snow now. He imagined in the summer you might be able to dive from there if the pond was deep enough. All he desired to do this moment was to look at it. The sun sparkled off the water, glinting against the rocks, and up into the tall stands of trees like small flashes from spotlights. Moving constantly to reflect itself, showing sections of the forest off making some areas look as if they were lit from within. The rocks having mica in them looked as though they were glowing in places as the sun danced over them. Even though it was winter, the trees being a variety of pines retained their greenness, the needles of the trees looking almost soft to the touch, adding to the almost fantasy like beauty of the place. If he had been a man of more articulate locution, 'ethereal' might have come from him just then. But as happened to him often is such circumstances he was struck wordless by the beauty.  
  
And then there were the sounds. Birds that wintered here called from the trees around him, songs varied like the scenery laid out before him. The pines themselves rustled as the winters breeze blew across their tops. To his stunned mind, having become accustomed only to the sounds of his and Vinny's voices, the TV and stereo, this was sounding like a soft song played just for him. Played just for this moment in this place. The quiet roar of the waterfall rushing over the rock formations lowest point, loud enough to be heard, but soft enough to instantly lull the senses into a feeling of peace. Even the crunch of the multicolored gravel as he approached the waters rimed edge added to his experience with this magical place. Bosco for a few minutes forgot where he was, or why he was there. In those moments, in that place he stood in awe, the tackle box at his feet. He'd gently placed it on the gravel, before standing again to drink in the beauty and serenity of the ponds surroundings. He was untouched by what had happened in the preceding two months time. He was free.  
  
Then the moment was shattered as Vinny came out of the trees, angry, and yelling at him for not obeying and waiting for him. "Maurice! DAMN ITT! I told you how many times to stop and wait?" His voice finally cut through into the fog of the withdrawals mood swing. His anger mixing with the sounds of the pond and Bosco found himself sharply brought back to the present. Like a slap to his senses, Vinny's angry voice shattered his mood.  
  
Suddenly he was standing in the bitter of cold winters harsh grip, on sharp wet slippery stones, looking out at a dark, ice rimmed deep and dangerous body of water. Surrounded by lonely black forest, frightening in its looming vastness. Holding dangers only imagined in his nightmares. The waterfall becoming a sharp edged plunge to death as the rock formation became a prison wall, its glow mearly the dim lights of its cells. The blankets of snow melted yellow destroyed mounds. The sounds of the birds shrill and irritating, the rustle of the trees blending together, grating on his senses like nails on a chalkboard. And he was again a prisoner.  
  
"Why the hell do you have to FUCKING RUIN EVERYTHING?" Whirling around as Vinny approached he charged up to him. "HUH? Why? Does it always have to be about YOU?" Vinny stood looking down at him, a mildly shocked look on his face as Bosco tossed the fishing pole to the ground. "I am so sick and tired of you always bitching when you don't get your way! Good God you act like every damn girlfriend I've ever had!" Shoving Vinny hard in the chest he stormed off to stand again at the edge of the pond. Muttering to himself, "And people wonder why I dump them so damn fast?" Breathing heavily his hands shaking. Finding himself sweating suddenly he swiped his coat sleeve across his forehead, trying to regain control of himself.  
  
Vinny approached him cautiously, his anger dissipated as fast as it had come, concern in his voice as he saw him shaking, "Maurice, I've been calling to you to wait for me the entire way. Asking you to slow down, to stop and wait up." Bosco rolled his head to the side irritated before staring over at the rocks. "Yeah, well, maybe I didn't hear you." Whipping his head to look at Vinny, his mood growing more dangerous, a harsh tone to his voice, "Or, maybe I did and didn't WANT to stop! That ever occur to YOU?" A strange look creeping over his face, confusion mixed with pain. Vinny stood watching, unsure what was going on. His experience with the drugs had been completely recreational. And only at the cabin, so he was uncertain how to deal with Bosco now. Stomach tightening he wondered if he'd made a mistake making him go cold turkey. Now looking closer he saw signs that something serious was happening, even after only a night and morning without them.  
  
Eyes not settling on any one thing for long, Bosco reached up under his jacket sleeve, scratching at his arm. Looking down at it as he did so, as if surprised. He was sweating even in the cold, and Vinny even after almost running to catch up to him, was not. A white line around the outer edges of his lips with the now flushed cheeks and white forehead made Vinny step towards him, "Maurice, maybe we better head back, we can come out here tomorrow. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. I just wanted to show you this myself. Watch your face the first time you saw it. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I'm sorry."  
  
Bosco stepped back from him, more confusion as his anger also dissipated as fast as it had come upon him, but for a different reason. Squinting now against the once enjoyed, now harsh sunlight he turned away from Vinny, staggering towards the rocks. Confusion and fear in his voice, "No, no, its okay, Vin. We don't have to go back. I want to stay."  
  
His stomach which had been warning him from the outset of his race to leave the cabin, against pushing himself, now was yelling at him. Again he swiped his forehead, looking at the wet sleeve as if trying to comprehend what he was seeing. Stumbling a short distance further forward he found himself on his knees, Vinny calling his name out. A loud roaring was in his ears, seeming to come from inside his brain, unrelenting in its quest to exit. His skin felt like small insects were burrowing their way through him. His entire body flinching with irritation. Eyes blurring he felt hands on his shoulders holding him. Those same hands moving, one on his forehead the other around his back as his stomach finally won the argument. Fallen to his hands and knees, hands braced on the sharp stones. Vinny holding him, as he retched again and again. The hastily shoved down breakfast of eggs and coffee lost to the ponds gravel banks. Moaning as the burning acid forced its way across his throat. When he thought it was over, it started again. Dry heaves tore through him as his stomach muscles took the punishment and gave him pain back. Fifteen minutes passed before finally he was released from the torment. Collapsing as Vinny continued to talk to him, his voice trying to reassure, but his words lost as Bosco blacked out.  
  
Stepping out of the cab in front of Station House 55 the man was met with shocked looks. Officers froze staring at him, a few began to approach then taking another look stopped. Confusion written on every face as he waited for his friend to emerge from the cab before heading inside. Every officer who saw him followed slowly behind as he entered. Meeting up with one who only saw the side of his face at the time, he was called to, "OH MY GOD BOSCO!" More heads turned to look, seeing him walking to the Sign in desk, everyone seemed frozen in place. As the one who called realized this could not be 'Bosco' he started forward to intercept the man. The man sidestepped him with an apologetic smile, knowing this was not someone of enough rank to talk to first.  
  
Dave hearing the commotion looked up from the Sergeants desk where he'd been handling the calls while the Desk Sergeant was on dinner break. He dropped the file he was holding, set the phone back on the hook and took a second look. Quickly realizing that this was not Bosco but was indeed a man they'd thought dead he left the desk rapidly walking up to him, "Denver Starke?" The man looked down at Dave and nodded, "Yes sir," not hesitating he added, "I think I can maybe help you find your missing officer, Lieutenant," checking the man's nametag, "Swersky?"  
  
"This way," Dave grabbed him by his arm, looking at the others, "GET BACK TO WORK!" He led Denver and his friend to his office, calling back he yelled at one of the officers, "Find Yokas, and Sullivan and Davis and tell them to get in here now! Yokas in at her desk, Sullivan and Davis are somewhere finishing up a collar." As a rapid and loud buzzing began to race over the precient house Dave left them staring at him, closing the door on the increasing noise he asked, "Coffee?" Motioning them to take a seat, he was staring at Denver as they both declined the offer of a cup and instead sat facing him as he went around to his desk.  
  
"Lt. Swersky, "Denver started, jumping right into the situation, "I want to go on the record right now as saying I don't believe that Vincent would have kidnapped your officer. That is just not something he would do, sir." His coat and hat in his lap, he sat calmly before the Lt. but his stomach and chest were belying his calm exterior. Denver knew after he 'confessed' his actions to this man, he could and probably would be in serious trouble. But two years was long enough for one man to suffer, and his conscience was finally too much for him. "Maybe I better start at the beginning..."  
  
Dave sat amazed at how much this man resembled Boscorelli. If he'd not seen him standing as he walked in, and not seen his eyes as he came closer he'd have believed it was him. That Bosco had suddenly decided to join the 'young-hip' crowd and dye his hair blonde. Trying not to yell, or show his deep anger he ground out, "Why don't you start at the end, and tell me where my Officers are?" He sat back in his chair, folding his hands across his stomach. What he really wanted to do was reach across this desk and shake the ever loving hell out of this man. Dave had a sinking feeling that before this was over, he knew a few others who would feel the same way.  
  
Denver sat quietly, collecting his thoughts and words before he began. But as he opened his mouth to speak, the door to Swersky's office was flung open.  
  
"Oh my GOD!" Faith stood stock still staring at the man before her. Sully and Ty having been in one of the offices doing a report on a perp they'd brought in a half hour ago behind her, echoing her words, though more silently. A few moments passed as they stared then Swersky cleared his throat, "Umm, you want to come in and close the door? Mr. Starke here was just about to tell me where he thinks Boscorelli and Vetresco are."  
  
Silently they entered, too shocked by both the man's appearance and the fact that contrary to very one else's belief he was not dead. "Take a seat, Yokas," Swersky indicated the chair next to his desk, Sully and Ty took up positions beside her and the filing cabinet. Glancing back at Starke he nodded, "Go on. You were about to tell me where my Officers are?"  
  
Denver took a deep breath, unsure who these people were, but from the looks of shock he assumed they must either be friends or perhaps partner to Boscorelli. He was hoping that at least one felt that way about Vincent. "I'd rather start at the beginning, Sir. I need to explain why I think he couldn't have done this. And if he did, why he might have." At Swersky's dark look he paused, but then suddenly the Lt. sighed hard and nodded, replying, "Fine, but it better not take all night."  
  
"Vincent was my partner," Denver started, "in Chicago. But I guess by now you already know that." He didn't wait for confirmation but continued. "I'd had partners before him, two in fact. One was killed in the line of duty 12 years ago, I was still a rookie. The second an older officer, decided 8 years ago to move up to a higher rank. That's when I was hooked up with Vincent." He glanced over at the female officer, eyes moving over the men standing next to her and against the cabinets, "Vincent was a good cop, and a good man. He loved his job and people. Always telling me that he'd decided to be a cop because he could make a difference in peoples lives." He looked down at his hands, "Unlike myself. I was a cop because it was expected of me. Both grandfathers and my father were Chicago PD. I really didn't care for it, until I hooked up with Vincent as a partner." He looked up at the Lt. again, "Vincent had a college education, could have gone on to be a Dr. or whatever he wanted. But all he ever wanted was to be a cop. His dad was pretty powerful in Chicago. Big shot Pharmacist. Owned a small chain of businesses. He wasn't real thrilled with the idea, but got over it when Vincent made the papers a few times. Medals have a way of making parents change their minds on career choices." His words were tumbling out rapidly as if he were afraid to lose his nerve if he didn't spill them out into the room.  
  
"Look, I'm sure he was Mr. Superhero, but does this have a point? Cause if it doesn't and you're just yanking our chains...." Sully spoke up standing away from the filing cabinet, looking threateningly down at the man sitting in the chair. "John," Swersky warned, "enough." Pointedly looking at Starke, "Go ahead, but he's right, this had better have a point."  
  
The man sitting next to Starke began to speak, but before he could get two words out, Starke stopped him, "No, Leo," his hand on his arm, "no, its okay." Looking at Dave, "Yes, it has a point. We'd been partners for two years, plus. Everything was going great. We'd become great friends. Were best friends as well as partners. Vincent's Dad had a cabin. We would go there to fish and hunt during the seasons. Just to hang out and get away from the job stress other times."  
  
"We know about a cabin," Faith finally finding her voice as she continued to stare at this near replica of Bosco, "but it was sold." She was finding it hard to sit still watching him. His mannerisms were similar to Bosco's, but his size difference and eye color were keeping her thrown. It was like looking at a photo that had been retouched to make the person into someone else. Real and yet not. Then he smiled, she felt herself pale as she saw Bosco's smile issue from this stranger. Ty seeing this dropped his hand onto her shoulder as a show of support. He was feeling the strain of looking at this man, and could only imagine what she must be going through.  
  
"Actually, yes and no on that." Starke gave the quick smile, then continued, "One day Vincent came to me upset, his Dad had sold the cabin. He didn't know we were using it so much. They weren't as close as they'd been, and he was in a panic. Sometimes his Dad did some strange things. I told him to buy it back, he could afford it. So he tried. But it had gone to a couple who divorced right after the sale went through. The wife got it, I still have no idea how. And she turned around and sold it to a group of businessmen who thought that a cabin in the mountains would be a fun getaway. We went to them and made an offer. I helped him buy it. But he was afraid that if his Dad found out about it, he would stop the sale. Like I said, his Dad sometimes had weird ways about him. So we bought it under my name. Or rather," he gave a smirk, "under my Mother's maiden name, and my middle name. It's under Jared Benton. You would never have figured that one out. We put it in a blind trust, and resold the property to ourselves twice more before I convinced him enough was enough."  
  
"Kind of a strange guy himself doing that wouldn't you say?" Swersky was frowning. Starke smirked, "Well you'd have to know his Dad. He liked to make the rules but didn't want to play by them. If he'd gotten mad about Vincent repurchasing the property, he had enough connections he could have done something to either prevent the sale or make it so hard we would have given up. Vincent loved his Dad, and the feeling was mutual...well until." he stopped again. Swallowing he looked at them each again, "I'm sorry, this is all my fault. And its hard. I know after I tell what happened, I'm going to be in serious trouble. And while my conscience is making me do this, I'm still finding it hard to do."  
  
"You mean because your lack of conscience might have gotten a friend of mine killed? Or because you're afraid of what jail might be like?" Ty spoke up, anger evident in his voice, "Cause if its jail, you should know that's the last thing you should be afraid of if my friends dead because of something you did."  
  
Faith put her hand over Ty's, "Ty don't, let him talk, the longer this takes the longer it is before we can find Bosco." Staring him down, satisfied to see him flush and lower his eyes, Ty replied, "Yea, you're right Faith, just as long as he understands me."  
  
Starke still staring at his hands, Leo watching him closely sat silently, as he continued, "A few weeks after the sale was final, and Vincent was convinced his Dad had no idea about it, we went back to the cabin. To celebrate our victory, and our first purchase of 'vacation' property. We planned on buying more of the land at that time, build a few cabins and rent them out to some of the other Officers as a getaway." He looked off into space a moment as if remembering something. A small quiet smile flickered over his features as he told them about it.  
  
Vinny moved him a short distance away from where he'd been sick, and laid Bosco down on the rocks. Quickly removing his own jacket to place under his head. Checking him and finding him still breathing he found the tackle box and opened it. Inside was a small first aid kit. He removed the ace bandage from it and went to the pond. Dipping it into the icy water he returned and washed his face. Wiping the sweat and vomit from him. Rinsing it in the pond again, he returned and continued wiping his face, trying to cool him. Slowly Bosco regained consciousness. As Bosco opened his eyes fully, "Stop, that's cold shit!" Vinny smiling, giving a heartfelt sigh of relief, as he started to move around, shoving the cloth away, "Don't you do that again! I thought you were dead there for a minute! How are you feeling?"  
  
Bosco blinked slowly at him, moving his head to look to see where he was. The gravel under him shifting with a crunch as he did so. "Oh, man my head. What happened?" Reaching his hand up he took the 'towel' from Vinny. Placing it over his eyes, "I feel like a truck ran me over." Coughing as his raw throat reminded him of being sick a few minutes before. Groaning he laid an arm over his stomach, clenching down to keep the sore muscles from too much movement.  
  
"No, just you ran over you. Well, you and two months of bingeing." Vinny watched him carefully as he tried to sit up, "Whoa, you sure you shouldn't just lay there a minute?" Helping him as Bosco gingerly shook his head no, "Hell no, its cold down here." Looking around him he weakly grinned, "So, we catch any fish yet?" Vinny laughed outloud his relief evident as he helped him regain his feet, "No, you scared them all away. But I think its time to go back now anyhow. You need to rest up a bit, then we're heading back."  
  
"No," Bosco walked over to the hillside slowly, finding a large root to sit on, "not yet anyway. I want to stay out here awhile." Taking in the scenery again, "Tell me how you found this place." Looking over at Vinny as he collected their gear, "You said your Dad owned it? He inherit it or buy it?"  
  
"He bought it," Vinny dropped the tackle box and poles near, slipped back into his coat and took a seat next to him, "I was a teenager when he got it. We had a rental one for years, but after my Mom died, he decided he didn't want to do the camping thing anymore." Smiling as he also took in the ponds view, "I almost had a fit when I found out his decision. Talked him into buying our own place. Told him it would be a good investment. So he found this place. He didn't come out after the first time. Said it wasn't the same without Mom."  
  
"But you kept coming?" Bosco was hoping to get to the picture of the two men he'd found in the cabin, find out who that man was. Nodding Vinny stared over at the rocks, a small frown furrowing his brow, then he looked down, "Yeah, until he sold it anyway. But I bought it back finally. A friend helped me find out who had it, and buy it."  
  
"That the guy in the picture?" Keeping his voice light, as he fought off the pounding in his head, Bosco tensed, hoping Vinny wouldn't freak out. He quickly added as Vinny turned to look at him, "Well I noticed its the same pond in it. And you two looked like you are good friends."  
  
"Yea," Vinny searched his face, "that's him. You know you look a lot like him. Not the eyes or hair, but the features." Bosco wouldn't have been more surprised that Vinny admitted that to him, than if the man had suddenly appeared before them. "The first time I saw you, I thought it was him." He reached up and pushed Bosco's hair behind his ear, "its getting long." Continuing, "You were sitting at the Sign in desk, Swersky was giving you a hard time about making a personal call on HIS phone. You had your head turned some and I couldn't see your eyes, or," he grinned at him, "how tall you were." Bosco rolled his eyes at him grinning, "Yea whatever, enough with the short jokes."  
  
"Okay, okay," Vinny leaned forward opening the tackle box and removing a couple of sandwiches from it, "here, eat this, or at least try. Its a long, SLOW walk back, you're gonna need something." As he watched him begin to try to eat, "I nearly called you by his name. But then you turned and I saw those blue eyes weren't green after all. Took me awhile to stop staring at you. I had to take a personal day to stop myself from making a fool of myself."  
  
Watching him as he chewed, Bosco swallowed, waiting a moment to be sure it would stay down, then asked, "What happened to him? He still keep in contact?" It never occurred to him that the man might be dead. But he was almost certain that the man and Vinny had been 'together'.  
  
"Eat," Vinny got quiet, his features masking as they did whenever he was getting uptight about something. Bosco had learned to read him, and let it go. "I'm done." Handing him the paper back, "Got anything to drink in there? I'm about to die of thirst here." Vinny gave a snort, "I think you could die of allot of things in this forest, but with that pond thirst wouldn't be one of them!" Bosco made a face, "Drink dirty pond water? Not likely! No telling what died in there! OR peed in there!" Standing he missed the shocked look on Vinny's face, adding, "I'm ready, you ready? I think I do need to go back to the cabin. I'm feeling kind of tired, and sick again. So you find anything to drink yet? Cause this man ain't drinking no pond water."  
  
"Yea," Vinny, recovering quickly handed him a bottled water, "you're looking kind of pasty there Boscorelli. Sure you can make it?" Unscrewing the cap Bosco took a swig then nodded, "Sure, I'm fine now, lets head out." Vinny sat examining him, "You puked for like fifteen or more minutes, maybe you should rest a little more?" Bosco narrowed his eyes over the bottle as he drank again, commanding as he lowered the bottle, "GET UP and LETS GO!! I'm FINE!" As Vinny began to frown, he laughed, "Lets go, Vin."  
  
Standing with him, Vinny picked up the tacklebox and poles, tossing the poles to Bosco, "Here Maurice you can maybe use those like walking sticks if you need to, because I really don't want to carry your sick ass all the way back if you get dizzy, or pass out." Bosco suddenly got a silly look on his face as he held the poles, holding them out away from his sides, he dropped into a defensive stance, "Don't make me jack you up with my Karate! If I say carry me, you'll carry me grasshopper!" Tapping the poles ends on the ground as Vinny laughing, asked, "Have you lost your mind?" Standing straight again, Bosco brushed past him, smirking, "Yep, probably!" His mood again on the 'super happy highway'. Vinny wondered how long it would be before he was raging or puking again as he followed him slowly up the sloping hillside.  
  
TBC... 


	22. Rules and Broken Trust Chapter 23

Thanks to all who are still with me and reading this. I appreciate the reviews and know that the last couple of chapters have been perhaps hard to read. LOL understatement huh? Anyway, to those who pm'd or emailed me, again, thanks for taking the time to do so, and for 'chatting' about it to better understand what is going on here. I always like discussing my fics and the ideas behind them. M. Also, I hardly ever use music in my fics. Never really like that, though songs do sometimes inspire me, or remind me of a person or emotion. This song really did make me think recently after I wrote this chapter. So, if you know it or can listen to it, do so before you read this one. I don't own anybody but the ones you don't know before this story, and I certainly don't own this song, but I wish I had written it. It is one of the saddest and most beautiful songs ever.

'Broken' by Seether from their 'disclaimer' CD Escape is My Reality  
  
Rules and Broken Trust Chapter 23

Cabin:  
  
Vinny climbed the steps slowly, taking care not to slip on the jagged gray slate. Bosco heavy in his arms now as he walked cautiously across the porch. Standing him up and leaning his unconscious form against the frame he dug for the key. Opening the lock he pushed the door wide away from him. This time he leaned down and lifted him over his shoulder, moving into the cabin's warmth. After carrying him so far now, it was almost too warm for him. Quickly making the couch he laid him on his back before returning to close the door and re-lock it. A flash of recent memory moving across his vision he saw himself two months before doing the same thing only from the side door in the kitchen. A pang of guilt stole into his mind and conscience as he turned away, that had been happening more and more as time progressed. The last few days he'd been nearly overwhelmed at times by it. Putting it aside for the time being he went to the pantry door. It was unlocked from earlier still. Going inside he returned in a few short minutes with a real first aid kit.  
  
Vinny left the pantry door unlocked this time also. Without a conscious decision on his part, things were changed now, like the increasing guilt had been changing. Bosco had made no comment, or even acted like he noticed, but all the knives, forks and other 'deadly' objects had slowly over the last week returned to 'normal' placement in the kitchen and cabin. Again, it was as if neither noticed or felt the need to comment on it.  
  
Moving to the couch again, he dug around in the kit until he found what he was looking for. Lifting Bosco's head onto a pillow elevating it he put a glucose tablet under his tongue. His mother had been diabetic and he knew the signs of low blood sugar. Bosco had not eaten much the night before and with losing his breakfast to the withdrawal and not replacing it with more than a bite of the sandwich, his had fallen dangerously. Wiping his forehead of sweat, and repeating the gesture for his own he sat and waited for him to regain conciseness again.  
  
His eye was caught by the picture of Denver and himself. One of the ones Bosco had been talking about earlier. Memories flooded his mind as he stared at it. Several minutes had gone pass when he heard, "What happened Vin?" Startled out of his thoughts he saw Bosco watching him, only just awake he looked pale and sick.  
  
"Hey," Vinny moved to him, another tablet in his hand, "here, you passed out from not eating and from being sick with the withdrawal. Eat this and you'll feel better soon. Then I'll get something better for you to keep your sugar up." Handing him the tablet he watched as Bosco chewed it.  
  
"Taste like oranges," he grimaced, "but too sweet." Shifting on the couch he began to try to sit up. Vinny stayed him with a hand on his chest, "No, not yet. You rest, or you'll be on your face again. And yeah they are too sweet but its glucose and its what you need. So stay put. I'll be right back." Getting to his feet he went to the bedroom, leaving him alone for a few minutes. Bosco lay there, grateful for not having to get up suddenly. The little movement he'd done was making his head spin.  
  
Several minutes later Vinny returned, having changed from his sweaty clothes. Carrying a blanket and pillow he draped the blanket over Bosco and gave him the pillow. Bosco handing him his coat which he'd removed, gratefully accepted it, having decided that right here was just fine as he still had the shakes and dizziness.  
  
"I'll get lunch for us. Be right back, oh and if you start to feel like you're getting sick, eat another one of those tablets, they can be gross, but they work." Vinny grinned at him, then headed into the kitchen.  
  
"Ok, but I think I'll wait for some real food," Bosco heard him moving around the fridge and cabinets. Spotting the pictures of Vinny and his 'friend' he was reminded of earlier and his still incompletely answered question. They had not done much talking on the walk back. And after he'd begun to be sick again, he only recalled asking Vinny, 'how much further', before he blacked out again. Now, determined he carefully asked, "You going to tell me now about this guy in the picture? Or I have to keep guessing?" He kept his voice light, trying not to upset Vinny. His curiosity, having waxed and waned over the last few months finally too much for him. It occurred to him that having the curiosity in the first place other than at the beginning was a bit strange, and the tightness in his stomach and chest as he waited for the answer was a bit disconcerting. Bosco put that aside for now as he waited for Vinny to decide if he'd answer or tell him it was none of his business.  
  
"Not much to tell," Vinny's voice came back to him, tight but sounding like he might be thinking about sharing after all, "he was my partner in Chicago." Hesitating as he moved around taking out plates and utensils, "And my best friend. Or I thought he was. But sometimes people can really fool you."  
  
Now his interest was piqued, "Yea, I guess so, huh?" Drawing a sheepish look from Vinny before he went back silently to his preparations, "So, how long were you partners? Was he your first partner?" Cautiously he sat up enough to watch him as he continued in the kitchen, arm draped over the back of the couch to support himself. He was observing Vinny's body language as he asked the question. Ready to change the subject if he saw him growing angry.  
  
"No," Vinny hesitated as he opened a can, "he was my second partner. First one was an older guy, he made Sergeant, and Denver's did too, so they hooked us up together. We were partners for 6 years or around that." Pouring the soup into the small pot he set it on the stove, lighting the pilot. Turning he saw Bosco watching him, giving him a strange look he asked, "Are you really interested? Or are you just bored? Because this isn't really something I want to talk about. But if you are serious I will. But, if you're just entertaining yourself, stop it." He gave Bosco a close but not a hard look now. Almost as if he were afraid of his answer.  
  
Vinny felt his heart pounding as he waited. Unsure, he realized he really needed Bosco to give the right answer suddenly, to want to know. Something just below the surface was making itself known to him for the first time in a long time, and he was as frightened of that as Bosco had been of him. But something else inside him told him that if he was going to face this, Bosco was the one he could face it with. Searching his face, seeing only signs of sincere need to know he began to relax.  
  
Bosco for his part, found himself wanting to reassure Vinny of his sincerity, and not just because it would be 'less dangerous'. Why or for what insane reason was beyond his grasp at the moment, but he responded without thinking, "No, I really am interested. I want to know. I," taking a step further mentally without hesitation he added, "need to know." Now he was looking down at the soft brown leather, confused at his response. His own heart was pounding, but it was not in fear of what might have happened to this man Denver. He found he did need to know, and what had started as a ploy to get Vinny to tell him why he was doing the things he was became something frightening to himself. But he was determined to get the answers so, looking back up at him, "Tell me Vinny. I want to know everything, if you want to tell me."  
  
Vinny continued to search his face, seeing the confusion and slight fear written there. He also saw how pale he was, and flushed at the same time. Nodding, "Ok, but lets get something in you that you can keep down. I have a feeling this 'illness' you're going through isn't finished and maybe won't get easier before it gets worse." He saw his expression of relief that Vinny was going to tell, and watched as he settled in for the listening.  
  
Turning back to the stove he began, "His name was Denver Starke. And he was just my partner and my best friend for three years. But something happened between us and he became my lover. My first. Or rather my first and until you, only male lover." He waited for any shocked or disbelieving comments, and for sarcasm over his 'until you' comment, but when none came and his quick glance back revealed only patient curiosity he continued. "Denver had a way of dealing with perps that was, um, well," giving a short laugh, "kind of like yours. He'd rather just bust a head instead of hearing what the problem was and trying to fix it. Believe it or not Maurice, I wasn't always like I was in New York. I was a lot like Sullivan. Believing that you could fix problems instead of just arresting people." Now he heard a soft snort of laughter, accompanied by, "Yea right, sure. You wanting to talk instead of banging heads?"  
  
Shrugging his shoulders, "People change Maurice, you should know that. Anyway, I guess at first we hit it off because he helped me learn better to tell when busting a head was more necessary than talk and I helped him stop getting complaints on mistreatment of prisoners. Besides, we liked the same things away from work. Hunting, fishing, skiing. That kind of stuff," slicing up sandwich bread he put the slices on a plate as he talked, "and before we knew it we were hanging out on weekends. Coming up here at least twice a month, and when we had long weekends. We even took our vacations here." Taking bowls out of the cabinet now he dished the soup. Turning off the flame, he carried the tray with the food into the livingroom.  
  
Bosco turned on the couch and accepted a bowl and spoon. As he blew on the first spoonful, "So, if it was that great what happened? You guys have a falling out? How did you end up leaving Chicago?"  
  
Vinny swallowed his bite of sandwich, chewing slowly on the next one as he formulated his answer. Instead of beginning, he told him, "Eat, then I'll tell you." Eyes clouded with memories as he glanced over at the pictures. Bosco waited, suddenly a lump forming in his throat as he watched Vinny's face. His instinct told him what was coming was not going to be pleasant, but he kept silent, afraid not to know now. Forcing himself to eat, they both sat in silence as they did so. Finally nearly finished, he refused the sandwich, "No, I don't think I can handle anymore food right now. Thanks." Nodding Vinny set the plate down. Bosco having a couple of spoons left of the soup held it against his chest watching him.  
  
"I," Vinny began again, "left because there was nothing left for me anymore." Eyes now on Bosco he looked scared to death suddenly, "I killed him, Maurice. God help me I killed him. It was an accident, a horrible accident, but I'm the one who did it. I'm the one who killed him."  
  
The 'truth' as Vinny believed it to be blurted out without any excuse or buildup to it, hung between them. Leaving both in silent shock for several long minutes. Bosco, the lump in his throat returning to near choking him, sat staring at his face, seeing grief and sorrow all mixed up with anger and fear. He grew still, trying to comprehend what Vinny was telling him. He'd never really believed that Vinny had killed anyone, not murder anyway, just thought it to be a serious threat he used to control him. One that had worked of course, but to hear he'd actually done it. To his partner; even if he was claiming accident made him set the bowl down in his lap; before he dropped it.  
  
Vinny staring back, tears flowing, saw his reaction clearly. His own lump threatening to choke him as he saw Bosco's sudden renewed fear growing. Quietly, "I didn't murder him Maurice. It was an accident. I was angry and he reached out and I pushed him away." Bosco kept his eyes locked as he listened, but Vinny could see he was having a hard time. "We were standing on top of the rocks by the pond, and he slipped and fell. I tried to find him, I thought he would just be wet, and pissed off. But I never did." Finally the stare was too much and he looked down, sandwich remains crushed in his hand, he set it down in the plate, "He drowned, and I couldn't stop it. And I couldn't find him."  
  
Without thought, Bosco said the first thing that popped into his mind, as usual, "What were you fighting about?" The sudden shaking of Vinny's hands as he asked the question, along with the now white faced look he gave him made his stomach lurch. Fighting to keep his meal down, he felt as though he was looking at the mirror in the first days here.  
  
Vinny's slow, low voice as he again looked at his hands, clenching them to keep them still made him want to reach out. But Bosco held himself still as he continued his story. Growing horror coming over him the further down that road Vinny went.

Station House: Swersky's office

"You did what?" Faith moved by anger sat forward, "how in the hell could you do such a thing to someone you claim to love?" The others remained silent, struck that way by what Denver was revealing to them.  
  
"I panicked," his voice filled with shame, "no one knew. No one could know. How in the hell was I suppose to face the others? Let them find out I was gay? Only thing was, what happened turned out a hell of allot worse. It was a fight over how to deal with a perp. Nothing more. But we'd NEVER really had one before, minor disagreements yea but a real fight, never. And when Vincent came up to me in the locker room after, I did something I shouldn't have done. I let him hold me, and I kissed him. Things started to get a bit hot, nothing really, but when one of the real assholes of the station house walked in on us and," he looked away as Sully was giving him a look to kill just then, unable to look them in the eye, he knew how disgusted these men were, he'd seen it before, "anyway. When he started with his comments, yelling at us, well. I panicked, I pushed Vincent away and started yelling at him like he'd attacked me or something. And I hit him. The other officer jumped right in and before I knew it, I'd accused him of sexual assault on me. It ended up with me in the Captains office, proclaiming to the world that Vincent had raped me, that he was crazy and it was, like, I was possessed or something. Once I got into it..."  
  
"You just couldn't back down, could you," Swersky spoke up, his voice full of derision, he had a pretty good idea of what they'd gone through. He'd dealt with officers who were found to be lovers before, and some of the same sex variety. But he'd never had one go like what this man was telling him. His disgust wasn't for their sexual preference but that someone could do this to someone they professed to love. "You got in deep and let him fry rather than face your own punishment, or have them look at you different. Is that right?"  
  
Denver nodded, glancing back at him, "Yes. And before I knew what was going on, before I 'came to my senses' and could retract what I'd said, well," swallowing hard, "he'd been arrested and was put in jail. His father wouldn't post bail and I refused his calls for help. Then the judge ordered no bail, because he was afraid with Vincent's Dad's connections and money, he'd skip. I figured he would get out on his own recognizance, but that didn't happen. It was Thursday he went in, and, when the judge refused Friday, he was in the entire weekend." He stopped there unable for the moment to admit what he knew.  
  
Ty finally could take no more, "You sorry son of a bitch! You had to know, a cop? Accused of raping his partner? GAY? In jail?" His anger storming the room, Faith sat stunned as she began to comprehend what this man was telling them now.  
  
"I didn't know," Denver sat forward, willing them to understand, "I thought he was out. It wasn't until Monday and one of the others called and said he was in the infirmary that I knew he'd not gotten out, that his Dad had not helped or the judge had refused him bail. And even then they just said he'd started a fight with another inmate. I didn't know, I swear! He was in solitary. It happened when he was taken to the showers. And that's when I knew I couldn't tell anyone the truth. I was responsible for what happened to him, and I stuck by my story."  
  
"How long was he in the hospital?" Sully spoke up, angry, but wanting him to continue so they could finally find out where the hell he thought Vinny had taken Bosco.  
  
"Two weeks," he didn't look at Sully, eyes returning to his lap, "he had some surgery, to repair the damage they'd done to him. They really messed him up, but not as much as what I'd done. If I'd answered his call for help. Hell if I'd been more of a man it would never have happened. I saw his back, later at the cabin. When I went to find him. He'd run, but only to hide for awhile, not to get away from justice or anything. Or if he did, we never got that far. He was so...it was horrible. They cut him with a jagged piece of pipe."  
  
"Oh my god," Ty spoke again, "that's what those horrible scars are from? Jesus, no wonder he's so fucked up in the head!"  
  
"Not to mention what else they did? Right Starke?" Sully stood straight now, "Why don't you skip over all your 'guilt' and get to why he thinks you're dead? How did you pull that one off? Cause everyone else thought so too. I'm real damn interested in that part. I mean hell, you made everyone think he was a rapist, why not a murderer too, huh? Guess the not finding a body...how the hell could you just leave him like that? Good God man, all you had to do was tell them you were alive and it was a lie and none OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED!"  
  
They waited as he sat silent in the wake of Sully's comments.

Cabin:

"I fought them off as best I could, but, all I got for it was two surgeries to repair my back and my broken arm," Vinny's soft voice and the story had Bosco completely caught, "I guess I should have just let them do what they wanted to the queer cop rapist huh? Only I was innocent, and I really believed until the first one started after I was beaten down and my back carved up like..." he was staring again at the pictures, "I really thought, I mean it was like some horrible nightmare that I couldn't wake up from. That he'd answer my phone calls, and come and get me out of it. I don't know how many there were, I finally blacked out from the shock and blood loss. But, I trusted him so much, loved him so completely, that even when they were taking me to the infirmary and I came too, I was asking them if he'd come for me yet. I knew how scared he was of being found out, but I figured he'd come around." He gave a self depreciating laugh, "How big a dumbass does that make me? He set the rules and I followed them, just like I always did. And then he broke them and my trust. And my Dad. I went to him after I finally got out. Guess the judge felt sorry for me after they told him what happened. Dad told me he never wanted to see me again. That he didn't raise a queer." He glanced back to see Bosco's reaction, but all he saw was quiet listening, mixed with horror, "I lied to you about how I got the car. The only reason I inherited it was because he died of a heart attack before he could change his will. My Dad who had never shown me anything Maurice but love, died hating me. And the cabin I'd already bought so, I didn't even get that from him."  
  
Leaning sideways, Bosco did finally reach out, laying his hand on Vinny's, "Trusting him didn't make you a dumbass. And doing what he did to you? I can't imagine doing that to someone I love Vin. My family is so screwed up you can't imagine. They do stuff to each other all the time that makes no sense to me. And they've done stuff to me too, but I still always seem to think things will change. Or I use to anyway. Sometimes I look in the mirror and all I see is a dumbass. But that doesn't mean I am one. I just love them, and figure they probably in their own way love me too," He gave a small laugh, "I hope anyway."  
  
It occurred to him that here he was giving comfort and reassurance to the man who was holding him against his will, and had done horrible things to make it happen. But somehow as usual for him, hearing what someone had gone through to make them become who they were brought out his need to help.  
  
"And if anyone understands what it's like to 'betray' or be betrayed by a partner it's me." He stopped as Vinny looked at him sharply. "I was talking about what I did to get Faith shot, not anything else. That was an entire book's worth of dumbass and betrayals. Trust me on that one."  
  
"No, you meant me too," Vinny nodded, "and you're right. I killed Denver, and I," for the first time he admitted what he'd done, he'd not 'hurt' Bosco, he, "raped you. I know that now. I think I went a little bit insane Maurice. All I could see was that I was going to lose you, like I'd done him. That Ty would take you away from me." He glanced down, adding, "I know he's not gay. I can see it now. And I know you weren't and still aren't." Looking up again, his eyes filled, "Denver came out here; I'd come to hide out. I saw him coming and took off for the pond. He followed me out there. I tried telling him to leave. But he wouldn't let it go. We were standing on the rocks, and he started trying to tell me how sorry he was. How much he still loved me."  
  
A deep sigh escaped him then, "Loved me. Right. I started yelling at him, screaming at him about how he didn't even know the meaning of that word. That if you love someone you don't lie like he did. You don't hurt someone like that. He was trying to talk but I just let him have it...  
  
Flashback:

"Vincent," Denver his back to the water pleaded, "please, god please listen to me! I'm going to tell them the truth I swear to you!"  
  
"SHUT UP DENVER!" Vinny beside himself now, "YOU LEFT ME THERE!! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING AND YOU KNEW IT! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THEY DID TO ME? HOW MANY OF THEM THERE WERE? THEY BEAT ME NEARLY TO DEATH DENVER!! LOOK AT MY FUCKING BACK!!" Lifting his shirt he turned showing Denver the horrible gashes, still healing. The remains of where the stitches had been still sharply visible. At Denver's gasping, "Oh my god!" Vinny dropped his shirt back into place, turning back to him, "Oh my god is right! Want to know what else Denver? Do you?" He advanced on him, stopping only inches from him, "They raped me. Don't know how many, don't remember! Not after I passed out from blood loss. Broke my arm so I must have still been fighting them, but they did it." His harsh voice ripped from him as he told what happened to him, "I didn't rape anyone, I never hurt you, EVER! But you made sure I paid for your imagined 'sins' anyway didn't you? And all for what? Because you can't be the queer son of hero cops? I don't get that, I really don't, what's the difference if they think you're gay or if they think you were raped? Either way you were with a man. They're never going to look at you the same way again and you know it. Only now my Dad hates me too."  
  
Vinny began to turn, his anger melting into despair; when he felt Denver's hands on him. No one but the Drs. and nurses had touched him in the weeks and months since that night. No one but the prison guard before the judge let him out. No one would even talk to him who knew him. Or if they recognized him from the paper or the news reports. When Denver tried to grab his arm, his, "Vincent please, don't leave," lost as Vinny in a blind panic turned and shoved him away.  
  
Denver slipped as he stumbled backwards. Arms pinwheeling he went over the edge of the rocks down into the pond. His shouts lost as he hit the water. Vinny stood transfixed a moment in shock then ran to the edge calling his name. Not able to see as the rocks dipped outward before returning again inward. Vinny ran terrified down the hill to the gravel shore.  
  
Screaming Denver's name, his anger and hurt forgotten he searched the surface. Not seeing him, he waded in and began swimming towards the rocks. Diving down again and again, each time not finding him. Calling his name as he surfaced, only to be met with silence. Finally exhausted, in danger of drowning himself if he didn't stop he sat on the bank, sobbing. He'd killed his best friend. The person he'd loved most in this world after his father and he would forever pay for it.

End of Flashback  
  
"I sat there for hours," Vinny was crying like it had just happened today, and not two years ago. The grief and guilt that had built up finally released. "I left that night. And until I met you I never returned here. I killed him, and I never told anyone what happened. I was so afraid of what they would do to me. I couldn't go back to prison. Not after," He broke down completely now, head falling forward, "I'm sorry, oh god forgive me I'm so sorry Maurice. Please forgive me, I never meant to hurt you like I did. We'll go back I promise, I'll take you home, please I'm begging you forgive me."  
  
Bosco could handle no more, could stay separated from this story no longer. Sitting up he leaned out and put his arms around Vinny, "Its okay, Vin, its okay. You're going to be okay now." He was thinking, 'I pray to god we both will be' but he didn't voice that. Instead he pulled him onto the couch with him. Holding him as Vinny grieved out his sorrow and shame over his crimes. Wondering as he did so how this had gotten so turned around. How he had become to care if this man lived or died. How they could have come in these past few weeks so turned around, full circle. Nothing had changed, he'd still been attacked and kidnapped. Held prisoner, repeatedly coerced into doing things he would never do. Even locked for nearly a month in a dark room. Yet here he was. Here they were. Two men changed forever by what someone else had done over two years ago now. Listening to Vinny sob, his anger at him faded into pity, then sorrow, then was gone. His new anger was focused on the dead man in the picture. That man had cost them both everything. He only wished he could confront him and make him pay.  
  
He felt drained as he lay on the couch now, Vinny in his arms. Asleep, having let go of the last two years of pent up misery. Watching the window across the room, Bosco knew that although Vinny had promised several times during his breakdown to take him home, the mountain and sky had other plans for them both. It was snowing again, and it was coming down hard. He could hear thunder in the distance and knew from the two months plus that they'd been here that this was going to be much like the first severe storm. But he somehow knew that he could wait now, time was no longer running out for him.  
  
Looking down, he felt moved by pity, and something he couldn't put a name too. Stroking Vinny's blonde hair as he'd been doing for awhile now he leaned back against the couch and closed his eyes. In minutes he too was asleep.

Station House: Swersky's office:

"It wasn't easy," Denver answered Sully who'd asked again how he'd convinced him he was dead as Denver went through the fight at the rocks edge, "I swam underwater until I reached the far shore. Then climbed out when I saw him go in. I sat in the trees watching him. Making sure he gave up and didn't drown himself looking for me. When he did, and finally returned to the cabin, I snuck away."  
  
"How did you, if its as far away from everything as you claim, get down the mountain?" Faith trying not to do what Swersky at the start of this conversation wanted to, shake him, asked.  
  
"I waited until he left, then drove my car out." He was nodding as he added, "Vincent never went back until, well maybe recently. I stayed around long enough to make sure he hadn't, so by the time he did, the car not being there would not surprise him. I don't think in the state of mind he was in he would have thought much about it if he had returned sooner. Then I left the state. I saw in the papers that his Dad had gotten the police to drop the charges if not the suspicion about my death." Then he stunned them, "I knew he would. I went to him and told him that I would leave and never return if he did that for Vincent. If not I would drop the rape charges and try to repair the relationship. I convinced him that in his current state of mind, that Vincent would forgive me upon finding me alive. So he did what he had to do to keep his son from a 'queer's life'. And I left."  
  
"His own FATHER? Let him think he'd killed his lover? After everything he'd been through?" Sully shocked into sympathy for Vinny, if only for a few seconds as this, 'monster' as he was now thinking of Denver Starke, continued, "You blackmailed his own Father to cover your ass? And let him think..." It was finally too much for him, moving forward he knocked Starke from his chair. Faith and Ty both jumping up to stop him from further actions against the man. Their only possible link now to finding Bosco.  
  
"SULLIVAN!!" Swersky yelled out, "ENOUGH!! BACK OFF NOW!!" Standing he watched as Starke's friend helped him up, looking shocked himself. Swersky didn't know and didn't care if it was because of Starke's reveal or Sullivans reaction.  
  
"YOU DROVE HIM FUCKING INSANE AND YOU THINK BECAUSE YOU SHOW UP, WHAT? EVERYTHING IS JUST GOING TO GO AWAY?" Sully was yelling at the top of his lungs, not advancing on him physically, but instead attacking him verbally, though pounding this 'piece of shit' as he would forever refer to him, into the ground was exactly what he wanted to do. "HE NEARLY KILLED MY PARTNER AND HE KIDNAPPED BOSCORELLI BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU DID TO HIM! YOU PIECE OF SHIT!!! HOW DARE YOU SIT AND ACT SO 'SORRY' NOW FOR WHAT YOU CAUSED! YOU BETTER DAMN WELL TELL US RIGHT THE HELL NOW WHERE THEY ARE OR I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS ALL OVER THIS STATION UNTIL YOU DO!!! AND YOU BETTER PRAY TO GOD BOSCO'S STILL ALIVE OR YOU WON'T BE LONG!!"  
  
Now, Sully moved at him, Denver scrambled away hands held up before him, as Faith and Ty tried to hold him back. Dave moved quickly around the other side of his desk getting between Sully and Starke. "SULLIVAN!! I MEAN IT!! STOP!!" Hands held up he blocked as Sully moved forward again before giving in and allowing himself to be pulled away.  
  
Swersky turned then, pointing his forefinger at Starke, "You have about 5 minutes to give us the location before I turn him and about two dozen others loose on your sick ass."  
  
Denver nodded rapidly at him, holding his jaw where Sully had hit him, "I'll show you if you have a map handy." Glancing over his shoulder at Sully's red face, then catching the woman and other man's looks, added, "Um, right now if I can?"  
  
"Lets go," Swersky turned to see, Ty already holding the door open as the others were turning to leave the room.  
  
TBC... 


	23. Rules and Broken Trust Chapter 24

Hi guys,,,Thanks so much to those who are replying to my story here. I really do appreciate it. I do read each and every review. When this story is over, I will make a special chapter just to thank you each personally. But until then, know that I do know your thoughts as you put them in the reviews, and look forward to reading them always. NOW....There will be NO explanation of exact whereabouts in this story. I don't know the areas well enough to decide on what might or might NOT be in the middle of nowhere, or even what country. LOL So use your imaginations and you pick a place in there for them to all be. I like the idea of an 'anonymous' mountain myself....so lets call it "Twisted Mountain" lol Also the 'TIME and DAY' issue...lets lay it to rest right here. They are not on the same schedule as the rest of the gang. Sure some events occur during the same times, or even days, but I'm not going to upset the muse and make him stop and get an exact thing together here. So, just figure that the 'storm event' is concurrent but the 'events' within the time frame are not. There will be no.. "same time at" things here. Only 'where' each is so you will be able to better determine who is in the scene before you read the first sentence of the change of scenery. Thank you and parking is NOT validated. NOW....as always, please, ENJOY! Malinda  
  
Rules and Broken Trust Chapter 24  
  
Cabin:  
  
Night had fallen, and the snow was coming down still not as the slow drifting swirl it had started with, but as a hard driving skin lashing full fledged blizzard.  
  
Bosco stood at the window watching it hit the panes. Nearly as thick as sheets of rain, stinging the glass and sticking to the edges. Filling in the bottoms of each of the mullion rectangles had already occurred, now the storm was intent on blanketing them. It was fast losing the picturesque look even as it brought home there would be no leaving the cabin soon. He couldn't see the trees anymore in the dark night, but he could still hear the wind howling through the tops of them. It had been over twenty four hours since Vinny's confession. And since his own near collapse. And nearly as long since this storm started. Already it was feet deep and the porch covered to the door.  
  
Yesterday late afternoon, they'd both stood on said porch watching it pile up. Every once in awhile glancing at each other in silent agreement that there was nothing to be done. Finally they had actually started laughing at the almost insane irony of it all. The decision to leave removed from their hands almost as if a huge joke was being played on them both. It was as cold as he'd ever felt it. Face stinging he'd given up his 'outside' air and moved back into the cabin, Vinny following behind. They'd eaten again, but he'd been sick only minutes after. It had passed off by this morning, but he still was not over the effects of the withdrawal.  
  
Clasping his hands together to stop the shaking in them, he could feel the draw of the drugs still calling to him. He'd begged Vinny early yesterday afternoon after they had woken to give them to him. Fortunately Vinny had refused. But he still glanced over when he was in the kitchen at the door to the 'pantry'. It was unlocked now, and he'd even been in it to retrieve stores needed for cooking last night, for the first time. And since then for other reasons. The drug cabinet, a locker really, sat near the back. He'd stood in front of it for a long time early this morning. And it was not until Vinny hesitantly entered asking him if he was okay, that the spell was broken and he could walk away.  
  
Turning now from the window, and the storm he ran his hand along the extensive collection of music CD's surrounding the stereo. The idea that someone, crazy or not, would set this up just to try to make another person happy... Shaking his head a smirk coming over him, he selected one of the CD's at random and opened the CD changer on the stereo.  
  
Soon rock music was filling the room and he moved to the couch to sit and just well, sit. Staring at the fireplace for a few minutes, the window again, back to the fireplace. His knees were bouncing, and not in time with the music screaming out into the room. He realized he was tense enough to shatter if he didn't find something to do and quickly. Hands beginning to sweat again, Bosco jumped up from the couch pacing back and forth across the room. Running his hands roughly through his hair his skin crawling with the same sensation that had been coming and going since yesterday morning. Throat and mouth dry, he stalked to the sink. Snatching a glass from the cabinet he tried to fill it without dropping it. His hand barely under control enough to turn the tap on. Then he was cursing as no water flowed. The pipes had frozen, even buried underground.  
  
Slamming the glass down, he watched in sudden fascination as it shattered against the porcelain covered iron sink. Staring down at the sparkling shards he was frozen, not still in the regular sense, he was still in the throes of tremors, still jumpy. But instead unable to leave the spot he was standing in.  
  
"Maurice?" Vinny's soft question, scaring the shit out of him, Bosco jumped like he'd been scalded by the nonexistent water. "AAHH CRAP!" Jumping back away, eyes wild, he tried to remember what he'd been doing.  
  
"Whoa!" Vinny backed up hands out before him, "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Spotting the broken glass in the sink, having come out of the bedroom where he'd been trying to get to sleep. Unsuccessfully with the loud music blasting. Having turned it off he'd looked around again and spotted him standing at the sink. Vinny had said and repeated his name three times before Bosco heard him. "You okay? What happened?" He didn't move to the sink, or Bosco, simply stood waiting. Concern on his face and in his demeanor.  
  
"Yea," Bosco looked down at the sink, "I was getting some water, but I guess the pipes are frozen. I must have dropped the glass." Confusion on his face as he didn't hear the music now, "Um, I mean I dropped the glass. You turned off the stereo?" Unsure now how long he'd been standing there, he looked more than a bit freaked out.  
  
"Couple of minutes ago," Vinny noticed his hands trembling, his jumpiness, "Maurice, I said your name at least three times right here before you heard me. Where were you?" His tone light, trying to give the impression of simple inquiry.  
  
"I, um, I don't know, must have zoned out a bit," taking a deep breath he looked into the sink, "I'll clean this up. Can you get me a water?" Collecting the shards carefully, he began to drop them into the undersink garbage container.  
  
"Sure," Vinny without a second look, went to the fridge, snagging two waters he carried them to the cabinet setting them down. Taking down two glasses he opened and poured them each a glass. "I'm going back to bed, goodnight." Leaving him alone, Vinny hesitated only a moment as he entered the hallway, hearing Bosco's returning, "Night." Making sure he seemed to still be moving and not frozen in place again, he left him alone. Closing his door carefully he set the glass down on the bedside table and glanced only once at the empty spot where an additional pillow had been.  
  
Soon he was asleep, or rather his eyes were closed as he tried to sleep. Unable to help it, he lay listening for him. Making sure he was ok now. Last night had been bad. Bosco had been sick twice more before food stayed down long enough to stay down for good. The nightmares were worse as his body fought off the effects of the drug abuse. Vinny had tried to get him to take the bed, and he would move into the other bedroom, but Bosco said no. He'd sleep on the couch. He didn't want the other rooms door opened again. So, Vinny offered to take the couch, but he'd again refused. When he'd asked him if it was because of what had gone on in the bedroom he'd given a small grin and denied it, simply saying he fit on the couch better than Vinny did, being smaller. Vinny finally let it go, not wanting to upset him again. But he'd been up most of the night with him ill anyway, so it didn't really matter who slept where.  
  
Only tonight, the constant sounds of him up and down, pacing and turning things on and off told Vinny he still wasn't out of the woods yet. That pun of thought bringing a sharp laugh from him as he lay there in the near dark. He'd left the regular nightlight on in case Bosco needed the bathroom, but so far all he'd done was pace and turn things on and off. He knew when he was pacing because he talked to himself. Not really a conversation, just occasional outbursts of chewing his ownself out for taking the drugs, or trying to talk himself out of asking for them again. It was obvious he didn't remember he could be heard and Vinny didn't tell him. He knew he was having a hard enough time without the additional embarrassment. Vinny knew he'd caused the man enough harm, and vowed to add no additional pain to his suffering.  
  
Downing the glass of water, Bosco carefully with both hands set this glass on the cabinet, not trusting himself not to drop it in the sink. He'd nicked himself a couple of times with the cleanup, but nothing like he'd done with the broken picture frame. As the broken frame came to his mind, he turned and looked at the couch. Glancing once at the hallway, seeing the bedroom door was closed, the soft light peeking under the bottom scattered across the wooden floor like rays of the sun. Broken glass...  
  
Bosco crossed the floor, standing looking down at the couch end a moment, wondering if it was still there. Bending down, reaching his hand under, he found it. Drawing it carefully from under the bottom of the tailored hem of the leather couch he held up the large shard of the glass from the frame. Staring at it seeing the firelight's reflection in it, he was in only another moments time dropping it into the small garbage can to join the other broken pieces from the drinking container.  
  
That's why he'd been lost in space when Vinny had said his name, he was remembering the broken picture, and his reaction to the face. His overwhelming fear then of what Vinny would do about it. And how that fear had turned to confusion when Vinny didn't beat him as he'd expected, or even anticipated. How he had instead forgotten the breakage as he panicked over the cuts on his hands. Insisting on picking out the glass slivers himself, cleaning and bandaging the cuts, even as Bosco tried to tell him he could do it, that it wasn't necessary to bandage his hands as he'd done.  
  
Why that memory, not of his previous anger or mistreatment, surfaced he was confused about. So much had happened to him, to Vinny, between them it left him unable to figure out how he felt anymore. He knew he should still be angry, hell hate him even for what he'd done.  
  
Why was he only able now to remember the things Vinny had done that were kind or even loving? More confusion as he tried to remember the fights, only as he did, it occurred to him, that the only real fight they'd had since arriving here that first night or day he was awake, he'd been the one to start. Not Vinny. Until then, everytime Bosco had challenged him, other than the showering incident, Vinny had backed off. Including the scene with the cast iron frying pan. Swallowing hard, staring into the garbage can at the glass he felt out of control again.  
  
Suddenly he had to know something. Something he'd been afraid to ask before.  
  
Rangers Station:  
  
"We have to get on that mountain!" Swersky and Hampton stood looking at the map in the Rangers station. Dave had just showed them all again where Denver said the cabin was.  
  
"Lt. Swersky," Ranger Stevens had patiently explained to them already, and now he was having to do it again, "we're in the middle of a blizzard. NO ONE is going anywhere until this stops. And even then, where that cabin is located, it could take days to get there with the snow like it will be. Hell there's already 6 feet of it and its only been 12 hours since it started. And probably more already on Twisted Mountain! NO place for a helicopter up there to land. And even when we do get to go, any vehicles we take need to be able to negotiate that mountain road, they don't call it Twisted for nothing you know. Covered with snow and ice, its not going to be easy. We could take snowmobiles a good distance, but we still have to get them within refueling range. You're talking about literally in the middle of NOWHERE! I'm sorry, but until this thing passes, you're just going to have to enjoy this cabin and relax."  
  
Hands on hips, Dave glanced over at Keith, "And you agree?" He was holding himself ridged as he awaited the answer. Eyes cast to the table studying the map, Keith nodded, "Unfortunately, yes," looking up he caught Faith's eye, "I'm sorry, but he's right. We'd just be another rescue looking to happen if we went out in this." Faith turned to the ranger, "How long is this expected to last?" Stevens sipped his hot cider, "Weather system looks like its settled in for the long haul. This is winter folks. Could be two, three days, could be more than a week. Hell some have been known to last two weeks. Hard to tell. Sometimes just when you think its over, here it comes again even harder. Most of those folks up there at this time of year have settled in for a snow in and now they won't be coming down and no one is coming up until the thaw begins. Like I said, I'm sorry, but that's the way it is. Rough country up here. But there's plenty of space to get some shut eye, and we do have a TV. Don't get great reception, but it's better than nothing. Hell Officer, as busy as I usually am with rescues of hikers and skiers if I get to see a couple of hockey games a season, I'm happy." He walked off then, heading to the kitchen as the others digested what he'd just told them a second time.  
  
"A WEEK?" Sully dropped his head back on his chair's top rail, "And WE can't leave either! Is that what everyone else is understanding here? OR is that just ME?"  
  
"No, no, I'm pretty sure that's what he said," Ty groaned, "except I heard it could be two weeks! Man when I get my hands on that bastard Starke again for waiting so long to come to us with this!" Hampton spoke up, "Well, I agree, but don't forget, we don't even know for sure if they are at the cabin. Vetresco could have taken him anywhere..." Faith spoke again, "IF he took him anywhere, right? I mean lets face it guys, we could find nothing, ever." She turned and went to the window watching the snow fall. The wind was picking up again, their drive here had nearly been canceled halfway because of roads already being shut down. Only Hamptons FBI credentials had opened them to the small caravan. And now all they could do was sit and wait, again.  
  
She tried her cell phone, and it still showed no signal. The ranger had told them reception here was not good. He'd put a radio call out for Hampton to let any family members know what was going on, but she still wanted to talk to Fred personally, let him know she was ok. It was late night and she was tired, but like the rest too keyed up to sleep.  
  
Staring out the window, she wondered if he was still alive what Bosco was doing, going through.  
  
Cabin:  
  
"How long?" Angry, demanding, Bosco stood next to the bed, shaking Vinny awake.  
  
Nearly asleep now, Vinny startled at Bosco's voice, the hard grip on his shoulder, "What?" His eyes open he stared up at him in confusion, "Maurice, is something wrong?" Sitting up as he saw the look of indignant outrage on his face, Vinny moved against the head rails, watching him carefully, "What?"  
  
"HOW LONG?" Bosco stood hands clenching at his sides, breathing heavily, voice loud in the silence of the cabin, though he wasn't yet shouting, "HOW LONG WAS I IN THAT ROOM VIN? HOW LONG WOULD YOU HAVE LEFT ME THERE IF I DIDN'T GIVE IN?"  
  
Vinny glanced down a moment at the comforter lying across his lap, answering as he looked up, "Ten days. You were in there ten days Maurice." He stopped as he saw the look of horrific shock on his face.  
  
Stunned, his voice reflecting it, "Ten? NO, it was a hell of a lot longer Vinny! How long?" The question demanded again. He was not accepting what Vinny was saying.  
  
"TEN. DAYS, I swear, no more, ten days," Vinny watched him digest whether this was truth or not, "I marked it on the calendar, everyday that you stayed in there, I put it on the calendar. I thought you'd never decide to come out."  
  
Blinking at him confusion and anger renewed, "What? VINNY I didn't STAY anywhere! You wouldn't let me OUT! YOU LOCKED ME IN!!"  
  
"YES, yes Maurice at first I did, you're right," Vinny wiped his hand over his face, struggling with this now, "but only because I was afraid I would hurt you." A harsh laugh, nearly a sob, "Make that hurt you more, kill you even. It was the only way I could protect you from me, from you. I'll never defend it as right, but it was the only way."  
  
"But you kept the door locked!" Bosco was beside himself, angry and hurt, needing to know the truth and not even sure why it mattered so much, "I begged you, I offered you everyday the same thing. EVERYDAY!! Why that day? Huh? Why that day? What made that day any different from any other fucking day?"  
  
Vinny stared at him for several minutes, searching his face, just when he thought Vinny wouldn't answer him, he spoke, "Because Maurice, because I'd unlocked the door five days earlier, and you knew it and you wouldn't come out. I told you I wouldn't bring a light to leave with you. If you wanted one, you had to come out, to to get you to leave the room. But everyday, you said the same thing, that you would give me anything to let you out, as if you didn't hear a thing I said. And everytime I left you alone, and told you it was your choice, not mine if you stayed in. But you never came near the door. I finally realized you wouldn't unless..."  
  
Bosco was reeling, 'the door was open? nooooo, was it? nooo, I would have known...' his thoughts crashing in and nearly drowning him as the shoved aside memories burned him and taunted him. Vinny staring at him in the near black room, him begging to be let out and Vinny giving him a push away, telling him...telling him..."OH GOD, OH GOD NO!"  
  
Vinny came up off the bed then, holding him, keeping him from falling, "Maurice you knew, you knew the door was open. I caved in that day, because I love you, and because I knew you would not leave that room otherwise. It was like you couldn't hear me, or see that it was true. I put the lock on the dresser, so you would see it, but it was like you were blind to the truth. Don't you remember? I left the door wide open the night before, and you closed it." He was sitting now head bowed on the side of the bed, listening to Vinny who was kneeling in front of him, "Maurice, the door was open. You closed it. Do you remember now?"  
  
Head slowly nodding as the memories became clearer, Vinny hadn't made him do anything. He'd done it to himself during the last days in the room. And his wounds hadn't been completely healed, he knew that now, neither had Vinny's though both had recovered a great deal before that last day.  
  
"Why?" He asked his voice rough, "Vin, why did I do that? I wasn't drunk. High, some, but not that high." Vinny shrugged giving a shake to his head, "I can't answer that. I know why I let you, why I finally went along with it. Hell I know why I even told you that day that you weren't getting out, but why you...Maurice I can't answer that for you." Standing he moved back, "Look, you stay here, I'll go sleep in the living room. Besides, I can't stand all the pacing and noise, you're driving me crazy."  
  
"NO," Bosco stood up, "I'll sleep on the couch, I won't make anymore noise." He moved past Vinny at the door, "I promise, I won't make anymore noise." It was as if the last ten minutes never happened, snagging him, Vinny held him by the arm, "Maurice, why don't you want to take the bed? I won't come in here after you. I promised you that and through all the insane, crazy shit I've done, I still kept my promises. Right?" He knew that it had to be, or thought it anyway, the drugs withdrawal making him so edgy and jumpy. The whole scene about the bedroom he didn't still understand, but it was done and couldn't be undone, least he could do was try to get him to get an actual nights sleep.  
  
Raising his eyes to Vinny's, Bosco replied, "Yea, yea you did, good or bad." Looking back at the bed he stopped cold. Sudden realization slamming him in the chest full force, why he didn't want to be in that bed. Why he couldn't sleep on the couch either, was pacing and making noise. It had been three weeks since he'd been out of the room. And it had only been ten days, he knew that now. Not the month he'd led himself to believe. And he knew...  
  
Pulling away from Vinny's soft grip, voice rough, low, "Go to bed Vinny." He was gone, the door to the hallway closed behind him. Sighing Vinny turned and closed the bedroom door, returning to the bed.  
  
Bosco stood staring down into the burned out embers of the fireplace. Full knowledge harshly thrust upon him earlier now settled around him like the falling snow outside. Using the fire poker he stirred the remaining piles of ashes around, moving the metal point slowly, scratching the metal plate underneath lightly as he did so. Head on his forearm, resting against the mantel he rubbed his forehead back and forth as if he could wipe away his choices made. 'My choices. My choice. Mine.'  
  
Aware that the initial choices in everything were not his, yet they were. Aware that he could have made it difficult even impossible for Vinny in the beginning to do what he did once they'd arrived at the cabin. Hell even before.  
  
He was the one who got drunk enough at the ball game that his guard was down, that he made himself vulnerable to attack. Went home with someone he really barely knew. Took pills he had no idea the content of.  
  
Ignoring all the warnings before and after by Sully, and others who thought that Vinny was trouble. Ignoring Ty even. Let himself ignore the warnings he saw. He'd seen Vinny's volatile side at work, but never toward him. Even at his own apartment, while it had shook him, it had also; flattered him. He got drunk again on the way to the restaurant, drinking the Whiskey. Acting like a fool, beer after beer in the restaurant. Pushing the limits, because...  
  
Shoving his head hard against his arm, covering his eyes he jabbed the poker hard into the stand. Holding onto the mantel now. Because...  
  
Because for the first time in longer than he wanted to admit, someone had made him feel needed, wanted. Didn't judge him or put him down. No jokes about his bad policing, no lectures about how to do it better, right, somebody else's way. Someone had accepted him as he was. Paid attention to him, not his bad points. Someone understood him, and cared what happened to him. Sought out his company. Made him feel like he counted again. Offered him trust and friendship based on nothing he'd thought at the time other than just that, who he was, not who they thought he should be.  
  
Choices. He made them, one right after the other right up until and including that bedroom, that locked, unlocked door. He took the drugs, drank the alcohol even after Vinny tried to tell him to stop, that he wanted to be with him sober. But again, his choice. He'd ignored it, and kept on going, telling himself he could handle it, that it was the only way he could...  
  
Only the door wasn't locked, and he wasn't drunk, and he had barely been high.  
  
Why? With everything that Vinny DID do, the drugging, kidnapping, rape. Bringing him here, all the terror and threats. Except that Vinny hadn't after the first night touched him in anger or any other way he'd not allowed until the night he'd done the X and G. And that while coerced had not been violent by any means. Not until the next day when he'd attacked him for 'rubbing it in his face' what he'd done. He knew now what he'd known then, sighing as he pushed off the mantel head down, foot slowly dragging along the floor as he stood staring into the ashes. Had he said no to the G, Vinny would not have made him do anything. He'd not made him do anything since either. He'd accepted everything, but forced no. Not since that first time.  
  
Bosco standing there, knowing Vinny's real past now, in as much as Vinny knew it to be true saw that he knew Vinny as well as Vinny knew him. Only in some ways, while he'd slipped over that edge of insanity for awhile, Vinny was just more honest about it than he was.  
  
He was in love with Bosco. And he knew it. Denver was a painful, harsh memory. But that's all he'd become in these few months, maybe even before he'd decided to bring him here.  
  
Spotting something at the edge of the grate, Bosco bent down to it. Fingers closing over the small corner of the paper. Lifting it as he felt its texture and weight he glanced to where the frames sat on the table. To find them gone. Rubbing the edge clear of soot, he sighed lightly a small smile on his face now. Vinny had burned the pictures of Denver Starke. Since he hadn't seen him do it, he figured it had been done when he was asleep this morning attempting to rid himself of the last sick episode he'd gone through. Standing again, he dropped the small scrap of picture onto the remaining ashes. Wiping his fingers on his pajama bottoms. He was tired of thinking, maybe tired enough to get to sleep now.  
  
Taking in the couch, with its stacked sheets and blanket. Pillow on top the neatly folded bedding, Bosco decided he needed to be honest with himself and with Vinny. Swallowing hard he made another choice. A small devious smile coming over his mouth he headed to the kitchen.  
  
Rangers Station:  
  
"Cards?" Ty shuffled the stack in Sully's face as he was staring at the fireplace. "We already played cards," Sully yawned, rolling his head around he tried to ease the tension in his neck, "when is this going to end?" Ty set down the card deck and picked up a small wooden box, holding it up in front of Sully's face he asked, "Dominos?" Cutting his eyes at him without turning to him, "We already played Dominos." Sully poked around in the fire with the poker, shuffling the logs until the fire blazed. "Did that Stevens guy get another weather update?" Ty had put down the box of Dominos, now he was holding a folded cardboard up in front of his face, "Checkers?" Sully glanced over his shoulder in the opposite direction, "We already played Checkers. You seen Faith? Is she getting some sleep?" Ty sighed, setting down the Checkerboard, picking up a small bag, the sound of glass scraping against glass coming from it he waited until Sully was looking back at the fire, then held it up in front of him, "Marbles?" Sully finally looked at him, "We already discussed that I'M NOT getting on the floor with you to play Marbles. You want more coffee? I'm getting some more coffee." Getting up he went to the kitchen. Ty watched him, calling out softly, "No, that's okay, no more coffee for me, I'll just sit here with my bag of marbles. Thanks anyway Sul." Grinning as Sully stopped a moment to stare at him. It had been 24 hours since they'd arrived and to say they were already bored with the situation and waiting was an understatement. Faith had actually gone to lay down in self defense. A bored Ty was a pesky Ty. Sully finally laughed, "OK, I'll play cards with you. But not Rummy! You cheat, and you don't know the rules to begin with." Ty turned back to the small table and cleared it readying it for a card game, "How about POKER?" Sully called from the kitchen, "NO, you cheat at that too! I lost enough last time thank you!" "HEY! I don't cheat!" Ty grinned as he caught the look Swersky was giving him, lowering his voice to a near whisper, "Unless I play with you Sul." His chuckle made Dave grin.  
  
"They always like this?" Keith was reading a book he'd found on the shelf and was on one end of the couch, Dave on the other. "Yes they are," Dave looked back down at his own book, turning the page. "Good friends and partners huh?" Keith glanced over at Dave. Returning the look, "Like it should be, right Keith?" Nodding as he grinned, "Like it should be, Dave."  
  
The cabin grew quiet again, Sully and Ty the only voices as they 'argued' over the rules and who was cheating as they played 'Go Fish' the only game they could agree you 'couldn't' cheat in. One by one the FBI agents joining them at the table, some watching some joining in the game. Soft arguing began over which 'team' would win as they all bored began to bet on "Go Fish".  
  
Cabin:  
  
In a light sleep, Vinny stirred only slightly as he sensed something landing on the bed next to his pillow. As the comforter was eased back he gave no notice. When the weight of a body stirred the mattress as Bosco slid in he rolled to his back, but didn't actually wake. It wasn't until he felt the ice cold body slide up against him that he finally become aware someone was there.  
  
"Good GOD!! What the hell?" Vinny jerked away to escape the freezing flesh pressing against him. "MAURICE! STOP! GET AWAY FROM ME! How did you get...DID YOU GO OUTSIDE?" As he moved away, Bosco laughing followed him, "NO, um, the fireplace went out and I guess the heater must be broken again, it uh, got really cold in the living room. I need to warm up, you don't mind do you?" Snuggling up against him again, actually trying to get some heat back, he heard Vinny yell again and felt him moving away. "OH HELL NO!! JUST, JUST GO GET IN THE SHOWER OR SOMETHING! My god you're like a block of ice...wait a minute, its not cold in this room. The heaters on, I can feel it." Narrowing his eyes at him, "What did you do? Did you get in that LOCKER? ARE YOU HIGH? YOU DID DIDN'T YOU, AND YOU WENT OUTSIDE! ARE YOU NUTS? IT CAN'T BE 20 DEGREES OUT THERE MAURICE!"  
  
Leaning over he brought the lamp up to high, now in the brighter light he took a good look at him. Moving aside he reached out and held his chin, making him face the light. Searching his face while Bosco just grinned at him. "Are you high?" Vinny was stumped as to what was going on.  
  
"NO!" Bosco moved towards him again, "Just cold." Vinny slid further away, "Oh no, I don't know what you took, or what you did to get so cold, but that shower will warm you up, now go!" Pointing to it he had the look of a trapped man as Bosco shook his head grinning wickedly, "Waters off remember? Pipes frozen. Can't use the shower." Moving to Vinny again, "Guess its just going to be body heat to keep me from getting pneumonia huh?" Reaching out to a stunned Vinny, Bosco touched his face, growing serious, "I'm not asking you to do anything, just let me stay in here, please?" Searching Vinny's face he saw the need, and the desire to agree, and the fear of doing so. "Vinny, its okay. I want to do this. I'm not drunk, and I'm NOT high. But I am about to freeze my ass off here from standing in the door of the freezer for 15 minutes so..."  
  
Vinny's mouth dropped open, then he was laughing, "And you call me Crazy? I think we've both lost it, we've both gone nuts, Maurice." Laughing with him, "Yep, but its okay Vin, we'll just go nuts together until we can get off this mountain. But until then," he was shivering hard, "think I could maybe at least get under a blanket?" Instantly Vinny was wrapping the comforter around them both as he drew him down against him in the bed. "What the hell possessed you to stand in the door of the freezer?" Feeling another violent shiver from Bosco he began to rub his arm vigorously with one hand and his back with the other. Teeth chattering now as he began to feel the heat off of Vinny as well as the trapped heat in the bed and coverings, "Fig, Figured, it, it was the only, only way you'd let me get this cllllose again." He was tucked in tight, but it was all Vinny could do to stay put and not draw away from him, he was starting to shiver himself from the icy sensation of him against him.  
  
"What?" Vinny stared at him hard, "You tried to freeze your parts off just to get in here? With me?" Bosco smirked, "Well the only parts really in danger of actually freezing off were just my feet," as he stuck them tight against Vinny's bare calves. Hanging on tight as Vinny yelled and tried to fight him off.  
  
"AAHHHHH YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Vinny howled with laugher as he tried to get away, "STOP! STOP!!" Shoving him over onto his back he leaned over him, "You want to play dirty, I can play dirty. You know how much you LOVE to be tickled?" Bosco's eyes grew wide, his cold forgotten, "No, no, no Vin, you wouldn't! You know what happens....nooooo hahahahahhahh!" Bosco was gasping for breath in seconds as Vinny sat on him and tickled him hard. "Stop, oh god, stop please, I'm gonna, gonna, Vin if I pee my pants I'm gonna be MAD!!" His voice rough with trying to laugh and breath at the same time, he was begging for mercy. Vinny let go finally, rolling over onto the bed on his side facing him as he lay helpless trying to recover. "Now, that's what you get for those cold feet, and your little tricks. Now, when you can talk again, you're going to tell me why you're doing this."  
  
Rolling over to face him as his breathing returned to normal, Bosco was smiling, "Why I'm doing what?" As Vinny's serious look returned, his own smile faded, reaching up he ran his fingers across the top of Vinny's brow, tracing the lines of his face until he reached his chin. As he did so he felt Vinny shiver under his touch, knowing it wasn't caused by the cold. "Who did you bring here? Me? Or Denver, Vinny?' Searching his eyes for the answer, Bosco waited.  
  
Vinny frowned, his voice caught as he replied, "I stopped seeing Denver three days after I met you Maurice. Sure at first when you were looking away I saw him, but then when you looked at me, all I saw was you. Your dark blue eyes staring at me, laughing, or pissed off, or just wondering what the hell some perp could have been thinking to do whatever it was we were dealing with. Three days, and I saw you. I didn't bring Denver here, I brought you. For all the insane, wrong, fucked up in the head, wish I could change it all reasons. I fell for you. And you paid the price for it. How can you be in here now? How can you possibly stand to look at me? Much less want to be in here with me?"  
  
"I've been thinking about that, out there. And maybe it makes no sense. When we leave it will go back to making no sense, and if anyone looking in saw it, they'd lock me away or something. But I I share some blame in this. By making the choices I did, I helped it to happen. If someone heard me right now, they'd think I'd gone off that cliff with you, and maybe I did. Hell maybe I'm still there, I don't know. But what happened, somehow makes me understand what you went through? Understand how you could end up over that cliff. Help me to forgive you even if I can't really forget. I'm not telling anyone what happened when we get back Vin." Vinny again tried to speak, "Don't do anything you're going to regret Maurice, I already told you, I'd take my punishment. I killed a man, and I hurt you beyond words. You need to think about this..."  
  
Bosco shushed him again, "I already thought enough about it. Its giving me a headache. Besides, you can't bring him back, and I already forgave you, so its done. And I know this isn't going to last between us when we leave. It can't like I said, this is not who I am out there. But here, now? I want to be with you. And I..."  
  
"Maurice," Vinny tried to speak, but was again silenced, only this time it was because Bosco had covered his mouth not with his fingers but with his own mouth. Vinny groaned against him as he sought entry, but pulled back breaking the soft kiss. "Are you sure? That this is what you want? We don't have...I don't want to hurt you, I can't hurt you anymore Maurice." Bosco leaned over him, brought the lamp down to nightlight setting, then settling down over Vinny's chest said softly, "Shut up Vin, you talk to much. Now, warm me up before I die of pnemonia. Oh and I was looking at that Karma Sutra book thing I found on the shelf? I saw some interesting things in there!" Vinny commented laughing, "Anybody ever call you a slut?" Bosco cracked up, "Yea, but I usually take it as a compliment." A moment later the laughter turned to more urgent sounds drifting across the room in the near dark.  
  
TBC... 


	24. Rules and Broken Trust Chapter 25

Once again, thanks for all the great reviews....and for the emails from those who don't want to let others know they are reading this fic....lol And you know who you are. hehe

Again, please read and review, and ENJOY!!!

**Rules and Broken Trust**

Chapter 25  
  
Rangers Station:  
  
"Ty if you don't get away from me, I'm going to handcuff you to the bed in that room over there!" Sully growled as he sipped his mug of chocolate. It was day 4 and Cabin Fever had long ago set in. Everyone was restless and frustrated, with the continuing storm. None more than Ty, cooped up with nothing to do but play games, gossip and drive each other nuts, he was now attempting to 'talk' about life with Sully.  
  
"Damn Sullivan," FBI Agent Brown, blue eyes laughing winked at Faith who was grinning, "Showing us that kinky side we've heard so much about are you?" Faith snickered as she watched Sully's ears redden, "Ty you better watch out, I think he's about to explode."  
  
Glaring at her, and Agent Brown, Sully stood up from the table, "Comedians, everybody thinks they could do standup." A slight smile on his own face as he headed out of the kitchen, he nevertheless narrowed his eyes at Ty, commanding, "STAY!"  
  
Faith laughed outloud at Ty's hurt look, "Ty, I think you better leave Sul alone for awhile. Before you do end up handcuffed to something. Want to play checkers? I've played enough games in the last four days to give you a decent game." Like a small child Ty grinned, immediately getting up from the table to go and set up the board. She watched him leave, then turned back to Agent Brown, her smile leaving as if the previous light minutes had not happened.  
  
Agent Amanda Brown gave her a sympathetic look, "Faith, you don't have to be the cheerleader you know. Its okay if you just ignore them." Swirling her cup around, watching the light foam on top of the chocolate pattern into spirals, Faith nodded, "But then I'd have to think. And thinking about what we might or might not find when this stops is NOT something I really want to deal with. Plus I miss my kids and husband. Playing checkers with Ty is kind of like having Charlie and Fred here all at once." She smirked, "Ty plays like Fred, but loses like Charlie." Winking at Amanda she stood up, "Could be worse though, he could play like Charlie and lose like Bosco. Checkers flying everywhere."  
  
In the livingroom Sully was talking to another one of the agents, giving quick glances over to Ty adding an eyeroll as they were obviously discussing additions needed to this Rangers Station. Something to keep a group of 12 people from killing each other during a blizzard might be a good idea, the agreed upon topic.  
  
"So," Dave rubbing his hands together as he exited the Rangers small office, "looks like we have a few more days of this. Anyone need to get a message out, Keith's about to get on the radio." Several headed in the direction of the office as he walked over and picked up a checker from the board, "Another game Davis? By the time you get out of here, you should know how to beat half the group in here!" Shaking his head as Ty smirked up at him, "Sully at least Lieu! And maybe Faith if she keeps offering to take me off of Sully's hands." Dave laughed quietly as he saw her approaching, "Faith, Keith's about to do a radio call again if you're interested."  
  
"Thanks Lieu," she shook her head, "Fred's not expecting to hear from me for another day. I don't want to worry him with an unexpected call." Sitting down she missed the look Sully and Ty exchanged, and the winks. It had been decided between the two of them to keep her busy, and if that meant a little monkey business at Ty or Sully's expense, then so be it.  
  
Cabin:  
  
"You feeling okay?" Bosco leaning against the counter finishing off a package of ding-dongs asked as Vinny walked out of the hallway. Watching him cross the dining area he noticed him touch the table for balance before continuing to the sink. Vinny took a plate down before answering him, "It's hot in here, I'm just a little lightheaded. Man this place could use an open window, its getting hot in here to you?" Bosco shook his head watching him as he crossed over to the fridge, "No, in fact I'm finding it kind of cold, was debating getting some more wood off the side porch to start the fireplace up. You sure you're feeling okay Vin? You look like you're drunk or something."  
  
Digging in the fridge, Vinny pulled out a bowl, "How old is this stuff?" Looking inside, he grimaced, "What IS this stuff?" Holding it out to Bosco who laughed, "Um, not sure, is that your beef stew? Or oh my God, no, I think that's suppose to be...hell I don't remember. Throw it away before one of us gets poisoned or something." Vinny grinned handing it to him, "Uh uh, I'm not touching it, you do something with it." Bosco gingerly held the bowl, "Man is that something growing in there?"  
  
Vinny snickered as he dug again in the fridge, "Looked like a whole colony to me." As he pulled another container out, looking inside he laughed, "Hey, look we got a village here." Reaching back he handed this container to Bosco who started shaking his head, "Okay, time for clean out, cause I remember we did this two weeks ago. Man this is gross, not to mention a waste!"  
  
Vinny stood up stretching his back, "Naa, there's only a couple like that, everything else is fresh." Closing the door putting two more containers on the cabinet next to Bosco he stood leaning on the cabinet a short ways off, watching Bosco empty the bowls out into the small trash container. As he began to wash them, pouring water into the sink from a bucket on the floor, adding dish detergent to the sink he swirled his hand in the cool water, making suds, dumping the bowls and lids in.  
  
The water was still frozen in the pipes and they'd melted snow from the porch for the sink and toilets and for bathing. Bosco had joked that at least they didn't have to go far for it. The snow had piled up against the door until they'd been forced to clear a path or have it blocked in completely. Locked inside was bad enough but to be snowed in, well that wasn't something he could stand.  
  
Vinny and he had shoveled it into the sink, a couple of buckets and carried loads into the bathroom dumping it into the tub and shower enclosures to melt. Finally they'd cleared enough to be able to see the blizzard starting up yet again. It's 6 hour break over. They'd done this now for the last three days to keep the door clear and to get fresh water for the necessities. Drinking water not a problem with the stored bottle water in the pantry.  
  
Bosco rinsing the second bowl, turned to look at him, seeing him just leaning there, "I thought you were hungry?" Vinny yawned, "Na, not really, just bored." Turning back to the sink, "Oh so you thought you'd just come in here and give me something to do because you're bored?" Rolling his eyes as he gave a light laugh.  
  
Vinny pushed off the cabinet, "Yep, and now I'm not bored anymore." He snickered as he headed into the livingroom. Bosco growled like a cat, "You dirty..." turning around to go after him, his hands full of suds.  
  
Hearing him, Vinny laughed, "Don't threaten me Maurice, I didn't let that stuff go to waste by myself you know, besides its your turn to wash dishes tonight. I just wanted to make sure it was gone before its my turn." Glancing back he saw him coming at him with the handfuls of soap.  
  
Quickly heading to the livingroom, Vinny was moving fast, but not fast enough. Bosco caught him as he rounded the couch. Laughing Bosco pulled him to him, smearing the suds on his shirt, "You think you're sneaky don't you?" Vinny looking down at him grinned tiredly, wiping some of the suds off, "No, I know I am." Reaching a hand up, he brushed the hair off of his forehead, "Damn it's hot in here."  
  
Bosco frowned, "Vin, it's not hot, hell we don't even have the fireplace going yet." His hands still holding his arms, he frowned harder, "The rooms not hot, you are." Pulling an hand free he put his hand on Vinny's neck, then face, "Crap, you're burning up. Can't you tell the difference between a hot room and a fever?"  
  
Pushing away from him, Vinny declared, "I don't get fevers, hell I don't hardly get sick. It's just hot in here, that's all." Heading to the door, "I'm going outside a minute, get cooled down." He stopped first checking the thermostat, it was the same place it had been earlier when he'd looked. Shaking his head he continued to the door, "Must be something wrong with that thing." His slight stagger as he reached the door causing Bosco to become alarmed, "Vin, what are you..."  
  
Flinging the door open as Bosco watched, he stood, legs wide, raising his shirt up. The freezing outside air instantly sweeping into the cabin around him. Sighing, "Now that's what I call air-conditioning!"  
  
Bosco getting an instant shiver from the same air, exclaiming behind him, "NO, Vin, that's called pneumonia waiting to happen! Close that damn door!" Rushing to it, already chilled from the blown in snow and wind, he pushed it closed.  
  
Turning to him, as Vinny began to protest, Bosco grabbed his arm, "Vin look at me." Taking his face in his hands, looking into his eyes, "Vinny, you have a fever. I'll get the first aid kit. Do we have a thermometer in there?" Vinny held on to him, "I'm not sick. I'm just hot, that's all. I don't get sick remember. Now, let me get cooled off." He let go again, heading again to the door.  
  
Bosco blocked the door with his body, "No, damn it Vin, just go sit down. Take your shirts off and you'll be cooler. I'll get the kit." He pushed him in the direction of the couch, heading to the pantry door, "Oh and strip those jeans off too, my Mom always made us just wear our shorts when we had fever. Keeps you cooler."  
  
He was in the room when he heard the front door bang open again. The loud whine of the storms winds whipping through the cabin again. Rushing out he didn't see Vinny in the doorway. Moving quickly, Bosco stood a moment in the doorway, looking out into the dark trying to see where he was.  
  
"VINNY! GET YOUR ASS BACK IN THIS CABIN! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF?" Vinny was down the steps and into the deep snow of the front yard. Rapidly heading to nowhere fast but was now waist deep in the soft white drift he'd plunged into.  
  
"CRAP!" Bosco bitched as he snatched a coat from the hook next to the door. Looking down he moaned as he saw his boots were not where he'd left them, "Damn it him and his picking shit up all the time." Running back into the pantry he grabbed the nearest pair he saw, slipping them on quickly, "What the hell is it with people always wanting to run off in the damn snow? Sullivan did it, now Vin. Crap on this! I hate the fucking cold!"  
  
Grabbing a flashlight in case Vinny managed to make his way further than he'd seen him last, he again hurried out the door after him.  
  
Casting the light from his flashlight over the snow drifts, Bosco spotted the narrow path Vinny had made. Calling to him, dragging his jacket hood up over his head, he started off after him. "VINNY WHERE ARE YOU?"  
  
Plunging into the empty space created when Vinny moved through the drift, Bosco found it almost to his chest in depth, "Son of a bitch, I hope there's no drop off!" Trying to remember the landscape of the yard leading to the trees in this direction, he carefully made his way, finding the snow deepening then becoming shallow in areas as the ground dipped and rose.  
  
Quickly becoming wet and colder, he continued to call out to Vinny. Suddenly he tripped, falling face down unable to catch himself in the soft snow. The sides of the drift collapsed down on him, leaving him cursing loudly as he struggled out from under it. Regaining his feet, he realized he'd dropped the light, now having to get back down, he dug around under the wet clinging whiteness for it. His hands already red and stiffening as he searched. His fingers finally closing over the rubber and plastic body of it. Relieved to find it still worked, he lurched to his feet again.  
  
Swinging the light behind him, yelling again against the wind, "VINNY GOT DAMN IT COME ON! THIS IS CRAZY! I'M GONNA FREEZE MY FUCKING BALLS OFF OUT HERE!" Not hearing an answer, he plunged on, angry, as well as scared that he would not find him now. The storm was yet again picking up, the snow falling faster, the wind beginning to howl in its fury.  
  
The Rangers Station:  
  
"So, you whupped him again did you?" Dave glanced up from his crossword puzzle, eyeing Faith as she picked up the cards Ty had tossed down before storming off. He was trying not to laugh as she peeked up from under her hair, a smile of triumph on her face, "Yep, that's three games of checkers, two games of Rummy...oh and Sully's right you have to watch him, he cheats, and he doesn't know the rules. And five hands of Seven Card Stud."  
  
Standing up she put the cards back on the small table, moving to sit on the couch next to Dave, "I know what he and Sully are doing. But don't let them know I know." She smiled in their direction, as Ty gave her a pretend glare. Sully bowing to her made her giggle, "They're great guys Lieu."  
  
Dave patted her on the knee, "Yes Faith they sure are. And is it working? Keeping your mind busy?" Going back to his puzzle he waited while she observed his work in progress.  
  
"That one's Miracle." She pointed to Seven down, "And yea, for the most part, I guess so. And if it weren't I wouldn't tell them." He lifted his head, turning to look her in the face, "And that's what makes you a good friend. So, its your turn to cook. What are you feeding us?" He grinned at her look of shocked outrage, she laughed, "ME? Cook?"  
  
Ty came over just then, "Hey, yea, its Faith's turn, what are you feeding us?" He looked like any other starving 27 year old. She gave a fake smile, standing up, "I don't know Ty, but I'm sure as soon as you put that apron on to help me I'll be able to decide."  
  
Heading to the kitchen, he exclaimed, "ME? But I helped at breakfast and lunch!" Sully clapped him on the back, "And I appreciated the help Partner."  
  
Lieu looked up at him, "And I did too Officer. Now go help Yokas. You want something to keep you busy, so I now declare you the official kitchen help."  
  
Ty's mouth dropped open, about to protest then pausing, getting that 'light bulb' look, smirked, "Cool, cause that according to the rules you guys set up: the cooks don't wash dishes; means I don't have to wash dishes for the rest of the time we are here!" He quickly followed Faith, leaving Sully to slap his palm against his forehead, while Swersky dropped his head down laughing. Sully groaned, "What did we just do?"  
  
Dave replied, "Got suckered in John. Think he planned that?" Sully laughed as he sat down on the couch, "Probably." Glancing at the puzzle, "Seven down is Miracle." Dave cut his eyes at him, sarcastically remarking, "Gee why didn't I see that."  
  
The Cabin:  
  
Vinny plunged onward, oblivious as yet to the cold surrounding him. The high fever raging in his body making him delirious now. Fighting against the snow like the ocean waters surrounding him, he began to grow tired. Pausing he tried to get his bearings. His mind not in the moment he was searching for someone. Calling out to him, "DENVER!! DENVER, I'M SORRY, PLEASE COME ON I DIDN'T MEAN IT! I WAS JUST ANGRY!!!" Another few minutes of this and he was sitting on the ground, the snow deep around him. Sobbing in frustration at not being able to save his partner and friend. At letting him drown. "I'm sorry, oh god please forgive me, I'm so sorry..."  
  
Bosco following the broken snow trail, found him nearly unconscious as the cold finally was taking control of Vinny. Kneeling, saying a silent prayer for finding him at all, Bosco touched him, "Vin, Vin, come on man. You're just sick that's all, come on we need to get back to the cabin."  
  
He found himself suddenly gripped tightly in Vin's hands as he startled up, staring blindly into Bosco's face, "I tried, I tried to find you! I did, I looked for hours, but I couldn't find you...I'm sorry Denver." Bosco nodded, "I know man, just come on okay? Lets get back inside where its warm. I'm freezing my ass off out here, and I really don't have that much ass to freeze off you know?" He was attempting to get Vinny's mind forward to where he really was and away from what had happened. Sensing that if he didn't, he'd never get him back to the cabin.  
  
"No, no you don't understand," Vinny cried out, "I have to keep looking. I have to find you so you know I didn't mean it!" Reaching up and taking Bosco's face in both of his hands, "Please, please Denver, you have to help me find you!" Bosco reached up, taking Vinny's hands in his, at first at a lost as to how to make him cooperate. The desperate pleas and look in Vinny's eyes breaking his heart. He knew how he'd felt when Faith had gotten shot, just as desperate for her to live, and to forgive him. And she still had not, after all the time that had passed. Still wouldn't take his call or accept his apology or help.  
  
Vinny sobbed, calling to Denver to forgive him, to help him, again. Bosco nodded, setting his feet he pulled him up, "Its okay, you found me Vin. See, I'm okay now. Just a little cold. Can we go back to the cabin and get that fire going? Please?" Holding on to him, arms around his chest, he pulled on him to get him walking, "Come on Vin, I'm okay now, lets go."  
  
He was jerked to a stop as Vinny grabbed at him, looking into his face, "Denver? Denver?" Bosco lowered his eyes slightly, knowing the dramatic difference the eye color would make in the flashlight's glow. Vinny had his hand tight, the light shining up between them, "Yea, its me. I told you. You found me, lets go home now, okay?" He was hugged tightly to Vinny's chest, Vinny crying out, "Oh God, Oh God Denver. I thought, I thought I'd killed you." Wild laughter of relief coming from him as he kissed Bosco's face, hugging him again, "You're alive, Denver you're okay?"  
  
Smiling at him, "Yea, I'm okay, now come on." Bosco suddenly found a very eager Vinny cooperating with him as he moved forward. He could feel the heat still radiating from him as he held him around his back with one arm, while he used the flashlight to guide him along the path. Fear set in as he started to realize just how hot Vinny really was. Himself, he was shivering with cold now, wet, miserable with only the 15 minutes he figured he'd been out here.  
  
By the time they reached the cabin, Bosco was beyond cold. He felt frozen stiff. His face and hands hurt, his feet numb. Vinny was leaning on him now, and it was all he could do to get him into the cabin's warmth. Only the cabin wasn't warm anymore. When he'd left, the door had not shut completely and had swung open. Snow dusted the floor wet and melting rivulets of water from it spreading out in the further areas of the room. Kicking the door closed he nearly slipped and fell with Vinny on top of him as he fought his way under his partners weight to the couch to sit him down.  
  
Getting Vinny to let him go was not as easy as he'd thought. It took nearly 5 minutes of convincing him he would not disappear on him again before he could disentangle himself. "Vin, I have to start a fire and get us dry clothes. We're going to die from frostbite or just plain damn cold if I don't now, come on, I'm not leaving, just trying to get warm. I'll be right here."  
  
Vinny finally nodded sleepily, again Bosco felt fear gripping him, "Don't you go to sleep Vin! Come on, stay awake okay? I'll be right back." He let go of Vinny's hands having gotten him to let him go, he put them in Vinny's lap, "I'm just starting a fire. Talk to me okay?"  
  
Quickly grabbing the kindling Bosco stuffed the fireplace and lit it. As it began to blaze up he kept a rambling dialogue going, "Hey, you remember that idiot we almost lost off the top of the bank building first day we worked together? Man that guy had to be on crack or something. I thought you were going off after him! What did you tell him again?"  
  
He glanced back as he put the first of the small logs on, knowing he would have to go and get larger ones from the side porch in just a few minutes. Vinny was smiling, "Um, Denver we didn't pull anyone off a bank building the first day we worked together. That was Maurice and I did that. How did you know about it?"  
  
Bosco sighed, "Guess somebody must have told me about it Vin." He stood up, his legs stinging still from the cold dampness of his jeans, "I'm going change now, I'll be right back with some dry clothes for you. You just sit there and enjoy the fire." Moving quickly he kicked off the wet boots before entering the hallway, glancing back only to make sure Vinny was still sitting where he'd left him. In the bedroom, he pulled dry clothes from the dresser, throwing them on the bed as he stripped the wet, and now dripping socks and jeans off. Shivering he called out to Vinny, trying to keep him talking, if only to know where he was, "Sooo, what did we do our first day? Do you remember?" Dragging on a warm pair of sweats, woolen socks following, he felt a harder shiver as his body started to warm again. Talking low to himself, "I swear the next time somebody runs off into the damn snow, their ass is just going to freeze to death!" Stripping his shirt off, he tugged on a tee-shirt, then a sweatshirt. "Oh my god, I'm cold!" Rubbing his arms, he could hear Vinny talking in the livingroom but could not understand what he was saying. "Well at least this time I know where he is." Quickly grabbing two towels from the bathroom, he got Vinny a set of sweats from the dresser, heading out of the room to get him started changing.  
  
Vinny was talking about something that had happened on the job, but Bosco couldn't tell if it was Denver or him he was talking about. Checking the fireplace, he saw he still had a few minutes at least before he had to go back out the door. Grateful for small favors, he set about getting Vinny changed. Not an easy task, as Vinny kept grabbing his hands, wanting to tell him something about the 'case' they'd done. Again, Bosco couldn't make out everything he was saying as the fever was rising again. "It's okay, Vin, here, get this on." Soon he had a dry sweatshirt on him, now the hard part. "Come on, lift up Vin," Bosco was trying to get the wet jeans off of him, instead of Vinny lifting up like he asked, he instead suddenly slumped to his side.  
  
"No, no, no, no, come on man don't do this to me..." Bosco groaned, as he realized he was unconscious now. Pushing him all the way over, a struggle ensued as he fought the wet clothing. Finally panting it was done, now he just had to get him dressed again. First he used the towel to dry his legs and feet. That's when he realized Vinny had no shoes on, only wet socks. "Oh God..."  
  
Carefully pulling the socks off he saw white patches on Vinny's toes and the tops of his feet. Checking beneath he saw they were wet wrinkled like he'd been in water too long. "Okay, Vin you really need to wake up now, cause I don't know what the hell frostbite looks like, or what to do about it." Gently slapping him in the face, Bosco found him unresponsive. "Oh shit, come on man, please Vin." After several minutes with no results he gave up. Sitting on the coffeetable head in his hands he was overcome by anger and fear. Grabbing the first thing he found, a paperweight he threw it against the front door, "SON OF A BITCH! GOT DAMN IT!"  
  
Standing shaking, tears of frustration on his face, he grabbed up the sweats and forced them onto Vinny, the socks following. Covering him up with the blanket off the back of the couch, he sat again on the coffeetable near his head, "I don't know what to do Vin. I've never had to take care of someone who's sick. You picked the wrong person to do this with. I'm sorry. I really am useless unless I have a gun in my hand or a wrench, Vin. Please you have to wake up and tell me what to do here." Hearing the fire crackle, he turned, "Oh crap!" Dressing Vinny had taken longer than the few minutes he'd thought he'd have. The fire was nearly out again. Jumping over to it, he threw more of the small logs onto it, then ran to the side door to retrieve some of the larger pieces.  
  
Several minutes later, the fireplace roaring finally, he was forcing aspirin down Vinny, the first attempt not successful as Vinny had choked on the pills and spit them out. Bosco rousing him enough finally to get him to drink, now made sure he'd swallowed the small white pills before allowing him to lie back again. Placing a pillow under Vinny's head he was himself sitting against the couch, near Vinny's head. His knees pulled up, a blanket wrapped around him now. Having remembered what his mother had done, he'd pulled the blanket from Vinny, and removed the sweatpants he'd just placed on him prior to the aspirin attempts. Afraid to sleep, in case Vinny woke up and tried for another 'rescue' trip outside, he blinked sleepily at the fire, wondering how serious this illness was. Glancing back to make sure he was still okay, Bosco saw his eyes open.  
  
"Hey," he said a half smile on his face, "NOW you're awake?" He quickly realized Vinny's eyes were not focused, then heard him start to mumble again. Reaching up he felt his forehead, finding he was hotter than before, not cooler. Vinny grabbed his wrist in his, his grip like an iron band, "Maurice, run! Get out! He's got a gun!" Bosco turned and getting onto his knees, tried to pry Vinny's fingers from his wrist while attempting to soothe him, "No, its alright. You made him give it up Vin. You took his gun away remember?" Vinny blinked a few times, his grip tightening, making Bosco wince, "I have it?" His confusion evident as his memory was not in sync with what Bosco was telling him. "Yea," Bosco continued, "You grabbed it and threw it over into the other room remember? Let go of my wrist Vin, you're hurting me, man."  
  
Vinny looked at their hands, his grip slowly releasing, "I threw it away? I didn't mean to hurt you, sorry..." He finally let go as Bosco sat back rubbing his wrist, "Its ok, no harm done Vin. Do you know who I am?" Searching his face, trying to decide if he was actually awake or dreaming.  
  
"Maurice?" Vinny's confusion melting for the moment, "What happened?" Bosco reached out, brushing his hair back, "Not much, you just have a fever, decided to take a stroll outside. In the snow. I had to go after you, bring you back. You do know how much I hate cold right Vin?" Blinking at him, Vinny took in their clothing, the fire, "I did? Sorry. Its really hot in here Maurice, I don't feel so good now." Bosco, his arm and hand on Vinny's chest, smiled slightly, "No, I don't guess you do feel 'good' right now. Your fever's pretty high, I gave you aspirin, but Vin, I think you might have frostbite on your feet and I don't know what to do." Vinny nodded, asking hoarsely, "How long?" As he took Bosco's left hand in his.  
  
Bosco pulled the blanket around him tighter with his right hand, as hot as Vinny was, he found the room still very cold, "You were outside about 20 or 30 minutes Vin, but we've been inside at least that long now, maybe longer?" Vinny looked at him, "Doesn't matter now. What's done is done. I think I'm going to sleep now, okay?" His eyes closed as he was speaking leaving Bosco again alone, not knowing what he meant by 'what's done is done'.  
  
Watching him for several long minutes, Bosco again sighing faced the fire, only now he was sideways to the couch. His hand still held in Vinny's, he lay his head down onto his again drawn up knees, watching the fire jump and blaze. "Vin, don't you fucking die on me... please..."  
  
TBC...


	25. Rules and Broken Trust Chapter 26

Thank you for the great reviews. It took my muse some time to get his head back on straight. OR rather for him to get mine back on straight. I almost took a detour from his original plans because of a couple of reviewers and he made me restart this chapter twice before he was satisfied. Always listen to the muse, and stay true to your original idea and vision of where your story should go. Although all reviewers are welcomed with open arms and Very Very much appreciated.. he said, don't listen to what they want, or think. LOL they ain't writing it. (thats what he AND someone else kicked my butt with. thanks Angy, I needed that.) I've been challenged several times over this story. And I stick to my knowledge and original belief that this indeed could happen and indeed has happened to others. And the time frame that has been more than once challenged? It can and has happened in as little as a few hours. And to stronger and more arrogant people than Maurice Boscorelli. So, on with the story.  
  
This is a long chapter, but it needed to be. Some will like, some not. Some will expect something different, and some already know whats to come in the future chapters. This is number 26. Only 4 more to go. Nearing the end of this 'saga' lol. Enjoy. M.  
  
**Rules and Broken Trust Chapter 26**  
  
"Come on Vin," Bosco placing his hand on his shoulder shaking him, watched as Vinny woke again. As he lifted his head from the pillow, he told him, "you have to take this." Trying again to get more aspirin down him, this time successful as Vinny was finally truly awake.  
  
"Good, finally, now here," holding a bottle of water to his lips he watched carefully as Vinny drank. When he was satisfied he'd drank enough, Bosco let him lie back.  
  
Vinny his eyes open now, watched him, near whisper of, "Why?"  
  
Bosco frowned glancing back at him, "What?" Continuing to wring out the wet cold rag in his hands, he glanced back again, "Why, what?" Placing the rag on Vinny's neck he waited.  
  
"Why are you helping me?" Serious concern on his face, "After everything I did? Why did you come after me? I mean," he coughed, "I guess I figured you wouldn't bother, you know? Not exactly your style, running to help..." He stopped as Bosco's face darkened and he interrupted.  
  
"Why? Damn Vin, what was I suppose to do? Close the door behind you, let you die?" Bosco scoffed at him near anger, then quickly lightened his voice, though his face still showed his feelings clearly. "Is that really what you think of me? How I'd treat someone? Just let you go off and die in the snow...man I must really come off as a heartless jackass, huh?" The hurt on his face not dampened by his attempt at humor, Bosco turned back to the tray of medicine and bowl of ice water on the coffeetable.  
  
Closing his eyes, Vinny remarked, "No, I never thought that. Just, after everything, hell Maurice, nevermind. I don't know what I'm trying to say." Laying his hand on Bosco's arm, "I'm sorry, and thank you." Bosco nodded still not looking at him.  
  
"I'll pick this stuff up, you need anything?" Standing but only looking at the tray, Bosco waited until Vinny assured him he was fine, then headed into the kitchen. Setting the tray on the countertop, he stood a moment silent. Quickly emptying the bowl, and refilling it with water from a bucket on the floor he went to the door and scooped snow into it.  
  
Returning to the couch he set the bowl down on the coffeetable, "You really want to know why?" Standing looking down at Vinny, almost a challenge on his face.  
  
A slight wave of fear swept over Vinny's expression, but he nodded, "Yea."  
  
Sitting again on the coffeetable, Bosco leaned towards him slightly, earnestness in his voice, "Because I'm not a heartless jackass, no matter what I act," sweeping his arm towards the door, "out there on the job. I care, even about people who hurt me. I hate it, hate the vicious mean cruel things that people do to each other, but fuck Vinny, I don't wear my heart on my sleeve, I can't." looking at his hands, "Faith once told me that I'm just trying to stand between the bullies and the little guy, she said, that's what a good cop does."  
  
Bringing his gaze back to Vinny's face, "That's all I ever wanted to do, be a good cop. My shrink told me I have a Savior complex. Mixed with something else, hell I forget now what. Basically she says that I want to save the world, but kick its ass first. And she says its worse when its someone I know, and care about. Like I can't really ever let go of 'there must be a reason and hey, I bet I can save them, and after I toss um in jail it'll happen!' Go figure huh?"  
  
Vinny smirked, but kept quiet, Bosco adding, "So, yea, I care, but yea, sure I wanted to kill you. Hell I wanted God himself to come down and strike you dead for what you did to me." Vinny looked away, down at the light blanket covering him as Bosco continued, "But I guess God's got other plans Vin. Cause he didn't strike you, and I stopped wanting you to die. And I stopped wanting that before you ever told me what happened to you."  
  
Glancing back at him, Vinny was surprised to see him wearing a small smile, "Vin, somewhere along the line, I guess I realized I wasn't getting anywhere hating you. Plus," he smirked, "its kind of hard to hate someone when you're high on X. I don't know for sure when it happened, or how, but no, I don't want you to die. Hell I slept with you and it was my choice," looking back at his hands, "and that I still don't understand. I'm not that way, not queer, I don't even think I'm bi," a low laugh breaking out, "not that you'd know it by how I've been acting lately, huh?"  
  
Quietly watching him, Vinny softly asked, "Your Dad did a number on you too huh?"  
  
Startled Bosco stared at him, "What?" Immediately Vinny saw his eyes shutter, his wall come up again.  
  
Sighing, "Its just that, well, you kind of sound like me. I thought I could save the world. I didn't want to kick its ass until after..." pausing, another sigh, "well, anyway. I just noticed the nightmares, Maurice my Dad was a son-of-a-bitch too, but he loved me. He was hard as nails, but I don't scream out for him not to leave me in the dark, or to stop hitting my mother or me, in my sleep."  
  
At the shock and shame on Bosco's face, Vinny quickly added, "Don't, don't go away, don't hide. I don't want to hurt you, I just figure the world you're trying to save is your own. That's what the shrink they made me go to after...well anyway that's what he told me. Guess most shit starts with our parents, but it always ends with us. Choices we make, and I'm the posterboy for bad ones Maurice, trust me on that."  
  
Bosco's heart was pounding as Vinny came close to his truth. Close to his shame his secret. Faith knew he'd had a crappy childhood, but she'd never come this close.  
  
Hesitantly, not understanding why he did, he spoke, "My world," a hard bark of laughter erupting from him, "you have no clue Vin. My world can't be saved. A nuclear bomb named Anthony and Rose Boscorelli blew that up a hell of a long time ago. Between their battles, and drinking themselves into violent fits of rage they took out on Mikey an Me, my world consisted of hiding out with my brother at a fort near the river. My old man beat the living hell out of me, almost put me in the hospital because I stood up for a kid at school. Said I was stupid to take another guys asswhupping."  
  
Harsh anger in his voice, "My Mom, called me every name in the book when she was drunk, and yea, she beat the hell out of us too. So, that was my world Vin. My wonderful childhood." Now that it was spilling out, he couldn't stop, words tumbling out faster than he could think about it, "That and my Dad shoving me in a closet so I wouldn't call the cops after my Mom put him out," he dropped his head, "and I let him back in, through my bedroom window. Then he'd beat her senseless while I cowered in the corner of that closet. Half hoping he'd forget I was there, and begging him to not leave me locked in all at the same time. That's why I sleep with the lights on, why I can't have an unlocked window in my house, ever. Why I'm always chasing bad guys I can't catch, much less stop. Why I became a cop."  
  
Vinny stared at him, shocked beyond what he'd imagined to be the reasons for Bosco's fears and anger.  
  
"Why I never let a woman get close enough to want to stay with me. Why I keep everyone at arm's length. Why I'll probably never get married, even though I want a family. I'll just turn into my Dad and screw up more lives. Mikey's a drug addict, hell, a dealer, and in jail. And I put him there." tears flowing, he couldn't stop still, "Cause that's all I ever saw. Not even my grandparents could make it better, they died when I was 11 and 13, and that was it for anybody in my life who cared only about my brother and me and if we were okay. I almost got my partner Yokas, killed, constant bad decisions? Vin, we both could be on that poster! And now talk about seriously screwed up! I'm in love with..."  
  
He stopped as he realized what he'd just done. Shocked that he'd just confessed more than he'd ever actually told Faith about his life. Not waiting for Vinny to comment, not wanting to see the pity on his face, Bosco charged up from the coffeetable and left the room.  
  
Lying there, Vinny sighed. His heart heavy, breaking for Bosco. Knowing he'd made his life even more complicated and definitely worse. "Oh love, what was God thinking..."  
  
Rising from the couch, Vinny carefully made his way to the hallway. He didn't hear him as he went into the bedroom, but saw him standing at the window looking out. Approaching him carefully, he leaned against the wall next to the window. Bosco glanced over, swiping his face with the back of his hand, "What? I know I'm an idiot, okay? Crying over shit that happened 20 years ago."  
  
"No," Vinny shook his head, "I don't think you're an idiot, I think everyone around you probably is though. I know I am. You're more than likely going to hit me when I say this, but Maurice, I look at you, and I can't for the life of me understand how anyone could hurt you. And yea, I know the irony in that comment, I'm not completely gone..." he gave a sad smile, "but," he reached up and gently ran his hand down Bosco's wet cheek, drying it with the back of his palm, "you have the biggest heart of anyone I've ever known. And whether you realize it or not, you put it on your sleeve a lot more than you'd like to admit." Bosco was looking him in the eye, as Vinny explained, "All that anger, swagger, and cocky attitude is just cover, and most everyone sees it. Course that doesn't stop them from calling you an ass, or wanting to kick your butt when you treat them like shit to keep them at bay, or when you can't back off an argument."  
  
"Who said that they wanted to kick my butt?" Bosco laughed softly, "Not that they could."  
  
"Oh I'm sure," Vinny grinned, the sad moments gone again, for the time being, "a couple of bucketboys would like to try. I heard you had a feud going with one for a long time."  
  
"Dougherty?" Exclaiming with scorn Bosco half growled, "Please, that bucketboy's so far from kicking my ass its not funny. And I always came out on top in the prank department." Vinny leaned back folding his arms as if ready to listen to this story, when Bosco suddenly smirked, shaking his head, "Damn you're good. But not that good," shoving Vinny gently in the direction of the living room, "back to the couch with you, you're too big for me to pick up off the floor."  
  
Shrugging Vinny commented, "Actually I think I'm pretty close to lying down right here, but if I have a choice...truth is, I'd rather be in bed than on the couch, it gets too hot." Nodding, Bosco headed to the bed, pulling back the blanket. Vinny grinned, "Nurse Maurice, who'd have thunk it? Do I get a bell? Chicken Soup? Sponge Bath?"  
  
"Hey," Bosco scowled, "Don't push it you're lucky I know what aspirin dose to give you." After Vinny was settled in Bosco leaned over him, "Need anything?"  
  
"Nope," Vinny smiled, "but you should get some sleep now, don't want you getting sick too." Bosco moved in for a kiss, "I'm fine,"  
  
Vinny's smile widened, "Yes indeed you are, but," blocking his mouth with a hand, Bosco frowned, Vinny explaining, "Um, probably not a good idea, could be contagious."  
  
Bosco growled low, smirking, "And you think I haven't ALREADY been exposed?" Moving Vinny's hand he kissed him softly, commenting as he moved back, "Thanks for not making a big deal of my mental crack up back there."  
  
Before Vinny could react he was gone from the room. Smiling gently at his back as Bosco left, Vinny thought, 'thanks for not wanting me dead Maurice.' Soon he was falling asleep again, an easier sleep as the fever stayed down now, coughing lightly as he rolled over trying to get comfortable.  
  
Two days later:  
  
Miserable, hot and tired, Bosco coughed as he lay on the couch. Vinny sitting in the large deep chair set at the end of the coffeetable watched him, "Sorry, I didn't mean for you to catch it too you know." His fever broken now with the medicine's Bosco had been dumping down him, he was still ill, they both were now. Aching all over, tired beyond belief, Vinny asked, "Is it time for you to take anything? Your cough is getting worse, hell its worse than mine."  
  
Bosco glanced at him, "Not your fault, we got sick at the same time basically. I think that means you didn't give it to me, but I could be wrong." Giving him a glare now, "And it is worse than yours."  
  
"But is it time for you to take anything? Maybe..." Vinny coughed then tried again, "Maybe you should..."  
  
Bosco cutting him off by coughing harshly again, when he stopped he glared again, "No, its not time for anything, god, you are such a girl. Just watch the damn game and leave me be already." Wrapped in a blanket he was hot and shivering at the same time, completely ignoring his own advice to Vinny about staying cool. The fireplace going full blast he glowered at the television as he felt Vinny still watching him.  
  
"Girl? GIRL?" Vinny frowned, "I might BE a girl but at least I'm not a damn big ass baby when I'm sick, like you are." Tossing over onto his side drawing his feet up into the chair, he also was glowering at the game, "FINE I'll leave you alone! God, all I did was ask how you were." He started coughing from shifting position, and had to sit up before he choked.  
  
Bosco refused to look at him, showing no signs of sympathy, stated firmly, "Girl." He stared a few minutes more at the screen, then as usual couldn't help himself, grousing, "I'm not a baby. I'm just sicker than you are."  
  
"My ass you are!" Vinny stared at him in outrage, "I'm just as sick, sicker even! I didn't see you running out into the snow from delirium. And I never said you were a baby Maurice." As that got Bosco's attention, his mouth dropping open, "You did, you just said it!" Vinny smirked, "No, I said you were a BIG baby." A self satisfied smile on his face he glared at Bosco now. They both knew they were being ridiculous but it was better to torture each other than to suffer alone and in silence. All sympathy for each others condition lost after the second afternoon in each others company, finding both to be much worse patients than caregivers.  
  
Leaning forward, towards the chair, where Vinny lay, Bosco gave a deliberate cough in his direction. Only to actually set off a coughing fit. His pique of smartass backfiring on him. He was quickly sitting up, bent double coughing up what he was sure an entire lung, unable to stop.  
  
Without warning, Vinny was trying to help him, his own attempt at boredom relief forgotten in his concern, as he clapped him on the back. "Easy love, easy," Vinny soothed.  
  
Bosco gasping looked up at him, "What," cough, gasp, "the hell," cough, gasp, gasp, "are you doing," cough, cough, cough.  
  
"Helping you," Vinny remarked, between his own coughs, still beating him on the back, "what do you think?" Bosco twisted around, grabbing his hand, "STOP helping," his coughing again taking over, "for you kill me..." Vinny quit, then looking down at him in concern, "But it helps, it breaks up the congestion. Then you can get it up." His explanation falling on deaf ears as Bosco lunged up from the couch, racing to the bathroom.  
  
Vinny stood a moment longer, "See, I told you." He collapsed back onto the chair, exhausted from the short time standing. Attempting to call out, "You'll feel better now, you'll see." He sat listening to him retch for a few minutes, wondering if he should go see about him. Wondering if he Could go see about him, finally giving in to the 'don't go see or you'll end up on your face' idea. He dropped his head back onto the pillow he'd drug from the bedroom, groaning as he rolled over onto his side. "Wonder what the score is." Staring now at the TV across the room, "Wonder what teams are playing? Wonder if that's football, or soccer?"  
  
Bosco leaning against the doors frame, trying to decide if he could make it back to the couch, or if he should just sit down right here and watch the game from the floor stared at the back of his head. Croaking out, "I knew it. GIRL! You got NO idea what you're watching."  
  
Taking a chance he moved alongside the wall to the couch. Using it to steady himself, he slowly made it to the couch. Vinny watching him carefully the entire time, but not offering assistance or a comment.  
  
Reaching the front of the couch finally, he picked up the blanket from the floor wrapping it around his shoulders before sitting again. Sighing, he relaxed down onto it, not ready to chance lying down yet. Sparing a quick glare at Vinny before returning to the TV.  
  
Vinny stared, "I couldn't see it cause its blurry Mr. Smartass. You tell me, which it is, Maurice? Football or Soccer?"  
  
Bosco scowling at the TV refused to answer him. Vinny smirked, "Thought so, you don't know either." Scrunching down further in the couch, Bosco picked up the remote, changing the channel.  
  
Vinny smirked wider, "What? You trying to act like you don't hear me, but I know the truth. You can't see it any better than me."  
  
Blinking at the screen, Bosco cut his eyes at Vinny, "At least I knew it was a ballgame, you thought it was a horse race. Stupid satellite, everything's messed up." Then he turned the TV off. Nothing was holding either one's interest and both were having trouble watching it without getting nauseous. As evidenced by his sudden trip to the bathroom. Coughing aside, he'd already been feeling the need, mostly due to the flickering and jumping screen.  
  
"Besides, it was in Korean, I think and I'm pretty sure neither of us can understand Korean." Dropping his head back against the pillow on the couch, he groaned, "I might die. I think this is gonna kill me." A few seconds later, with no response from Vinny, he added, "Yep, I'm pretty sure it's going to happen. Course if I had something to eat, it might help me last longer. And since I got food for us last meal..." Sneaking a quick glance in Vinny's direction he saw and heard him sigh heavily, then heave himself up off the chair.  
  
Closing his eyes quickly, he restrained his smirk. Whispering to himself as Vinny slogged into the kitchen for something not spoiled for them to eat, "Girl." Making sure Vinny didn't hear him of course, Bosco didn't want to wear his lunch, just eat it.  
  
Rangers Cabin:  
  
"Well people if we're gonna do this, we need to do it now." The Ranger was loading up a jeep with supplies, both for food, and shelter if needed. Already on board another vehicle were medical supplies and additional items that might be needed for the trip. "Looks like we maybe have a 4 day window here. But that's always a guesstimate this time of year. Another front could move down and we'd be back in the middle of another nasty storm."  
  
"Almost done," Hampton called over, "just making sure everything's tied down good. Are you sure we have enough gas to get us up and back down?" He looked skeptically at the small trailer attached to the vehicles rear.  
  
The Ranger looked over, smirking, "Yea, its enough, unless you're planning on a race. Then we might have a problem." Faith walked up about then, "We're ready when you guys are. Lieu is just making one last call in, see if anyone has heard anything, you know just in case." Sully and Ty already climbing into their jeep watching and waiting impatiently for the caravan to begin. Clapping her hands together, "Damn its colder than when it was snowing." Blowing into her gloves she pressed them to her cheeks.  
  
"Yea, gets like that," he nodded, serious now, "make sure you wear that mask. Frostbite on the nose isn't fun." Working again on settling the contents of the jeep into proper position he asked, "You really think your friend is up there?" Faith sensed he wasn't actually asking If he was, but if he was alive.  
  
"Not sure, but its all we have right now, all we've had ever, so," a half smile on her face, wishing he was more optimistic about this. Instead of waiting for his reply she headed back to the jeep she would be riding in with Lieu. The Ranger looked after her, giving a half nod he went back to his work.  
  
In only fifteen more minutes everyone was loaded up, and the jeeps with their cargo of people and supplies, two trailers being towed headed up the mountain. Not knowing how difficult the road would be, only that it would be. Not knowing what they would find, if they found anything.  
  
"Oh my god, I've never been this cold in my life!" Faith groaned as she huddled between Sully and Ty. Hampton and his team having set up camp quickly a fire was being started but not fast enough for her.  
  
"Aww come on, sure you have Faith," Sully shivering blew on his hands, "remember a few years ago when you and Bosco got locked on that roof?" Glancing past her to Ty he grinned, Ty laughing, "Yea, I remember that, Carlos asked Bosco if he was wearing blue lipstick. Bosco almost threw him off the roof!"  
  
Faith giggled at the memory, "Poor Carlos, it was funny. But that was not this cold, this is definitely colder." Her gaze taking in the area, "But its nicer to look at," seeing the fire beginning to blaze up, "Oh yea, come to mama," she got up and stood backside to the warmth. Sully and Ty only seconds behind her.  
  
Swersky headed to the fire to join them, bringing a blanket, "Here, thought you might need this," handing it to Faith. Sully dropped his jaw, "Only Faith gets one?" Dave raised his eyebrow, "Do I look like your mother Sullivan?"  
  
Ty started to speak, but a quick glare from both Sully and Dave gave him pause, and with a 'I didn't say anything' look on his face he instead asked, "I know, how about I go get some for the rest of us?" And was gone, Faith snickering at his retreating back, "You know you might just have the smartest partner of us all Sul."  
  
"Awww," Sully commented with a pretend huff, "he's just sucking up to Lieu." Dave eyed him up, "And again, you just might have the smartest partner of all Sullivan." His dry comment causing several of the FBI agents to burst out with short coughs of restrained laughter as more joined to huddle around the fire.  
  
Later that night, everyone was settling in for the evening, snores were resounding through the temporary campsite. Agent Brown and Faith lying in the tent, Brown asked, "Is it me or are they louder out here than back at the cabin?" Rolling over to face her, Faith replied, "No, they're the same, we just had a door between and a radio." Sighing she stared at the flickering of the firelight through the thin walls of the tent, "So, what exactly is the plan when we get there?"  
  
Brown rolling to face Faith sighed, "That depends on if Starke's plans of the cabin are correct or if he was yanking our chains." Adjusting the pillow under her head, voice soft, "If the only window access is hanging over the mountainside, and we can't breach the doors without a huge scene, a night op is going to have to happen. Through the roof, but again, we won't know until we get there. Hell maybe they'll hear us coming and ask us in for coffee. And before you give me that look of shocked outrage, yes I'm serious. Its been known to happen. Not all FBI operations end up with a raid or standoff, shoot out Faith."  
  
"I know," Faith's equally quiet voice focused in, "but if it does, Bosco's safety comes first right?"  
  
"Of course," Brown sighed, "when is the Davidian case ever going to go away? Don't worry, we're not going in guns blazing, but we will do whatever it takes to get your partner out. And Vetresco into custody."  
  
Eyes again on the flickering lights Faith lay awake, unable to sleep with the cold and Brown's words.  
  
The next morning, stiff and grumping bodies emerged from the tents to gather at the newly stoked fire.  
  
Coffee was passed around and gratefully received. Steam rose from cups and then from mouths as the hot liquid was practically inhaled. Several cups held out almost immediately for refills. No one wasting time, all wanting to break camp as soon as possible and get back to the trek up the mountain.  
  
Few words were exchanged as the tents were dropped and packed away. Supplies replaced onto the trailers. Every item tied down, tied up and in general made as secure as they could in and on the vehicles.  
  
Bodies loaded, the warmed interiors welcome comfort, the jeeps moved out, a slow going caravan picking its way carefully upwards. Weaving around fallen trees and areas that were washed out from previous rain storms before the snow and ice set in. Mile converged on mile, and before they knew it another entire day had passed. And they'd gone another 20 miles.  
  
"Why stop now?" Sully was arguing with Keith Hampton, "its only 10 more miles right? Can't we do that before dark?" Swersky was watching carefully having come up on this conversation just now.  
  
"No," Keith passed his hand over his hair knocking his hood back, "its too dangerous, if he hears us coming and, well hell Sullivan what do you want us to do? How about we call and tell them we're coming? Maybe they'll have tea and sandwiches ready!" Frustrated over this second time going over this he turned away.  
  
Sully staring at his back, gestured up the road, "Don't walk away from me! We have plenty of daylight left, you don't know what the hell is going on up there, and I'm not really wanting to just leave Boscorelli in that cabin another damn night!"  
  
Dave stepping up, his voice hard but low, "Sully, stop, he's right. If we don't make it before dark, but we announce our presence he gets the advantage and yelling at Keith won't change that."  
  
"GOD I HATE THIS!" Sully turning stalked away, the stress of the last several days beginning to show on them all, "WE SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE BY NOW!" Ty moved to him, trying to calm him, "Sul, look man, maybe they're right. Bosco," he stopped as Sully rounded on him.  
  
"BOSCO? Ty! Bosco, MAY NOT HAVE ONE MORE NIGHT! AND YOU KNOW IT!" Sully bending slightly and forward at him yelled, "WHY THE HELL ARE WE WAITING? WE ALL KNOW WHAT HE'S PROBABLY DONE TO HI..." Ty stood looking at the ground, Sully breaking off his tirade suddenly as he saw his partners stricken face, "Oh god, Ty I'm sorry...I didn't, I mean..."  
  
"I know," Ty turned moving away quickly Sully didn't miss the tears running down his face. Sully lowered his head, his anger dissipating into quiet frustration, he shoved his hands into his pockets. Feeling a hand on his shoulder he turned to see Faith looking at him, "God Faith, I'm so stupid sometimes, he blames himself and I just made it worse."  
  
She nodded replying, "We all are sometimes, John. I keep thinking that if I'd not turned Bosco away like I did, this might not have happened." At his surprised look she gave a weak smile, "But that's not going to change anything, and its not going to help Bosco or Ty right now. Let it go."  
  
Sully nodded again, moving off to see if he could find Ty. Dave watched his officers, glancing over at Keith they exchanged looks. Each giving a single head nod before turning to the more important items at hand. Such as getting the camp set up again for the night.  
  
The next day around noon:  
  
"Sir, definitely smoke coming from the cabin's chimmney, and it looks as though someone has been keeping the front doorway clear. We have definite confirmation of habitation." FBI Agent Brown spoke low but clear into her walkie talkie. Rising from her prone position she carefully and slowly backed away from where she'd scouted out the cabin. Rejoining the group gathered about a half mile down the road, "I don't see any sign of a vehicle, no tracks in or out. But with the storms they might be buried, including any jeep or car. Snows pretty deep around that building, looks like a shed set off to the side, but the doors are blocked. Again no physical confirmation of suspect or victim."  
  
Hampton nodded, "Then we wait until night. Even though Vetresco is more of a victim here than we first knew, he's still to be considered armed and dangerous. If Boscorelli's in there, he could be on the receiving end of a bullet if Vetresco sees or hears us coming. We'll assume, hopefully correctly that nightfall will mean sleep time for him. Mason bring those plans over here again. Dave your people know to hang back until the all clear right? I don't want any hero's or hotheads in that cabin."  
  
"They know," Swersky replied serious in tone as Agent Mason laid out the cabins plans, "no one wants anyone dead here." Sighing as they heard Brown confirm, "Oh and Sir, there are no windows in the front of the cabin, just as Starke reported. I did move around to the side, and again, nothing, everything is rear located looking out over the valley. Starke was right about the two skylights," pointing to the plans, "here, and here. I couldn't acutally get a visual of them, but the difference in depth of the snow on the roof indicated they are there. Not on the plans, must have been added after. According to what I saw, and this, they are over the kitchen as he stated." Again she pointed, "These windows here, here and here, I couldn't see of course, but it looks like those are our best options for smoke or stun grenade if we go that route."  
  
"Well," Hampton scratched his day old stubble, "I don't see where we have a choice. The skylights, without knowing the ceiling arrangement could be too risky. As for the front door; the bedrooms are set to the back of the cabin, by the time we got all the way in by breaking it down, hell he'd be dead if Vetresco gets crazy."  
  
Glancing up at Dave he saw him nodding in agreement, "So, I propose we put two agents, Brown, here, and Mason, here, on the roof. Rappel down just to the windows fire in stun grenades and the main crew will take the front door once they've gone off."  
  
Raising his brow at Swersky his silent question answered, Dave nodded again, "That's how we'd do it to Keith. Really no other choice. Bedrooms and living room, even if he's in the kitchen with the smoke still gives a better chance of a safe outcome." Standing straight again, the two men looked back at the officers and agents waiting to go.  
  
"Shall I tell them or you?" Keith asked. Dave looked up a sad smirk, on his face, "I'll tell them, hard parts going to be waiting until night."  
  
Keith watched him walk off, thinking, 'No, the hard part comes after Dave.'  
  
Swersky finished explaining the plan to his people, "Any questions, objections? Voice them now, because once this thing starts there's no turning back."  
  
Three heads turned, exchanging looks. All three turned back shaking a negative response. Faith answering for them all, "No sir, no questions or objections. Sounds good to us." Sully and Ty nodding their agreements.  
  
"Good," Dave yawned, "well people, I think we better get some food, and some rest. Night comes early this time of year, but its still 5 hours away and we still have to wait then, at least until we think the cabins down for the night."  
  
Later after Dark:  
  
"How much longer," Sully pacing back and forth, wearing a deep track in the snow paused in front of Ty.  
  
"Its 11 now, Hampton said not until after one at least, unless we see movement. Brown said they'd really like to wait until after 2 to be sure, but since nothings moved all day," he stretched his neck, leaning back against the jeep again, "damn this waiting now is worse than before."  
  
"I know," Faith looked again at the lighted display on her watch, then rubbed her hands together, "anybody want more coffee? I'm buying..." Standing straight she moved over to the small campstove.  
  
"I do," Ty replied following her, glancing back he saw Sully shake his head no. A quick nod and he turned back to Faith, accepting the cup she held out, "thanks." Blowing on it he took a sip, eyeing the Agents as they gathered to conference over the plans again. "Think they'll be as careful as they're saying they're gonna be?"  
  
Watching them herself through the steam from her cup she glanced over to him, "They better damn well be."  
  
A few hours later:  
  
"Its time people," Hampton surrounded by his Agents set his watch with theirs, "move out."  
  
Like pale shadows the Agents dressed in white jackets and snowsuits quickly picked up their gear and set foot up the trail mapped earlier through the trees. Disappearing in moments into the darker shadows, leaving the Officers from the 55 to move carefully up the road to wait at the entrance of the cabins yard.  
  
Crouching down once they arrived, Swersky traded looks with Faith, Sully and Ty, whispering, "Remember, not until they give the all clear," a sterner look to Sully, "understand me?"  
  
"Got it Lieu," Sully giving him a hard look in return, "loud and clear."  
  
Faith could feel her heart pounding out of her chest as she watched the distant shadows moving silently across the open areas surrounding the buildings. Two teams of three made their way to the rear of the cabin. Swallowing a silent prayer, Faith felt tears of frustration and anxiety heat up her vision. Blinking them away, she made an effort to calm herself. She was startled as she felt a hand creep over into hers, but quickly recovered as she grasp it back.  
  
Ty chanced a quick look at Faith as he took her hand, giving her a small smile of encouragement he received one in return. Feeling he needed it as much as she did. Not knowing what if anything they would find in the cabin had his stomach in knots. The nausea had been building the closer they got up the mountain to the cabin. Now it threatened to overwhelm him as he watched the agents move in. Taking a calming breath Ty realized he was sweating. Wiping his face his feelings of guilt over not being able to stop Vinny from taking Bosco came back full force. Sully's words from the previous night eating away at him. Shaking the thoughts from his head as Faith squeezed back, Ty settled his gaze on the moonlit snow covered cabin, watching the agents move in.  
  
Climbing carefully up the ladder carried by the agents, Brown scaled to the roof of the cabin. Opposite her two other agents, Mason one of them as he was lighter than the others, more built like she was did the same. Using a pick she settled in near the peak, waiting for Mason to join her.  
  
Silent hand signals between them they screwed rings to hold their ropes carefully and silently into the roofs surface. Tugging, satisfied the seats were secure they began looping and tying off their rappelling ropes. Snaps, quiet but sounding loud to their ears as they adjusted and clipped the ropes into place, sounded across the grounds. Each mashing a button on the sides of their radios, set to silent mode signaled the agents on the ground they were about to descend.  
  
Mason would use his grenade gun to fire one canister into each of the bedroom windows. Brown would fire hers into the living rooms bay window. Nodding to each other, they carefully went over the rear of the cabins roof. Snow dislodged fell silently to the side of the mountain below. Lowering as quietly as possible, each agent came to rest against the cabins rear wall. Feet planted, and spread, glances exchanged they pressed the radios again, prepared to move to the windows now and fire.  
  
Hampton and his team of six at the front door, with the four who'd assisted Brown and Mason at the side door moved silently into place in front of their respective doors. The four at the side, not able to gain entrance as the snow was too deep, quickly moved to join Hamptons team.  
  
"No way Boss," Johnson whispered, "no ones coming out or going in, side doors iced over."  
  
Hampton nodded his understanding, watching his radio for the red light to turn green, telling him his people were ready to go. The porch not able to accommodate the entire crew as it was piled high with the drift of snow only four agents were able to settle in front of the cabins main entrance. The others gathered quietly on the steps, waiting.  
  
Hampton held his hand high, the light was green it was a go as soon as they heard the firing of the grenade guns.  
  
Unable to sleep, Bosco wandered the cabin. Vinny lying on the couch watching him in the firelight commented, "Maurice, you're wearing a hole in the floor. Its two-thirty, please, be still!"  
  
Smirking, Bosco leaned over the couch, "I can't sleep, slept too much in the last four days! Hell I think I slept enough for a year! Plus, the satellite is down again, and I've heard all the CD's twice." Eyeing Vinny with an evil eye, "But maybe I can think of something to do..."  
  
"I take it you're feeling better?" Vinny rolled his eyes, "Since you were dying yesterday, oh and the day before. Oh and thank you so much for tricking me into making most of the meals. Not fair Maurice." Reaching up he thumped him on the chest, "I should make you pay you know."  
  
Leering at him again, coughing some, Bosco went for pitiful, "I am sick, just bored. Besides, you make better grilled cheese than me. Cough, Cough." Giving him big eyes, he snickered as Vinny thumped him again.  
  
"Sick, yea okay." Vinny snatched his hand back as Bosco made a grab for it, "listen at you, fake coughing. Go ahead, set another one off, you'll be on your knees again in no time, worshipping the porcelain goddess. Brat."  
  
"You know you love me," Bosco grinned as he leaned down over the back of the couch. Vinny made a grab for him, dragging him completely over onto the cushion with him.  
  
"My fatal flaw," Vinny gave him a quick kiss, "one I'm sure will end up killing me at this rate." Pushing him away, Vinny sat up, "I can't stand all this quiet, its one thing when its our choice, but this complete silence is making my ears ring," shoving his shoulder against Bosco's, "when you're not jabbering that is." Standing he went to the stereo system, scanning the CD's in the dim light of the nearly out fire as it burned down for the night.  
  
Bosco grinning stood up, moving across the living room floor to him, "Hey, put on..." squinting at the window, he frowned, "what the heck?"  
  
Vinny hearing his voice change from playful to puzzled turned to him wondering as he saw him standing a few feet from the window, himself glancing at it, "What?"  
  
"Nothing," Bosco shrugged, "must have been a bird or bat or something." Continuing toward Vinny.  
  
Vinny shook his head smirking, "Probably that fever you keep claiming you still have." Beginning to turn back to the Stereo.  
  
"Hey, I do still..." Bosco's last words were cut off becoming a shout, as a small explosion sounded right outside the window he was turning from and the glass of the large picture window shattered into the room.  
  
Vinny flinched in shock at the window exploding. Flinging his head around as he heard Bosco yell in surprise.  
  
Bosco's shout preceded a silver canister slamming into his chest, it bounced off, landing at his feet. He heard Vinny scream his name, but before he could register what was happening, the world exploded in a shower of hot molten silver light blinding him visually, the resounding slam of sound deafening him. Intense pain radiating throughout his body he felt himself being thrown backwards as his world went dark.  
  
Vinny turning saw something hit Bosco in the chest and bounce off of him. The shocked look on his face showing he had no idea what just happened. Standing only seconds if it took that long, Vinny locked eyes with him a sliver of a moment before glancing down. When he saw the silver canister, the slight smoke from it, he had only enough time to scream "MAURICE NOOOOO!" before the shock grenade went off in Bosco's face.  
  
Lying on the floor stunned, Vinny rolled his head towards him, partially blinded, large spots breaking apart his vision he caught only glimpses of him lying on his back. Arms and legs spread out as if he were making a snow angel on the wooden floor. Unable to hear, Vinny caught sight of bodies moving around them. Felt hands on him snatching at him, flipping him over and then his arms were pinned behind him, a knee on his back.  
  
Loud roaring in his ears drowned out even his own voice as he screamed Maurice's name, over and over. Pain like he'd never felt crushing his mind into unconsciousness his last vision was of someone dressed all in white putting fingertips to Bosco's neck.  
  
TBC... 


	26. Rules and Broken Trust Chapter 27

**Thanks for being patient. And for the lovely reviews. Its been tough lately trying to get the Muses on the same page together. One tugs and yells, "Oh wow, look at that!", and the other spins in a chair laughing like a hyena while he drinks Pina Coladas. (knew I shouldn't have let them come on Vac/Work trip with us) But its done, and they both are finally happy. So, Enjoy! M. **

**Rules and Broken Trust **

**Chapter 27**

"What the hell went wrong?" Hampton was yelling at Brown and Mason as Lawson the groups Medic worked on Bosco and Vinny. "How could you shoot him in the chest with the fucking canister? Didn't you check first for placement?"

"He's breathing sir," Lawson looked up, "somebody hand me that oxygen canister, now! And make sure that fire is out in the fireplace. That's all we need, flames and boom. SHIT how the hell did he manage this." Bosco lay on the floor still in the same position he'd landed in. Vinny only a few feet from him, handcuffed, was still unconscious. One of the other agents moved to douse the coals in the fireplace fully.

Lawson placed the mask over Bosco's mouth, turning the canister on, as Faith, Swersky and the others came racing into the cabin.

Seeing only the bodies standing around behind and to the side of the couch, staring down at the floor, hearing Hampton raising hell and the medic asking for assistance, Faith halted at the edge of the dining table. Sully charged forward coming to a stop as one of the agents turning saw him and held out his arm to block his progress. Shaking his head at them, "Wait, let him work."

"Oh dear god," Ty moaned out seeing Bosco's arm outstretched on the floor, the medic working on him. Bending at the waist his hands on his knees to brace himself, Ty took a deep breath, "Oh shit, no, no."

"What happened," Swersky was looking to Hampton for answers, receiving only a simple head shake and Hampton turning back to Brown and Mason.

"That's what I'm waiting to find out," glaring at them both he also waited, "they're both alive though, but Boscorelli was hit with the canister, right before it blew in his face!"

Brown stepped forward, she and Mason having come through the broken windows were as fast on the scene as had been the others through the doorway. Brown had been in shock at the sight of Boscorelli at the left side of the coffeetable, in front of the chair. Now she tried to explain to them what had happened, or at least what she'd done.

"Sir," she began, "I checked before I fired the canister in. Vetresco was to the left of the window, in front of the stereo," pointing, "there." She turned back, "Boscorelli was standing next to the coffee table, between the fireplace and the end of the table," pointing again, "there. I moved back, signaled you and Mason and swung back and fired the canister. He must have walked out or been walking when I saw him, and I didn't realize it at the time." She glanced over to where Bosco lay on the floor, "I'm so sorry, sir."

The others realizing what she was saying exchanged glances, Faith finally finding her voice, moving forward, "Bosco? You hit him in the chest? How, uh, how close was he?" Shoving the agent aside who tried to block her way, she stopped when she saw Bosco's face, her hand flying to her mouth, "Bosco? No! Oh god."

Brown her eyes moving from Bosco to the ceiling sighed, "I fired before I could register he was actually standing there, the grenade hit him in the chest, landed at his feet. Vetresco yelled his name, made a dive for him, I looked away when the canister went off.. Boscorelli was right on top of it. I don't think he even realized what it was, or, what was happening."

Shock keeping everyone silent for the moment, no one paid attention to Vinny's regaining consciousness. A low moan from his direction drew the Sully's eyes to him.

"You sorry son of a bitch!" Sully heading over to him restrained by two agents, Swersky yelling out, "SULLIVAN, GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF, NOW!" Stepping between Vinny and him, Dave put his hand up, "He didn't do this, it was an accident. Stop or I'll have you in cuffs."

Sully blinking at him, "Lieu? If it weren't for him, Bosco wouldn't have had an ACCIDENT in the first PLACE!" Jerking from the grip of the agents he stormed away finding himself in the kitchen.

The sounds of the hissing oxygen canister, Vetresco's groans and the low voices of the Medic and another agent carrying to him, Sully gripped the counters edge, praying Bosco would make it. The thought that after surviving whatever the hell had gone on here, to die being rescued, killed by the very people sent to do so, blinding him with anger.

Faith stood looking down at her partners prone body. His blackened face covered partially with the mask, the blood running from several cuts on his cheeks and forehead, she was feeling sick. Her eyes running over him, she didn't recognize the clothing he was wearing, but figured since she hadn't seen him in many more months than he'd been missing, she probably wouldn't anyway.

He looked thinner to her, but again unsure if it was his clothing or if Vetresco had starved him she tried not to think about it yet.

Tears started as she again noticed the blood seeping from cuts on his face, the skin red and raw looking, and to her ever growing horror more blood leaking from his right ear. Knowing how powerful a stun grenade could be if it went off too close, Faith knew he could be in a bad way without the canister being fired into him. The tee-shirt and sweatpants he was wearing stippled with black streaking she was numb when Swersky touched her arm, "Faith." His simple inquiry forcing her tears to spill, voice shaky, unconvincing, she replied, "I'm fine."

Ty seeing and feeling much the same things as the others, found himself standing side by side with Faith. Exchanging looks, he put his hand on her shoulder, and with the others waited while the medic continued to assess his injuries.

XXXXXXXXX

His first glimmers of consciousness bringing a headache like nothing he'd ever known, Vinny slowly opened his eyes. A groan of pain escaping him, he could only faintly hear yelling beyond him. Trying to focus, he found his vision filled with dancing black and white blotches. The yelling stopping, he tried to pull his arms around to his chest, as he was finding it hard to breathe. He found them pinned behind him. Recognizing after a moment of struggling against the bindings that he was wearing cuffs, he tried instead to roll to his back. Only again to find himself restrained, this time by hands forcing him to stay on his stomach.

Voices near him, fuzzy and confusing, someone was in his face asking him something, or telling him something, what he had no idea. Swallowing the bile his stomach was forcing to his throat, its bitter taste adding to his misery, he began to cough. The raspy thick sound finally making someone to his right call out instructions and he found himself now being pulled up onto his side.

Drawing his knees up to his stomach a coughing spasm took him over. His mind jumbled he only knew he couldn't catch his breath. Hands again on him, as again a voice called out loudly, and suddenly he felt something being slipped over his face, cold sweet oxygen now flowing from it his coughing eased after a minute.

A light, painful and sharp, flashing into his eyes, as the roaring in his ears began to slowly dissipate. Sounds becoming sharper, voices a bit more clear as he lay on the hard floor. How much time passed he was unaware, everything seemed to be moving in slow motion.

Trying to ask a question as the memory of an explosion flitted through his mind, he found someone in his face again, this time pulling the mask away for a moment. Voice raspy, hoarse he asked, "Maurice?" The hand's attached face asking him to repeat himself, Vinny tried to speak louder, "Maurice, where?" Someone beyond him spoke again, and Vinny felt panic overtaking him, trying to fight the mask he begged, "Help him, please. Went off in his face, he didn't know, didn't see what..." Violently coughing again, he felt the hand shove the mask back onto his face, refusing to answer his question.

Hot tears stung his eyes spilling down as he angled his head backwards and saw the most horrifying sight he'd ever seen. Not even Denver going over the edge of the rock formation sent a chill through his heart as the sight of Maurice on the ground with two people working on him did. Unable to see what they were doing, weeping with frustration and fear, "No, no, no." His voice muffled with the mask on his face, he turned back to the body kneeling next to him, trying to explain, "He's sick, he's ill, chest..." Coughing again, he felt hands on him again, pulling him into a sitting position.

"What do you mean sick?" The voice now having a face, squatting in front of him now, "Sick? Sick how?" Yanking the mask down, waiting for Vinny's reply.

"I don't know, what, chest thing. Fever, coughing, both of us, he's worse." Vinny pleaded with the man, hearing other voices raising after he spoke, still too fuzzy for him to make out. Looking over trying to focus he saw several people standing around the couch and beyond. Unable to settle his sight on anyone in particular with the light behind them from the kitchen, he returned his focus to Maurice on the floor.

"When did he get sick?" The face again asking, this time forcefully turning his face to look at him, the voice raised, "Look at me man, when did he get sick? How did it start?"

"Um, about four days ago I guess," Vinny replied, coughing again, "fever, and coughing, not sure, um, ache all over." Trying to again focus on the particulars of the face in front of him, his hearing still not sharp beyond a couple of feet away, he asked, "Who are you? Why'd you do that to him? What do you want?" Mind still not focusing beyond the fact that Maurice was in danger, and needed help, Vinny stared at the man in front of him.

Another body dropped down in front of him, set a bag down and opening it took things out. Holding his face still they began to wipe it with something, a stinging sensation causing him to inhale sharply and attempt to jerk away.

"Its okay," a woman's voice loudly replied, "I'm just cleaning the residue off and cleaning up a few cuts. I know it stings, but it has to be done."

Vinny tried to be still, trying to see over where Maurice still lay, he heard the woman say, "Oh thank God."

Turning back to her, eyes wide he frowned, trying to focus enough to see her facial expression. Panic in his voice, "What? What's happening?" Beginning to shiver in the cold of the room, as the wind blew steadily into the broken window, Vinny stared at her.

Seeing his gaze, hearing him, she commented, "He's starting to come too." She went back to cleaning his face, "Do you know where you are?"

Tilting his head at her, Vinny answered, "Yea, our cabin."

The woman gave him a quick look, "What's your name?" Wiping again, she was also watching someone behind him.

"Vincent," he answered softly, a cough interrupting, "Vinny, Vinny Vetresco."

The person standing behind him spoke, loudly so as to make sure he could hear, "Vincent Vetresco, you're under arrest for the drugging and kidnapping of Maurice Boscorelli. You have the right to remain silent. You have the right to ..."

As the man behind him told him his rights, Vinny turned again to Maurice lying on the floor. Watching the people working on him, his vision slowly clearing he saw a mask like he was wearing, on Maurice's face. Vinny tuned the voices out., he focused only on the sight of Maurice's chest rising and falling. Nothing else mattered except that he was still alive.

XXXXXXXXX

Pushing past the agents, dropping down beside her partner, Faith waited as Bosco began to cough and fight the mask. His moans as he regained consciousness growing into painful groaning. "What's wrong?" She worriedly asked the Medic Lawson, "Help him!"

"Faith, I am," Lawson glanced up a moment, "for now he just needs to wake up. He's going to be in a lot of pain, both eardrums were ruptured." Raising his head he caught Hampton's eye, "Sir, everyone needs to try to be quiet. He won't be able to hear, but loud noises are going to cause him a lot of pain right now." Hampton nodded glancing around seeing everyone understood. "Also, he's blinded from the flash. Burns on both eyes, most of his face. He's got some nose hairs singed, but that's probably the extent of it. Grenade flashes aren't like fire, they hurt like hell, but mostly its for stunning, not maiming. He was just unlucky that it went off basically in his face. About a week or so he'll be back to normal, except maybe for his hearing. But for now, he won't be able to see more than just bright light and shadows, if that. And he won't be able to understand you. I doubt he'll even be able to distinguish voices from white noise for a while." Pausing as he searched for something, he added, "and he's probably got a cracked rib. The area the canister hit him in has a laceration, and already some significant bruising. I'll wrap his chest just to be on the safe side when I'm done with his face."

Lawson working on placing a medication in Bosco's eyes, another on the surrounding damaged tissues, beginning the process of patching them closed, was pulling the first strip of tape when he noticed looking up, how pale Faith had gone. "Faith, you okay?" He reached over Bosco and tapped her on her leg, "Maybe you could hand me that wrap?" Seeing she was about to lose it he made sure she became involved before she freaked on him.

"Sure Al, sure," Faith taking the gauze wrap from the case next to her handed it over, taking a deep breath, "what else can I help with."

Lawson seeing she was again under control smiled, "Get some more of that saline wash out, we need to clean these cuts before he comes too. I'm not looking forward to how he's going to react, what with not knowing what's happening to him and all." His words acting like catalysts as Bosco pushed his hands up, forcing Lawson to drop the wrap and try to stop him.

Again fighting the mask, Bosco raised his hands away from his face and pushed Lawson away, a cry of, "Uuhhhhhggg noooooo!" from him, and the mask was off, flung away as he slowly came more out of it.

Still mostly unaware of what was happening, he tried to roll to his side, calling out, "Vinny! Aaaahhhhhhhhhgggggdddd....." Grabbing his ears he rolled completely up and onto his hip and leg before they could stop him. A coughing spasm overtook him, and he was grabbing his chest with one hand, holding one ear with the other, a cry of pain escaping through the coughing fit.

'what,' Bosco's thoughts were confused, 'did the fireplace blow?' Everything smelled like burned wood, or paper, 'why can't I see?' Pain in his head, ears, excruciating as he held his head in his hands, 'god, what was that? Vinn...oh shit, Vin...' Calling out louder than he thought he was, "VINNY!!! VINNY WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? WHER.....AAAHHHHSSHIIITTT!!"

All hell broke loose in the small confined area, when both Faith and Lawson along with the Agent assisting Lawson tried to restrain him, to keep him from gaining his feet. As soon as their hands touched him, Bosco went berserk on them.

His calling to Vinny turning to screaming in fear, "SON OF A BITCH!!!" he flung himself away from them. Scrambling away across the floor he first swung his right arm out wildly, tossing a hard left as he tried to avoid a groping set of hands. His desperate punch connecting with Faith's temple, he dropped her where she knelt.

Lawson going after him seeing the punch connect backed off but not before Bosco caught him across the mouth, busting his lip. Instantly understanding that Boscorelli would not go down without a serious fight, yelled at the other Agent to cease his actions, "STOP, STOP, HE DOESN'T UNDERSTAND WHAT'S GOING ON! JEFFERSON, BACK OFF!" Immediately he was at Faith's side, "Faith are you okay?"

The others having moved forward as Bosco began screaming and swinging, stopped as Lawson held up his hand, "NO! Stop, he'll only get more injured, leave him a minute, he'll calm down," leaning back down to Faith she was staring at him in shock, "you okay?" Moving her hair off of her face, he touched her temple where she'd been struck.

"Yea," she gave a moaning groan, rising carefully, "I'm okay, just stunned me. Your lip is bleeding." Ty at her side, helped her to her feet. Sully coming from the kitchen made her sit on the couch as they watched Lawson getting up. Swersky stood behind the couch eyes on Bosco not believing what he was seeing, or hearing.

Lawson stood up, moving towards Bosco now, carefully, "I'm okay, everybody just keep quiet and leave him alone. He's going to have enough problems without that rib cracking all the way through."

Bosco was in the middle of the floor, swaying, arms swinging wildly, yelling, "STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!!!" His face a mask of pain and fear he turned swinging out, at anything trying to keep any rear attacks off, "VINNY, WHERE ARE YOU?"

Unaware yet that his hearing was gone, Bosco only knowing he was blinded, was furious, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM? WHO ARE YOU, WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

Lawson motioned to Ty to come to him, "Lets just try and see if we can get him to understand we want to help," as Ty reached his side. Bosco gasping for air, stood still as they approached him, having quieted for a few seconds. He was beginning like Vinny already to shake with cold, bringing his arms in he wrapped them across his chest, coughing again. The wind from the window slamming into his left ear, he brought his hand up covering it, "Aaaaaggdddddd, Vinny..." Lawson carefully put his hand out and laid it on Bosco's arm, Ty doing the same to his shoulder. Bosco reacted as if he'd been burned again. Screaming at them, he lashed out, staggering backwards. Lawson instantly put his hands up and backed off, "No, he's too agitated still. Back off Ty, just let him be." Both men backed off, watching him, making sure he didn't fall as he continued now with the wild swinging and yelling for them to leave him alone.

Lawson noticing Bosco's reaction to the wind, and realizing he was only in a tee-shirt and sweatpants called back, "Sir, we need to get these windows covered, Now. Before he freezes to death. And get a blanket on Vetresco too." Hampton motioned for two of the agents to do as Lawson instructed, "Go look in that room off the kitchen, see if you can find something, hell blankets if nothing else." They nodded, heading off to do as told.

Stopping a moment Bosco swayed again, then seemed to fight back his weakness, again reaching out his hands caught the TV, moving along it, he was calling out, "WHERE IS HE? VINNY!! OH GOD, VINNY ARE YOU OKAY? ANSWER ME, ANSWER ME!!!" The wind blowing directly into his face now, he was trying to block it with his arm, as well as protect himself from further attack by the unknown assailants in the room. Bosco was thinking that the only reason they'd not dropped him yet, was they figured a blind injured man to be no threat. His main concern now was finding Vinny.

The others stood in shock at his completely unexpected response to Lawson and Faiths attempts to help him. And now Lawson and Ty's. His yelling in rage at those he believed to be his attackers, turning to fearful yelling for the man who'd kidnapped him.

Vinny tried to go to Bosco. Finding himself again on the floor as the Agents over him instantly controlled his movements, one telling him in no uncertain terms, "Stop, before you get hurt."

Bosco's reactions so far confusing the Agents and his friends, he stunned them now, "Vinny, man please, come on, don't do this okay?" His voice lower, he began to realize he couldn't hear along with not being able to see his attackers, "Vin, you gotta be okay, I need you, come on please, I'm scared here man, please be okay..." New tears of pain and fright flowing freer now, adding to the already near constant flow caused by the burns. The wind drying them as fast as they fell, some were beginning as the agents returned to block the window, to freeze on his cheeks.

He'd by now lost the patch bandages Lawson had placed over his eyes as he'd not allowed Lawson to complete what he'd been doing by waking as he did. Rubbing at his eyes, as the burning and stinging from the cold air finally registered, Bosco began to fully panic, before what had been fear of a fire in the cabin, having turned to both fear and anger believing them to have been attacked. Grabbing at his chest, he began to pant, the icy air causing his chest to tighten, 'oh shit, not now...' gasping out, "Vinn....I can't breathe..."

Faith recognized the look on his face, as did Sully, "No, oh no, Bosco..." She rose from the couch, "Al, he's having a panic attack! Do something!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Hampton standing back and watching in as much shock as the others now, didn't see a man who'd been kidnapped in front of him. He was seeing a man very much afraid and in serious trouble as Bosco fell backwards against the TV set. Making a snap decision, he hoped he wouldn't regret it.

"Brown!" he called over to her, as she knelt beside Vetresco, "Cut him loose, now!" As Swersky and the others turned to him in shock, he added, "The rest of my team, out, go on, out. That man doesn't need an audience, he needs help." Without argument his team began to vacate, "Start searching the place outside, check that shed. Maybe we can get this figured out. Sam, you take that room off the kitchen, pick someone or hell two someone's and get it done."

"You have to be kidding me!" Dave walked towards him, "you can't cut him loose! What the hell are you thinking Keith?" Furious, he wasn't wanting to kill anyone as Sully had been, but he sure as hell didn't want Vetresco anywhere loose around Bosco.

Cutting his eyes at Dave a moment, he then turned and stared Brown down and watched her begin the removal of the cuffs. He calmly but firmly stated, "I'm thinking that Boscorelli is scared shitless and I'm thinking that if any one of us tries to touch him again, somebody's going to get injured. And considering the already injured state he's in, I'm not willing to take a chance it's NOT him." His stare coming off of Brown to rest on Dave, and in turn on Sullivan, "He's obviously not afraid of the man, Dave, hell he's searching for him. If Vetresco can get him to calm down, by letting him know he's okay, so we can help him, let him do it. We'll be right here."

Brown stepped back as Vinny carefully and slowly rose to his feet. He first glanced around the room, trying to focus on each face, trying to show he was calm and no threat. The sound of Bosco's cries for him, and for help bringing him back away from them, he went to him.

Faith and Sully both stepped forward but a quick comment from Swersky stopped them, "Wait, Davis, you stay over there, Brown and Marcus you also. Vetresco if you so much as sneeze hard you're going down." His hand on Sully's arm, "Not you Sul, you're too angry. Faith sit, you need to get looked at." He could see the large purple area beginning on her face.

The others again moved towards Bosco who was now on his knees as Vinny wrapped in a blanket now, reaching him dropped down beside him.

Faith had to look away, she was so angry all she wanted to do was beat this man until his head caved in. Sully stared at Vetresco's back, trying to decide exactly where to place the knife.

XXXXXXXXX

"Don't you dare try anything," Ty in a calm fierce voice warned Vinny as he stood beside him, "I'm ready this time." Vinny gave him one quick look, then dismissed him.

"Maurice," Vinny's voice was low, Bosco's pained gasping breaths cutting right through him.

"He can't hear you," Lawson put his hand on Vinny's shoulder, "I'm not sure he won't just go nuts again, but you have to make him know its you. That you're okay, so we can help him." He moved to block the view of the others, unsure what Vinny would do, but knowing that whatever it would be, Boscorelli's friends would not like it. He heard Ty's ragged breathing and gave him a look of warning. Ty accepted it, and nodded.

Vinny nodded, "I know."

"Vinn...." Bosco's cries tearing through the others, holding his ears again, pleading, "wher....pleas...don't leave...need you..."

Not hesitating, praying it would be the right thing for once in his time with Bosco, Vinny simply reached out and wrapped his arms around him, wrapping him into the blanket with him. Bosco stiffening, "AAHHNNNOOOO!!!" He tried to pull back, but Vinny pulled him in close, one hand reaching up to the back of his hair holding him to him. "It's okay, love," Vinny's whisper unheard by the others, except those standing closest, "I'm okay, shush, calm down baby." Vinny knew Bosco couldn't hear him, but the words came involuntarily to him.

Bosco somehow knew it was Vinny, the faint odor of his cologne lingering on the shirt he was wearing. The way he stroked his hair, he knew it was Vinny. "OH god," Bosco grabbed hold of him, his breathing out of control, he was gasping in pain, his chest on fire.

Stroking his back, Vinny felt him collapse against him, felt his chest heaving as he tried to breath. Tried to calm himself, "you're alive? Vin," Bosco was suddenly clinging to him, his hands grabbing onto the front of Vinny's shirt, "god, oh god I thought you were dead!" Crying now, he sat with Vinny holding him, on the floor, unable to hear the reactions around them. No idea still what had happened to them. Vinny rocked him, continuing to stroke his back as his breathing began to come under control. Ragged gasps punctuated with sobs as he turned his face into Vinny's shoulder, seeking warmth and shelter now. Hands releasing the front of Vinny's shirt he slipped his arms around Vinny and held on tightly. His voice filled with fear and pain, "I can't see, Vinny I can't see. My head..ears, god it hurts so much."

Ty stood watching for several disbelieving seconds, sick to his stomach, then began to stare out of the window focusing on the agents sealing it up. His face set in stone. Ripping Vinny's head from his shoulders something he was seriously considering right now.

Faith on the couch felt more confusion and fear than she'd thought possible, her hand coming up to cover her mouth, "What, Sully how...what the hell is going on?" Only getting shot and thinking Fred would die during his heart attack were worse.

Sully looked as though someone had punched him in the gut as he watched Bosco break down in Vetresco's arms. His face red enough with fury to make Brown who was looking away from Boscorelli concerned for his blood pressure.

Dave lowered his head, hands grasping the back of the couch as Vinny continued to talk, and Bosco pleaded with him to help him. Unable to think, at how the hell this had come to be.

Hampton watching the scene unfold rubbed his forehead, closing his eyes quietly commented, "What the hell did we do here?"

XXXXXXXXX

Lawson retrieving his medics bag squatted down next to Vinny and Bosco, "I need to treat his injuries," touching Vinny on his shoulder to get his attention. Lawson knew that both men were in a kind of shock from the 'attack' and tried not to take the stand that Vetresco was a criminal, but instead another injured needing attention. Boscorelli's reaction to Vetresco's presence lending weight in his mind to just that, "is there someplace we can take him?" He didn't want to say a place with not so many eyes, but that's what he was thinking. Lawson knew that if the situation were different all of the people in this room would not be allowed in an Exam room.

"Yes," Vinny nodded, "bedroom." Glancing towards the hallway, he gave a chin toss in its direction, "through there. There's a bathroom attached, but the water froze a couple days after the last storm began, so no running water. We have plenty of bottle water though."

"Good," Lawson stood up, "lets get him moved, then patched up." He stood back as Vinny began to get himself and Bosco to their feet. Lifting him up, Vinny wrapped his arm around him, helping him stand. As they started forward, Bosco moving easily where Vinny led him, Sully again cut loose.

"HE'S NOT TAKING HIM ANYWHERE!" Sully came around the couch again, blocking their way, "NO DAMN WAY IS HE TAKING HIM OFF ANYWHERE!"

Bosco cringed at the painful noise, hands flying up to his ears again, he cried out. Lawson turned back to him, then seeing Vinny cover him more with the blanket, addressed Sully and the group. "ENOUGH," he stated. "We're not taking him outside, no one is going to get away, or do anything to harm him!" Holding his hand up in front of him, "But, he's entitled to privacy, and not to have to put on a show for anyone. This man has No idea you are here. No idea he's not in danger from whoever did this to him. And no say so if he has an audience, so I'm saying for him. He needs quiet and privacy, not you or anyone else yelling about it." Glancing down at Faith on the couch, "Why don't you come too, I can look at your head," turning to Ty, "Davis you too. Make everybody happy, okay?"

Nodding, Ty who was already standing next to Vinny answered, his voice low and threatening, "Oh I'm coming," placing his hand on Vinny's shoulder he was a bit surprised to see Vinny simply look to him, nodding in agreement, instead of arguing, "you try anything I'll take you down. Understand?" Hand on his gun, he stared Vinny down.

Returning the stare, "I understand Davis," Vinny nodded slowly, "no worries. I just want to get him help." Moving Bosco forward he followed Lawson as Faith stood up and joined them walking to the hallway. Before they reached the bedroom doorway, Ty could hear Sully arguing vehemently with both Swersky and Hampton about the situation.

XXXXXXXXX

Vinny lowered Bosco into a sitting position on the bed in their room, moving to the side he watched as Lawson placed his bag on the bed next to Bosco. Feeling the movement on the bed instantly Bosco was on the defensive, grabbing at Vinny's arm as he moved away, "No, Vinny don't leave me!" Shaking his head hard, he gave a moan, one hand holding his ear again.

Gripping his shoulders, Vinny tried to let him know he was still there, as Faith and Ty moved to stand near. Faith watched Bosco's reactions to Vinny, glancing up at the large man hovering over her partner. She thought this had to be some freakish dream as she glancing back took the chair another agent had brought into the room for her. He moved to stand out of the way near the doorway, out of sight, but she felt better knowing he was there for backup. Just in case.

Other Agents were just beginning to cover the window in the bedroom, working swiftly to finish.

Bosco must have to her mind thought that he and Vinny were now alone, or perhaps had been 'put' in the bedroom by whomever 'had' them. When he started talking to Vinny her heart sank.

"Vin," Bosco groaned out, "what do they want? How many of them are there?" Another moan from him as he dipped his head raising his hands again to his head. Vinny glancing at Lawson, "Can you give him something for the pain?" Rubbing Bosco on his shoulder and upper back he pulled the comforter on the bed loose, placing it around Bosco as Lawson searched his bag.

"Sure," Lawson replied, "but I'm not sure he's going to cooperate enough to let me give it to him." Studying Vinny a moment, he added, "Can you hold him? I mean still? He feels this alcohol he's not going to be happy with me. Hell he won't even let us near him."

"I'll hold him," Vinny sat next to Bosco, "you just make it fast." Taking him into his arms, he felt him stiffen, then relax again. Sliding the blanket off of Bosco's shoulder, Vinny rubbed his arm through the tee-shirts sleeve as Faith and Ty watched. When Lawson nodded, the syringe and alcohol rub ready, Vinny shoved Bosco's sleeve up, and tightened his grip quickly.

Bosco sensing someone else near him, was distracted as Vinny 'worked him' but as soon as Vinny tightened he knew something was up. When the cold wetness touched his arm, he cried out, "NOOOOOO!" trying to pull away as he attempted to raise his hands to stop them. Ty moved in quickly taking his hands in his. Holding him down, they watched as Lawson injected him with the sedative and painkiller. Bosco yelled at them all in anger, this time not excluding Vinny in his ire, "BASTARD! BASTARDS! NOOOOO! Why, Vinny why?" Before he could make sense of what was going on he began to droop forward. Vinny still holding him, Ty having stepped back, Bosco in only a couple of minutes was limp.

Standing carefully, Vinny, with Lawson's help placed Bosco in the bed, covering him up with the comforter. The room was quiet for a long time as Lawson completed his medical treatment of Bosco, with Vinny's help.

Faith sat in the chair, watching helplessly as Vinny went to a dresser drawer. Ty instantly on alert at his side, as Vinny removed a sweatshirt from the third drawer. Showing it to Ty, who nodded he returned to Bosco. Lawson helped him place it over Bosco's head and arms and pull it into place before recovering him. The room was still very cold from the broken window, and the combination of sedative and painkillers wasn't helping him stay warm.

Once Lawson was satisfied that he'd done all he could he turned now to Faith. "Let me see that head of yours," taking her chin in his hand he tilted her face.

"I'm fine," Faith softly replied, pain in her voice not from her headache, "maybe a couple of aspirin's all I need." Lawson nodded, "Its a pretty good bruise already, but your eyes look okay. Just let me know if you get dizzy or sick to your stomach, okay?" Faith nodded, eyes watching Bosco sleep as Vinny having moved around the other side of the bed, sat down. She stiffened in response, sitting forward.

"No, oh hell no, up!" Ty quietly but firmly ordered him, "Off, now, and don't make me, make you!"

Vinny stood up, staring him down, and spoke for the first time since they'd entered the room and he'd spoken to Lawson, "Fine. But I'm not leaving him alone. So you decide where you want me, but its going to be in this room."

Ty stood unsure now what to do, until Faith spoke up, "How about sitting in a chair? Like that one in the corner? But Ty's right, don't sit on that bed with him again, I'll shoot you myself if you do."

Blinking at her in surprise, Vinny asked, "Who are you?" Then it hit him, "Faith? Faith Yokas?"

"Yes," Faith stood up, "Faith Yokas, his partner. Now chair or floor, you pick."

Vinny stared at her a moment longer, before taking the chair and moving it around to Bosco's side of the bed, almost in defiance of them all. Placing it within reaching distance of Bosco, Vinny sat down, eyes on Faith, "You mean his 'ex' partner don't you? Last time he heard you wanted nothing to do with him. In fact, didn't Fred, that's your husband right? Didn't he tell Maurice if he ever came near you or his family again he'd kill him? So what are you doing here? Breaking into his home, nearly killing him. What the hell are any of you doing here?" Seeing the shocked looks of outrage on their faces, he continued, unrelenting, "Don't look so shocked folks, Maurice told me all about it. How you treat him. Like he's nothing, a kid who needs handling. Making fun of him, disregarding his abilities as a cop. Oh I know a lot of what went on, a lot more than you probably think I do. Nearly ostracizing him in the last months he was on the job, to the point he was depressed and ready to quit. Now, what? You're 'rescuing' him? From me? For what? Well guess what? You wasted your time, and again, he's hurt. Had that storm not come along we'd have already been home. Back in New York. We were leaving the day it hit."

Having sat in silent disregard of Vinny's, to their minds, ramblings, Faith and Ty both now were in doubt. Glancing at one another, attempting to decide how much was horsecrap and how much was truth, both were stung by his 'accusations' on their treatments of Bosco. Ty the only one who actually didn't fit into Vinny's comments, he spoke, "And we're just suppose to believe that Bosco came up here on his own? With you? To get away from the rest of us?" Leaning forward, "Vetresco, we have a witness that told us Bosco was drugged. That you took him out of that restaurant, AFTER, you tried to kill me in the damn locker room! Man," Ty held himself back from slamming his fist into Vinny's face, "you save that shit for the jury, cause that's the only ones you stand a chance of convincing of that crap!"

"Whatever," Vinny smirked not in laughter but in frustration, leaning back in the chair, "I might have done that to him, but whatever I did? Trust me, it pales in comparison to what his so called 'friends and family' has done to him over the years. And you're right Ty, I probably will have to tell it to a jury, but at least I'll know why. You people haven't a clue about what you made him feel. How much you hurt him," staring at Faith now, "Bosco, hell you can't even say his name. He told me why everyone started calling him Bosco. You ever tell Ty that story, Yokas?"

Her mouth opening in slight shock, Faith couldn't believe Vinny had been told that story.

Speaking up, Ty was growing angrier, "Man, lay off, he hates his first name. Everyone knows that. And Bosco is what he introduces himself as."

Faith remained silent, staring at her hands now. Vinny shook his head no at Ty, "No, Davis, its not. MAURICE, introduces himself as Maurice Boscorelli, not Bosco. I've heard him do it time and time again on the street. To women, to shop keepers, hell to everyone. He has Never in my presence said his name was Bosco. Only the people he works with call him that. Why don't you tell him why Faith." Eyes back on her now, Vinny waited. Ty looked confused at first, as if he were trying to think of a time he'd heard different from what Vinny had just said.

"Not in the mood Yokas?" Vinny looked sad as he turned away from her, "Or just not willing to admit what you did?" Ty cut his eyes at her, seeing her refusal to look up.

Frowning he remarked, "Enough Vetresco, whatever it was its over. Done, and none of our business. Bosco seems fine with it, hell most of us use our last names on the job anyway. Let it go."

"It was just a joke," Faith's voice near a whisper as she spoke, "it wasn't meant to hurt anyone." Glancing up she looked both angry and sad, "I can't believe he told you this."

"I can't believe you didn't see how hurt he was by it," Vinny replied softly, "he trusted you, you know. With his life, and you set him up for some 'frat' type prank. Yea, he forgave you, but he never forgot it. How could he, even you still call him Bosco, and he can't remember you ever saying his first name in 12 years unless you were making fun of him over something."

"I never," Faith started, glancing over at Ty she sighed, "never meant to have it go as far as it did. We were rookies, just out of the academy. A couple of the other officers decided to 'get the rookie' Bos, was giving them lip, and a hard time. Really getting on a lot of nerves with his 'gung-ho' attitude, and well, they asked me to help. I made a stupid bet with him as part of it. That he couldn't drink a whole bottle of 'Bosco' syrup, you know that chocolate stuff, like Hershey's?" Davis nodded, wondering what could be so bad about that, hell he'd done it as a kid, his mom had been totally pissed off, but no harm no foul so...

"Anyway," Faith continued, "my 'job' was to get him to do it in front of everyone. And he's always more than willing to 'win' a bet. Only thing was, the other officers replaced the 'Bosco' syrup with a melted chocolate laxative. An old and stupid joke, I know." She was playing with her rings as she spoke. Ty nodded, now understanding why Bosco might not have been happy.

"Only thing was," Faith frowned in memory, "Bosco did drink the entire bottle, pretty fast too. No one had done it before without getting sick, either halfway through, or even before. Its just so sweet and rich. We found out too late he was allergic to the chemical and he ended up in the hospital for almost a week. He was really sick. I thought he'd never speak to me again, but as usual he just blew it off. Everyone covered for me, and the others took a suspension. When he came back to work, everyone started calling him Bosco. He didn't like it at first, he'd tried to get them to call him Maurice or Bos, you know like on his car's tag? But he was stuck with Bosco. I even took to calling him that. He tried a few times to make me stop, but with the others doing it, he finally said whatever and let it go."

Ty sat silently, nodding as Faith finished her story. Before he could say anything, Vinny spoke, "I need the head. Its through there," pointing to the bathroom, "you can check it out first, but I seriously need it now."

The Agent leaning against the wall stood forward, "I'll check it out." Walking around Faith he went into the room, returning in only a minute, "Alright go ahead." Vinny got up, walking around the bed, "His name is Maurice, not Bosco. He only says he hates his first name because everyone he cares about at work makes fun of it. You know, like when Sullivan told everyone he was gay: Had to be with a name like that?" Closing the door behind him, he left them cringing. Even Ty had heard that one, and had laughed about it.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Sitting at the kitchen table, rapping his knuckles on the wooden surface, Sully was glowering at Lawson, "You actually let that animal touch him? Help you treat him? Is everyone here insane? Or just me?" Shoving his chair back, he stood.

"Sit down John," Swersky sighed, rubbing his hands over his face, "everybody's tired and pissed off. We're all worried about this aright?"

"Are we?" Sully replied scornfully taking in Lawson and Hampton as he sat, "seems to me like these two," waving his hand at them, "don't seem to damn worried about it! Hampton thinks its all a big fucking mistake, and Lawson's acting like Vetresco's a 'Mother Theresa' letting him not only 'help' with Bosco, but stay with him too! While they act like we're the enemies here."

"I never said it was all a mistake," Hampton scowled as he poured another cup of coffee, "I said its possible we made a mistake. Has it occurred to anyone that Boscorelli's reaction was a bit 'OFF'? Did that seem like a man scared of his 'kidnapper' or of US? I've been in this job a long damn time, and while I've seen victims have a wide variety of reactions, I have to say, falling into the arms of the kidnapper isn't one of them!" Setting his cup down hard, "Not like that anyway. You saw how he reacted, hell you heard how he reacted when Lawson had to sedate him in there," eyes on Sweresky now, "Dave did that look like a man who was happy for someone else to be here?"

Dave pushed his palms against his eyes, rubbing tiredly, "I don't know what to think Keith. But I'm going to stay on the side of what I think is going on. There's just too much at stake to take a chance we weren't right. Vetresco stays under guard until we can get Boscorelli out of here and to a hospital. If it turns out we were wrong, then he can sue us." Standing up, "I'm beat, your people and Davis have first watch?" seeing Keith's nod, "Good, I'm catching a few winks, Sully I suggest you try too. I've got the couch." Heading into the living room, he glanced at the window, which was now sealed up as tight as they could get it. Settling down onto the couch he grabbed a blanket draped over the cushion. Staring into the fireplace, which was now roaring again, Dave closed his eyes, and was haunted by the returning visions from earlier. He heard a body settle onto the chair, but didn't bother opening his eyes.

The sounds of the Agents still working, quiet as the cabin settled down to a steady rhythm, half asleep, half awake. A scrape of chair later, and Dave heard Keith ordering his people to come in, and get some rest. Day would soon be here, and they already knew from Lawson, Bosco would be going nowhere for at least the next 24 hours.

TBC...


	27. Rules and Broken Trust Chapter 28

**Funny, this seemed longer when I was writing it. Now it seems short. Sigh. well, I think this contains enough to keep you guys happy for about...2 minutes. LOL**

**Enjoy! I know I did! ;)**

****

**Rules and Broken Trust**

**Chapter 28**

"Is he awake?" Sully rousing from a light sleep, sitting up straighter in the deep leather chair, glanced up as Ty emerged from the hallway into the living room, "Where's Vetresco?" His anger tinged concern still evident in the sleep deprived voice.

"No," Ty shook his head negatively as he made his way into the kitchen for coffee, "he's still asleep. And Vetresco's still asleep. Faith's with them," heading off Sully's protest at him having left them in the room. Shrugging against the chill in the air, Ty wanted nothing more right now than a hot cup of coffee and to sit in front of that roaring fire for awhile. Sully had other ideas.

Blinking in disbelief that Ty would leave Faith alone with Vinny, Sully pushing his hands down on the wide cushioned arms for support rose from the chair, "Have you lost it? Where the hell is Vetresco sleeping? His ass better be on the damn floor!" Quiet as he was, he woke Dave on the couch, as his heavy footsteps pounded into the kitchen.

"John," Dave groaned sleepily, "please, give it a rest. I sent Markum in earlier to sit. When you were pacing around on the porch. Now, quiet already. Its going to be a long damn day tomorrow, just like today was. Or yesterday, whichever." Rolling to face the back of the couch, its leather creaking under his weight Dave closed his eyes again as Sully frowned over at the back of the brown leather cushions, "Sorry Dave."

Cutting his eyes to Ty standing in the kitchen sipping coffee, Sully walked more soft footed over to join him. Taking a water instead of coffee he quietly asked, "What happened earlier? I could hear talking going on. Was Vetresco trying to get out of this or what?"

"No," Ty stared down at the long planks of the golden colored floor, exhaustion evident in this posture, "no, he didn't try to get out of anything. He just keeps saying that, or he did earlier; 'whatever Maurice says happened, happened.' Whatever the hell that means." Yawning, Ty glanced over at Sully now, "I guess we'll have to wait until Bos can tell us what happened." Seeing Sully's angry face, redden more, Ty quickly added, "And Vinny's sleeping in a chair." Leaving out that the chair was next to the bed.

Whispering, angry still, "We know what the hell happened!" Sully nearly crushed his water bottle, "That bastard drugged him and took him out here. You saw the way Bosco was acting, did that look Normal to you? You EVER see him that freaked out? And I'm not talking like after 9/11 either Ty. That wasn't Bosco and you know it. I thought I would be sick, seeing him..." Sully had to stop realizing he was grinding his jaw in anger even as he spoke, the water pushed up in his grip on the plastic overflowing onto his hand.

"Hey," Ty concerned for Sully responded, "take it easy Sul. No one is more sickened by what happened than I am, but even I would have been totally freaked out by being blinded and..." lowering his gaze to the floor again, "shit Sul, he's deaf and blind. How the hell was he suppose to act? As far as he knew the gas blew or something. At least until Lawson and Faith touched him anyway. When Lawson sedated him, and gave him the pain killers he panicked. Al says he's in shock, they both are. Not to take anything we saw serious. That his reaction seems extreme, but he doesn't think its that far out of line considering they were here alone for so long. I don't know, like I said, maybe we should wait until Bosco can say what happened."

"Are you kidding me?" Sully was looking at him in shock, "He might be in shock, okay, I'll grant you that. And we might be to blame for some of that, but he wouldn't even be here if Vetresco hadn't drugged him. You didn't see what they found in that room over there earlier. Whole damn cabinet full of drugs, or it was anyway. Bunch of bottles, most of them empty. Looks to Hampton like there were lots more until recently. Now Hampton's saying he was probably drugged more than just to get him here."

"What kind of drugs?" Ty looking at the room, its door open the darkness again complete as the Agents responsible for its cataloging taking a nap, now turned back to Sully, their soft voices muffled to the others in the living room.

"Mostly just aspirin, cough stuff, but they seem to think there were other things," Sully turned his back to the living room and dining area now, "a few of the empty bottles had contained stuff that is 'borderline' legal according to Hampton's people. Course since this place first belonged to Vetresco's Father, that according to Hampton might not be a 'legal' issue." Derision in his voice, "Him having had a license and all. Say's 'it's not unusual' to find 'left over drugs' in a pharmacists home. But I say some of that 'missing' crap might have been used on Bosco. Vetresco needs to have his ass strung up!"

"Sul," Ty frowned at him, pushed off the counter he'd been leaning against, "you really think Bosco would just take shit without some kind of fight? No, man I don't think that would happen. Lawson says he's in good condition overall. Some bruises and stuff, but mostly that's from him falling after the grenade went off." Tossing the rest of his coffee into the sink, Ty set the cup down on the cabinet, "Well, I'm going to go see if I can find another bathroom."

"There's one in that other room," Sully pointing to the second bedroom, "doesn't have a light on the wall in the bedroom, just a couple of lamps. Couple of the agents are in there sleeping, don't step on any bodies."

Ty smirked, "Not as long as they're not between the door and the bathroom I won't." Leaving Sully alone in the kitchen to glower at the hallway door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Afternoon daylight streamed into the open door along with the brisk mountain air as Swersky stepped out onto the porch, "He's awake." His low voice carrying over to Sully and Ty as they leaned over the now cleared porch's railing taking in the surrounding view. Turning as one they instantly asked, "Does he know what's happened yet? How is he?" Glancing at one another as a smirk slid over Swersky's face before disappearing.

"No," Dave confirmed, "he just woke up. And he's not happy. Lawson's asked that everyone stay out of the room for now. He says he's just getting more confused and upset." Before he turned to head back inside he added, "you know you two are starting to sound alike."

Sully cutting his eyes at Ty growled, "Don't say a word."

"Wouldn't think of it," Ty frowned yawning as he turned back to the view, having slept only a few hours he was still tired, asking, "were you around when they searched the shed?"

Nodding as he leaned over the railing again, Sully reached up to tug his hood tighter. The wind was beginning to pick up, though the sky today was a clear brilliant blue, with only the lightest touch of soft clouds on the horizon. "Mason says the car is in there, along with a couple of snowmobiles and yard stuff." Sully hesitated with adding more information.

"I know that look Sul," Ty turned to him, squinting against the glare from the sunlit snow, "what are you trying not to say?" Hands stuffed into his jackets pockets he waited.

"Found some blood on the backseat," Sully refused to look over at him, as he continued to stare at the trees across the yard, "Mason and Hampton seem to think..." He stopped, letting Ty draw whatever conclusion he would, but added, "and in the trunk." Now he turned his head slightly to his partner, "Distributor cap was off, guess he was making sure Bosco couldn't leave. Where it went to is anybody's guess, they didn't find it."

Standing silent, Ty nodded slowly his stomach clenching as unwanted visions of what must have happened flashed through his mind. Shaking the internal sights from his inner eye, "I'm gonna take a walk, Jackson says there's a lake or something through there," pointing to the trees at the right of the property, "he thinks from Starke's description that's where..." pausing a moment his face reflecting sudden memory. "Crap, Sul, did anyone tell Vinny about Starke still being alive?"

"No," Sully replied, "not while I was in there. Not unless you guys did earlier. Who cares anyway?"

"Just wondering," Ty commented, "what his reaction will be. That's all."

"Like I said," Sully glancing over at him before heading off the porch, "who cares."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Can you give him something for the pain?" Faith asked Lawson as she watched Bosco sitting on the side of the bed. He'd been arguing with Vinny since he woke up, and was in obvious pain.

"Sure," Lawson replied, "but I'd rather not sedate him again. If we can get him to take something, fine, but I'd rather not get another busted lip if that's okay with you."

Bosco was furious, again. "Don't fucking touch me you ass! How could you help them knock me out!" Shoving Vinny away, he nevertheless held on to his shirt, both angry enough to push him off and frightened to lose contact.

Vinny dropped his hands to his sides, not touching him, only allowing him to hold on the his shirt's front, looking helplessly at Lawson as Bosco continued his rant, "Did they come to take our shit? No, they'd be gone by now, right? Huh? Who are they Vin? Why'd you let them knock me out? Am I blind? What the hell did they do to me? YOU FUCKING ANSWER ME! YOU KNOW I CAN'T STAND THE DARK VIN! ANSWER ME!" Grabbing Vinny's shirt in both hands he shook him, though not achieving much movement considering the size difference, but his point was getting across.

Sitting down next to him, Vinny simply sat there, now looking to Faith for help, "I don't know how to help him, what do I do...?" Bosco held tighter to his shirt, his face turned from the room, towards Vinny. Unlike the previous night, he wasn't clinging as tightly. Anger still radiating off of him, his lips tightly pinched the only definite emotional sign on his face with his eyes covered. Faith could tell from years of riding in the RMP and seeing him on the streets he was completely pissed off, and not going to react any other way until someone gave him what he was asking for. Sighing she stood up and approached the bed.

"Hold his wrists," Faith quietly told Vinny, "I don't want to get hit again." Lawson frowned at her, "Faith, what are you going to do? This might not be the time..." but quieted at her fierce look, stepping back to make room for her.

Swallowing hard, glancing at Bosco's bruised and angry face, Vinny took a deep breath. Knowing he would come unglued at being held down, he simply laid his hands on his wrists instead of taking them in his palms. Bosco tensed up, but allowed Vinny to draw his hands from his shirt. Pushing gently down on them Vinny made him set them on his lap, palms up, looking up to Faith to see if that was okay with her. She nodded as she moved closer to them, "That's fine, just don't let him go if he doesn't react well, one bruised head is enough."

Not allowing her distrust or dislike of Vinny to dissuade her, Faith stood toe to toe with Bosco, smiling for a second when she realized his feet were nowhere near the floor. Reaching into her pocket she pulled something from it. Placing the black jacketed badge in his palm she stepped back to await his reaction.

His brow furrowing, Bosco pulled his hands from under Vinny's. Fingers stroking the soft leather cover. His mouth pinching tightly as he carefully found the edges, and slowly opened it up. Vinny noticed he was holding his breath as his fingertips cautiously moved over the cold metal inside. A gasping short cry coming from him as he found the NYPD letters before he violently threw it away from him, "son of a...damn you! YOU DID THIS TO ME? WHO? HUH, WHO? SULLY? TY? HUH? WHO?" Standing now having jumped down from the bed, color rising in his cheeks before draining away, Vinny quickly standing with him, "how many of you stood around and watched...oh my god..." Bosco, ashen faced again, before they could register his intent, went around the end of the bed. Knowing the room as well as he did after so long sleeping in it he went straight for the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. A quick twist of the lock that Vinny had replaced weeks ago and they were left standing in shock. Listening to him rant and rave again, this time things were being thrown against the walls in time with his curses.

Sully, and Ty bursting into the room, Dave on their heels instantly went for Vinny. Faith yelling at them to stop as they grabbed him, "NO! Its okay, it was me. I did it."

As the sounds of loud cursing assaulted their ears, again something hit the wall, this time the sound of glass shattering joined in.

"What happened?" Dave moving to the bathroom door asked, "What could you possibly..." he trailed off as she leaned down and retrieved her badge to show him.

"I gave him this," she sighed, "and he didn't seem to take it well." Running her hand through her hair, she put the badge wallet back in her jacket, "Guess he didn't expect it to be New York's finest to have done the deed." Sitting on the edge of the bed, she gave a harsh laugh, "Knowing Bos, he won't be coming out soon," flinching as she heard one of his more colorful phrases screamed through the bathroom door, "so, who's going to go in after him?" Eyeing up each of the men in the room in turn, she waited to see who had the nerve to brave the angry tornado that was raging inside the small room.

Hampton having waved his people off, stepped inside, "Can I make a suggestion here?" Everyone's eyes on him, Sully about to comment stopped at a throat clearing warning from Dave, who shrugged as he answered, "Sure why not Keith, go ahead."

"How about NO one going after him?" moving further into the room, he gave his reasons why, "He's injured, pissed off, and now probably embarrassed to boot. Why make it worse? What can he really do in there? Break a few things, sure. Let him calm down, maybe he'll come out on his own. If not, in a half hour, I say send Vetresco in after him. At least then there's a chance he won't cut loose again?" Eyes on first Faith then Lawson, both unhappy, but nodding. Sully still angry gave a half snarl before he tore from the room, Hampton perplexed asking, "Someone want to tell me WHY he's the one so damn angry? Isn't Boscorelli Yokas's partner?"

Set to follow Sully to talk to him, Ty paused, "Sul feels responsible for Bosco ending up here. He felt something was..." a quick glance back at Vinny, "wrong with Vetresco's attitude towards Bos. But he let Bosco convince him he was wrong. Now he thinks he should have done more to report it." Eyeing the floor beneath his feet, "We all do." Ty left the room to join Sully outside.

A slow nod now from Hampton, "Well," he caught Dave's eye, "everyone makes mistakes. If Boscorelli refused Sully's advice, that doesn't make Sullivan responsible," cutting his gaze to Vinny, "does it?" Vinny gave him a quick glance, but said nothing, instead he looked down at the floor, making no attempt to defend himself.

Rising from the bed, Faith taking in his silent demeanor commented, "No, but until Bosco decides to tell us what exactly went on," swallowing her anger, "we don't know what happened. Right?" Sometimes she really hated it when her sense of justice came into play. "Fine, if he doesn't come out, we let him go in." Heading out of the room now, "I need something to eat, and a bathroom." Dave instantly following her, commenting to Keith, "You'll stay right?" His hard stare getting a quick nod as Keith responded, "Sure, no problem."

Vinny's quiet voice startled Lawson as he sat down on the end of the bed beginning to check his medical bag, "He was in a lot of pain earlier. Is that gone, now? Did it stop?" The concerned worry to his tone making Keith pay attention as he sat waiting for Boscorelli to emerge.

"No," Lawson wearily replied, "but he's so angry right now, he's not feeling it." Counting the bandages for the third time, his mind refusing to keep track, he paused, glancing over at Vinny, "When it comes back, as he calms down, you'll know." A quick look at the door before settling on Keith, "We'll all know."

An answering chuckle from Hampton, now startling Vinny, "Yea, we will." Seeing the puzzled look from the large man, "A few years ago, it happened to me. I didn't get out of the way, during a hostage negotiation thing. Busted my left eardrum. Hurts like a muther. I got mad and didn't feel it but when it hit, son of a ...lets just say not something I ever want to go through again."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside the bathroom:

"BASTARDS!" yet another object thrown, he couldn't even tell what it was, just that is satisfied the anger god inside of him. Not so gone that he threw anything at the mirror, or shower stall, Bosco kept as best he could away from what he'd found out was broken glass on the floor. Unable to hear the thunks or shattering of the thrown objects he instead relished the physical release the act of finding and then pitching the items full force gave him. Pacing as he found new items to throw, knowing he would soon run out, he fumed over the fact that more than likely his fellow officers had seen him so helpless earlier. Humiliated and embarrassed to his soul, Bosco's misdirected anger knew no real limits. But finally he began to tire, the injuries and rage taking its toll on him. Collapsing down on the toilet's lid, he sat breathing heavily, sweat wringing off of him, he swiped his forehead. Leaning back against the shelving behind him, he felt a sting behind his lids as tears of frustration sprang loose.

Several long minutes later, it occurred to him that on one had burst in after him to 'restrain' or 'stop' him. Standing again, slapping the lid up on the toilet, as he realized he had a need for one. Now he had a dilemma. Use the toilet and risk yet more humiliation from someone coming in, or wait until they came to get him, something he had no doubt they were going to do. And have to ASK to use the bathroom. "Could this shit get any fucking worse?" he muttered to himself. Deciding to hell with them all, he yanked the cording loose on his sweats, 'let um come the hell in, serve um right!' A few minutes later, washing his hands, a bitter laugh escaping him, he came to a decision. One he knew was going to piss some people off probably, no, would indeed piss them off, "Like I give a shit! I'm the one fucked up here." His laugh fading as the pain began to make itself louder known. "Now or never Maurice," he carefully made his way to the door, managing to avoid most of the glass and broken ceramics on the floor. The few cuts he got, nearly unnoticed as his head began to ring again with the stinging from the eardrums as well as his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The bathroom had been nearly silent for some time now. The men waiting checking silently with one another on whether they should go in, or wait. The flushing of the toilet, then the running of the sink, bringing a nod from Hampton, "Sounds like someone may be ready to be reasoned with. However we accomplish that." Lawson gave a quick smirk that faded as fast as it came, his acerbic, "I have a feeling no one's going to like how this turns out Boss." Bringing a frown to Hampton's face, "Most of the time these things seldom make people happy Al." Vinny remained silent, as he stared at the door.

His own thoughts jumbled, he both wanted Bosco, for his own safety to emerge, and feared what would happen when he did. Would he tell them what had really happened? Staring down at the floor, his heart pounding, he accepted that now that he knew who had come for him, he would do just that. Vinny knew that if he went back to prison, he would die. If not at the hands of the inmates, he knew he'd kill himself. There was no way he could go through that again. Clenching his hands together to stop their shaking, he swallowed the bile rising in his throat. Thoughts of escape flitting only a second through his mind, he made a vow to himself and to Maurice, his love for the other man making him restrain himself. Vinny knew he was going no where. He'd cause him no more grief if he could, and that included these people who'd come for Maurice. Hot tears stinging his eyes, he forced them down and away. Fear eating at him hard, he jumped when the bathroom door slammed open, banging against the inner wall.

"GET THE HELL OUT!" Bosco yelled, his voice deep with barely restrained anger, "GET OUT! I WANT ALL OF YOU OUT OF MY FUCKING HOUSE NOW!" Standing just back inside the bedroom, his face a deep shade of red, lips rimmed with white, he stood hands clenched down at his side. Feet planted he was shaking in fury.

Lawson slid off the bed, shock on his face. Chancing a quick look over at Hampton who was also standing in shock as the others again came running in, "Boss..." Hampton put up his hand to halt the others, "Hang on, he just came out, nothings happened." Waving his people off again, he was about to comment to Vetresco when Bosco started again.

"YOU PEOPLE HEAR ME?" Moving a short distance further, "Vin! Where are you? Get your ass over here, now!" Folding his arms across his chest, Bosco was putting on a good show, or so he prayed.

A short nod from Hampton as the 55's Officers gaped at them, and Vinny headed around the bed. Sully stepping forward was stopped by Swersky's arm across his chest, "No. Don't make things worse John."

Faith and Ty exchanged looks, both knowing whatever Bosco had in mind would be bad, he seldom went with what they expected of him, and he would again prove that to be true.

When Vinny reached Bosco, lightly touching his arm, Bosco reached out and returned the touch. His hand moving up as if to identify the person before him, he seemed satisfied after passing his hand quickly along Vinny's mouth and face. Loudly, no one sure if it was because he couldn't really hear himself, or if he was making sure they heard him, he snarled, "Is this my house too? Yes or no Vin, just shake your head yes or no?" His hand on the underside of Vinny's chin, he felt Vinny hesitate as he attempted to turn to look behind him. Bosco grabbed his chin in his hand, "Answer me! Yes or no!"

Swallowing hard, Vinny nodded yes to him. Bosco seemed to visibly relax then, a soft, "Good," issuing from him, he lay his right arm along Vinny's right arm and pushed him to the side. Facing the people he knew had to be in the room behind Vinny, his much harsher as well as louder words stunned them.

"This is MY house, and you are NOT WELCOME!" Stepping forward, Bosco again had his fists clenched, "GET OUT! NOW!" Vinny reached out to stop him, forgetting he couldn't hear him, "No, Maurice, don't." But Bosco shook him off, even without hearing the words, he knew what Vinny would do. After the revelations and confessions from them both, after what had gone on between them since coming here, he knew Vinny would now if he allowed it, fall on his sword. And he'd be damned if he let that happen. Especially if it meant the secrets here would be found out. No one would EVER know what had happened to him if he could help it. Not now, not ever. Finding a strength in himself he thought he'd lost long before Vinny came into his life, Bosco stood his ground, "I mean it. I want everyone out of this house in 10 minutes. Pack up whatever shit you brought, and leave! I don't care who you are, or why you thought you needed to come and do this!" Now he would test his level of inner strength, knowing that he would leave here, on his own terms, and would want to go back to his job, his life.

"I have my reasons for leaving like I did," taking a breath, his energy fast waning, Bosco steeled himself, "and none of them are your business." Making his voice softer, not knowing if he was loud or low, "Someone stole the carburetor off of the car. And some other stuff after we got here, things we should have locked up inside, not left in the shed. Maybe you could help with that, least you could do after screwing my head up like this. Then I want you gone." A wave of dizziness overcoming him suddenly, he swayed. Reaching out, he snagged Vinny's shirt, Vinny instantly giving him support, stunned by what Maurice had just said and done, he without a word helped him to the bed to sit.

Not a sound was made in the room, not even Sully spoke. Minds reeling as Bosco's words sank in, most not believing what they had heard. Sully red faced again, opened his mouth to speak, closed it and repeated the action three times before he realized he was too shocked to actually have anything to say. Turning he left the room, a sick sinking feeling radiating throughout his body. He didn't think he'd ever been so completely taken aback as he was now.

Faith stood staring at the back of Bosco's head as Lawson went to him. Watching as Bosco accepted his help without argument this time, Vinny hovering over him, she felt hot tears streaming down her face. All she could think was 'how could he get so lost?' While inside she knew how, and a deep sadness grew deeper as her stomach clenched up. Swiping the back of her fist across her cheek she knew she had to try to reach him. "Lieu," her soft voice bringing Dave's own stunned attention round to her, "could you guys leave us for a minute?" Nodding, giving her a comforting pat, Dave gave Ty a head toss indicating he should join him, Hampton already heading for the door. Now nearly alone, Faith taking a steadying breath approached the bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm only going to give him something for the pain," Lawson told Vinny as Faith came up, "I don't think knocking him out again would make him very receptive to further help later." Drawing the hypodermic from the small bottle, "Hope he doesn't get pissed off again." His hand sliding up Bosco's arm under his sleeve moving it out of the way, meeting no resistance this time. Bosco was in a great deal of pain again, and after his tirade he didn't really care if he got knocked out, but he didn't voice that. He simply sat still, barely flinching as Lawson administered the shot. "Well," Al gave a nervous laugh, "that went better than I anticipated. Now," setting the recovered needle back into the case, "lets see about getting some food in him." Glancing up at Vinny, "you too. And something to drink, I don't really want to run another IV. Him yanking one out when he woke up earlier was enough."

"Should I go?" Vinny looked to Lawson for permission, not wanting to risk the ire of the officers outside the room.

"No," Al shook his head, his voice sarcastic, "I don't need another patient. I'll get it." Giving Faith a quick nod, along with a reassuring smile, he headed out of the room, "Oh and don't let him wander around until we see how he reacts to those meds. Stitches he don't need!"

Bosco sat rubbing his arm, a frown on his face, he asked quietly, or as quietly as he could, "Are we alone, Vinny, did anyone leave?" Vinny not knowing how to answer as Faith was still there, but the others having left stood a moment doing nothing. Bosco sighed, "No one left? Or no one but that guy with the damn needles was in here to begin with?" Thinking to himself, 'great all that wasted on the guy who makes this damn headache stop!' His pain beginning to ease off now, he was beginning to relax more. A new wave of exhaustion beginning to over take him. "Look, just nod if they left or hell nod if most left." Shaking his head slightly, "okay, make that nod if most left, um, and ..." an unbidden snicker coming from him as he found he couldn't really think straight. "Oh screw it, did they leave, yes or no!" His hand rising again, Vinny quickly nodding, then shaking his head as Bosco touched his face.

Another laugh, "Okay, so some left, but not all?" Vinny in relief nodded as again Bosco gave another giggle.

Faith rolled her eyes a pained harsh laugh breaking out, commenting, "Great now he's drunk."

Taking a chance he wouldn't have another cow, she reached out and took his hand in hers. Hoping he would; though holding his hand not something she'd done; recognize it was a woman, and not hit her for it. Seeing him freeze as she did so, she held her breath as he started to jerk back. Stopping, a hiss of breath escaping him, Bosco instead of jerking his hand away; feeling the wedding band on her finger; slowly pulled it away, his face growing red again. His soft bitter words, ripping her heart out, "Go away Faith. I especially don't want or need you here." His hands shaking, he turned from her to Vinny, gaining his help, pulling himself up from the bottom of the bed, he moved past him to the head, hands patting the bed to find his placement, "For God's sake did the entire damn precient COME HERE TO SEE THIS? JESUS! GET OUT!!"

Seeing him sitting his back rigid to her, facing the headboard, Faith swallowed the bitter words he spoke. Tears renewed she glanced at Vinny standing a few feet away, head lowered as he tried not to be a part of what was going on between them. Speaking not a word, she turned and walked quietly from the room. Hearing Bosco ask, "Did she leave?" Then as she closed the door behind her, "Good, now maybe they'll all leave! I want a shower, is the water working yet? Or do I still have to use melted snow for water?" His obvious dismissal; moving quickly to the next subject, shaking her to her core.

TBC...


	28. Rules and Broken Trust Chapter 29

****

**Enjoy! M.**

**Rules and Broken Trust**

**Chapter 29**

"We're not leaving him here," Ty staring at Swersky challenged what they'd just been told, "no way Lieu! I don't believe a word he said, crap I was there!" Stalking up Sully stabbed the air towards the hallway, "That was NOT Bosco! I don't know what that bastard did to make him say that but..." throwing his hands up, "this is madness. We're not leaving and that's that! Besides! Al says he's still sick remember? You heard him coughing? We can't just go!"

Spreading her hands out on the table as she sat tiredly, Faith spoke, "No, we're not leaving," glancing over at Swersky, "not without Bosco. I agree with Sully and Ty, he's not acting like himself." Giving them no further explanation she pushed the chair back. Rising Faith turned to Hampton, "Get ready for some fireworks, because he's not going to like it. But he's coming back with us, one way or another, I don't care if we have to knock him out and tie him up."

About to reply, Hampton was startled to hear another opinion interjected. "He'll go," Vinny stood just outside the hallway, hesitantly allowing his words to sink in as the eyes of the room turned to him. "He'll go if I go. He's...Maurice doesn't want to be here. He's, he's just..." trailing off unable to get the words out.

"He's just what?" Sully stepped forward, "Huh Vetresco? Scared of what you'll do if he tries to leave?"

For the first time his voice quiet, Sully tried to keep his anger in check as Vinny met his eyes, "Or scared everyone will find out how you drugged and kidnapped him. That would be just like Bosco wouldn't it." His words statements not questions, "Hide instead of letting anyone see he's human just like the rest of us." Giving a sad shake of his head, "I don't know who I want to hit more, you for causing this, or him for not listening in the first damn place! Rather fall on his sword than face reality."

Stopping himself in time echoing Bosco's thoughts from earlier, as Ty said his name, Sully nearly gave away what had happened with Cruz and Faith. Bosco nearly falling on his sword to protect Faith rather than think things out and telling the truth. While that had seemed to have worked out for the best of everyone involved, he had no hope this one would be so easily dealt with. A tired hissing dismissal from him, he turned to walk into the living room, "So, please do tell us what makes you believe he'll leave now? We can't wait to hear what you have to say."

Chewing on her lip, Faith had remained silent as Sully had his say. Now she caught Vinny's eye, "How are we suppose to make him leave without drugging him? Please do tell us. Because I'm with Sully. I know my partner, he'd never be here if he wasn't forced. And I can't for the life of me believe he'd stay now unless he was brainwashed or thought he was protecting someone else."

Swallowing hard, Vinny saw Ty lean towards him, the intense look on his face demanding to hear what he had to say. All eyes on him, as he walked forward to sit heavily in one of the dining chairs, "He does think he's protecting someone. He thinks he's protecting me. Because I did make...I made him come here." Sully stunned, turned to stare again speechless as Vinny continued. His eyes darting to Sully he nodded as he lowered his head, "Just like you said." Haunted eyes rising, taking in Ty for a second, "I jumped Ty, just like he said I did. Then afterward, I told Bosco he was going to meet us at the bar, but, instead I took him someplace I knew no one would guess we'd be, and I told him Ty was meeting us there." Pausing, the ensuing silence heavy in the room, Vinny tried to continue, "He doesn't want, want you knowing, knowing..."

Sully sat hard on the back edge of the couch not interrupting as Hampton stepping forward indeed did. "Vetresco, maybe you should think about a lawyer first. You do realize you are under arrest? Your rights were read to you, twice."

Vinny glancing at him gave a quick nod, "I know. I'm waving my rights." Heart pounding he had to do this before he couldn't do this. Everything in him torn between telling so Maurice would go where help could be gotten. Or keeping quiet to protect Maurice from them knowing what he'd done and to protect himself. Another kind of madness now gripping him, Vinny would confess all. It was as if the monster in him had suddenly turned martyr. And this martyr would die if necessary for the one he loved. Nobleman to Monster a line once crossed over, now crossed back. A line thin to begin with, either direction easily taken when enough pressure is applied.

Hampton motioned to Brown, who walking to a pile of equipment pulled a recorder from a bag. Setting it in front of Vinny, she turned it on, quickly reading him his rights again, and having him state he was waving them, as well as making this confession without coercion. Satisfied she then stated, "Okay, now how about you start over, with your name first."

"Um," Vinny stumbled as the room seemed to close in on him, then taking a deep breath he began his confession, "My names Vincent, Vinny, Vetresco. Two years ago, when I worked as a Police Officer in Chicago, Illinois, I killed my partner, Denver Starke. Here, or near here, at a lake through the trees out there." Pointing to the lakes general direction, "We had a fight, and he fell into the lake. He drowned. I um, lied and told everyone I didn't know what happened to him." Rubbing his hand over his mouth the memories threatening to consume him again, he forced himself to continue, "There was a trial going on, but the charges were dropped when Denver didn't show up. Everyone thought he'd left town. I left Chicago and moved to New York, some strings were pulled and I got a job on the NYPD."

"A few months later, um Maurice's partner was out on an injury, and Lt. Swersky partnered us up. And 2 or 3 months ago, I guess, I'm not sure of how much time's passed, I um, I attacked Ty Davis in the locker room at the 5-5 Station House." Vinny never even noticed the 'lack' of shock or reaction to his confession over Denver. Set on his mission to get this over with, he was oblivious to the shared looks over his head between the Agents and Officers, eyes never lifting from staring at the surface of the table. Continuing, he began to talk faster , when suddenly Hampton stopped him. He'd just admitted to taking Bosco out of the restaurant drugged.

"Ok, stop please," Keith looked over at Dave, "we need to clear this room." Eyes locking, Dave nodded, "Yea, we do." Ignoring their collective protests, Faith the only one not arguing Dave dismissed his officers as Keith did his Agents, including Brown, taking over the recording and interview himself. Ordering them all outside the cabin for privacy's sake, "The shed is heated, if anyone needs something to drink or eat, get it now please." When the room had cleared, Keith nodded to Vinny, "Okay, you took him out to the car." Vinny nodded, "Yes, he was unconscious," head lowered.

Hampton stood going to the sink for a glass of water, returned to set it down in front of Vinny, "Then what did you do?"

For the next hour and a half, Vinny confessed to the things he'd done, as Hampton and Swersky only when necessary interrupted for a clarification on a point. When it was over, Keith read him his rights again, "Now, I'm going to ask you some questions, just to make things clear in my mind. Lt. Swersky is free to do the same at anytime. Do you agree?" A slow nod and they started. Another hour passed as both men pressed him for more information on who did what and when.

Finally it was done.

XXXXXXXXXX

A white faced Dave Swersky stepped outside the cabin onto the side porch. Sully standing just inside in the doorway of the shed spotting him, opened the door wider after telling the others inside he'd come out of the cabin. Meeting him as he stood staring off across the back of the cabin, "Well? What did he say? We were right weren't we." Seeing Dave's mixed emotions Sully paused as Faith stepped up to ask, "Lieu? You okay? What, what did he..." then she realized she didn't know what to ask, or if she should ask. Not for the first time, afraid to ask anything, not sure she wanted to know. Ty at her side remained silent, having been at the mercy of Vinny's violence he had some idea of what Bosco had faced.

Dave glancing their way, "Um, all I can tell you is he did kidnap him. By his own confession he admits to drugging and bringing him out here. Beyond that..." stepping down onto the snow covered ground, he tugged his hat down further onto his head, shoved his hands into his pockets, "it becomes a privacy issue for the victim. I'm sorry, I know you're concerned, but my hands are tied." Walking away from them he added softly, "I need some air, I'm going for a walk. Sullivan come with me. Davis you too. Faith, you're welcome to come, or try to talk to Bosco again, just don't let on..." A bitter laugh erupting from his chest, "not that you can talk to him anyway. He's not going to know, until we are ready to leave." Not waiting for a response he increased his stride. Already waving off Sully's protests as he followed behind, "Not now John! Ok! Just not NOW!" The catch in his voice not lost on any of them as they did as told, Faith not looking back as she went into the cabin.

XXXXXXXX

"NO!! NO, YOU...GOD DAMN YOU VINNY!" Bosco fought Sully and Ty as they held him down on the bed. Screaming out his anger and fear as Lawson sought to administer the sedative, "WHY? I TRUSTED YOU!!!" Twisting under their grips, he was sweat soaked by the time Lawson was able to give the injection. Finished Lawson moved backwards, "Let him go now, just back off guys." As they did so, Bosco lashed out as he lay on his back, trying to hit whomever had held him, "I TOLD YOU ALL TO FUCKING LEAVE!!!" Rage pouring off of him, he reared up from the mattress, throwing himself off of the bed as they backed quickly away, "SONS OF BITCHES!!" His voice guttural in his fury, "Get out, I don't need you to SAVE ME!! God Damn it!" Tears of frustration at his helplessness, again at the mercy of others, he fell to his knees, palms covering his forehead, a scream of pure anguish ripping from him. In seconds he began to rip at the bandages on his face.

"No," Lawson moved in front of Ty, stopping him from interceding, "leave him, he'll be out in a minute or so, longer if you try to stop him. The adrenaline counteracts the sedative." Glancing over at Ty, "This isn't the movies, you don't give this stuff and bam they're out. It takes a couple of minutes. Especially if the person is pissed off like Boscorelli is."

"How long that stuff lasts?" Sully turning away to stare at the door as Bosco's pain became too much for him to take. Knowing they'd just added to it giving him a sick feeling in his gut, "will he wake up in the Jeep?" The idea of dealing with raging bull again, confined in a moving vehicle not appealing to him in the least. "He can be a real ass, not to mention a real handful when he's mad. I don't think you want to be on the receiving end of one of Bosco's 'kick your ass' moments."

"Not sure, but don't worry," Lawson watching as the drug began to take hold. Bosco shaking his head as if to clear it as its effects began to limit his ability to stay up on his knees. His yells down to muttering as he sat on his heels and finally on his rear.

"I'm going to be ready as soon as he does start to come out. If he's not cooperative, he'll just go under again." Hoping that once he was in a moving vehicle, Boscorelli would accept his fate of returning with them.

Another minute more had Lawson moving forward, "Okay, I got ya buddy," catching Bosco as he tilted to the side, "Somebody wanna give me a hand here?"

He and Ty lifting Bosco, who while not completely out yet was unable to resist their efforts, onto the bed. Lawson stepped back, moving to the clothing set out already he moved aside the jacket Vinny had said was Bosco's to grab a sweatshirt. "Alright, now, lets get him ready to travel."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

A week later:

"Hey," Faith kept her voice low as she entered the hospital room, "I thought I'd be here sooner, you know when they took your bandages off. I got tied up with Charlie's teacher. Sorry." Placing a small wrapped box on the tray next to the bed, she hesitantly stood waiting for some response from Bosco.

Slowly turning to her, he nodded, a small fleeting smirk of acknowledgment on his face, "Doesn't matter," his own voice low, "Ma was here. One mother hovering over me was enough." Glancing over at the box, he squinted up at her. His eyes still sensitive to light he was blinking rapidly, "what's that?"

Ignoring his sarcastic remark, she replied with a bright smile, "Its from Charlie and Em. They figured since you might have lost yours, well, go on open it and you'll see what it is." Picking up the box she handed it to him.

Holding the box in his hands, Bosco stared at it a moment, quietly before carefully lifting the lid, reaching inside he pulled out a pair of sunglasses. Holding them up he gave her a puzzled look, "what...sunglasses?"

"Yes," Faith rolled her eyes mentally, keeping her smile in place, "sunglasses. The Doctor said you had to wear them if you went outside, and since no one can find yours, well the kids wanted to help. I know they're just cheap ones. Not like yours, but it was what they could afford. And they wouldn't let anyone else help..." Hoping he'd not reject them, as he'd done most offerings of help over the last few days Faith stood fidgeting with the edge of the tray table.

"I'm sure they'll be fine," Bosco offered quietly, "That was nice of them. Be sure to tell them I said thanks." Awkward silence filling the room again.

"Yea, sure, of course. Well," she sighed, "anyway, I guess everything's okay with your eyes? What did the Doctor say exactly?"

"Why?" suddenly he was giving her a hard look, "Why do you care Faith? Last time I heard, you wanted me out of your life. Fred threatening to kill me if I went near..." Hurt tinged anger filling his eyes, she saw a spark of tears before he shut down again, looking away from her.

"Things change Bosco," neither moving closer nor retreating she held her ground, "I was wrong. Fred was...we both were wrong. I made the decision to be in that Hotel room. I could have said no. And no one made me pull that trigger on Cruz." Her voice catching, "I'd be in jail if you hadn't done what you did. Sully and Ty told me, well they told me more than you did about what you did with that." Swallowing as he refused to look at her, knowing he was hurting, "I would have thought you would have figured that out by now. Bosco, I wouldn't have gone to the cabin with the others if I didn't care." His refusal to look at her frustrating, she moved into his line of sight, "I talked to Swersky, told him that when you come back we should be in 5-5 David again. Together, partners again. If that's okay with you."

"No," Bosco replied forcefully, avoiding her eyes, "it's not. It's not okay Faith." Gripping the sheets tight in his fists, "Cause I'm not coming back."

"Bosco," Faith's shocked outburst bringing his eyes up to hers, "you can't be serious! I know what happened will take a while to get over, but with counseling..."

"NO!" He shouted at her, grimacing a little as his still sensitive ears rang, "YOU DON'T KNOW! OKAY!! YOU. DON'T. KNOW!" Slamming his fist down on the bed, his voice lower but deepened with anger, "God, why does everyone keep saying that! You all act like you were on some mission to save me. For what? HUH? Tell me Faith, for what? So you could blind me? So, YOU could be the ones to drug and force me against MY will to do what YOU WANTED ME TO DO?" Leaning forward now as she retreated slightly, "We were leaving. You understand that yet? How many times do I have to say it? WE. WERE. LEAVING. ON. OUR. OWN. You got it YET?"

"Do you have any idea what they did to him?" Eyes bright with unshed tears he glared at her, "Do you? Jesus god Faith, they brutalized him in that prison! He almost died in there! Then," a wild laugh escaping him, "oh man, then his wonderful partner, the person he was suppose to trust most in this fucked up world is the one who did it to him! Guy seduces him, tells him he loves him, goes to all the trouble of helping him save his cabin, for what? To turn on him as soon as everything gets 'real'? How ironic is that? And faking his death? Oh my god, what kind of sick freak does something like that to someone he claims to love?" A shuddering breath later, "Now what? He's right back where he started. Sitting in a prison cell because he 'confessed' to that FBI shit and Swersky! Vinny's not right in the head Faith! But that doesn't make him deserve to go back there!" Jabbing his hand towards the outside to make his point, "Justice. No thanks Faith, I've had my fill." Turning away, he muttered, "You can go now, thank Em and Charlie for me for the glasses."

Wiping her cheek with the edge of her palm, "I'm not leaving Bosco. And I know he was in a bad place. But that doesn't make what he did to you right, nor does it excuse it."

"Faith," his low tone dangerous, "I'm warning you, don't." He'd not allowed any examination, beyond a general one, that didn't have to do with his eyes, ears or the mild case of pneumonia he'd had. All discussion started by the doctors or by the psychologist concerning his possible abuse at Vinny's hands thwarted as soon as the subject was broached. He'd also refused to change his story about choosing to go to the cabin. Something no one could understand, least of all Faith. Insisting that the pressures of the last year had finally gotten to him, despite Vinny's confession, and Ty's eyewitness accounting of the locker room incident. Even when Swersky had told him of the Waitress coming forward, he'd stuck to his guns. And had pushed everyone away.

Except Faith. Who had refused to leave him alone.

The trip down the mountain, as soon as they'd reached an open enough area had ended for Bosco. Airlifted along with Faith to Mercy, he'd been receiving treatment while the rest were still setting up a camp for the night. Three days later, Vinny was in custody of the FBI and sitting in a cell awaiting arraignment. Something Bosco had been bitterly against as soon as he was able to hear enough to be told what had gone on. No amount of pleading and threats though had changed the minds of Hampton or Swersky. Now he'd shut down and no one except Faith and Rose were able to get in to see him.

Faith had only tried to talk to him once before today, and that had gone equally bad. She'd left it alone giving him time to think about things. Now she feared he'd shut her out completely too.

"Bos," she stepped closer again, "you're right, its not my place. I'm just worried about you. That you might be making decisions too fast. You know?" Patting his leg, "Please take some time to think about this, before you decide. Please?"

Mouth tight, he nodded but refused to look her way again or answer. She tried again, voice gentle, "Can I say something without getting my head snapped off, please?"

"Not if its got to do with me going back too work or seeing a shrink," giving her a glare now, "no."

"No, its not that. Not exactly," watching his eyebrow rise she plunged ahead before he could argue, "I was reading about something, well, I'd heard about it before, just wanted to make sure I knew what I was talking about before I talked to you." Now his brows were lowering into a scowl, and giving him a hesitant smile, she rapidly told him what she thought.

"There's a syndrome, called Stockholm Syndrome. It's where a person, who's forced against their will into a situation, and kept in some type of isolation, maybe with abuse, maybe not. And they develop a kind of attachment, an understanding of the person who has them. They can start to see things from the other persons view, and sympathize with them..."

"FAITH!" Bosco's shout startling her, before he lowered his voice, "I know what the hell it is! I'm a cop remember? We've handled bank robbery victims who did that! Every cop is taught not to fall for the sob story of a perp because of that same thing. And how many of them do just that? Crap Faith, you've even done that, I've done it. Sully, well hell he does it on a daily basis!" Shaking his head in disbelief at her, while his eyes showed fear, "That is NOT what this is!"

"Are you sure," she asked angrily, "are you sure this isn't because you feel sorry for him? Hell after hearing everything that happened to him, I feel sorry for him Bos. But it still doesn't excuse what he did to you! How can you defend that? He drugged you, beat you, kidnapped you, and forced himself..." she stopped suddenly aware of a line being reached and perhaps crossed too soon. The look of guilty blush of knowledge on her face even though she'd had no definite proof, clear to him.

"You don't know what you're talking about Faith," his anger growing, eyes flashing fear and fury, "nothing happened."

"Bosco," she plunged yet on, "if something did you need help with this. You know that. How many victims have we dealt with..."

"Nothing happened!" His voice anxious now, "Nothing, you hear me? Nothing..." suddenly it was as if something inside him snapped, or that's how she saw it later.

"Nothing happened, Faith," his voice rising, not quite a yell, he cut loose on her, "Nothing I didn't want to happen!"

"Bosco," her shock evident, "I don't believe that! How can you say that, you were..."

"Who cares if you believe it!" his harsh tone scaring her, "You all keep asking me, keep picking at it. But you can't take the truth, none of you can! Cause that would mean you were wrong to begin with! Listen closely Faith, spread the word! I wanted it. Okay? I asked for it! I begged on my damn hands and knees crawling across that living room floor for it! In the bedroom Faith, and the shower, hell in the got damn kitchen! Is that what you need to hear to convince you? I wasn't forced Faith...hell I couldn't get enough!" Tapping himself in the side of his head, "You understand now? Got it now? It getting in there why I don't want him in prison? I love him Faith!"

Blood draining from her face, she gulped out, "Bosco, I can't believe that. He drugged you, he made you."

A dismissing laugh from him, "Think what you want, you're always right. Right? Hell at first even I thought he'd made me. You want to know why? Hell sure you do, you always want the why." Staring straight into her eyes, "Because he loved me. ME. Didn't care about all the bullshit. Didn't ask for anything from me. Accepted who I was for just me. No lectures about how I should do or be better." His voice softer now, "Vinny just loved me. Didn't ask anything in return except my time." Completely calm now, as Faith stood tears streaming down her face, wondering again how the hell he could be so lost.

"Maybe I didn't want to go," releasing the sheets from his grip, he now spread his fingers out looking down as he smoothed the cloth under them, "but that was a long time from here. A lifetime ago. He knew I wasn't going to be able to keep it going when we got back. Hell we'd both regained our sanity I guess by then. But I loved him, and I still do, Faith. I can't help it." a hard laugh, "Believe me I've had a lot of long talks with myself on that one!" She stood still, afraid to move, or say anything. Shocked to her feet, she saw he was sincere in his words, her mind unable to connect this man's words with anything she knew about Bosco from the past. Trying to keep up, she glanced away a moment to gather herself as he paused, wiping her face with her hand she took a deep breath as he began to speak again.

"We were leaving when the blizzard hit. And then he got sick, and I got sick. We were just waiting. You know? Until we could travel, and then he's fussing...joking you know? About my constant pacing, so he goes to put on a CD, and we kind of get in this debate about which one and suddenly I'm hit with this bright light, and thunder." Bypassing the fear he felt waking blind and deaf, knowing she'd witnessed it, "Now he's sitting in a cell, and where am I? Same place, hell they've as much told me until I talk to the shrink I'm going nowhere." Glancing at her, "Suicide watch." A small smirk on his face, "Hell Faith, if I was gonna kill myself I'd have done it already. I had access to more drugs than..." huffing, "All I want to do is go home. And make them let him out."

Nearly speechless, she could only stutter, "But Bosco, you're not gay, how..." White faced Faith hearing all he said, her mind whirling with all the words could not get past that he claimed to have chosen to let this happen to him, "you didn't just leave with him, did you?"

A slow shaking of his head Bosco gave a sad smile, "No, no Faith I'm not gay. Never was, never will be. This isn't about that. And don't ask me to explain what it is about, because I can't give you any better an explanation than I just did." Dropping the sunglasses into the box he placed it on the table next to the bed, his voice soft now, "But I'll swear in court that yes, I did go with him by my own choice if I have to. Because I don't run out on my partners Faith. And if it has to come down to everyone knowing what happened, then so be it. I won't be like that sick bastard Starke, I won't send a man to jail because of my pride, he needs help, not prison. He was my partner, and my friend. You remember what that is?"

"Yes," Faith wiped her face, "I do Bos. But are you willing to give up the rest of your life, your career? Having everyone think you're..." She hesitated using the 'gay' word again, "because he needs help? You may have been ready to go to jail for me, even though you didn't deserve that, but this is different."

"No," Bosco stared hard at her, "no its not Faith. No, its not." Leaning towards her, "You shot Cruz first. Because you thought I was in danger, because you thought I was making a move to do it. I got you shot, remember? Because I made mistakes, I got you SHOT FAITH! You almost died because I broke the rules and broke your trust by trusting Cruz. By lying for her to cover our asses. I would have gone to jail to correct that, to protect you, because I messed it all up. How can you not understand covering, helping and protecting your partner? Sully's done it for Ty, and trust me Ty's done it for Sully. Hell I was there. We did it all the time, Faith! Vinny was my partner, and doesn't matter if it was for 12 years or 12 minutes, he was My Partner! He made a mistake and now he needs my help, and that's all that counts."

He couldn't explain to her what had happened to him, how he'd changed. He knew she'd not understand.

"Well," she couldn't think of a single argument that would remove that stubborn look on his face, but maybe she could get him to take the help offered, "if that's the case, then you need to get out of here. And they are only going to let that happen when you do talk to the psychologist. If you don't want to talk to theirs, call the one you had to go to before. Its not like they can tell anyone what you say, right? Just give the all clear for you to leave here."

His quick look at her showing interest for the first time, "I need a phone. Guess they didn't want me calling Vinny or something."

"Sure," she nodded trying to hide the 'gotcha' expression in her eyes, "you can use mine. Need the number?"

Taking the phone, he nodded, "Yea, and Faith?" She was reaching for the phone book, "Yea?"

"Don't look so smug," a small smirk on his face as he snatched it from her to look up his Doctors. number.

"Never," giving him a smile, her stomach still clenched as she tried to put aside the things he'd revealed to her and find her partner among what was left.

XXXXXXXX

Moving slowly into the small room, Vinny took a seat near the end of the square table. A guard walking with him began to attach the chains he wore to the locks on the floor beneath the chair. "You haven't given anyone a hard time Vetresco, don't start today, aright?"

A nervous nod at him, Vinny swallowed hard, unable to answer him. Patting him on the shoulder, the man stood back, giving a quick glance to his left, "Good, I'll go get him. Stay cool man." Another nod and he was left alone.

Cool air blowing in from the vents on the ceiling smelled clean as if it had been fresh brought in from the outside. A distinct change from the air he'd been breathing in the cell he'd been confined to for the last two days. Eyes roaming nervously around the small room, spotting the two way mirror flanking the left wall, he was startled when the door opened.

"Vinny," Keith Hampton smiled as he walked in alone, "you ready for this?"

"Not really," Vinny's low voice shaking, "I still can't believe you, you know? I mean I saw him fall. How could he be alive?" Twisting his hands before him, he pulled them off the table to hide them in his lap, "All this time," glancing up, a lost look on his face, "two years. I thought I'd killed him, he let me think that I'd killed him."

Compassion on his face, Hampton nodded, "I know, that's a long time to carry something like this around. But it is true. He's alive, and I wish there was something I could charge him with. But unfortunately no one claimed on his insurance policies, and not enough time passed for his family to declare him dead. Leaving while a trial was going on, Chicago may have some claims on him there, but its not Federal. Any of the claims he made about your father, and the judge, well, that's just his word now. Your Father having passed on we have nothing. I could have someone look into the Judge, but at this point, that might be a bad idea for you."

"Thanks," Vinny sighed, "I'd rather not, if you don't mind. My Dad being gone, I'd just rather his name be left intact. That whole thing damaged it enough." Staring down at the surface of the table before him, he heard Hampton about to make another comment when the door opening caught both their attentions.

A guard entered moving to stand behind Vinny, followed by a man, then Agent Mason behind him moved in to stand by the door.

Eyes wide, Vinny only registered a barely heard, "Hey Vin, how you doing?" before a loud roaring sound took over his mind. The room seemed to be spinning out from under him as everything began to sparkle around him.

"God," he moaned before Hampton, seeing the blood rush from his face, reached him, "Oh God, its true."

"Head down Vinny," Hampton pushed his head down between his knees as Vinny covered his face with his cuffed hands, "Take it easy, just take slow deep breaths." Motioning for Mason to seat Starke he pulled up another chair to sit beside Vinny, "Okay now? You're okay."

A sobbing laughing cry coming from him, Vinny raised his head to stare across the table, "You're alive. You're really alive..." Hampton his hand on Vinny's back glanced over to see Starke nodding, a nervous smile on his face. A smile that disappeared quickly when Vinny's obvious relief changed to incredible fury.

"YOU MUTHER FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!" Standing, he lunged across the table after him only to be caught up short by the chain locked into the floor. Denver startled at the violence coming from him rapidly pushed away from the table to stand out of reach as both the guard and Mason went to restrain Vinny.

"No," Hampton waved them off, "don't he's okay." Turning to Vinny, "Don't do this. Don't let him do this to you Vincent. Sit down." Carefully placing his hand back on Vinny's shoulder, "Sit."

Ragged breaths torn from him, Vinny glared in near hatred at Denver, any relief he'd felt at hearing that he'd been alive all this time, gone now. All the fear, pain and emotional as well as mental devastation wrought over the past two years combining to overwhelm him as it coalesced into hatred.

Returning to his chair with a hard drop, Vinny could only shake in anger as he watched the guard relax and back off. Denver carefully taking his seat, eyes riveted on Vinny now, "Vin, let me explain."

"Don't," his strained voice showing his feelings clearly, "nothing you have to say can ever change what you did. I've already heard the condensed version, and its sick enough. I wish you were dead Denver. God help me I wish you were dead. The things you did to me with your lies, things that happened to me because of your cowardice, things I did because..." It all came ramming into him then, everything he'd gone through, everything he'd done since.

Turning to Hampton, "I'm going to be sick, I want to go back to my cell, now."

"Okay," Keith stood up quickly, looking to the guard, "get Starke out of here." Motioning to Mason as the guard removed Starke from the room, "get those keys over here, now."

A half hour later, Hampton walked off, away from Vinny's cell. Shoulders tight, he heard sobbing as he left. Glancing over at Mason as he joined up with him, "I really wish sometimes I'd gone into the shoe business with my dad, you know?" Mason nodded as he opened the door to allow Hampton to exit, "Yea Boss, I do."

TBC...


	29. Rules and Broken Trust Chapter 30

XXXDamn now I should have known I wouldn't be finished with this thing before the new season started! I was hoping, but its not going to happen. A few talked me into NOT rushing the ending, so a few more chapters will be arriving. BUT only a few. Besides, what fun would it be to see him after all this time just get up and walk off, right? Anyway, LOL Here's chapter 30...now..not the end. hehehe

M.

Rules and Broken Trust

Chapter 30

"You're refusing to press charges..." FBI Agent Keith Hampton stared across his desk at Bosco, his emotions all over the place on this issue, "Even when its going to put Vetresco back on the street? Maybe even back in uniform, after you two get a major suspension of course, if you aren't both fired that is." Tapping his pen on the desktop blotter, he shook his head slightly before he sat back in his leather chair frustration pouring off of him.

"That's what I said," Bosco sat back in the stiff backed chair Hampton had directed him to earlier, "don't think I stuttered, did I?" Face set with his usual stubborn unrelenting glare, "And, as far as my career goes, that's none of your business." Eyes locked with Hamptons, Bosco refused to back down, even after 30 minutes of Hampton trying to convince him otherwise, "Even if you take it, or get the ADA to take it to court, I'll never change what I told you, so I guess its up to you how much taxpayer money you think needs to be wasted Hampton."

Tossing his pen halfway across his desk, Hampton threw up his hands in defeat, "Fine, I think you're crazy as a damn loon Boscorelli, but the Shrink over at Mercy says you're not, and if you deny what Vetresco's already told us happened, there's not much I can do about it." Pushing back from his desk in a huff, his chair rolling swiftly backwards, he stood to walk around to the front of the desk, "I guess we've said all there is to say to each other," waving his hand to the outer door, dismissing Bosco he walked forward to yank the door open, waiting for him to follow and exit.

Hands on his knees, Bosco gave a victory nod, stood and turning walked past Hampton without another word, only to stop as he reached the outer area, turning back, "When can he get out of there?" Not having to elaborate as they had only spoken about one person.

"I'll have to talk to the ADA, I think he still wants to go forward with something, even if he can't get you to cooperate," Hampton's body language gave off defeat now, "just because you feel sorry for this guy, doesn't mean he's free and clear you know, he did confess to enough crimes to put him away for a long time, and there is some proof even if you didn't provide it." Stepping back he closed his door without waiting for Bosco to respond, reaching his desk he sat heavily in his chair, half of him in agreement with Boscorelli, half of him wishing he'd gone forward with the charges, then at least Vinny could be declared incompetent and get the help he needed. Snatching up the pen, he threw it across the room, "DAMN IT!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"I'm here to see Vincent Vetresco," Bosco stood before the sign-in desk, his ID held out before him, looking more confident than he felt, "names Boscorelli." Giving the woman before him, his most disarming smile he was hoping she'd not do more than let him sign in and call Vinny up, seeing her look him over, and then return his smile he began to relax.

"Sure," she replied, "let me just check his visitor's list." Bosco's stomach sank as she scanned over the admit/no admit sheet, "Well," she scowled, "I don't see you on the admit list, but you're not on the 'keep out' list either, okay, its probably aright. Wait here, and I'll get someone to bring you back."

Bosco didn't tell her he knew the way, he simply smiled his thanks and waited until the guard returned with her, "You Boscorelli?" The guard looking him up and down, "Gonna have to do a search, you been here before?"

"Yea," Bosco didn't elaborate as the man led him through the doors, "no problem, I know the procedure."

Holding his arms out, he allowed the guard to pat him down as he answered no to the questions the guard asked about concealed weapons and syringes, but when the man's hands moved up his legs a wave of cold sweat wringing fear swept over him, causing him to miss a question, but it was gone as fast as it came, "Sorry, what was that again?"

"I asked if you were family, or a lawyer or something," standing again in front of him as Bosco lowered his arms, "you don't look like family, but that don't mean nothing nowadays, hell my sisters kids don't look nothing alike, ones real skinny and redheaded, the others round as a bowling ball and got hair as black as coal." Standing patiently before him, waiting for an answer as Bosco stood wondering what the hell he was talking about.

"Um, no, neither, just a friend," his answer slow as he replayed the question in his rattled mind, "just want to check on him, make sure he's okay, you know?" Trying to smile casually as he followed the guard down the hallway, his hand lifting to wipe the sweat from his upper lip, glad the man hadn't noticed.

"Well," the guard was speaking in a low tone as he led the way to the visitors booths, "just so you know, your friends in here on some pretty serious charges. Kidnapped a cop, or so they're saying, kind of hard to believe after you talk to him a bit, seems like he's a really nice guy, and a cop too. Heard about the FBI trying to blow them up 'saving' the cop. Idiots, nearly killed that cop Boscorelli from what I heard, damn strange thing that, then Vetresco goes and confessed and everything, guess you never know huh?." Bosco felt himself beginning to panic as the man stopped suddenly to turn to him, "Last I heard Boscorelli was in the hospital, hey," he paused a scowl crossing his forehead, "didn't you say...son of a bitch...you're the cop, Boscorelli!"

Like a deer in headlights, he could only stand there as the guard turning all the way around spoke in a harsh tone, "What in the hell do you want to see him for? Are you looking for some kind of showdown or something? Does his lawyer know you're here? I mean, hell man why didn't you just say who you were to begin with, get a few of the guys together, we'd let you have your minutes alone, if you know what I mean?" His hand drawing his nightstick from his belt, he stepped forward eagerly as he whapped it slowly a few times across his palm, "You looking for some payback?"

"NO," Bosco stepped back from him, fear all over his face, "I, I just," the guard giving him a puzzled look at his sudden retreat, slipped his stick back into his belt.

"Hey," he stepped forward, "take it easy man, it was just an offer," hands palm out, he recognized the fight or flight look on Bosco's face, sensing he needed to back off, he stepped back again, "You sure you want to do this? You don't look so good man."

"Um," Bosco was finding it hard to breath suddenly, "I," he fought with himself to calm down as the guard frowned at him in concern, "I'm fine," blinking quickly, he nodded sucking in a shaky breath, "I just wanted to talk to him, that's all. Nobody kidnapped anyone, it was all a huge mistake, I'm just kind of jumpy since the um 'rescue' thing," trying for a laugh, "ears still are kind of messed up, you know?"

"Yea," the guard studied him, "sure, I guess so. Okay, well its your time, if he wants to see you, whatever. Not like anyone said you couldn't see him." Leading him to a door, he keyed it open as he waited for Bosco to catch up, "Mistake huh?" Eyeing him closely again, "Hell of a mistake, somebody's heads gonna roll on that one I bet."

"Don't know about that," Bosco tried to grin as he passed by him entering the room, "guess we have to wait and see." The guard pointed him to a booth three spaces down, then left him alone, pulling the door shut as he went. Bosco slowly walked past a woman talking to a man, trying not to notice she was crying as the man pleaded with her to get him out of here, to take a seat at the booth he'd been directed to.

Eyes wide as he allowed his vision to wander around the room, Bosco realized that he'd been in this spot before, for Mikey last year, wondering how he was doing, he decided to take a trip upstate to visit him when this was all over. Spotting the guards booth, he gave a nod to the man behind the glass staring at him, feeling rather vulnerable suddenly, he swallowed as he returned his gaze to the wall in front of him, looking through the bulletproof glass that separated visitor from prisoner. Clasping his hands together in front of him, he waited, wondering if Vinny would agree to see him, or if the guard would return to take him back to the exit, several minutes passing before the door on the prisoners side leading in finally opened.

Vinny stood staring at him through the wired glass, not believing the guard until he saw his nervous wide blue eyes staring back at him a half grin sweeping his face before Bosco started biting his cheek as Vinny stood silent before him, giving a small disbelieving head shake Vinny pulled out the chair before him to sit, picking up the phone as Bosco picked up his, "Stop chewing your cheek Maurice, and tell me, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you," Bosco releasing his cheek from between his teeth gave another half smile, "see how you were doing, and tell you I'm working on getting you out of this place." Now that they were face to face, his nervousness decreased somewhat, though not in the way he'd thought, "I already talked to Hampton, and Swersky knows I'm not going to press charges, I told them you were just trying to get me home and that everything you said was bullshit, I'm going talk to the ADA tomorrow, I would have done it today, but it was too lat..."

"Stop," Vinny leaned forward, frustrated despair straining his voice, "just stop it. Maurice, what are you trying to accomplish? I've already heard all about what you're doing, from Hampton, he left here a few minutes ago! You'll lose your damn job for God's sake! Just leave it alone, please, I can't be the reason you lose your career. I've done enough damage." His hand passing over his eyes Vinny huffed as he tried to calm himself, the idea of Maurice getting in deeper with the lies making him want to throw something, "Did you even give any consideration to what you'll do if you can't be a cop? Somehow I don't see you as a security guard..." stopping himself from using an endearment, he gave him a harsh look, "Stop the martyr bit and just go home Maurice, get your life back, please, I don't want you to save me. Trust me, there's nothing left to save."

"No," Bosco leaned forward, his feelings clearly written on his face, making Vinny more upset, "I won't stop, you don't deserve to be here and you know it. If anybody's doing a 'martyr' thing it's you. That bastard fucked your head up," jabbing himself in the temple lightly to illustrate his point, "he's the one deserves to be here, not you! All you have to do is let me help you, and you can get help on the outside, just like I did, am, whatever, but not in here!" Rapping the glass with the phone as Vinny lowered the phone he held, to hang it up now looking away, Bosco stood up, shouting, "DON'T YOU DO THIS VIN, DON'T YOU IGNORE ME! YOU DON'T DESERVE THIS SHIT!"

Vinny stood up as he replaced the phone on its hook, touched the glass lightly with his fingers as he gave him a sad smile, mouthing, "Go home, love," and turning away walked to the door, calling to the guard to bring him out.

Bosco slammed the phone into the glass yelling at him to come back, before dropping the phone as a guard quickly came into the room to warn him to stop. Vinny looked back briefly before he moved past the guard waiting for him, to see him staring at him in angry sorrow, hands out at his side as the guard moved to him telling him he had to leave now, Bosco started to say something to him, but stopped, his head dropping to stare at the ground as he nodded at the guard speaking to him.

XXXXXXXXXX

"What were you thinking?" Faith asked as Fred took the kids out of the apartment, leaving them to talk alone, "You really have gone over the edge haven't you? Didn't your shrink tell you to stay away from him for now? Really Bos, you had to know Swersky would go ballistic over this whole, dropping the charges, oh wait, no, its never filed charges, right?" Placing a soda in front of him, she sat in the opposite chair at the kitchen table, "Wow, you've really been busy for only one day free, haven't you?"

Ignoring the soda, he nodded, "I guess." Fingers rubbing the edge of the much waxed table, he stared at the grain, tracing the pattern with his thoughts as she studied him in much the same way, "I can't leave him there Faith, what if the same thing happens that happened before? That would be twice that guy Starke screwed him over, he's the one deserves prison, not Vin."

Refraining from the comment of 'they both do' that she wanted to say, Faith simply shrugged her brows and swigged her soda again before speaking, voice gentle as she tried to see it his way, "Bos, you can only help him if he wants you to, he doesn't. Why don't you concentrate on getting your life back together first..."

"How?" instantly on the defensive and attack, never ceasing to amaze her how he could do that, "If I don't do this, then everyone knows what happened! You think for one minute I'd EVER hear the end of it? Faith, no partner would ever trust me again! I wouldn't be a cop anymore, I'd be an accident waiting to happen and you know it! The first time, FIRST TIME FAITH, I got my ass kicked by a perp that would be it, doesn't matter that it happens to cops everyday, all anyone would say would be, "see, Boscorelli the fag can't defend himself, how can he back up a partner! Oh wait, even his partner can kick his ass!" Head lowered, he stared at the floor now as she sat silently watching him, "and they'd be right."

"No they wouldn't Bos," Faith leaned over the table, touching his arm to get his attention, when he looked up, her heart broke at the discouraging look on his face, "not one person at the station has had a bad thing to say about you," giving a quick smirk at him to try to bring him around, "well, not more than usual, anyway." His small snort of laughter giving her some hope he wasn't completely tuning her out, "And after they found out what happened to Vetresco, most didn't even blame him. And anyone who does, well you just have to do what you always do, ignore them."

"This is different," he looked over at her, his head still low, "and you know it. I'd rather them think I just flipped out, and Vinny had to drag my ass off to chill, than..." His comment left hanging between them, he gave a long drawn out sigh, picking up the soda finally to take a large swig.

"Yea," Faith nodding as she looked off into the living room, a silence stretching out between them now.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"How are you feeling, been getting any sleep?" Dr. Douglas asked as he offered Bosco a bowl of jelly beans, snagging a few for himself before he sat back, "Have the nightmares passed?"

"Yea," Bosco grinned at him as he popped the small candies into his mouth, chewing a moment before continuing, "actually I've been sleeping pretty sound, considering my neighbor thinks that Hip Hop is romance music, guy plays that crap all damn night long," smirking, "well he did until I told him I'd throw his stereo out the window." At the quick look Dr. Douglas gave him, he laughed, "Just kidding Doc, we compromised, I offered NOT to throw it out the window, if he agreed to keep it down and only play it for a couple of hours. He saw reason," Bosco leaned over to pick through the candy again, "problem solved."

"Um hum," Dr. Douglas munching on one candy at a time now, gave him a pointed look, not asking again as he waited quietly.

"NO," Bosco leaned back having taken only the orange and black candies from the dish, "no more nightmares, well, at least not every night, and hell I've had those since I was a kid, nothing new there."

"I heard you have been on a tear about getting Mr. Vetresco out of jail," Dr. Douglas looked over his glasses at him, "I thought we discussed your staying out of it for the time being, give some space to deal with the 'bonding' thing, let it subside."

"Damn," Bosco frowned, his forehead wrinkling up, "how the hell do you find this stuff out?" Raising his eyes to look at the ceiling he gazed around the room, "You got spies watching me or what?"

A small chuckle rising from him, Dr. Douglas shook his head, "No, but I get reports from Agent Hampton and Lt. Swersky, and believe it or not, I'm allowed to do that, as long as I don't give them any return information. Now, what did you talk about when you went to see Mr. Vetresco, Maurice?"

Folding his arms in front of him, Bosco sat back in a huff against the couch cushion, "Nothing much, he wouldn't talk to me, I just wanted to tell him I wasn't pressing charges, but," shifting on the couch, and looking away, "he told me to leave, and got up and walked out."

"Probably for the best," Dr. Douglas nodded, "but how did you react?"

Tilting his head and narrowing his eyes suspiciously, "Seems to me you already know, Doc, so why don't you tell me?" Bosco glared at him, but stayed put, something he'd not done in the first sessions, getting angry quickly and exiting even after being told he couldn't just walk out on his own, forcing the guard to chase after him.

Dr. Douglas smiling internally could see some progress being made now, "Well, from what I heard, you got mad, but controlled it very well, when the guard told you to stop, you stopped. Although I'm actually talking about how you felt about Vinny pushing you away, and refusing your help, Maurice, not how you reacted physically."

"Frustrated," Bosco unfolding his arms, suddenly talkative sat forward, "all I want to do is help him, and he just tells me no, to stop and go home, like I can just," clenching his fingers together, "Doc, I don't want to just leave it, I can't. I, I have to..."

"Fix this," Dr. Douglas seeing his hesitation, "which you can't do, and that as we already know, makes you even more determined to wrestle this into submission."

"Yea," Bosco flopped back again, a huff of exasperation breaking out, "exactly."

"Exactly," Dr. Douglas scowled across at him, "what you can't do. Not with this, not if you want to get past it. You have not, even since our first session had a difficult time putting the truth to what happened to you or between you Maurice. A very rare thing for a rape victim," seeing Bosco's quick look of surprise, he nodded, "I can only surmise it is because of the extended period of time you were together after the initial event, and the as you yourself admitted to, drugging. You claim to have actually chosen some of what you went through, and I do think you believe that, though I doubt seriously if anyone had been witnessing it, they would have the same opinion. We've discussed the mind and spirits need to adapt to survive, even if that means throwing out everything you normally would feel or do, and becoming what you have to become to survive intact. I see this as a continuation of that."

"How?" Bosco's voice dripped with denial, "Because I want to help someone?"

"No," Dr. Douglas replied, leaning towards him, "because you refuse to be a victim, you refuse to feel the pain of what happened to you, you seem to think that by becoming his 'savior' you avoid that. If you can avoid having to actually see what was done to you, if Vinny's not to blame, if this other man is wholly at fault, then what Vinny did to you, isn't really wrong and it can't be that bad if he 'didn't mean it', and you 'avoid' having someone you cared about and trusted with your life, your friend be your kidnapper and rapist, because if he's not at fault, it didn't really count, and you can go on pretending that you love him, and he loved you, and well, quite honestly avoid any repercussions prosecuting him might bring. Public knowledge of what happened," he could see the agitation starting, Bosco's knee was starting a slow but steady bounce, but had decided now was the time, "possibly having a very public trial happen. Most if not all of the Officers you work with find out that you were with a man, even if it were against your will, even finding out that you took drugs with your knowledge and what a Defense Attorney would say full agreement, and participated in the sexual acts even after you stopped taking the drugs, perhaps even as you first tried to say, knew what was going to happen from the start, and..."

"ENOUGH!" Bosco jumping to his feet was shaking as he stared at him, furious, tears streaming down his face, "SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Dr. Douglas sat relaxed still, but continued, "went to that restaurant anyway." Gazing kindly up at him as Bosco stood clenching his fists over and over, "Maurice, do you really believe that? Or do you just want to believe that, so that you don't have to admit to yourself or anyone else that you can't always see what's coming at you? That you can't always defend or protect yourself if someone really wants to get to or hurt you?"

"You think that's it?" Bosco cried out, "You think I don't already know that I can't stop them?" A bitter laugh rushing from him like the words that spilled next, "Like all the other bastards in my life I couldn't stop? Are you kidding me, Doc, I've never been able to stop them from kicking my ass, not my fucking Dad, or those sons of bitches at school, always picking on kids that couldn't defend themselves, so I HAD TO? ONLY TO COME HOME AND GET MY ASS KICKED FOR DOING WHAT NEEDED TO BE DONE!" Stalking off away from the couch he turned back, words still pouring out, "Then those shits my Mother thought were so great to have around after she kicked my ole man out? Hell, what's one more black eye right? You know why I joined the damn Army, why I became a Ranger, so I could stop them, if I was a Ranger no one would ever try to kick my ass again when I got out, and you know what, it helped, for a while." Tears still flowing as Dr. Douglas silently let him vent all his pain and rage, "Until I came home, to the same shit, just a different guy, only this time, I left, told my Mom I wasn't taking it anymore, if she wanted to fine, but I couldn't stand between her and whatever guy wanted to pound her. So, I went into the Police Academy, hell no one messes with the NYPD right? Skells run, and if they don't you kick their ass first, might take a few hits, but with 10,000 brothers to back you up, you can deal. Only when I needed," stumbling now in his words, a look of dawning realization on his face, he sat down hard on the couch as Dr. Douglas watched him carefully, almost unaware now of the Drs. presence, "I trusted him," head in his hands, Bosco began to sob, "I trusted HIM," almost a scream now, "that SON OF A BITCH, I TRUSTED HIM, OH GOD, I couldn't stop him," rocking back and forth, "you have any idea what its like to be held down, have someone force themselves...oh oh fuck, over and over and over, his hands," his own hands tearing at his sleeves, pulling as if to remove the memories, "mouth, he fucking bit me, I begged him, I begged him to stop, why didn't he STOP, WHY, WHY ANSWER ME WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP, VINNY!!!"

Dr. Douglas stood up, slowly rounding the coffeetable that sat between them, squatting down near him, but careful not to crowd or touch him, "Maurice, its okay son, you're okay."

Violently shaking his head, he sobbed, "No, no its never going to be okay, I let him, I asked for..." clapping his hand over his mouth, his anguished expression going blank, "I'm going to be sick..." Rushing to his feet, he darted around the table heading for the small bathroom off to the back of the office, Dr. Douglas rising to his feet only following to make sure he was not going to pass out, stood outside the door.

XXXXXXXXX

"I can't help him, can I," Bosco sat quietly on the couch, hands pressing into the cushion, facing Dr. Douglas, the expression in his sad eyes showing his acceptance finally of what had happened, facing the reality of the situation.

"No," Dr. Douglas held his glasses in his hand, "no more than you already have, Maurice. Now, its time to help yourself, and that means no more contact with him. Not unless its through a lawyer, or your Lt. Swersky, Vincent is getting help, you know, there are several people who are tying to intercede on his behalf, you just can't be one of them. I know the Psychologist who is working with him, and he is a very good Dr., Vincent isn't indigent by any stretch of the imagination, so I wouldn't worry about that if I were you. Also, he's being kept away from the rest of the prison population for his safety, Dr. Timbler is working on having him moved to a private hospital, hopefully that will happen now that you have gone to Agent Hampton, and the more serious charges look as though they will be dropped. I can't tell you more, you don't need to be more involved, but I think its fair to let you know this much, if only to make you stop running around crashing into walls for no reason."

"Crashing into walls," a light snort from Bosco as he rubbed the back of his neck, "feels like that's all I did this week," a grateful smile washing over his face, "thanks for telling me Doc, guess I should have come here first?"

"What, and you'd have believed me?" Dr. Douglas placed his glasses on the desk, "Now, that would be a first, wouldn't it? I've always said, you have to be the most stubborn and contradictory patient I've dealt with, it's not that you don't immediately face things once you see them for yourself, but things would be a lot easier Maurice if you trusted anyone besides yourself, and your own eyes, without having to be hit in the head with what is wrong with a situation or person, before things go sour. Although at the same time the 'contradicting yourself' comes into play by your insistence at taking everyone and everything on first sight at face value, no matter what anyone else says, like I said before, complicated and stubborn as a mule."

"How," Bosco grumbled, "give me a 'for instance," knowing full well there were several real life instances he himself could use if he were truly honest with himself.

"Okay, take for instance, if Ellen walked in here and said the sky had just turned, lets say...Green...I would say, "no way, not possible, prove it," you on the other hand would say, "Really? Wow," and go look," Bosco blushed as Dr. Douglas chuckled, "not a bad thing, just sometimes I wish you'd say, "no way, not possible, prove it!" instead, just take a little closer look at things before you jumped in feet first, including the people around you, its great to be trusting, but sometimes you really need to step back and ask yourself if this person is worth trusting, before you get burned. Myself, I never know what will be something you take at face value, or what will be something you refuse to believe is true no matter how many people tell you its so, your sense of discernment leaves a lot to be desired sometimes."

"You sound like my Mom and Faith," Bosco looking sheepish, smirked at him, "Faith was always jumping on me for not listening to her, then going off and taking someone else's word about the same advice. Mom just rolls her eyes and gives me one of those 'looks' like she wonders if I have any sense at all."

Dr. Douglas kept his thoughts on that one to himself, nodding as if in thought before he continued, he suddenly had to take a moment to clean his glasses, so he could speak without showing he wanted to laugh.

"I would suggest you get into group counseling," seeing the smirk Bosco was wearing, as if he knew why Dr. Douglas had to pause, turn to a look of fear and denial, he quickly added as he held his free hand up, "wait. I said I 'would' suggest it, perhaps in the near future, but honestly I don't think in your case it would help. I doubt there are very many people who have been what you have been through, your situation is almost unique. Besides," giving him a slow grin, "I've seen how group counseling 'works' for you, you're more the tough love and get it done type, so, I'm going to recommend you keep coming here, there was one wall you crashed into this week that you knocked down you know," sharing a knowing look, "not all your time crashing around has been in vain, you made a real breakthrough today," as Bosco nodded, glancing away, he added, "and that you talk to Lt. Swersky about getting back to work as soon as is reasonably possible, you need to keep busy, too much empty time is only going to slow things for you, not help them. I'll see what I can do about the suspension thing with him, perhaps the time already missed can be counted in that, we'll work on it together. I also want you to talk to someone else," at Bosco's puzzled look he elaborated, "another man, about what happened, someone of your choosing, it can be a friend, or a Co-worker you believe you can trust, or even, perhaps your brother? Whomever you do tell, you have to be honest, and while it will be difficult, you have to try to trust another man besides me again, and you have to allow yourself to face the fear that brings and overcome it, its the only way you will truly get past this, besides Maurice, you can't spend the rest of your life, or your career avoiding male relationships. You had and do have friends, you just need to reach out to them, and by that I mean someone besides your Mother and Partner, Faith Yokas."

"I don't think I can do that," Bosco swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry, "tell someone else? No way, Doc, besides," looking away, "they already know, right? Enough people were in that cabin to keep the gossip mill going for years, including people I work with. I'll talk to Swersky about going back to work, but that's all, besides coming to see you that is."

"Well," Dr. Douglas sat back, "I can't force you, but you should strongly consider talking to someone, build back some of your confidence, its not only your Co-workers you have to show that you can handle yourself again, its also yourself, talking to a friend, confiding and trusting him is a first step in that. Think about it before you dismiss it out of hand, okay? Some time at the range, and maybe a refresher course in self defense could assist in that also, and that could be done privately, you have expressed some concern about your ability to react in dangerous situations, I think you need to see you can protect yourself, as well as back up a partner."

"Sure," Bosco was listening, but doubted he could do all of what Dr. Douglas was asking of him, "I'll think about it Doc, and Faith suggested the refresher course thing too, as soon as I get an all clear from Dr. Thomas I'll do that, so, anything else?"

"Yes," Dr. Douglas stood up, a smile on his face, "you can get the heck out of here, your time was up 30 minutes ago, I have other patients besides you, you know." The teasing tone in his voice bringing an answering grin to Bosco's face, though it was not as bright as Dr. Douglas hoped it would soon be, walking to the door with him, "I'll see you in a few days, talk to Ellen and make sure she has you scheduled, meanwhile I'll call Dave and discuss your return to the streets. This won't be easy, Maurice, but I know you can do it." A light pat on his back as Bosco passed him, "And please consider all of what I told you? If only to humor an old man."

"Old," Bosco glanced up at him, "yea well, you are kind of getting up there," giving a laugh, knowing Dr. Douglas was only in his late forties he grinned again, "and yea, I'll think about it, Doc, but I wouldn't hold my breath if I was you."

"With you?" Dr. Douglas chuckled as he watched him walk to his Secretary Ellen's desk, "Never, I never learned to hold my breath That long Maurice."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Sorry I'm late Mom," Bosco walking into the front hallway greeted Rose apologetically, "got held up at work." Pulling his gloves from his hands, he started removing his coat, which she took as she returned his greeting.

"That's ok, sweetheart," giving him a loving smile, "you're not late, dinners not even ready yet," turning back to him after hanging up his coat, "look at you." Stroking his face gently, "you look like you've been getting some sleep again."

"Yea," grinning down at her, "I have, I feel good," kissing her, "how've you been, ummm, something smells good." Rubbing his palms together, "I'm starved."

"Good," she took his hands in hers a moment rubbing them to warm them, "I made lasagna, in fact, I need to get it out of the oven, come on."

Following her, he noticed the good china on the dining room table, along with placemats and three instead of two settings, Rose only used this set when company came or for special family dinners, never for just the two of them having dinner which usually was at the kitchen table anyway, not this one.

Stopping in immediate suspicion, "Mom, why is the table set? Who's coming..."

Rose turned to him, "What? I can't just want to have a nice meal instead of..."

"Hey Bro," Mikey walking out of the kitchen into the room with them, "how you doing?" Rose saw the stubborn set of her eldest son's face, but before she could stop him, he'd turned and hauled ass from the room.

"Damn it," she frowned, "Michael, stay put, I'll get him." Nearly running after Maurice, "Stop, Maurice please, don't go."

"Mom," he complained, "I..." Grabbing his coat he began to put it on, but she stopped him, making him look at her, Bosco looking at the ceiling instead, "Mom..."

"Maurice, your brothers trying, he just wants a nice family dinner, is that too much to ask?" Pulling his coat from him, "Now, you are Staying, and that's that! Want a beer or soda?" Hanging his coat up, she tugged at him, towing him behind her back into the dining room, "Michael, get your brother a beer, since he doesn't seem to know what he wants right now."

"Ma," Mikey gave a nervous laugh, "if Moe doesn't want me to be here, I can just go upstairs."

"No you will not," Rose exclaimed, "this is ridiculous, its time you two spoke again, Maurice, sit, Michael, sit, I'll get the beer myself," shoving Bosco towards a chair, "I mean it, sit, now Maurice."

Snatching the chair, Bosco sat with a 'humph', as Mikey took a chair opposite him, Bosco glaring at him hard as Mikey tried to smile, "So, bro, I'm glad to see you're okay," Bosco refused to answer him, only staring at him, anger on his face, Mikey went into the usual thing they did with each other from when they were teens, "Me, you ask, how I'm doing," Mikey played nervously with his beer bottle, "gee, thanks for asking, I'm doing good. Got out a few days ago, Mom asked me to stay here for awhile, but I have another place lined up, so I should be out of here in a week or so. "

Bosco rolled his eyes, "How'd you get out early Michael," one hand and elbow on the table he picked up a butter knife and held it up before him, pretending to study the pattern on the handle, "your lawyer pay someone off or what?" Staring at him again over the knifes back edge, he gave a mean smile.

"No," Rose interrupted, taking the knife away from him, knowing his game, as she handed him the beer, "Michael got out on good behavior," giving him a slight whap to the back of his head, "something you should be proud of, so stop giving your brother a hard time Maurice, he paid his debt. Its over, do you understand me?" Bosco looked up at her, about to make a rude comment, but decided to hold his tongue at the stern look on her face, nodding instead as he glanced back at Mikey, face turning red as Mikey gave him the 'mom likes me best' look.

"Michael," Rose sighed, "don't bait your brother, I don't want my good china getting broken, lord knows between you two I have little enough of it left as it is."

"Hey," Bosco defending himself, "I only broke a couple of pieces, butterfingers over there broke the rest." A half smile crossing his face despite his bad mood.

"ME?" Mikey grinned at him, then giving a smile to Rose, "Ma, did I tell you what happened to that large bowl you liked so much?"

"Hey, Mike," Bosco growled, "remember that candlestick thing you 'found' broken?"

"ENOUGH!" Rose laughed, "Damn, you too are like pitbulls sometimes, yes Michael I know who broke my bowl, and Maurice, did you really think I thought he just Found it broken, I swear, sometimes I think you two are never going to grow up!" As they gaped at her, she stood one hand on her hip, "Now, who's going to help carry the food in here, and NOT break anything?"

Both men stood instantly, "I'll help," the same response coming from them as she nodded, "Much better, Maurice, you carry in the lasagna, Michael you get the salad and bread," as they went into the kitchen, she stayed behind to pour the wine, and light the candles, "and try NOT to drop anything this time!"

"Yea, Michael," Bosco pretended grump as Mikey elbowed him playfully.

"Sure you can handle the hot stuff?" Mikey smirked as he picked up the salad bowl and turned to snatch the bread.

"Better than you....SHIT!" Bosco yelled as he and Mikey collided when Mikey turned back to head to the dining room, the potholders slipping he watched in horror as the entire glass lasagna pan flew out of his grip to smash on the floor, hot pasta and sauce splashing everywhere, right as the salad joined it, the crystal bowl shattering to bits.

Rose in the dining room lowered her head, "Why me?" as she heard a concert of "Um, MOM? Mikey/Maurice dropped the..."

Two sheepish faces stood in the doorway grinning at her as she turned to the kitchen, another chorus from them ringing out, "Sorry?"

"Say," Rose trying not to have a cow, gave a fake smile, "How about Chinese," her smile turning to a deep frown as her voice deepened, "which you'll get as soon as you clean up that MESS!"

"Chinese sounds good," Bosco replied backing into the kitchen rapidly, "how about you Mike?"

"Yea," Mikey following him quickly, "sounds fine to me, just let us take care of this Ma, you just sit and have a glass of wine, ok?"

"Uh, huh," sighing, Rose sat after snatching up the phone book and the phone, but smiled to herself as she heard the now less strained banter as they were both in the same boat, trying to figure out a way to keep her from throwing them out before they got to eat, while they cleaned up the kitchen floor, cabinets and wall.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"So, you think you're ready to be back, full time?" Swersky stood watching as Bosco pulled on his shoes, a few weeks after the dinner at Roses, "I'm hearing some positive things from Dr. Douglas, but I'm not sure about putting you back on the streets just yet."

The locker room was clear for the moment, and Bosco glanced up from lacing his shoe, "Well, I still have to do the refresher course, but yea Boss, I feel good, I just want to get back to normal, you know? Get off the desk."

"Sounds good," Swersky still didn't like the idea of Vetresco going free, but since it was out of his hands, and since Vetresco had resigned, he felt he could work this better now, "I've talked to the Captain, and he has no problem with it as long as you pass the physical and the self defense class. I'm surprised you feel you need that Bosco, I've never known you to have any problems out on the street, or backing up a partner, but since you and Dr. Douglas seem to think it would help transition you back to full status, okay, hell, maybe I should run everyone through with you," giving a smirk to him, as Bosco laughed, "would be interesting to see what Sullivan's still got, right?"

"That I'd pay money to see Boss," Bosco chuckling replied, "but if you don't mind, I'm going to go with the private class." Not elaborating on why, he went back to his shoes.

Dave gave a shrug, "Up to you, anyway, I'm glad you're coming back. Haven't had anyone's ass to chew in months," winking at him, he left the locker room.

Dropping his head, Bosco grinned as he finished his shoe, "Now that's something I could do without," just as Ty walked into the room.

"What's something you could do without," he nodded to him as he walked up to his locker, pulling it open he reached in to check his spare uniform shirt, then began removing the one he was wearing.

"Swersky chewing my ass," Bosco grinned over at him a moment, before giving his shoelace a final tug and sitting up straight.

"Damn Bosco," Ty pulled his shirt off, tossing it down in the bottom of his locker, "hasn't the man gone long enough without, give him some slack, you've been so on your best behavior since you got back he's going through withdrawals."

"Now that's funny," Bosco stood up, lifting his gunbelt down, to begin putting it on, "you should give Sul some of your material." glancing sideways at him, grimacing, "What happened to you, fall in a puddle or something," he asked as he spotted a streak of mud on the side of Ty's face, further streaking down his neck.

"I wish," Ty wiped at the spot, "been less painful, no, some crazy broad got mad at Sully, and like an idiot I stepped between him and the large handfuls of pottery clay she decided to throw."

"Figures," Bosco leaned against his locker, studying Ty a moment before asking quietly, "um, you busy tomorrow around noon?"

"Um, don't think so," Ty glanced over at him, "why?"

After the initial 'thanks' Bosco had offered to he and Sully things had very slowly gotten back to normal in the locker room, but Bosco had kept his distance from them all until now, light banter, but no actual conversations that didn't involve the job.

"Well," glancing down at his shoes before giving a half shrug, "I'm doing a self defense refresher thing, just to prove to Lieu I can handle myself after being off so long," his half lie shielding him, "you know how it is," at Ty's nod, "anyway, I really didn't want to be in with the rookies and shit, so I got the instructor to do some private classes."

"And," Ty had a feeling he knew what was coming, but was going to play dumb, to make him ask.

"I was wondering if you would be," Bosco began to fiddle with his cuff, "um, my partner? If you don't want to do it, that's ok, I can just get the instructor to ask someone, its no big deal, really..."

"Bosco," Ty laughed, "stop, I'll do it, what time do I have to be there, noon or is that when you're taking me to lunch."

"You will?" Bosco grinned, then frowned, "Lunch?"

"Yea," Ty closed his locker with a bang, "I will, and you didn't have to look so pitiful asking, geesh, we're friends, sure I'll be glad to help, besides, the faster you get back on the streets, the faster I get to see Lieu's face get that," passing his hand over his face playfully, "funny purplish-red shade that only you can make happen!"

Bosco was laughing as Ty added, "And Lunch, is because you owe me for agreeing to get all sweaty and having my ass thrown to the floor, not something I do for fun, and I expect a real restaurant, not that place you and Faith eat," giving a fake shiver, "gives new meaning to 'greasy spoon'."

"Owe you," Bosco following him out the door complained, "you said you'd do it because we're friends. How can I owe you?"

"Hey friends can owe one another," Ty rounded the corner running down the stairs, called back, "besides, you got to eat right?"

"But," Bosco stood at the top of the stairs as Ty headed across the lobby to the outside doors, snapping out, "okay, but BE READY! AND ITS NOT GOOD TO EAT BEFORE...", watching him wave back and disappear, "damn." Turning to go to the office he'd been working out of, he found himself nervous about the next day, but grinning at the same time.

XXXXXXXXXX

"How have things been going at work Maurice," Dr. Douglas sat in the bleachers that lined the gym area where Ty would meet up with them in a short while, "still ok?"

"Yep," he rubbed his hands nervously over his sweatpants covered knees, "you know I thought I'd get a lot of shit when I went back, but Faith," glancing sideways at him a serious look on his face, "and you, were right. I got a few looks, but nothing major, hell not even any ugly comments about being gone, or why, and the few I did get, I just did like I always do," a sheepish smirk slipping into place, "flipped um off, or told um to bite me and stared them down."

"And," Dr. Douglas chuckled, "did your rather creative way of handling it work?" Pulling on his ballcap to settle it to his head better he spotted a tall light-skinned black man approaching.

"Always does," Bosco replied distractedly as he stood up, a nervous but genuine smile on his face now, "Hey, you made it, thanks."

"You," Ty pointed at him in mock anger, "still owe me for lunch, don't think I won't collect," but then grinned as he shook Bosco's hand.

"Sorry," Bosco replied, "but I can't eat before this stuff, I promise we'll get something later, okay?"

"Oh I know we will," Ty winked at the tall man standing behind Bosco, "hi, don't think I've seen you around, you're the new instructor? Names Davis, Ty Davis."

"No," Bosco instantly turning, "sorry, no, he's my, um..."

Hand extended, Dr. Douglas stepped forward, "Pete Douglas, nice to meet you Ty, but I'm afraid this isn't my thing, I'm Maurice's shrink, just here for some moral support."

Ty blinked at him as Bosco turned red, "Oh, ookay, sure," recovering quickly he gave a wicked look to Bosco, teasingly commenting, "probably a good idea, he's going to need some moral support when I whoop his butt out there."

"Yea you wish," Bosco scowled at him, the awkward moment passing quickly, "I got ten says you go down first."

"I'll take that bet," Ty shook hands with him, as Dr. Douglas watched the easy interaction between them, a slow smile growing over his face.

"I don't know," he interjected, "I might have to put some on this, I've seen him put some serious hurt on a bowl of jelly beans, give me five on that."

Ty cracked up laughing as Bosco exclaimed, "FIVE? Only FIVE? Damn Doc have some faith here will you, go for match at least!"

"Hey," a loud masculine voice called from across the gym, "you here to take my class or you just gonna stand around playing with yourselves?"

TBC...


	30. Rules and Broken Trust Chapter 31

**Thank you guys so much for the continued support in this fic. I'm almost done,,,lol I promise!**

**_Janafc7, Happy Birthday my dear friend...this one is for you! Love ya, Sista! :)_**

**_M._**

**Rules and Broken Trust**

**Chapter 31**

Dr. Douglas saw Bosco jump when the instructor yelled across the gym to them, but he said nothing as it had already been discussed between them that if he needed 'help' he would ask for it; at this point Dr. Douglas was mearly an observer.

Ty missed the reaction as he was looking directly at Dr. Douglas when the instructor yelled out, "Well," he grinned down at Bosco, "ready for me to kick your butt?" Ty noticed the slight reddening of Bosco's face, but he thought it was from the teasing, clapping him on the shoulder, he leaned down smirking, "I got some money to win little man, lets go!"

Cracking a grin, a slight laugh escaping him, Bosco pulled away, looking up, "You wish, and that's MY money Davis and I'm using it to pay for dinner." Striding away, he left Ty and Dr. Douglas to catch up, Ty laughing as he did so. Bosco stopped in front of the instructor, a tall medium skinned man of Native American decent, or at least partially, putting his hand out to shake he introduced himself, and then Ty and Dr. Douglas.

"Nice to meet you fellas," the man nodded to them each, "I'm Sgt. Rafte Waters your instructor, lets get to work, did you guys warm up?" Glancing back and forth between Bosco and Ty he didn't miss the smirks, "Don't even comment on my name, lets just say Mother has a wicked sense of humor, you don't even want to know my sister and brothers names, trust me." Moving to the mat as Dr. Douglas went to sit in the bleachers again, he called out, "MOVE IT FELLAS, I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!"

Bosco quickly went to the center of the mat, Ty close behind him, "Ok, Sarge," from both as they stood before him, Bosco swallowed, his mouth dry, not risking a glance at Dr. Douglas as the Sgt. proceeded to tell them the list of moves he wanted to see first.

"You got that Boscorelli? Davis?" Sgt. Waters moved off slightly, looking straight at Ty, "I better not see you giving him any slack, if he doesn't pass this class, he's staying on the desk until he does, and I only get tougher the second time around, we clear?"

"Yea Sarge, clear," Ty nodded quickly glancing over at Bosco who now looked slightly gun-shy as they were about to begin, "you ready?"

"yea," Bosco's bravado showing up instantly as Sgt. Waters blew his whistle, "lets go."

"BEGIN!" Waters yelled out as he walked in a large circle around them, watching as they began with the series of hand grabs and leg blocks he'd given first.

Dr. Douglas watching carefully from the bleachers noticed hesitation in both men's faces and hands but he didn't know enough about this to know if they were gauging one another or if it was an unsure reaction on Bosco's part, moving his gaze to the Sgt. rotating around them he noticed he seemed okay with it, and Dr. Douglas relaxed somewhat.

"Good, good," Sgt. Waters moved in finally, separating them he addressed Bosco first, "Boscorelli, instead of grabbing his wrist like you are doing, try this instead, it gives less warning to the perp you're trying to take down," he grabbed Bosco's hand, twisting backwards as he dug his thumb and forefinger into the thumb joint, Bosco went to his knees instantly as Sgt. Waters applied full force pressure to demonstrate what he wanted to see, "got it?" Releasing him he stepped back as Bosco nodded, rubbing his hand, standing again, "Yea," his voice quiet, the laughter stopped, he swallowed hard as he waited while Sgt. Waters walked over to Ty and spoke in a low voice.

Ty gave him a quick glance, frowned slightly, started to shake his head no and argue but shrugged and nodded finally as Sgt. Waters insisted, "Ok, sure."

Again he stepped off away from them, "BEGIN!"

Dr. Douglas sat up slightly watching, knowing something was coming that Maurice might not be ready for, much less aware of as he seemed to move in quickly now, watching him approach Davis confidently he saw the surprise on Bosco's face when Davis instead of allowing a 'practice' grab moved to him and grabbed him by the arm, trying an 'inept' attempt much as a perp would on the streets to twist Bosco's arm behind him, and going for the 'gun' he would have at his side.

The look of confusion on Bosco's face quickly passed as he reacted out of instinct, dropping downward to come up facing Ty, his arm pulled free, the confused look dropped back into place a moment to be replaced by determination that quickly moved to something more serious Dr. Douglas noticed, when instead of the movement ending, Ty came at him again, this time harder and with more expertise, in fact with every intention of putting Bosco on his back or stomach.

Sgt. Waters had told Ty to put him down, hard, he knew that every cop has someone out there who can overpower them, and it was his intention, knowing full well why Bosco was here, to get him past that fear rapidly and move on to the next phase of his class.

In just moments after Ty had begun his attack things got serious as having caught Bosco with his guard down, Ty now had him around the chest from the back and was attempting to bring him to the ground using his right leg as a sweep through Bosco's legs, to take Bosco's right leg out. Ty couldn't see the look of complete panic on Bosco's face as he did so or as they went to the ground, Bosco fighting him for all he was worth, hitting the mat hard, Ty on top attempting to pin him down as Sgt. Waters had told him to do, Bosco lost it completely.

Silently, but fiercely he fought Ty, raking his hand back to go for his face as Ty reared up out of his reach, grabbing Bosco's wrist Ty brought it down and around to his waist, then up on his back, much as he would take a perp down to cuff, and as he had no way of knowing that this scenario had been played out already, but for a much different reason, and a horrific result for Bosco, Ty gave it his best.

Instead of giving way, as a perp would or should do, and as students should do in such a class, Bosco instead began yelling, nearly screaming and fought harder against him, managing to flip himself over as Ty sensing now this was for real and not for show backed up off of him somewhat, releasing his wrist immediately. Bosco slid away from under him, coming up off the mat to his knees to punch Ty full on in the face, screaming obscenities at him as he did so. Ty stunned, his lip split and bleeding, grabbed his mouth rocking backward as Bosco launched himself at him, both men on their knees until another punch landed Ty on his butt, Bosco on him in an instant, fists flying, screaming more obscenities as Ty tried to grab him to stop him and only succeeded in making it worse as Bosco went more out of control on him.

Dr. Douglas was in seconds out of the bleachers and on the mat, Sgt. Waters reaching the men almost at the same time, together they tried to pull him off of Ty, "BOSCORELLI! STOP! STOP DAMN IT!" Waters was yelling at him, getting hit by Bosco's elbow in the face as he did so.

"MAURICE, BACK OFF! ITS OVER!" Dr. Douglas had him by the back of his sweats and was pulling him away, with Ty pushing him hard to get him off of him finally, but before they succeeded in removing him, he kicked out catching Ty in the chest with his tennis shoe, Ty grunted as he fell to his side holding his ribs as he watched them try in vain to control Bosco.

"MUTHER FUCKER, I'LL KILL YOU!!! TOUCH ME AGAIN YOU SON OF A BITCH YOU'RE ONE DEAD BASTARD!!" Blind with rage, Bosco only saw Vinny not Ty as Ty came to his feet holding his side and putting his fingers to his bloody lip and blackened eye.

Quickly seeing they were losing control of him, Ty realized he'd seen Bosco this angry only a few times, and knew the damage he could do, Ty had no intention of being the continued target for this rage started to leave before it got more out of control. But as he stepped off, suddenly it hit him as Bosco screamed Vinny's name at him, threatening Vinny's life if he came near him again, it was all true, everything that Bosco had denied happened to him had indeed happened, now feeling sick to his soul turning he stepped forward, arms out at his side, hands spread wide, "Bos, Bosco, its okay, its me Ty, take it easy..." seeing his rage only increasing as the two men tried to hold him back, Ty yelled at them, "LET HIM GO DAMN IT! JUST BACK AWAY!"

Bosco turned to Dr. Douglas and shoved him hard enough to make him stumble backwards, as Sgt. Waters tried to restrain him without hurting him, Ty stepped forward again, "NO, let him go, please, its ok," his hand out to Waters, "Please, just let him go, now."

Bosco yanked away, and headed towards Ty, still yelling at him, or rather Vinny, his entire body language speaking death and destruction as he advanced, Ty feeling somewhat vulnerable took one step backwards before he stopped, head lowered, hands still down and out at his sides, "Bos, I'm not going to fight you, I'm not."

"Davis," Sgt. Waters now quieter voice warned but he quickly shut up as Ty gave him a quick look.

Voice ragged, Bosco yelled out, "FIGHT ME YOU COWARD! WHAT'S WRONG, HUH? IT WAS EASY WHEN I WAS CUFFED AND DRUGGED WHY NOT NOW VINNY, HUH?" All he could see was Vinny the night he'd first taken him, Vinny laughing and making like he was having a good time, that HE was having a good time, furious Bosco shoved Ty hard in the chest, both moving as Ty stumbled slightly, "FIGHT ME YOU BASTARD! DAMN YOU FIGHT ME VINNY!"

"Bosco," Ty's soft voice carried to the other men standing tensely behind Bosco, "I'm not fighting you, I'm not him, its me Ty. Vinny's not here Bos, its over Bosco, its over," shaking his head slowly, "I'm not fighting you, I won't fight my friend."

Inches from him, Bosco punched Ty in the chest, but only half as hard as he could have, "Fight me...damn you...damn you...Ty, damn you," tears now instead of rage, the fierce anger gone as fast as it had come, he shoved him again with both hands in the chest pushing him backwards, following him as Ty kept his hands out, "where were you...I thought you were coming, you were suppose to be there!"

"I know," Ty's low voice now not heard by the men who remained in place, shaky as he saw the pain in Bosco's eyes, "Bos, I know, I tried, I did, but I didn't know where he'd taken you, I'm sorry I couldn't stop him, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for what he did to you, for everything you had to go through, Maurice."

"I thought it was all a joke," Bosco, coming back finally, replied softly, his rage depleted, exhaustion showing lowered his arms, dropping them to his side, seeming as if every bone in his body was suddenly too heavy to support, "I kept waiting for you to come, for someone to come, for it all to be a joke, Ty." Eyes dropping he stood head down, as Ty nodded, a half sob escaping him, "Nobody came, I thought I was going to die, I thought he was going to kill me."

"I'm so sorry," Ty stepped towards him, "Maurice," hesitantly reaching out to him, Ty met no resistance as he put an arm around him, instead Bosco began crying harder and put his forehead on Ty's chest, "its okay, its okay, its going to be okay," placing his other arm around him, he held him as Bosco sobbed, Ty in tears as he kept repeating to him, "you're going to be okay..."

Dr. Douglas turned away as did Sgt. Waters exchanging looks, Sgt. Waters asked quietly, "This what you were after Doc?"

"Something like this," Dr. Douglas nodded solemnly to him, "and no, I don't think we should tell him we knew each other before today Rafte, aright with you?"

"Fine by me," Sgt. Waters nodded rubbing his chin where Bosco had landed one good blow with his elbow, "you owe me though, you know that right?"

Giving him a half smile, "Glad to do so this time Rafte, glad to do so. Come on, buy me a cup of coffee old man."

"Old," Sgt. Waters growled, "you ever come to my class and I'll show you who's old."

"No," Dr. Douglas quietly replied as they headed to the office, "I have never wanted to do this stuff and I never have any intention of having my butt tossed on a mat by YOU."

"Coward," Sgt. Waters smirked as he opened the door, "for a Shrink you sure have some weird hang-ups."

"You have no idea," Dr. Douglas winked as he went into the office, the door closing behind them, leaving the two men in the middle of the mat to deal with the situation however they were able too.

XXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later, sitting in the diner Ty had picked the day before, Bosco lifted the beer to his lips, taking a deep swallow before setting it down on the booth's table, Ty across from him sat quietly trying to digest some of what Bosco had already told him, the waitress dropping off another round as she brought their food, placing it before them, giving them as smile after asking if there was anything else they needed she left them in peace. Having chosen a back booth, they were afforded some privacy at this time, between the lunch and dinner crowd.

"I tried to pretend it wasn't happening, you know the whole cabin thing," Bosco sighed deeply as he picked at the fries on his plate, "I just sat watching TV or looking out the window a lot, thinking about too damn much. When he started offering me the X, I took it, at first he said it was to make it easier, didn't really give me a choice about taking it though, and it did seem to make it easier to just pretend it was all normal, between that and the beer," holding up his bottle a moment looking at the label, "I really didn't give a shit what happened anymore, hell I figured if nobody had come by then, nobody was going to come."

"We were looking for you, Bos," Ty left his food sit, not hungry now that he'd heard about the first rape and kidnapping days, "we just had no idea where to look, Faith found the deed thing but that turned out to be a dead end."

"I know," Bosco set his beer back down, staring out the window a moment, "she told me, I know everyone was looking, now, but at the time, I thought that cabin was going to be my home forever. He came to me about a week or so, I guess, hell I lost track of time so bad I still can't get it in my head what month it is," a half laugh before he continued, "with something new, yet another combination he wanted to try out on me, guess he kept doing that to find out which one made me most 'cooperative' " now that he'd reached this part, Bosco suddenly felt his mouth go dry, swigging down the last of the beer he set the bottle down hard, shoving it across the table to the center, "Liquid G and X."

He watched Ty's face blanch as he looked up suddenly, "What?"

"Yea," nodding, Bosco looked down at his plate, "told me I could take it and make it easier, or don't take it and it would still happen, my choice, "easy or hard Maurice, either way I get off".

Ty nearly broke the fork he was shoving aimlessly through his mashed potatoes, he was gripping it so hard he could feel it's cutting into his fingers as he felt he already knew what was coming, as Bosco admitted to taking it, and began to tell him what happened after he did take it, though not in great detail. Ty listening quietly wanted nothing more than to kill both Starke and Vetresco for what they had done to Bosco, sitting in near shock as Bosco continued with the end results of that night turned to morning he realized he'd stopped moving the fork and was just staring at him in horror.

Noticing his stillness, Bosco stopped and looked directly at him, seeing the look on his face, he blushed, "I'm sorry, I guess that was more information than you needed, sorry." Swigging his new beer, he quickly went to eating his food now.

"No," Ty seeing his embarrassment immediately told him what he was thinking, "its not that, I can't believe you went through that, and can just forgive him so easy, or, well to be honest Bosco, that you can just sit and talk about it like it's no big deal."

"Oh," Bosco swallowed the fries, "trust me, it wasn't easy, and I'm not sure I forgave anything yet, and yea, it was and is a big deal, but it won't break me, I almost let it Ty, hell today was a good example that I'm still finding things that I need to deal with," a guilty look towards Ty's busted lip and blackened eye brought more redness to his face, his hand rolling over he gave a half wave to Ty's face, "sorry about that Ty, I'm really sorry."

"Don't worry about it, and good I'm glad you aren't letting it stop you or break you man,," Ty touched his lip, "but damn did you have to hit me on the kisser? I got a date tomorrow night!" A chuckle from both men broke some of the tension as Bosco encouraged by Ty's good humor began again to tell the tale of his time in the cabin, Ty listening quietly for the most part, asking only an occasional question.

Near the end of the telling, Ty asked in surprise, "You actually believe you fell in love with this guy? But you're not...I mean, are you...I mean..."

"Gay?" Bosco smirked, "No, but I think, no I know that if no one had come and we'd still be there, I could have lived with it, I mean its not like there was much choice for a long time. But then again, after Vinny came to his senses, it was hands off," ducking his head as he pushed the food around on his plate, "and I'm kind of freaked out to admit that was his decision, not mine, and it kind of pissed me off, Doc says its part of that Stockholm Syndrome thing, he was my only means of 'survival' at the time. Its like once I knew what would keep me alive, fed and safe, I had no problem doing what I had to do, or trying to keep it going to make sure he was still wanting me alive, I'm not sure about everything he's said about it, some of it did feel like..." Stopping Bosco glanced out the window again, lifting the beer again.

Ty sat quietly again, waiting for him to continue, then he heard himself asking before he could stop himself, "did you, um, you know, want him, or like it?" As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he could feel the heat rising in his face, knew he was wearing a look of surprised horror, and was more surprised to hear Bosco burst out in laughter.

"Oh man," Bosco almost choked on the fry he'd begun to chew on, "you should see the look on your face," taking a quick sip of the water in front of his plate, he swallowed before answering Ty's question, "guess that looks about to become permanent, but yea to both parts of that question, I mean not at first, but yea later after enough booze and drugs, yea. Scary thing was when the drugs and booze stopped and I was the one after him, like I said, more of that Stockholm thing according to the Doc." Now Bosco felt his face getting hot, and suddenly he was gulping down more water and looking out the window as he waited anxiously and with great fear for Ty's reaction to his confessions.

"Damn," Ty's only comment as he himself picked up his beer and swigged it made Bosco wonder if he'd made a mistake being so honest, even though Dr. Douglas had told him he should.

Ty though was trying to process what he himself would or could do in such a situation, taking several minutes to drink his beer and eat some of the food on his plate finally before continuing. Just when Bosco had decided he had indeed made a mistake here, Ty continued.

"I don't think I could have been strong enough to do what you did to make it Bosco," staring straight at him he saw the look of surprise on Bosco's face, "I think I would have ended up dead first, either by him or my self, it took a lot of guts for you to do what you did to survive, and for you to tell anyone, that you trust me enough to tell me," Ty smiled at him now, "thanks for trusting me that much." The emotion in his voice made them both shy suddenly, Bosco staring at his plate before answering.

"You could have done it Ty, you'd be surprised at what you suddenly find you can do if you want to live, hell, I thought about killing myself, several times," he looked up again, to see Ty's surprise now, "it would have been easy, all I had to do was make him mad enough, at least at first and he would have done it for me, but when it came right down to it, I don't have the guts for suicide, and I don't want to die. When I realized that, it got real easy to do anything I needed to do to live through it. The after has been harder really than that was, wondering what everyone is thinking," a small shake of his head, "not something I'm use to worrying about in case you didn't notice before," at Ty's quick grin he smirked, adding, "yea, I know but I was surprised most just acted like they were glad to see my head was still on my shoulders and let it go. Dealing with Mom and Mikey has been harder, she's walking around like I'm breakable, I can see her wanting to ask questions, but afraid to at the same time, guess she senses what ever she asks will lead to one thing, and I don't think its something she can handle right now, so we just pretend everything is normal. Mikey, well, with him up in Rikers for so long, I know he knows what I went through, but we just let it alone, hell I see Mom looking at him or me and I see the look on her face," his voice choked a bit, Bosco took a sip of water, "guess she never thought both her sons would end up..."

"Bos," Ty leaned forward, "she loves you guys, that's all you're seeing man, she loves you and if she's like my Mom, she'd do anything she could to make it better for you, just doesn't know how, like the rest of us. We all want to help, but honestly I've got no clue like most everyone else, except to be here if you need to talk, or whatever, you know that right? Anytime, day or night, just call me, I'll come."

Nodding, Bosco gave a half smirk, but didn't trust himself to answer without making a fool of himself just then, all he felt like doing was bawling again, so instead he nodded again and went to eating. Ty sensing he needed time did the same.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

A few months later:

"Vincent," Dr. Timber sighed, "I'm not sure moving back to Chicago will help you at this time, it could make things harder. My suggestion is that you just wait a while before you make any decisions, you have no need for money just yet, you should take some time to think about what you want to do in that area, then proceed. After of course you get all the legal entanglements taken care of, and I do think you should pursue the legal aspects in Chicago as far as Starke is concerned, that would go a long way in setting the record straight, and possibly eventually allowing you some freedom in your choice of where you want to go."

"I know all that Doc," Vinny smiled, "and I did give it a lot of thought, but I want to go home. Chicago is home, I love New York, but I'll never be able to just live here and not remember, or worry about running into people who hate me, or Maurice, at least there I can clear my name somewhat. I will probably end up somewhere outside the city anyway. I thought about moving to the cabin for a while, just to try to let things die down once I do get things finished in Chicago, but I'm not sure if I should do that or not." His smile dying away he stared off a moment as Dr. Timbler studied him, "But whatever it is I do, I want to thank you for helping me, getting me out of jail and all."

"Well," Dr. Timbler moved his hands forward on his desk, "I didn't have as much to do with that as you give me credit for Vincent, but you are welcome. When my colleague brought me in on your case, I have to say I was stunned; though I'm sure I shouldn't have been; that Denver would have done to you what he did, and left you to take the brunt of his actions as he did two years ago. The burden of what you went through in that jail, as well as being allowed to believe you'd killed the man you loved, well, I can only imagine it would have made even the strongest person fall over the edge eventually. While I can't condone what your actions caused, I can understand where they came from, and I'm happy to report; with permission from him of course; that Officer Boscorelli is making a quick and successful recovery in his personal as well as his professional life. But you are still not to have any contact with him."

"Thanks Doc," Vinny gave him a solemn look, voice low, "for telling me, and don't worry, I won't contact him. I try to stay well away from any place I think he might be, I don't want to cause Maurice any more harm, that's one of the reasons I need to leave here, and as soon as possible. Plus, with Denver coming up for trial in Chicago, I want to be there to see how that goes." A frown crossed his face a moment as he grew quiet.

"What?" Dr. Timbler asked as soon as he saw the shadows, "What are you thinking Vincent?"

Glancing up at him again, Vinny sounded hesitant, "I can't reconcile how I want him punished, for what he let happen to me, and letting me go to trial, everything, and yet am so damn glad I didn't end up the same way. Maurice has just as much right to prosecute me, but he chose to forgive me instead. I know part of that is him not wanting anyone to know what I did to him, but..."

"But it doesn't seem fair to you?" Dr. Timbler was nodding, "I can understand that Vincent, but Officer Boscorelli made his decision on his own, there was no one else actually involved once he convinced his friend Officer Davis not to press charges against you. In Denver's case he lied to his Captain, pressed false charges against a fellow Officer, and faked his death leaving you to take the brunt of all of that, and causing a lot of legal problems for himself in Chicago that you can't take away, even if you wanted to. That is something you are going to have to come to terms with, I'm going to make sure you have someone waiting to continue your counseling with in Chicago if you do go. Guilt can be a destructive thing, or a positive thing depending on how its dealt with, we're going to go for positive, ok?"

"Sure," Vinny sighed, "Doc, do you think I'll ever be able to let this go? I mean have a normal life again?"

"That's all up to you Vincent, if you want it enough, you'll find it," Dr. Timbler sat back in his chair, a smile on his face now, "There wasn't anything wrong with you actually, other than not dealing with what happened to you, and a sort of desperation to pretend, through Officer Boscorelli that you could fix what had happened or what you believed to have happened to Denver Starke. Events pushed you over the edge, and you do owe Officer Boscorelli a large thanks...even if its only said in a prayer or mentally...for helping you come back, his choosing to survive by finally going along with you allowed you to see him finally instead of a replacement for Denver, and definitely allowed you to begin to heal what had gotten broken."

"I know Doc," Vinny shyly answered, "If Maurice hadn't done the things he did, or when I got sick and left the cabin, come after me, I'd have died, I still don't really know why he did any of it, he could have...later anyway, just left me and instead, he stayed. He had everything he needed to leave, if he wanted to, but he didn't, instead, he saved Me before anyone showed up. I'll always be grateful for that."

Dr. Timbler watched him struggle with his emotions, answering, "It is a shame it had to happen the way it did, I know had circumstances been different you would have been lifelong friends." Frowning slightly at him he added very seriously, "There was something he saw in you Vincent, not just his will to survive that made him do the things he eventually did to get through to you, his not wanting to press charges, that has as much to do with his sense of that as his not wanting anyone to know what happened. You need to see what he saw in yourself, and accept it as good, allow it to influence you in a positive manner. So much went on between you before and after you broke, and Stockholm Syndrome can't explain it all. While you have to sever all connections permanently you can hang on to the idea that even though you hurt him so badly, he still sees something good in you that needs to be saved and protected, don't throw that away, use it to make your life better now."

"I will Doc," Vinny smiled finally at him as he saw it was time to go, "I will."

"See you next Tuesday," Dr. Timbler stood walking him to the door, "If you do decide you're going to Chicago, I will help you in that, you know that right?"

"Yea," Vinny shook his hand good-bye, "Don't worry Doc, I'll ask," a small laugh coming from him, "I have a feeling I'm going to need all the help I can get when I go back."

Closing the door behind him, Vinny nodded to the receptionist then made sure she had him down for the next visit before heading out of the office.

Outside, getting into his car, he glanced up as he saw an RMP go by, frozen in place a moment as he saw Maurice in the passenger seat, heart in his throat Vinny stood watching as it continued down the street, quickly getting into his car grateful that Maurice had been talking to the female Officer driving and had not noticed him.

In the RMP, Faith gave a start as she recognized Vetrestco getting into a car outside of a Drs. office, but didn't give it away as Bosco rambled on about where he wanted to eat, glad he was looking slightly towards her as he argued his point for Chinese Chicken against her Cheeseburger craving. Giving him a nervous smile, one he fortunately didn't pick up on, "Hey, fine, whatever, just stop beating me in the head over it, please!"

Surprised to see her capitulate so quickly, Bosco immediately grew suspicious, "Huh? Damn Faith, what's going on, I usually have to spend at least 20 minutes begging..." glancing around outside the RMP he narrowed his eyes before looking back at her, "I miss something?"

"No," she pretended irritation to get him back on track, "I'm just not in the mood for your usual 30 minutes, not 20 of expounding on the merits of Chinese Chicken Vs Cheeseburgers. BESIDES Bosco, we still have almost 2 hours before we can eat, and you're making me hungry already!"

"Uh huh..." he watched her for a moment, knowing something was up, but let it go to watch for anything that might need their attention that could delay his meal, hoping to avoid seeing anything of course.

"So," she offered a change in conversation, "you and Davis still planning on taking a trip to that cabin next weekend? Do you think that's a good idea, what did Dr. Douglas say about it?"

Turning to look back at her, "Yea, and he's the one suggested it, he offered to come, but I told him no, I'd rather do it alone, well, alone as in no Doc along. Ty said he would come with me instead, and Doc Douglas said that would be cool."

"You ok about going?" Faith stopped at the signal light ready to make a left hand turn, "Ready to do that I mean?"

"Who knows," Bosco watched the traffic move around them as she waited for the intersection to clear, "won't know for sure until I do it I guess," his eye caught suddenly by a familiar facial side view, he took another look as his heart sped up, but the car went by too quickly for him to be sure if it was Vinny or not, swallowing he dismissed the sight and thoughts and went back to harassing Faith about the meal break, "You know, we could call in a 98 and go eat instead of riding around looking for skells who will just mess up our meal period anyway. You know as soon as we take a call, its going to run over..."

Faith having not seen the car pass sighed, "Damn Bosco you really need to bring something to snack on and stop driving me nuts!"

Giving her a smirk, "yea right and where would be the fun in that?" He laughed as she continued the patrol down the side street giving him a glare as she did so.

Though she glared at him, Faith was smiling inside, glad he was finally getting back to normal, the first few weeks of riding together things had been hard, but slowly he'd overcome most of his anxiety and now was mostly comfortable to just be himself around her and in his dealings with the public. Things were going very well, she just hoped this Trip wouldn't change that.

TBC...


	31. Rules and Broken Trust Chapter 32

This chapter is very long, but the muse refused to break it.  There will be one  more posting after this one.  Please read it. :) Enjoy...

M.

Rules and Broken Trust

Chapter 32

"Faith hold up," Bosco spotting something out of the corner of his eye motioned to the alley they'd just passed, "back there, in the alley, I swear I saw," becoming more agitated as she pulled over, "damn!" Pushing his door open calling back to her, "Go around and block the other end," lifting his radio off his shoulder calling in, "55-David".

"55-David go ahead," Central Dispatch replied, "what is your situation?"

Faith aggravated as usual by his jumping out of the car without filling her in, listened as he told Central that he'd seen a woman being attacked in the alley, the man spotting them as they passed running off in the opposite direction, Bosco, asking for an ambulance as he was pursing the man on foot while she went to block.

"Damn it Bosco," still not completely at ease with him taking such chances even after two months, Faith floored the RMP around the corner, spotting the man exiting the alleyway see her and take off down the street, Bosco hauling ass around the corner after him, while she ran up alongside, "BOSCO, GET IN!"

"No, go, go!" he yelled back as he continued pursuit, "CUT HIM OFF YOKAS!"

"Stubborn, hardheaded," she muttered as she floored the RMP again, coming alongside the fleeing perp, she gunned the engine, and over the outside mic shouted, "POLICE! HALT YOUR ASS BEFORE I RUN IT DOWN!"

Instead of doing as told, he turned and ran into a building, Faith slamming on the breaks threw the car into park and opening her door jumped out to see Bosco entering the building at a full run, "DAMN IT!" Biting back her following curses as well as the desire to yell at him to stop and wait for backup, she instead called in for backup herself as she followed them both into the building, the door swinging shut behind her Faith found herself in a dim entryway. Hearing running footsteps to her left, Faith followed, telling Bosco over her radio to wait for her.

A whisper came back, "He went into an apartment, number 6, hurry up before he goes out the damn window Yokas!"

"I'm coming, Bosco I swear if you go in without waiting for me or backup...if he doesn't hurt you, I will!" Standing in the hallway, next to the apartment door Bosco was waiting when she arrived, a stupid grin on his face.

"Damn, you pmsing or what Faith? Hey you're getting kind of slow, you know? I'd have had him in the car, might want to get your reflexes tested..." Seeing her flash of anger, he smirked but stopped his teasing, rocking his head towards the apartment, "I think nobody's home, haven't heard any screaming, should we?" Indicating the doorknob with his gun, "Or do you want to wait for Papa Sul to show?" Raising his brows he gave her a face filled with mirthful teasing, "Come on, you know you want this bastard."

Slightly confused at his seemingly good humor, Faith shook her head, "No, you don't know if he has a gun, or what," looking around, "you stay here, and STAY, I'll go make sure he doesn't go out the window," heading to the window in the hall leading out to the small landing, she glanced back, "I mean it Bosco, stay!"

"Yes, Mommy, I heard you the first time," winking at her as she opened the window and climbed through, he turned his attention back to the door, "Hey MORON, you better come out and give yourself up! You're pissing my partner off and she's Pmsing, you could be in serious danger if she goes off on you!"

"Real funny, you little shit!" Bosco heard Faiths voice whisper over his private channel, "Keep it up Bosco, we'll see who's in danger...ok, I'm outside the window, I can see him..." a pause as Bosco waited for her to decide if he was armed or not, then, "he's moving into the kitchen it looks like, no, no he's coming back, wait," another pause, Bosco's shoulder beginning to twitch from the tension of not being able to actually see what was going on, only to visualize it by Faith's words.

"Faith," he quietly asked over the radio, "how far from the front door is he? Which side is the kitchen on?" Then shouted again through the door to keep the perp focused on it instead of the window where he might spot Faith, "You don't have much time Moron, our backups coming, and probably ESU, those bad boys you DON'T want to mess with, hell they'll make my partner look like she's having a 'happy day', come out, and with your hands on your head!"

"He's about 20 feet from the front door, and you've got his attention Bosco," Faith took another quick look inside before withdrawing, "back off, he's got a gun, he's waving it at the door, back OFF!"

Bosco began to step backwards when Faith outside stepped sideways to peek into the window again, just as sirens came roaring down the street their backup arriving. The perp inside going nuts at hearing them, fired twice at the door. Faith instantly raised her weapon and shot him watching him drop as her bullet hit him in the middle of his back, to his knees, then fall to his face, arms outstretched with the gun skittering across the hard floor.

"BOSCO, ARE YOU OK!" she screamed into her radio, running for the open window to the hallway she nearly threw herself through the opening, dropping her radio it dangled from her jacket, Faith barely had her feet on the hallway floor before she was running to him, "Oh God!"

Sitting on the floor, his back against the wall, looking up at her with a grimace on his face, Bosco winced as Faith dropped beside him yelling into her mic for an ambulance, that her partner was down. His right upper arm bleeding heavily as he held his fingers to the wound, he winced as she tried to see it, "Damn Faith take it easy, its just a scratch!"

"SCRATCH?" Beside herself with fear, Faith yelled at him, "YOU'RE BLEEDING BOSCO! HE SHOT YOU!" Pressing her hand over his, she yelled again a 10-13 and "WHERE'S THAT DAMN BUS!"

Sully and Ty running up to them stopped short, Sully looking at the door first with its splintered holes, Bosco, then the opposite wall, finally with a grin on his face, he commented, "Faith, Faith, FAITH! How many shots?"

"Huh? What?" She looked up, "Two from the shooter, through the door, and one from me in the shooter. Sully don't just stand there, help me!" Davis!"

"He wasn't shot!" Pointing to the wall, Sully smirked, "Faith look, two holes, must have been shrapnel from the door."

Ty squatted beside Bosco and Faith as Sully rolling his eyes commenting, "Drama Queen," went into the apartment to see about the perp and recover the gun.

"Hey," Ty watched Faith look at the wall, and as she mentally put two and two together and came up Bosco he spoke, "Well, at least he's getting better at getting out of the way," winking at Bosco who was still trying to get away from Faith's 'tender' ministrations on his arm, "heck one of these days he might even make it to, "hey Mom, look, no bruises!" Grasping Bosco under the arm, "Come on before you give your partner a heart attack, lets go wait for the bus outside," as Faith gave Bosco a dirty look he added, "Sully probably could use some help Faith, you know how much he loves dealing with ESU."

Faith finally noticed the legs milling around them as the building filled with other officers and Detectives, "Yea, ok," getting up, her legs shaky, she glared at Bosco, "next time I tell you to 'move' you 'move'!"

"Just like that?" smirking at her as Ty catching the song reference laughed, he yanked back as she made a move towards him, grumbling, "I'm the one injured here, remember? No hitting the injured guy!" Turning to Ty as she rolled her eyes much like Sully had done then she was captured by a Sergeant asking who had shot the perp, Bosco heading quickly down the hallway to the ambulance waiting outside, "Geesh, she has no sense of humor when she's pmsing."

"I HEARD THAT BOSCO!" Faith shouted as they turned the corner.

"If I was you man," Ty laughed, "I'd let that go, she'll hurt you."

"Naaa," Bosco smirked, "she loves me."

"Yea," Ty shook his head, "and she'll still hurt your ass."

"She has to catch me Davis," Bosco retorted as Carlos approached, "she still has to catch me."

XXXXX

"So," Mary Procter stared at him, "you just can't stay out of trouble can you Bosco?" Watching as the nurse finished washing his arm, he winced as she probed the long deep cut for bits of wood and paint, "I swear, how many stitches have you taken since you became a cop?" Picking out a rather large bit of paint with tweezers she smirked as she heard him gasp, teasing him, "Big Baby."

"HEY," Bosco looked to Faith for help, "I get shot and you all pick on ME? What the hells up with...Owwww, damn it Mary!" Her tweezers finding yet another scrap of wood, she yanked it out.

"Oh Bosco," Faith now calm again, smirked at Mary, "its just a couple of cuts, from a DOOR, you didn't get SHOT, remember? You'll live." Glancing at her watch, "I need to go call home, you want some coffee when I come back?"

"Yea, sure," Bosco muttered as he kept a close eye on Mary, suspicious at her motives as she came at him again with the tweezers, "and some chips too, I didn't get to eat dinner and I'm starving."

"Sorry," Mary said brightly, "nothing for him until this is closed up!" A large smile gracing her face, "Doc Fields should be in here to do it in about 20 minutes," looking down again at his arm as she moved in again, "should take me about that long to make sure this is clean and washed up, ready to go, and another hour to make sure all the stitches are done just right and get you ready to go."

"TWENTY MINUTES?" Bosco shouted in shock, then, "AN HOUR!!!" He jumped as she dug into the cut to extract a rather large splinter, "OWWW You did that on purpose!" Looking at the fresh blood flowing as she tossed the scrap of door into the pan sitting on the tray table."

Faith shaking her head in wonder at how he could deny he was hurt, then whine more than Charlie while Mary cleaned it out, decided maybe it didn't hurt as much as he made out, snickered, "Oh hush, you've got three days off to act like you're dying, save it for when you get home," winking at Mary, leaving the room, hearing Mary reply to him with a teasing stinging remark, she decided that if he acted any other way, neither he nor Mary would have as much fun. Shaking her head again, Faith gave a chuckle and went off to call Fred and get something to drink, hearing another protesting yell from Bosco, Mary laugh in return, Faith feeling greatly relieved, rounded the corner to the Cafeteria hall.

XXXX

"So," Ty smirked the next morning as he and Bosco, who'd come in a cab, headed into the diner for breakfast before heading out for the Cabin, "how's the arm?"

"Fine," holding his arm across his chest he displayed the bandage, "Three gashes full of splinters and paint, and twenty damn stitches, can you believe that crap? I swear I think Mary enjoyed every last one!"

"Proctor did them?" Ty winced, rubbing his own arm in empathy, "Damn Bos, what happened to the Doctor doing them?"

"Some damn traffic accident," Bosco taking a seat in the diner scoffed, "so Proctor got to 'practice' on ME!" Picking up the menu he grinned, "But I got some good drugs," again lifting his arm to look at the bandage, "I hardly feel it."

Ty flagging the waitress grinned, "Man, I'm glad it wasn't me, and I guess if you're on drugs its a good thing I'm driving then huh." Placing their orders he waited until she'd left before continuing.

"You sure you want to do this right?" Watching Bosco toss the lemon in his glass aside, before drinking the water, Ty asked again, "Bosco?"

"Yea," setting the glass down he shook the ice around, "sooner I get it over with, sooner its all over, know what I mean?" Smirking as he glanced around the diner checking for familiar faces, "Past time if you ask me."

"Good," Ty wondering just how nervous he really was accepted the coffee the waitress set before him, adding cream and sugar to his cup, he hesitated before he asked, "You don't expect to find anyone there do you?"

Startled as he was having some of the same wondering thoughts, Bosco stopped in his stirring of his cup, a speculative look on his face, "No, at least I don't think so, no, I mean why would anybody else be there. Far as I know from what Swersky told me, Vin was headed back to Chicago. So, no." But to Ty he didn't sound exactly convinced of it.

"Cool," Ty left it at that as they moved to other subjects and their breakfast meals came.

XXXXX

The drive to the cabin taking longer than the usual four hours due to traffic, this being the tourist season, was, except for the music pretty quiet. At one point Ty looked over at Bosco to see him asleep against the door, the meds having knocked him out for awhile.

Finally they were on the road leading up the mountain, "Hey, wake up sleeping beauty, we're almost there," the road looking very different in June than it did in Winter, trees green and lush, the ground almost dusty, sun shining down it was a great day, and had they been heading up for any other reason, both men would have been excited, if only about the fishing the lake could offer. But instead, Bosco found his stomach in knots, a small headache setting in, not sure if it was an after effect of the meds or having slept against the window, his hair damp from sweat, he rolled the window down and watched as Ty put his down also.

"How far?" he asked Ty glancing over at him as the cool breeze blew in, stretching as he yawned.

"How far have we gone or how far left?" Ty looking puzzled until it hit him that neither time, the ride up, or the ride down had he been aware of what was happening to him, that to him, he'd never been on this road before; answering quietly before Bosco could comment, "about fifteen minutes before we get there I would guess, not sure, it was real slow going before, with the snow and all."

"Ok," Bosco sighed, glancing out the window watching the scenery pass, "its really nice up here isn't it."

Ty avoiding a downed treetop agreed, then they continued on in silence, after a couple of minutes had passed he noticed that Bosco's left knee was beginning to bounce and not because of the roughening road, "Bosco, we don't have to do this," glancing over at him, "I can turn around and go back, just say the word man."

"No, its ok," smirking over at him, "its ok, really Ty, I'm just restless from sitting so long." The one stop they'd made for Ty to take a break and use the Rest stop, Bosco had stayed in the car, "Guess I should have hit the head when I had a chance."

"Told you," Ty glad to see him relaxing again teased, "after all that coffee and a mountain dew, man for you to not complain before now, your bladder must be the size of a camel's."

"Yea, well, this camel needs to go bad now," Bosco tried not to laugh, "so we better get there quick or I'll be bonding with nature."

"Bos," Ty looked over at him, "I have a feeling you'll be doing that anyway, somehow I doubt they fixed the pipes that froze."

Eyes wide Bosco gaped at him, "Oh man, I forgot!"

XXXXX

Vinny sighed as he walked around the lakes edge, staring up in wonder at the rock formation that Denver had fallen from almost three years ago, he felt a shiver run through him as he remembered seeing him fall, the water cold as he searched over and over not finding him, thinking him dead, finding it hard to reconcile still that he wasn't, that it had all been a cruel life destroying lie added to a pile of them. His thoughts all over the place, moving from that day, to seeing Maurice on his knees ill from the withdrawal from the drugs, on the rocky shoreline before he passed out. Another shiver went through him, this one affecting him even more as he remembered thinking Maurice was going to die on him, feeling again the gratefulness that he'd not and instead surprising him to recover as if nothing had happened, before ending up sitting on the hill together just talking. Trying to piece together in his mind the start and the finish of his last few years, Vinny soon found himself standing on the top of the rocks, looking over the lake at the waterfall that fed the mountain stream below it.

He'd not been in the cabin yet, coming out here first, not sure he could face those demons just now, instead making the attempt to face the ones Denver had brought into his life first.

Leaning back against a tree, Vinny watched a small swarm of insects as they buzzed over the lake, the sun glinting off it's still surface giving them an ethereal glow. He'd always thought this place the most peaceful on earth until the day Denver 'died' here, then he'd hated it, only saw it as a grave, someplace his life had ended too until he'd brought Maurice here, until he'd almost ended two more lives in his grief and insanity.

Now, after knowing what had really happened, Vinny half expected to feel a sense of relief, some recovery of his love of this place, but instead only felt a deeper sorrow, knowing what he'd done here he knew he'd never be back after this weekend. With all the beauty it held, all he saw now was Maurice's face, bruised and beaten, bloody and so frightened it made Vinny ill now to remember what he'd done to cause that, to know he indeed had been the sole cause of it. He made no excuses for himself about it, didn't blame it on Denver though he knew he could if he really gave it much thought, but until a few years ago, until he'd given in to the mental damage he'd suffered, he'd never been one for blaming others for his mistakes in life. The one thing he did thank his father for.

Pushing up off of the tree, he tossed the small pink quartz rock he'd been worrying in his fingers off of the small cliff, watched it hit the water and make a splash, the circles it created spreading ever wider until they disappeared into the shoreline. It was time.

Time to face the real demons that haunted him, time to go to the cabin, time to face the ghosts living there.

XXXXX

The trucks tires crunching the small gravel of the driveway under them loud as Ty drove up to the front of the shed, Bosco quiet as he stared at the front of the cabin, glancing around as the vehicle came to a stop, a small cloud of dust settling quickly as Ty shifting into park glanced over at him, "So," his voice light as he waited for Bosco to make the first move, "we're here."

Not turning to look at him, Bosco muttered, "Yea, guess so," then before Ty could add to his comments Bosco opened the door and climbed out, reaching into the back to grab his bag which he slung over his shoulder before crossing the front yard to the cabins porch.

Ty heaved his own bag over his shoulder and picked up the cooler packed with food and drink by one end, "HEY," shaking his head as Bosco stood on the porch looking around, "think you could give me a hand here?"

"Oh, sure, sorry," Bosco smirked as he headed back to the truck, "I forgot, that's probably too heavy for you to carry by yourself, you being so weak and all." Snatching one end he lifted the cooler chuckling as Ty told him to stop being a smartass and walk, together they went to the porch again, this time on the porch, after setting the cooler down, Bosco pulled a set of keys from his pocket to open the door.

Pausing briefly before unlocking the door, he swallowed as a vision flashed in front of him; Vinny in the deep snow, both of them freezing while he struggled to get him back to the cabin before they died; then it was gone and the door was swinging open. Standing a moment, Ty off to the side watching him, Bosco took a deep breath, faking a smirk of confidence he wished he actually felt right now and walked in.

Ty following close behind him trying to give him room, yet let him know he was right there also, stepped to the side as Bosco froze after walking a few feet into the room.

"Son of a bitch," his quiet curse bringing Ty's attention to what he was looking at.

XXXXX

Exiting the trees, Vinny stopped short as he saw a truck parked in front of the shed, an instant feeling of fear and panic coming over him as he stepped back a small way into the shadows he tried to remember if he knew anyone with such a vehicle, but couldn't place it. Caught without protection, his vehicle blocked in by the presence of the other in front of the sheds doors, he realized how helpless he was as he stood waiting for whomever had invaded the cabin to show themselves.

He knew the only person to have a key to this place now was Maurice, but he wasn't suppose to be here until a few weeks from now, long after Vinny had gone to Chicago.

Then Ty stepped out onto the porch to get the cooler, and Vinny knew he wouldn't be alone, and now his fear had jumped tenfold, Maurice was in that cabin, alive in person, no ghost to excise, but instead living flesh to avoid at all costs. Feeling his back break out in a cold sweat, his face flush, Vinny had a moments panic so great he contemplated either running to the lake to jump from that rock cliff or hiking down the mountain and just leave his jeep and belongings behind.

Standing in the shadows of the trees, frozen, he wished for a moment he had the courage to jump.

His heart jumped into his throat instead as Ty lifted the cooler and turning, spotted him standing there watching.

XXXXX

"Damn man," Bosco stared in shock at the damages done to the cabin's window and living room, "wow, I mean, I guess I knew they'd messed things up, but damn." The large screen TV's surface was blackened, the window still covered with only blankets open in one corner where something had worked its way in, CD's and DVD's scattered across the floor, many of the cases crushed from Agents moving around the room with no regard. Turning he took a look into the kitchen, seeing the old dishes and foodstuffs left out from them being here, the agents not having thought cleaning up was a necessity, to the pantry door hanging by one hinge where they'd torn it open to get inside. Some of the damages were due to small animals rummaging while the cabin was unprotected, but most was manmade carelessness. Why be careful when the owner wasn't expected to ever return?

"Yea, well," Ty shrugged, "had to get in here somehow, not like we knew the door was open."

"No, no I know," Bosco quickly reassured him, "its just this is my first time seeing it like this. Damn shame too, this was a really nice place." Ty's startled look bringing a puzzled expression to his own face before he smirked, commenting softly, "Well, it was, just because some bad shit went on here didn't make that couch any less comfortable, or that TV any less fine."

"True that," Ty staring at the TV sighed, "damn shame a piece of fine equipment like that was destroyed."

Bosco chuckled as he glanced back at it before heading to the kitchen, "I'll go see if they took any of the supplies, looks like the electricity is still on, I hear the fridge running, guess they didn't break everything."

"Cool," Ty nodded, "I'll get the cooler in, don't want you to strain yourself." His sarcasm lost on Bosco as usual when it came to physical exertion.

"Thanks man," Bosco smiled at him as he pulled open the fridge, a look of disgust and horror climbing his face, "oh My son of...damn that is NASTY!" Quickly slamming the door as Ty gave a short laugh before heading out the door, Bosco went into the pantry, "Well, they left the water so we have water."

"Great," Ty muttered as he picked up the cooler, "but no toilet to flush I bet." Turning he started to head back inside when something in the trees caught his eye, a man in a yellow windbreaker stood watching him; the distance at first keeping him from recognition, but as he stared, Ty felt his gut clench, "holy..." Dropping the cooler back onto the porch, anger in his face and voice, Ty glanced once back at the cabin hearing Bosco call out that he was going to check out the bathrooms and see if they worked, then headed off of the porch at a fast clip.

"You bastard," Ty's low curse not carrying to either party as he saw Vinny stand up straight upon seeing him approaching, "what the hell are you doing here?"

XXXXX

Bosco entered the hallway leading to the bedroom at first not really thinking he was going to have a problem, upon seeing the inside of the cabin he'd expected to have some flashes or fear hit him, but none had, surprised but not upset at that he was feeling a bit more secure until he opened the bedroom door and stepped inside.

The window caught his eye first, the curtains ripped down, window covered with blankets and boards looking completely different from the last time he'd seen it confused him as he tried to picture the room the way it had been. The bed unmade, blankets and sheets, pillows tossed around as if someone had just left it this morning instead of months ago, the dressers drawers open, clothing tossed on the floor, draped out of the drawers, hanging over the chair sitting next to it. Obviously a vigorous search had gone on here, leaving him to wonder if it had happened before or after his being taken out from the cabin.

Walking softly to the end of the bed, Bosco noticed the scratch marks on the black wrought iron beds railings, swallowing as it hit him that if he was seeing them, so had everyone else, remembering the cuffs would still have been there at the time they 'rescued' him, his face flushed deeply as he realized that all his protestations to the contrary, they'd known, they'd known from the beginning.

His hands started to shake, as visions began to come at him, closing his eyes against them, clenching his fists he found himself griping the foot railing of the bed, feeling the cold metal under his palms helping to center him as the room closed in and more pictures flew past his closed eyes.

Vinny over him, threatening to kill him if he hit back again, the feeling of complete and utter terror sinking in as he felt his breath cut off, Vinny's hands squeezing his throat, feeling the blackness taking over thinking he was going to die. Then without pause it changed to Vinny laughing at one of Bosco's jokes, his eyes light with happiness as they played around fighting over who would get the most pillows, back again just as suddenly to Vinny sticking a needle in his arm while he cowered in the corner again thinking this was the end, only to find himself being stripped down for a shower again shifting as he barely had time to see one vision and deal with it, to him climbing into the bed, climbing over Vinny to turn down the lamp, climbing on him...

Releasing the rail, Bosco turned quickly heading for the bathroom, blinking the visions away for the moment, none of them new, or more intense than what he'd been dealing with, he refused to give in to them. Standing in the doorway of the bathroom, holding onto the frame a moment, he flipped on the light, starred at the broken ceramics scattered over the floor, the mirror in several large pieces still hanging from the wall, the sink dusted with glass sparkling in the light.

Carefully avoiding the shards, he turned on the taps, to find the cold water worked, the hot didn't, "Great, that gas better still work." The toilet next he held his fingers crossed as he flushed the old water out, a smirk of victory on his face as the toilet bowl not only refilled but the tank did also, "Yes, might not have hot water, but we got a toilet!" Reaching back he slapped the door closed and unzipped, "Note to self, make sure you go before going anywhere with Davis! Who decides to drive three hours without stopping for a piss?"

XXXXX

"You son of a bitch!" Ty snarled at Vinny as he got close enough to make sure he heard him but not close enough for Vinny to reach him, "What the fuck are you doing here? You're suppose to be in Chicago!"

"Next week," Vinny seeing the danger in Ty's eyes quickly spoke, "Davis, I swear it's next week, I stopped here this weekend on my way over, I had no idea..."

"You expect me to buy that shit?" Ty was beside himself, here they were coming here for Bosco to get some 'closure' according to his Doc, and instead they get Vinny, "Your ass was suppose to be in Chicago, who told you he was coming? What? Huh? You hoping you could get to him one last time?"

"No, I," Vinny was cut off again as Ty ranted.

"No you're damn straight no," Ty stepped closer, "I don't know how you got here, I don't give a rats ass how, but you're leaving, and you're leaving NOW! And don't think I won't beat your ass down if you don't Vetresco!"

"Of course," Vinny shrank back, "I'll go, now. Please Davis you have to believe me, I had no idea, none, I was just trying to...don't worry, I'm going now, just don't let him see me, please?"

"What?" Ty stepped back doubt in his voice, "You come up here on the same weekend he's coming, and you expect me to believe you don't want him to know you're here? What the hell kind of game are you playing?"

"None, I swear," Vinny pleaded now, "look, they said he wasn't coming for a few weeks, I knew, thought, I'd be here by myself." The panic in his face, and the fear in his voice as he seemed about ready to run or drop where he stood gave Ty pause.

"You really didn't know," Ty shook his head angry, "what a fucking screw up."

"Yea," Vinny looking at the ground muttered, "my jeeps in the shed, I can't get it out unless you move your truck, please," glancing back up, "just let me leave, I didn't go into the cabin yet, I was at the lake," a flash of pain crossed his eyes, "I just want to leave, please."

"Oh yea," Ty assured him, "you're leaving, but first I'm going to make sure Bosco isn't going to see you." Glancing behind him, "Stay here, I'll move my truck over out of the way, and then keep him occupied. When you see me in the door again, Leave."

"Thanks," Vinny stepped forward once, quickly speaking before his courage escaped him, "Davis, about what happened in the locker room, those things I said, I didn't mean them, I, I was just really messed up in my head, you know? I'm really sorry for what I did to you, I don't expect you to accept this, but I had to let you know, that wasn't really me, I'm not like that. Anyhow, I just wanted to say that," staring at each other, Ty could see the sincere gaze in his eyes as Vinny added once more, "I'm so sorry."

Eyes on the grass a moment, Ty sighed as he returned his gaze, "I know, I know you are, Bosco thinks you're really a good guy who got a shitty deal, and I know what happened to you, but I can't just forget what you did to my friend, what he went through, I can't."

Turning he left Vinny standing in the trees shadows again to return to the cabin, after pulling the truck over, he walked up the steps to the porch, lifting the cooler Ty without glancing back took it into the cabin.

XXXXX

"Hey," Bosco grinned at him, "guess what? Running water!" The satisfied look on his face making Ty's nervous smirk genuine, "AND the toilet works, ahhh relief! So," popping open the cooler, "got anything good in here to eat? I'm starving!"

"Yea," Ty turning from the butcher block in the middle of the kitchen laughed, "but first we clean out the fridge," opening the door, "holy, damn Bosco that is nasty!"

Blinking at him as he tore open a pack of cheese, Bosco retorted, "Damn you mean no one came and cleaned it out since I looked fifteen minutes ago?" Rolling his eyes as he unwrapped the cheese to fold it before he stuffed half into his mouth, Bosco chewing remarked as Ty opened a cabinet under the sink, pulling out a garbage bag, "No, don't use those, Vinny doesn't like those for food garbage, he says the animals get into it to easy, here," walking to the pantry, "I'll get one."

Ty stood staring at him, the plastic bag in his hand as Bosco not realizing what he'd said shoved the rest of the cheese into his mouth as he handed Ty the new bag, took the old one and replaced it in the box under the sink. Without a word, Ty went to the fridge and began tossing containers into the new bag.

"NO," Bosco quickly grabbed a container, "you know what those things cost? Not to mention they never degrade in the garbage pile, here let me," taking the lid off, "oh god, that's bad," he tossed the contents into the bag, setting the container on the floor next to him, "I think that was a roast at one time, thought we'd eaten all of that, hum, guess not."

Ty seeing he was occupied, quickly went to the door, standing in it he saw Vinny move out of the trees, making quickly for the shed, Ty, leaning against the door frame pretended to be 'airing' out the cabin as Bosco cleaned the smelly contents from the fridge, was actually watching Vinny open up the large doors to the shed and waiting for him to leave, hoping Bosco would be to occupied to notice when the jeep left, at least until it was too late and Vinny was gone.

"Whew," Bosco groaned, "remind me to clean out my fridge at home, this is rank!"

"Yea sure," Ty turned just in time to see him heading out the side door, the container in his hand, "hey, where..." Bosco was out the door, "damn!" Heading out the front door, he heard, a shout.

XXXXX

"OH SHIT!! What the..." Bosco stood face to face with Vinny as he pushed the last door open fully, his short yell stopped as the container and bag hit the ground.

"Maurice," Vinny's soft shocked exclamation landing on the tail of his own startled reaction, both freezing a moment as Ty raced around the side of the porch, "I, I was, um..."

"Bosco," Ty began trying to explain, "he didn't know you were here, that you were coming, he was just leaving..."

"I didn't go in the cabin," Vinny rapid-fire tried to explain, "I was at the lake, if I'd have known, I'd have waited until next Monday before coming up here Maurice, I really didn't know..." trailing off, Vinny glanced over at Ty.

Bosco couldn't stop the quick smile that crossed his face and eyes, though he wiped it away instantly, both Vinny and Ty saw it, neither sure what it meant or who was more shocked to see it. Then Bosco was blank faced as he softly commented, "Honest mistake, no problem," shocking them both more when he added, "I'm going toss this," looking back as he walked off to the back of the shed, "no need for everyone to act like the sky's falling, you don't have to run Vin. If you want to go in the cabin, hell it belongs to you, go in."

"No," Vinny replied, "I'm just going to go, I don't really think it would be a good idea, Maurice, I'm sorry, I really thought no one was going to be here."

Bosco stopped and turned back, very serious, "Vin, it's ok, really," while he kept his face impassive, his words sounding as if he couldn't care less, Ty noticed his eyes were giving away what he was really feeling, and it wasn't what Ty expected to see, Bosco was happy to see Vinny, "besides, I wanted a chance to talk to you before you left for good anyway."

"I'm going inside," Ty muttered, "need to hit the head." Quickly entering the cabin's side door he was gone.

Vinny stood watching as Bosco seeing Ty leave, gave Vinny a quick smile, his face for a moment matching his eyes, then he turned and was gone behind the shed leaving Vinny glancing at the door, trying to decide whether he should leave, or stay.

XXXXX

Dropping the garbage bag into the large container, Bosco felt a million different emotions racing through him, heart racing he couldn't decide if he was happy to see Vinny, scared to death he was actually this close after all this time or a mix of both. Palms sweating he knew he didn't want him to leave without first talking to him, still wanting that which Vinny had denied him at the prison he hoped Vinny would stay if only for a short while, though he knew from the look on Ty's face that Ty wasn't happy about it. Hoping a huge scene wouldn't happen, he took a deep breath before returning to the cabin.

To find Vinny still standing in indecision next to the shed door. His heart jumping in his chest, Bosco fought off the stupid grin that threatened to overtake him, instead managing to both look impassive and sound as if he wasn't surprised to see him still there.

"So," standing several feet from him, "you staying or going?"

Vinny gave a nervous half smirk, "Not sure yet, to be honest I know its best I leave, but..."

Cocking his head at him, Bosco asked half teasing, "But your feet froze to the ground and now you're stuck halfway?"

"Something like that," Vinny looked sheepishly at the grass beneath his boots, murmuring, "I really didn't know you'd be here Maurice." Shyly glancing up at him waiting to be yelled at, Vinny felt his heart still racing like he'd been running a marathon.

"I know," Bosco calmly stared back, "like I said, honest mistake," pointing to the side door of the cabin, "so, you coming in or what? It is your place remember?" His eyes still betraying him, he turned and walked up the steps, calling back, "Vin, lift one foot then the other, you can do it."

Watching him disappear into the cabin, Vinny felt some odd sense of relief, the first he'd felt since arriving, some of the anxious sorrow lifting from him as he began to finally realize that Maurice indeed was serious about forgiving him, and to his own surprise found he could lift one foot and then the other as he slowly followed him into the cabin, leaving the door open as he entered the kitchen to find him putting food from the cooler away into the fridge.

Ty sitting at the table, kept a close eye on Vinny, not at all happy with this he nevertheless knew it was Bosco calling the shots here so he kept his opinions to himself after having made only a single comment of, "Bos, I'm not sure this is a good idea," and Bosco having softly commented back it would be fine to not worry. Taking a deep drink of the soda in his hands, he felt very ill at ease and odd as Bosco went about putting things away as if this were all perfectly normal, and they were all friends, even hearing him offer Vinny something to drink.

"Thanks," Vinny accepting the water Bosco handed him, opened it and drank from it before finally just standing awkwardly next to the counter, having not moved from his original spot after entering the cabin.

"So," Bosco turned to glance at both, asking, "anybody hungry?"

XXXXX

Standing out on the front porch later, Ty sighed, wondering if leaving Bosco and Vinny alone in the cabin had been such a good idea. He couldn't hear them, but figured if he heard anything wrong he'd be in before anything bad could happen, wishing he knew what to do he could only wait, finally taking a seat on the slate steps watching the squirrels play just outside the treeline.

Lunch had been strange enough to deal with, Bosco obviously knowing where everything was, telling Vinny to 'get this or do that' and watching Vinny slowly fall into a natural helping mode, Ty sitting in disbelief and eventually seeing them while not actually 'talking' working in the kitchen as if they'd done it long enough to be so used to each other that they almost knew before asked what the other wanted. As awkward as he felt, he was suddenly hit with how intimate and well they knew one another from the time alone here, a slow understanding falling on him hard at why Bosco had such a hard time at first adjusting to living alone again, why he'd had such a deep need to help Vinny. They didn't seem like two people who'd been mortal enemies, but instead like old friends.

Sitting eating, Bosco again gave Ty pause as he tried to make conversation, asking Ty, "You ever thought of buying a place like this?" That had led to discussion about living on a cops salary and being able to afford the finer things in life, or rather not being able to. Bosco had tried to draw Vinny into the conversation, but Vinny had commented that he really couldn't relate as his father had left him enough money to pretty much what he wanted, at least for a few years more if he didn't waste it.

Now sitting on the porch steps, Ty wondered what the hell Bosco had to talk in private to Vinny for.

XXXXX

"So," Bosco asked, standing back to the counter a nervous smile on his face his hands playing with the edge as Vinny leaning against the butcherblock island just as nervous swallowed hard, "how have you been, really?"

"Better," Vinny couldn't help but glance at the closed front door, wondering if Ty was listening or not, "a lot better in fact, you?"

"Pretty good," Bosco now that he had Vinny where he wanted him, his full attention and almost no one around to stop him found himself somewhat hesitant, "back on the Job, finally off the desk."

"Good," Vinny not meeting his eyes, "real good."

"Yea," Bosco stared at him, watching him refuse to meet his look, "so, you're really going back to Chicago huh?"

"Have a few loose ends to tie up," Vinny briefly looked up at him, "after that I'll probably end up in some small town outside the City, but yea, I'm going home."

"Home," Bosco nodded, but was looking around the kitchen and off into the livingroom area, "taking any of this stuff with you? Got some nice things here."

A quick look up, Vinny glanced around also, "I hadn't really thought about it, but no, there's nothing here I want," looking back at Bosco, he felt caught like a deer in a wolf's gaze as he found him staring at him, a strange look on his face.

"Not even the music or movies," Bosco asked softly, seeing the haunted look come over Vinny's face, suddenly both aware of 'where' the other man's mind was just then, Vinny cleared his throat as Bosco refused to look away Vinny being the one to do so first, "some were good you know."

"I know," Vinny's soft answer knowing, "but not enough to make a difference in the long run."

"You might be surprised," Bosco stepped away from the counter, "at what makes a difference Vin."

Walking into the livingroom, Bosco headed to the DVD and CD's scattered over the floor, picking up a couple of the cases to look at, "take this one for instance, starts off weird, but by the end everything turns out ok," tossing it aside, he held up another, a music CD, "this one was pretty good, some but not all the songs on it were sad, mostly the whole thing left you feeling like it was all about wanting to be happy, you know?"

Vinny found himself standing only a couple of feet away from him, "Maurice, I," stopping as Bosco looked up at him expectantly another DVD in his hand, Vinny seeing him offer it took it to look at, seeing the title he couldn't help but smirk before tossing it onto the coffeetable, "yea, it was pretty good, some of it, but mostly about taking something that didn't belong to him, something he could never return, or fix once it was broken," tears in his eyes, "no matter how sorry he was, or how much he regretted ever taking it in the first place. Some things can't be made right, no matter how much you want them to be so Maurice."

"I know," Bosco let the remaining cases fall to the floor, "but you can't let it destroy you either, everyone has something they'd like to forget they did to someone else Vin, something they'd like to take back and can't," he stepped forward, "and, sometimes, something they thought they wanted to take back, but found out they didn't really regret it as much as they thought they would."

"I have a lot of the first," Vinny shoved his hands in his pockets, "and very few of the second anymore in my life."

"Don't we all," Bosco moved closer, "but there are some things I don't regret, decisions I made here that I knew I didn't have to make, I've decided I have enough things to regret in my life already Vin, I won't add that to the list, I knew what I was doing, even with the drugs and booze, I won't hide behind excuses anymore."

Now Vinny was staring at him, confusion on his face as Bosco was suddenly kissing him hard, his hand around the back of Vinny's head holding him tight before releasing Vinny to step back again leaving Vinny even more confused and shocked, "Maurice..."

Bosco stood in front of him, looking up, a smile on his face as Vinny's stunned expression didn't change, "I missed you, a lot Vin. I did love you, you know and some part of me still does and probably always will, I won't lie about that, not to you. You said you were sorry a long time ago, and I told you I accepted that then, you don't need to keep saying it, not to me. This," waving his hand around the cabin, "this is over, its all over, done, finished. And we're both ok, or we'll be ok, and we're both moving on. I know it wasn't and won't be easy, you still have some 'loose ends' to deal with, this was one of mine, but we'll both survive what happened, and in the words of my shrink, 'be better men for it'. But it wasn't all a horror show, and what was good, I'm taking with me and leaving behind the bad stuff, I want you to do the same thing, please."

Nodding, tears streaking his face, Vinny replied softly, "You saved me Maurice, with all the pain and hurt I caused you, you still saved my life. Thank you for that, I did and do love you, more than you'll ever know."

"I do know," Bosco moved in close again, Vinny kept his hands safely in his pockets as Bosco reached up and wiped the streaks away with his hand, "I know, Vin."

Instead of moving back, Bosco slid his arms through Vinny's and wrapped them around him tightly, his head on Vinny's chest a moment. Vinny careful not to move, let him be until Bosco looked up at him and smiled again, then pulling his hands free he hugged him back, both men standing quietly a short time before Vinny kissed his forehead, hugged him tighter then, released him, "Good-bye Maurice."

Bosco didn't answer him as Vinny turned and walking quickly left by the side door, which still stood open, after a few moments he heard the jeep start up, the crunch of gravel as it moved down the driveway giving way to only the faint engine sound as the tires found the dirt road fading to nothing finally as he stood wiping his own face.

XXXX

"Everything okay?" Ty asking as he approached Bosco who was standing on the gravel bank of the lake, Bosco having left the cabin only a few minutes after Vinny disappeared down the mountain road, Ty had waited as long as he could stand it before following him, worried he stood watching the sun begin to lower in the sky to the west of the lake.

"Yep," Bosco tossed a rock into the water, watching the ripples spread, "everything's fine, we talked about a few things, I said good-bye, he said good-bye and he left." Rubbing his fingers lightly over another rock feeling the texture under his touch, "You ever wonder if you should have made a different decision about something big, Ty?"

"All the time," Ty smirked, "but mostly I don't have a lot of regrets, just wonder sometimes how things might have gone if I'd zigged instead of zagged." A handful of quartz himself now, he tossed a few at the new circle of ripples Bosco had just made, "You regretting something?"

"Maybe," Bosco sighed, "maybe not," glancing over at Ty a contemplative curious look on his face, "would you mind if we went back tonight instead of Sunday, I'll drive."

A small smile on his face, Ty shrugged, "Whatever you want Maurice, this trip is all about you remember, if you want to leave now, we'll leave now."

"Cool," Bosco turned and began to walk back to the cabin, "I'm ready when you are Ty."

"I'm ready," Ty followed, "but you hit the head before we leave this time."

"Not a problem with me driving," Bosco grinned, "and Ty, nobody drives for more than four hours without stopping to piss man, its just not natural."

"Wasn't four hours," Ty protested, "it was only 3 and a half, and I stopped, you just refused to get out of the car! And what about your arm? Doesn't it hurt?"

"Still not natural," Bosco argued, "and some, but not enough to keep me from driving, besides if it starts to mess with me, you can drive."

"No," Ty countered, 'what's not natural is anybody drinking 6 cups of coffee and a 20oz mountain dew and NOT having to go for four and a half hours! That's what's not natural Boscorelli, not for a guy anyway! And I know what you're going to do, drive for an hour, then start whining about your arm and have to take a pill, leaving me to do the rest of the work."

"Whatever," Bosco flipped him off laughing, "I did get shot you know."

"No," Ty caught up, "you got a few splinters from a door, Not Shot!"

"Bullets caused it," Bosco smirked, "it counts as shot."

"You wish," Ty argued, "you so wish, then you'd get more sympathy. But you're not getting any from me!"

"Bite me!" Bosco laughed as they exited the trees, making for the cabin.

"You wish I would," Ty continued the playful banter as they got ready to leave.

XXXXX

10 months later:

Bosco grabbed his mail out of his cubbyhole in the locker room, heading to his locker he dropped it onto the bench as he began to strip out of his uniform, glancing down at it he saw an official looking legal envelope staring back up at him, "What the hell..." Picking it up he saw the address was out of Illinois but didn't recognize the city, wondering if it had anything to do with Vinny's deal with Denver's trial he glanced around the room to check for others before sitting and tearing the end open.

Dropping the thick sheaf of creamy white papers into his hand he carefully unfolded it noticing the list of lawyers names at the top before scanning it for content.

Faith walked in just in time to see his face go white and the papers he was holding fall from his numb fingers onto the floor, scattering as they did so before Bosco lowered his head into his hands, sobbing.

"Bos," she quickly went to him, stooping to scoop up the papers he'd been looking at, scanning quickly she gasp, "oh no." Staring down at him in sympathy even as she felt some small sense of relief herself, "Bosco I'm sorry." Hand on his shoulder Faith felt tears spring to her eyes even though they were just for his pain and not because of what she'd read.

Standing quickly, Bosco took the papers from her, "No, you're not," his voice ragged he turned and left the locker room, leaving her behind, "and neither will anyone else be."

As the door closed behind him, Faith muttered, "No Bos, you're probably right."

XXXXX

Standing alone on the Quartz rock cliff, Bosco overlooked the lake, watching the waterfall splash over the edge of the mountain, tossing a rock off watching it land in the lake the ripples spreading out over the still surface as the sun glinted harshly in the midsummer's heat off of the ripples as they disappeared into the banks on either side, "Why, damn you Vinny, why?"

The thick sheaf of papers clutched in his hand, read over many times between the time he received them and now, "How could you just give up like that," anger growing, anger he'd held back until now, "Why Vin, huh? It was OVER, I'm ok, Denver's in prison where his ass belongs, it was finally OVER! WHY, DAMN YOU VINCENT, WHY?!"

"DID YOU THINK I WANTED THIS?" Raging against the entire lake and forest beyond, "LIKE THIS? I NEVER WANTED THIS, NEVER! I ONLY WANTED YOU, TO BE OK, TO BE ALIVE AND OK!!!"

Finding himself sitting at the base of a tree, unaware that Vinny had done the same only a month and a half before, Bosco wiped his face of tears, looking again at the papers in his hands, papers that gave him ownership of this piece of mountain, the cabin and its contents and enough money to pay the taxes on it in a trust fund set up just for that purpose enough for his lifetime if he kept it.

The letter enclosed with the papers sealed in an envelope with instructions for him not to read it until he was here in this place, now lifted as he hesitantly opened it and pulled the single sheet of paper from it.

New tears as Bosco saw Vinny's handwriting unfold before him, blurry until he wiped his face on his sleeve before reading.

_Maurice, my Love,_

_I want you to have this place, not to remind you of the awful things that happened here, but maybe so someone, somewhere will remember me and not think of me as a monster._

_I tried Maurice, tried to put it all behind me like you wanted me too, but fate would only allow me a short time before someone else recognized me from the papers and the television and I was an outcast again. I moved six times in 8 months, before I finally realized I would never be able to put what happened to me, or what I did to you behind me._

_Amazingly the only person who could forgive me for what I did, was you, the one I did it too. I want you to know how grateful I am for that, it does give me some peace. I pray daily that you have peace and don't suffer because of what I did._

_Know that I will always and have always loved you, both for saving me, and for returning that love and for just being you._

_Please don't reject this 'inheritance'; if you don't want to use it, maybe you can just hang on to it for something you can give to your children? Maybe by then enough time will have passed that no one will remember the bad things that went on here. It doesn't seem right that such a beautiful place should stay haunted, does it?_

_I sat up here writing this and all I saw was you smiling at me before I left that last time. The ghosts here for me are gone because of that memory._

_I wish they were in the rest of my life._

_By the time you read this, well, you know. Please don't hate me Maurice, I just can't take anymore pain. Its just too hard._

_Forgive me this, too, please? You're the only one in my life with a heart large enough to do so._

_Always love you,_

_Vin_

Sobbing as he finished the letter, clenching it in his fist, Bosco looked up again, mentally seeing Vinny's face smiling at him, knowing the ghosts here for him were gone too, had been for a long time now.

Standing he looked down at the handful of quartz rocks he held, rearing back he threw them as far as he could, hearing them splashing but not waiting to watch the ripples scatter, he walked back down to the shoreline.

Faith standing below watching him, Ty next to her waiting as she asked, "Ready?"

"Yea," Bosco nodded looking down at the papers again, "its over, finally. Lets go home."

All three walking back to the truck, Bosco loading the last of the bags of things he'd taken from the cabin, his cabin now, into the back before climbing into the back seat.

Ty pulled away from the cabin glancing once in the rearview mirror to see Bosco looking at him instead of back at the cabin, as they merged onto the mountain road, a soft smile greeting him, Ty saw the changed look in his eyes, and knew that finally it truly was over, or as over as it could ever be.

"So," Faith asked turning to look back at Bosco, "are you going to keep this place or what?"

"Yea," Bosco nodded, gently squeezing the letter he held, "yea, I think so, something to pass down to my kids, you know? Besides, there aren't anymore ghosts here, they're all gone now. Maybe never were any to begin with. Not anymore than anywhere else in my life anyway."

"Hey," Ty grinned, "you should get Mikey to come up here, do some of that bro to bro bonding he was yaking about."

"Maybe," Bosco sighed, "he has been clean for over 6 months now, this could be a good place to start trying to make some plans in his life, we'll see, he did pretty good on that Jewelers bust last month."

"That he did," Faith laughed, "just the look on Cruz's face alone was worth the effort."

"Yea," Bosco grinned, "it was. You know what, Mikey deserves a reward for that, hey Ty you want to come up with us? I might be able to get a whole weekend next month."

"Sure," Ty smirked over at Faith, "just the guys up here, fishing, drinking, watching that big screen TV."

"Bite me," Faith laughed.

"Yea," Bosco mused as he looked down at the letter in his hand, "a new start and some good fishing," a silent good-bye to Vinny he was smiling as he finally glanced back but the cabin was gone from sight now, Bosco seeing instead Vinny's laughing face as he tricked him into cleaning out the fridge and washing the nasty containers, '_me too, Vin_.'

THE END


End file.
